School Hero
by Michiko Suzukaze
Summary: Hiroto y Midorikawa son los últimos de sus clanes, ambos se inscriben en una escuela donde se les enseñará a usar sus dones. Pero para Hiroto, parece ser el inicio de muchos eventos que cambiarán su pasado y su presente, gracias a Reina Yagami, una joven misteriosa que despeirta el interés en Hiroto.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Hice un pequeño "remake" a los tres primeros capítulos de esta historia ^^U como pueden notar. Solamente fue la redacción y algo de los diálogos y los hechos, pero no cambia nada en lo absoluto en la historia. Espero que les guste cómo quedó.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>El fuego arremetía con todo lo que encontraba a su paso; desde casas hasta el bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Los chillidos y gemidos se podían oír hasta kilómetros de distancia, y todo por aquellos hombres que destruían todo lo que las alas rojas de las llamas no alcanzaban.<em>

_Hiroto y Midorikawa corrían lo más rápido que podían, junto con la madre de Hiroto, una mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, que brillaban como dos esmeraldas a causa de las lágrimas que se avecinaban pero que ella contenía. Les había ordenado a ambos no mirar para atrás, por ninguna razón mirar para atrás. Llegaron a un acantilado, donde se podía ver tan solo las nubes a sus pies. Su especie, los Hoshisora, vivían en lo más alto de los cielos, en donde las estrellas lo cubren todo por completo._

—_Ryuji, Hiroto_—_ Llamó la mujer, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ellos y sacando un objeto circular con una piedra púrpura en el centro_—_, __esto abrirá un portal a donde ustedes le ordenen, el destino ya está fijado, solo tienen que abrir el portal y cruzarlo._

—_Pero mamá…_—_A__ntes de que el pequeño Hiroto pudiera decir algo más, la mujer de cabello rojo cayó inerte al suelo_—_.__ ¡Mamá!_

—_¡Señora Kiyama!_ —_ G__rito Midorikawa, tirándose al césped_—_, está muerta_—_Advirtió, viendo__ la espalda de la mujer, donde una flecha sobresalía de modo grotesco. Luego dirigió su mirada más allá y vio a varios hombres que corrían hacia ellos. Sin perder tiempo, Midorikawa tomó a Hiroto de la mano y se lanzó al vacío, desapareciendo en la muralla de nubes grises._

Hiroto sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer bruscamente de la cama y golpearse contra el suelo. Se levantó de golpe viendo a su alrededor. Su habitación. Había sido sólo un sueño, o mejor dicho, un recuerdo que venía a él frecuentemente. Volvió a mirar al frente y vio a Midorikawa con la pierna levantada, los cabellos despeinados y ojos adormilados. Claramente, él le había dado una patada para sacarlo de la cama. No estaba molesto, es más, le agradecía haberlo despertado de ese recuerdo.

—¿Sabes? — Exclamó Midorikawa, incorporándose—, vivir en el mundo de los humanos te ha vuelto tan holgazán como uno de ello— La gracia era perceptible en sus palabras. Hiroto solo se limitó a mirar la alfombra de la entrada—. Olvídalo, apresúrate, no tomaremos a tiempo el autobús si somos lentos.

—Espera— Dijo Hiroto, levantándose—, ¿No quieres perder el autobús? — Unos pequeños puntos brillantes comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo en forma de una especie de remolinos de brillantina—, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Midorikawa?

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso— Dijo, de manera cansina—. Si quieres saber por qué quiero llegar a la escuela, es porque estaremos con más seres como nosotros.

Hiroto lo miró sorprendido y triste al mismo tiempo, era difícil para ellos ser tan diferentes a los humanos, pero para Midorikawa más, aunque siempre fuera risas y juegos. Siempre recordaba los ojos que ponía cuando los demás niños de primaria hablaban de su familia y su vida; una vida de juegos y amor que ellos no tuvieron desde que perdieron todo lo que tenían.

—Estoy igualmente entusiasmado— Dijo Hiroto, con una pequeña sonrisa. Midorikawa le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación. Hiroto se dirigió al baño y se metió a la ducha, el agua estaba fría, tal vez le daría un resfriado. Al cabo de un rato salió de su cuarto vestido y listo para desayunar, para su sorpresa Midorikawa también había preparado el desayuno.

—Te gusta el jugo de naranja ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Ryuji.

—No sabía que supieras cocinar. Pudiste ayudarme todos estos años en la cocina.

—Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas de mí, además, nunca me lo preguntaste— Dijo con sorna. Hiroto se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Finalmente, al terminar de comer, ambos salieron a la acera para esperar el autobús. Pudo oír a los pájaros cantar y al cartero pasando junto a ellos haciéndoles un ademán con la mano, ellos se la devolvieron a la vez que el autobús escolar se parqueaba frente suyo.

—Mido— Llamó Hiroto— ¿Por qué tomamos el autobús si tenemos el artefacto dimensional?

—Iba a hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta—Subió al autobús, había varios muchachos y muchachas que, como ellos, parecían humanos, aunque con características que los hacían diferenciar (cabello, ojos, marcas, rasgos), que le hicieron recordar a Hiroto de manera breve, los momentos en los que las personas se detenían a verlos a Midorikawa y a él por sus particulares características.

—Bien, ya que están todos—Dijo el conductor moviendo la palanca. Hiroto no esperó lo que vino a continuación. Salió un tablero de gran tecnología digital—. Damas y caballeros…— Oprimió varias teclas del tablero y puso su dedo en un botón—Abrochen sus cinturones— Presionó el botón y el autobús comenzó a andar a gran velocidad, todos los muchachos se hundieron en los sillones. Hiroto miro por la ventana y apenas podía ver las casas, entonces se plasmaron en un portal, apareciendo en el aire y aterrizando violentamente en el asfalto frente a un edificio.

—Eso… eso estuvo de maravilla— Dijo Midorikawa, en medio de pequeñas risas nerviosas.

—Nuevos? — Preguntó un muchacho detrás de ellos, asomándose por encima de las sillas. Hiroto desabrochó su cinturón y se puso de pie. Aquel joven poseía unos alborotados cabellos rosa pálido y ojos negros, de piel morena y un acento un poco propio.

—¿Se nota? — Preguntó Hiroto irónicamente.

—Mucho gusto, Jousuke Tsunami— Extendió su mano, Hiroto la apretó gustoso, posteriormente, Midorikawa lo hizo—, la escuela les va a encantar, se los aseguro.

—Pues, para empezar, el viaje fue lo máximo.

—Je… yo llevo tres años viajando así todos los días y aún no me canso.

—Fue un placer, Tsunami, gracias por la bienvenida— Dijo Hiroto.

—No es na… ¡oh, vaya! Ya están llegando todos, las clases comenzarán dentro de quince minutos, será mejor encontrar mi salón, generalmente me pierdo el primer día.

—No te preocupes, ve. Nosotros haremos lo mismo— Sonrió.

—Ay, Tsunami, no te atrases— Comentó una muchacha de cabellos magenta, fuera del autobús. Intercambió miradas rápidamente con Hiroto y ella le sonrió, haciendo que una tímida mirada apareciera en su rostro.

—Será mejor que me apresure— Comentó Tsunami, yéndose detrás de la joven rápidamente.

Midorikawa bajó y miró alegremente a todas direcciones, con un brillo profundo en sus ojos.

Hiroto no lo vio, pero su pequeña distracción hizo que chocase contra alguien; la joven de un cabello azul único, viró hacia él con una mirada frívola. Hiroto se ruborizó, y detalló a la muchacha con cuidado.

—Lo siento— Susurró Hiroto.

—No importa, sólo ten cuidado para la próxima— Dijo, dándose la vuelta y caminando del lado contrario.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara de cordero degollado— Dijo una voz femenina—, no está molesta, ella siempre fue así con los demás.

Hiroto se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con la misma muchacha de hace un momento; la joven poseía unos cabellos magenta, con ojos grises y su vestimenta no era para impresionarse menos. Lucía unos shorts que iban unos diez dedos arriba de las rodillas, una larga bata sin mangas y unas botas color café. Un atuendo muy casual, se dijo Hiroto, cómo para un clima caluroso, pero Hiroto sabía que en ese momento estaban aproximadamente a diecisiete grados.

—Oh, me alegra— Comentó—, tú eres…

—Oh, mi nombre es Kii. Eres nuevo, ¿no? —Sonrió—. No te pongas nervioso… em… ¿Hiroto, era tu nombre?

—Correcto. Lamento estarlo, siempre me he visto a imponer un perfil bajo, y… aquí tengo toda la libertad de ser quién soy.

—Espera… ¿vienes del mundo humano? —Kii abrió sus delineados ojos grises—. ¿Me puedes decir cómo es?

Hiroto reconoció el brillo encontrado en los ojos de Kii, como un brillo de curiosidad y emoción; prácticamente lo acorralaba.

—N… no es nada impresionante. Es normal.

—Oh, vamos, ¿es todo? —Dijo Kii, pareciendo decepcionada—, ¿ese es el mundo que algún día protegeremos?

—Oh, créeme que si requiere de toda esa ayuda— Explicó. Hiroto le dio un pequeño resumen de algunos acontecimientos recientes en el mundo humano, y algunos que habían ocurrido con anterioridad, pero que se conectaban con el presente.

—¿Qué es policía? — Preguntó Kii.

—Son personas que trabajan para mantener todo en orden. ¿Acaso por aquí no hay?

—No, ni tampoco de dónde vengo, que yo sepa. El mundo humano tiene muchas cosas raras, ¿por qué lucharán en guerras? ¿de qué deben preocuparse ellos?

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo. Pero es una larga historia de guerras, también pueden llegar a ser un tanto ignorantes.

—Claro, ¿cómo van a usar el nombre de Dios para asesinar personas? A mí parecer pueden creer o no en él.

—Crees en Dios? —Preguntó Hiroto en un sobresalto.

—Claro. Tú vivías más arriba de las nubes, supongo que le habrás visto alguna vez.

—De hecho—Se encogió de hombros—, nunca lo he visto. Había escuchado de personas que lo han visto bajo formas representativas, pero jamás conseguí preguntarles los detalles.

—¿Nunca? ¿Por qué?

—Todos están muertos— Hiroto puso una mano en frente de Kii, como si le ofreciese algo—, muchos dijeron que fue él, que fue Dios, cuya ira cayó sobre nosotros injustamente— En su mano se creó un pequeño escenario fabricado de estrellas; su aldea se dibujó en su mano, como una maqueta destellante—, pero yo lo dudo. Aquellos hombres no pudieron ser enviados por Dios, yo lo sé, sólo llegaron— Cerró el puño, dispersando las estrellas—, y destruyeron todo.

—¿Eres el único que queda? — La voz de Kii pareció dispersarse en un temblor.

—Mi amigo y yo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Son cosas que ya sucedieron, no hay por qué lamentarlo.

—Pero… ¿y los humanos? ¿No hay humanos que hayan visto a Dios?

—Los hay, pero a diferencia de mi gente, no sé cuándo están diciendo la verdad.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, dando el llamado a todos los alumnos a entrar a clases. Hiroto cogió a Midorikawa del brazo y lo arrastró dentro del edificio, parecía querer seguir hablando con dos jovencitas. No lo culpaba, a él también le gusta hablar sin guardarse ningún secreto y con los humanos no podían, o sino, los abrirían como a unas ratas de laboratorio, creyendo que son alienígenas.

Entró al edificio mientras ojeaba todos los rincones del lugar, los estudiantes pasaban por el lugar como si lo conocieran de memoria, claro, él era nuevo, al igual que Midorikawa, pero bueno, ya se había hecho amigo de Kii, sin embargo, sentía las miradas de todos encima suyo, supuso que por ser nuevo, pero era algo exagerado.

El salón de clases era enorme, el doble que el que tenía en el mundo de los humanos. Midorikawa ya había conseguido asiento, pero el asiento contiguo ya estaba ocupado, solo quedaba un asiento libre y no tuvo otra opción que tomarlo. Su compañera de asiento lo miró con la ceja levantada y Hiroto advirtió de nuevo esos ojos azules que momentos antes lo dejaron desubicado. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sonreírle, a lo que ella volvió a mirar al frente.

La maestra llegó con unos cuadernos y los posó sobre la mesa, parecía tener una mirada gélida y cabellos verdes.

—Espero que estén preparados— Dijo moviendo sus cabellos y mirándolos con una enorme sonrisa, como si esos periodos de escuela fuesen un reto para ellos que tuviesen que superar—. Mi nombre es Hitomiko Kira y seré su maestra de teoría. Pero antes, tengo el placer de presentar dos nuevos alumnos. Ryuji Midorikawa y Hiroto Kiyama— Señaló a cada chico lo el dedo y Hiroto sintió más miradas sobre él— ¿Saben porque están aquí? Porque vamos a hacer una utilización a sus habilidades. Según he sabido, han vivido con los humanos y saben por qué peligros se preocupan diariamente, esos no son los únicos peligros que viven, también bastantes criaturas que atacan su mundo en secreto, esta escuela les enseñará a ser como unos héroes para ellos.

Comenzó con una detallada explicación de varias armas, como espadas con las que puedes conducir su energía hacia ella, lentes de identificación, con la que medías el poder del adversario, entre otros.

La campana sonó, vio que Midorikawa fue el primero en levantarse del asiento, él y un chico castaño con una banda naranja. Hiroto recogió sus cosas y se dirigió junto a su amigo.

—Hermano, juro que casi me muero ahí sentado— Dijo este con melodrama. Hiroto le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de romper en risas— ¡De que te ríes!

—Esta mañana estabas que salías de la casa y ahora te quejas de las clases. Supongo que tomaste apuntes de lo que explicaron, ¿No?

—Pues claro que lo hice- Respondió, parecía indignado—, esta no es solo una nueva escuela, también es una nueva vida y yo seré exitoso en ella.

—¡Vaya, Mido! No sabía que podías decir tan bonitas palabras. A propósito, ¿Cómo te fue con tu compañero?

—Es un chico muy agradable, su nombre es Shiro Fubuki, es de los Yukikoori. ¿Cómo te fue con tu compañera? Es una chica atractiva.

Hiroto se ruborizó, pero desvió la mirada para que su amigo no lo viera.

—Pues… no hay mucho que pueda decir, no habló mucho conmigo, más bien nada.

—¿Ni una palabra? —Abrió los ojos, como si no se lo creyese.

—Bueno, esta mañana choqué con ella y no me dirigió más que un "No importa, solo ten cuidado para la próxima."

—Pero es linda ¿No crees? —Le dio unos golpes con el codo—, aprovecha tu ventaja actual.

—¿Ventaja?

—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. ¡Todas las chicas te están mirando, eres un "Don Juan", amigo!

—N… no tengo tiempo para eso— Comentó, desviando la mirada hacia el gimnasio. Midorikawa no dijo nada más.

Llegaron al gimnasio, era enorme, con un entablado pulido de piso y el relámpago de la institución grabado en el medio. Hiroto pudo apreciar al entrenador, un hombre alto y delgado con un cabello violeta, estaba junto a una chica de cabellos púrpura. Hiroto supo de inmediato que debía ser su hija.

—¡Muchachos! Paras los novatos, soy "entrenador Kudo" —Dijo en voz alta. Hiroto supo que era un hombre firme, estricto y que debía tener cuidado con él—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? Tienen permitido usar cualquier método de pelea, combate cuerpo a cuerpo o habilidades propias—Preguntó, señalando el campo donde, para el parecer de Hiroto, se realizaban los combates— Tú— Señaló a Shiro Fubuki, o eso creía Hiroto, porque había un joven muy parecido a él—, y tú— señaló a un muchacho de cabellos rosados. Ambos cruzaron miradas y pasaron al frente. Hiroto miró sorprendido, se preguntaba en qué demonios estaba pensando el entrenador, veía el pequeño tamaño Shiro y el enorme y corpulento tamaño del otro.

—Espero que tengas seguro médico, pequeño— dijo el joven de gran tamaño, tronando los dedos. Shiro no pestañó siquiera. Hiroto podía escuchar susurros a sus espaldas, cosas como: «Someoka es pura apariencia» o «El pequeñito es bueno, aunque su mirada sea muy dulce». Someoka se lanzó sobre él, pero Fubuki dio un increíble salto sobre él y aterrizó tras suyo, entonces comenzó a golpearlo con las yemas de los dedos en la espalda y Someoka cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. De una vez supo Hiroto, sorprendido, que le había golpeado en varios puntos estratégicos dejando inmóviles sus músculos, el tamaño no importa en estas peleas, sino la habilidad y la inteligencia.

—Buena estrategia, Shiro— Dijo el entrenador, anotando en su tableta— ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

Hiroto se encogió de hombros, esperaba no pasar.

—Tú— Le señaló. Él abrió los ojos y miró a buscó a Midorikawa con la mirada, pero no le encontró. «Oh, ¿por qué a mí?», pensó, martirizándose— Pasa al frente.

Dio un suspiro y pasó al frente, suplicaba que le tocara pelear con Midorikawa, estaba acostumbrado con él.

—Tú, Reina Yagami, pasa al frente.

Hiroto miró a su contrincante, la misma joven con la que había chocado en la mañana, al igual que su misma compañera de asiento, caminaba serenamente hacia él con expresión inescrutable.

Sólo abrió la boca y una simple palabra salió.

—¿Qué?


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad."<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Me niego a pelear contra ella! — Exclamó Hiroto al entrenador, quién lo miró con desdén, como si no valiese la pena escucharle—, es una mujer, no puedo hacerle daño.<p>

A pesar de su inexpresiva mirada, Hiroto percibió la furia que irradiaba Reina, como una planta nuclear a punto de estallar. El entrenador Kudo bajó el brazo y Reina se lanzó a golpearle. Hiroto supo que no podía hacer nada para evitar el enfrentamiento, así que sólo esquivó la patada que Reina le propició.

Ella lanzó un puñetazo que le rozó el rostro, Hiroto cogió su brazo y lo sujetó.

—Por favor, detente. No quiero pelear— Sintió como ella, con su otra mano, golpeaba su abdomen con rudeza, sin piedad. Hiroto, la soltó y retrocedió tratando de simular el dolor.

—Ya basta—Ordenó el entrenador—, está claro que no contraatacarás, Kiyama. Eres demasiado suave, en un campo de batalla no hay diferencia entre mujeres y hombres.

—Con todo respeto, entrenador, no estamos en un campo de batalla— Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Midorikawa, quién pareció darse cuenta del dolor que aún lo acuciaba, porque lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie. —Vaya paliza— Rió él—, supongo que esa ventaja de la que me hablaste ya no está, ¿o me equivoco?

—De hecho, te equivocas— Sonrió Midorikawa—, quizá no hayas tenido el tiempo allá para darte cuenta, pero yo noté cómo te miraban todas las chicas. Vamos, no golpear a una mujer cuando esta te estaba pateando el trasero es algo que quizá no sorprenda al entrenador, pero si a las chicas que buscan al príncipe azul.

—Ah.

—No pareces muy emocionado, Hiroto, ¿por qué? A cualquiera le gustaría eso.

—No es lo mío llamar la atención, Mido. Eso lo sabes, lo has sabido toda la vida.

—Creí que la pubertad había logrado cambiar ese aspecto de ti, lo siento— Dijo con sorna.

El entrenador continuó pasando lista, los combates, para Hiroto habían sido sin duda bastante impresionantes, aunque el entrenador sólo pasó chicos contra chicos y chicas contra chicas. ¿Lo habría hecho a causa de su combate reciente? ¿O acaso simplemente lo estaba probando por ser nuevo? No se iba mucho por lo segundo, ya que en el combate de Midorikawa, él luchó contra un joven de cabellos crema, había escuchado su nombre, "Shuya Goenji", sin duda él tenía unas técnicas interesantes, y Midorikawa demostró que tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ambos habían empatado porque sus fuerzas se contrarrestaban entre sí.

Nuevamente, al terminarse las tres horas de "educación física", todos los alumnos regresaron a las aulas. Hiroto sabía que Reina se sentaría a su lado, aunque para ella quizá no había sido la gran cosa la paliza que le había propiciado hace unos momentos.

Tomó asiento junto a Reina, quién actuaba como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuese una vana y tonta situación que tuviese que soportar y que le diera completamente lo mismo vivirla, que no.

No podía dejar de mirarle de soslayo, Hiroto se sentía atraído a ver su melancólica expresión, como un amante del arte que desea ver una pintura. Hiroto se había preguntado qué hubiese ocurrido si hubiesen recurrido ambos a usar sus técnicas de combate. Aunque simplemente sea combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el entrenador había permitido usarlas. ¿Cuáles serían las de Reina? Hiroto se hacía esa pregunta internamente. Preguntas acerca de su clan, acerca de todo sobre ella. Pero parecía un fantasma, nadie la ve, todos la evitan, siempre está sola.

—¿Te importa? ― Reina habló sin mirarlo. Hiroto parpadeó, y se dio cuenta que, en uno de sus pequeños vistazos a Reina, había que dado prensado a ella.

—Lo siento— Hiroto no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiese a las mejillas.

Reina no lo miró, ni respondió, únicamente dedicó su atención y mirada al profesor Hibiki, quién explicaba variadas estrategias utilizables en el campo de batalla. La incomodidad en el ambiente aumentó gracias al recién incidente, y, en un desesperado intento por dejar de pensar en ello, Hiroto trató de verle un punto positivo; le había dedicado dos palabras más.

Cuando el timbre del receso sonó, Hiroto, claro, sin levantar ninguna sospecha de su apuro, pero no sin rapidez, se levantó del asiento y cogió a Midorikawa de la muñeca, sacándolo del salón a rastras.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Hiroto, no me quites el brazo! —Exclamó. Hiroto pareció darse cuenta y aflojó el agarre, y el paso—, puedo sentir un cosquilleo. Te ocurre algo, ¿me lo puedes decir? ¿No tiene nada que ver con que una chica te haya pateado el trasero esta mañana?

Era normal para los de su clan poder percibir las emociones de sus iguales: Inquietud, sosiego, aunque ellos no habían podido aprender a distinguirlos a tiempo. Habían tenido que escapar de sus tierras, dejando atrás toda conexión con lo propio.

—En parte, si, pero no exactamente por eso— Hiroto condujo a Midorikawa a una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuyas ramas eran tan numerosas y grandes, que lograban enredarse con algunas otras de árboles cercanos. —Esta chica… —Vio a Reina sentada bajo la sombra de otro árbol a una distancia prudente para que una conversación en tono moderado no llegara a sus oídos—, me da curiosidad.

—Te gusta— Una sonrisa felina se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo. Hiroto desvió la mirada hacia Reina nuevamente.

—No lo creo— Analizó por un instante una idea que le llegó a la cabeza tan repentinamente como un rayo aparece entre las nubes; Reina generalmente, o más bien todas las veces que Hiroto la había visto, había estado sin un acompañante. Sola. Normalmente todos se encontraban con los suyos, no había una regla estricta de ello, claro, pero no había visto a nadie que compartiese las mismas características de ella en todo el día, aunque tampoco ella se había dignado a usar alguna de sus habilidades. ¿Acaso ella era la única de su clan en toda la escuela? O quizá… La idea le pasó a Hiroto velozmente al pensar en su propia situación. Reina podía ser como Midorikawa y como él, ser los únicos individuos de sus propios clanes.

—Hiroto, ¡Hiroto! — Midorikawa haló de su oreja, devolviéndolo a la realidad—, en serio, amigo, a veces te pierdo.

—Estaba pensando, Midorikawa, ¿no crees que Reina está algo… sola?

—¿Huh?, eso mismo estaba pensando. ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Hiroto pudiese explicarle su teoría, escuchó la voz furibunda de alguien, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Qué demonios, Goenji! — Gritó un joven pelirrojo en banca de al lado; sus ojos ambarinos se descubrían a través de unos mechones rojizos, su ser parecía irradiar fuego—, ¿cómo vas a dejar ingresar a una chica a jugar soccer con nosotros? ¡Es impensable!

—No eres machista, Haruya, ¿por qué tanto alboroto con ello, entonces? — Goenji, el chico con el que Midorikawa había batallado anteriormente, alzó la mirada un tanto indiferente ante la actitud explosiva de Haruya.

—Hemos jugado soccer cuando éramos unos críos, Haruya— Expresó una jovencita pelirroja, que parecía ser la muchacha en cuestión; Hiroto podía saber que pertenecían a la misma especie, compartían características similares, además, parecía que era natural que algunos estudiantes lleven con ellos un distintivo por clan. No todos, podía advertir Hiroto, pero Haruya y la joven, así como Goenji, lo tenían. Hiroto conocía aquel clan, el clan Taiyohi.

—No es mi estilo meterme en asuntos que no tienen que ver conmigo— Dijo alguien llegando a la escena. Hiroto analizó todas sus características, no parecía llevar un distintivo, por lo que no podía diferenciar el lugar a los que pertenecía—, pero creo que lo más justo es que dejes que Reika entre al equipo. Vamos, en mi opinión, sus jugadas son bastante sobresalientes.

—¡No te metas en esto, Kazemaru, tú ni siquiera perteneces a este club!

—Pero si a esta escuela, y, curiosamente, a la clase en la que Reika se encuentra, por lo que es mi compañera, y lo que le suceda a mis compañeros, se convierte en mi asunto.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que complicarlo todo, Haruya— Dijo un muchacho de cabello blanco, a quién Hiroto no le había puesto mucha atención hasta que habló, su distintivo era el mismo del compañero de asiento de Midorikawa, los Yukikoori—. Es normal que las chicas jueguen soccer. Entre más entren, mejor, nos conviene. Es más, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a alguien que también esté interesado?

—¿Y tú por qué no mejor vas a comer tu asqueroso helado en vez de decir estupideces, Suzuno?

Hiroto escuchó un gruñido brotando de entre los dientes de Midorikawa. Antes de que Hiroto pudiese detenerlo, él ya estaba dirigiéndose a paso acelerado hacia el grupo de soccer.

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste? — Masculló Suzuno. Hasta el lugar donde Hiroto se encontraba, un frío estremecedor lo arrasó. Midorikawa cogió a Haruya de la camisa, pareció tomarlo por sorpresa a él y a los presentes.

—No vuelvas a mencionar la palabra "asqueroso" y la palabra "helado" en la misma oración.

—Ahora quédate quieto, tulipán— Suzuno se tronó los dedos y sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Mido! — Hiroto corrió hacia su amigo para detenerlo, pero alguien lo tomó del brazo. Hiroto le miró, era una jovencita de cabellos rojizos largos y ojos rojos, tenía el distintivo de los Taiyohi.

—Deja que tu amigo y Suzuno le den una lección— La sonrisa de suficiencia no abandonaba su rostro.

—No conoces a Midorikawa. Podría matarlo a golpes por mofarse del helado.

—Ya es suficiente, Suzuno— Un muchacho de cabellos rosado pálido cogió a Suzuno de un hombro y lo apartó. Hiroto tuvo que analizarlo un poco para saber que era Atsuya y no Shiro de quién se trataba, no había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos como para poder diferenciarlos al instante.

Hiroto aprovechó que Natsumi aflojó el agarre y apartó a Midorikawa de Haruya, se encontraba en ese momento explicándole unas cuantas razones por las cuales el helado no era asqueroso.

—Bueno, bueno, Haruya, parece que le debes una al chico nuevo—Kazemaru sonrió divertido, y lo único que Haruya hizo fue enviarle una "mirada asesina."

—Discúlpalo— Dijo Goenji—, es algo orgulloso, pero es un buen chico. Eres Hiroto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, mucho gusto, ¿Goenji? — Le estrechó la mano.

—¿Por casualidad ustedes juegan soccer? — Dijo un muchacho con una banda naranja en la cabeza.

—Eh… Endo, ¿es buen momento para preguntar eso? — Dijo Shiro con una pequeña risa.

—¡Siempre es buen momento para hablar de fútbol soccer!

—En efecto, somos unos delanteros increíbles para el fútbol soccer— Midorikawa tomó lugar en la conversación, orgulloso de su posición.

—¿Por qué no ingresan? — Dijo deseoso, Endo. Midorikawa intercambió miradas con Hiroto, como si le pidiese permiso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Aún no podemos apresurarnos— Dijo Goenji, haciendo un alto con la mano—, esto debemos decidirlo entre todos. Aún faltan algunos integrantes.

—Sugiero que mañana hagan una especie de examen de admisión— Sugirió Atsuya—, ¿no te gusta la idea, Goenji?

—En efecto, no es mala la idea. Bien, Atsuya, a veces te pareces a tu hermano— Goenji le puso una mano en la cabeza a Atsuya. Shiro se sonrojó.

—Estupendo, entonces queda decidido— Natsumi se cruzó de brazos—, mañana mismo deberán asistir a la práctica, asegúrense de llegar temprano.

—Entendido— Respondió Midorikawa. El grupo se congregó a hablar con ellos, toda la atención estaba centrada en ellos dos, y Hiroto intentó no sentirse acosado de ese modo. Claro, no faltarían las preguntas acerca del mundo de los humanos.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

Hiroto desvió la mirada para ver a Reika dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kazemaru. Él se sonrojó un poco, y Reika caminó lejos de allí. Inmediatamente, una muchacha de cabellos azulados se paró al lado de Kazemaru con una sonrisa felina, similar a la de Midorikawa.

—Te sugiero que tú la invites a la fiesta del viernes, Kazemaru— Dijo la joven. Ella si llevaba el distintivo consigo, pero Hiroto no logró definirlo entre los cabellos de ella.

—No sabes de qué hablas… — Kazemaru dio un brinco, como si se diese cuenta de algo—. Espera, espera, ¿qué fiesta?

—La que organizaré para este viernes. Tienes que invitarla tú. Tienes hasta el viernes, Kazemaru— Dijo en tono cantarín. Hiroto lo ignoró y continuó prestando atención a las preguntas.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara de nuevo, avisando la entrada a clases.

**Ӂ**

El timbre finalmente avisaba la salida de clases. Todos recogieron sus pertenencias para marcharse a sus hogares. Hiroto había dejado todo organizado en su maleta, y justo cuando iba a abandonar el salón con Midorikawa, la profesora le llamó.

—Hiroto, ¿podrías organizar el salón? Debo ir a una junta y no puedo hacerlo yo— La maestra Kira lo vio con un brillo desconocido en los ojos.

—Claro, no hay problema— Miró a Midorikawa—, Mido, ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos? Tú adelántate.

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No, gracias. Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

—Gracias, Hiroto—Dijo la maestra saliendo del salón. Midorikawa la siguió y se separaron hacia ambos extremos del pasillo.

Hiroto comenzó a organizar el salón de clases, y consiguió hacerlo más rápido delo que había pensado posible, debido al tamaño irremediablemente grande del aula. Era incluso el doble de grande al del aula en el mundo de los humanos. "Ser el favorito de la profesora tenía sus desventajas", siempre se había dicho.

Cuando terminó, salió del salón, notando como las franjas anaranjadas, provocadas por la caída del sol al horizonte, invadían el pasillo, dejando una sección sombreada.

—Oye.

Hiroto se dirigió de dónde provino la voz. Vio a Reina de pie en una parte oscura del pasillo, recostada en una pared de brazos cruzados con expresión severa. Hiroto miró detrás de él y a ambos lados.

—¿Me hablas a mí? — Preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo.

—No, a los casilleros— Aunque fue un comentario sarcástico, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna—. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Cuál sería?

—¿Por qué no me atacaste en el combate de esta mañana?

—No pienses que te menosprecié como mujer— Aclaró rápidamente—, simplemente me parece algo muy cobarde golpear una mujer, ya sea un entrenamiento, un juego… no puedo hacerlo. Las respeto. Además… golpeas bastante bien.

La mirada frívola de Reina se suavizó y pareció levemente sorprendida.

—Eres bastante raro, ¿lo sabías? — Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta, caminando del lado contrario—, aunque… —Se detuvo y lo miró con una media sonrisa—, me gustas— Continuó su camino.

Hiroto la miró perplejo, y la observó de ese modo hasta que su sombra se perdió en la esquina del pasillo.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Quien no quiere pensar es un fanático; quien no puede pensar, es un idiota; quien no osa pensar es un cobarde."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiroto salió de la escuela divagando acerca de lo sucedido, en cómo Reina le había dicho "me gustas", ¿pero acaso lo había imaginado? ¿Acaso Reina lo dijo por error? Hiroto no podía dejar de meditar aquello, y preguntarse qué debía hacer al respecto. Si era una confesión (para el parecer de él, muy apresurada, indagando el poco tiempo que lleva allí, y lo poco que se han comunicado), entonces debía hablar con ella, o quizá esperar a que ella se acercara para aclarar la situación. Como fuera que fuere, debía comenzar a moderar más su inquietud, si Midorikawa sintiese el desasosiego, inmediatamente, él caería en una ola de preguntas y discursos que no tendrían fin.<p>

—Hiroto, amigo, hermano, socio, ¡qué bueno qué ya sales! Acabamos de acordar ir a una heladería.

—¿Acabamos? — Hiroto miró más allá de su amigo, y vio a Suzuno, a Touchi, a Haruya y a Reika—. Oh.

—Aún no entiendo qué le ven al helado— Haruya miró a Suzuno como si quisiese aplastarlo ahí mismo. Midorikawa le envió una mirada de advertencia.

—¿No has aprendido? ¿Quieres que te dé otra lección? — El entorno de Suzuno heló.

—No me molestaría patearte el trasero— Respondió Haruya.

—Oigan, no vayan a intentar matarse aquí— Dijo apresuradamente Hiroto.

—Ah, sería la quinta vez, hoy— Reika suspiró.

—¿Nos vamos ya o hay que esperar a que los novios dejen de pelearse? — Bromeó Midorikawa. Haruya se sonrojó.

—¡Ni aunque fuese homosexual estaría con alguien como él!

—Oh, vamos, Haruya, acéptalo, mueres por mí— Y como si fuese una acción específica para ellos, comenzaron a discutir nuevamente.

—¡Ya dejen de pelearse! — Reprendió Touchi. Lo último que hicieron, fue lanzarse una mirada de odio.

Durante la caminata hacia la heladería, Touchi intentaba mantener a Suzuno concentrado en una charla con Midorikawa, advirtió Hiroto, mientras que él ayudaba a Haruya a no explotar en otra pelea.

La heladería era bastante pintoresca, para el parecer de Hiroto, tenía muy buena pinta, a Hiroto le impresionó los detalles para atraer a los clientes. Cuando Midorikawa abrió la puerta, uno de los empleados fue a atenderlos. Era el joven de cabello azulado que Hiroto había visto anteriormente. Aunque no fue el único en sorprenderse, Suzuno también alzó las cejas de manera burlona cuando se fijó en su uniforme.

—No sabía que tuvieses trabajo, Kazemaru— Dijo, como si fuese un insulto; realmente, todo lo que decía Suzuno sonaba como un insulto.

—Necesito algo de dinero extra, me pareció adecuado— Respondió, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿les buscó un asiento?

Midorikawa y Suzuno fueron quienes primero ordenaron. Primero fue uno grande y sencillo, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría, agregaban otras cosas al pedido, que hacía imaginar a Hiroto el aspecto redundante que tendría.

Hiroto levantó su vista del menú y observó a Reina casi de inmediato; se encontraba sentada en una mesa apartada, leyendo su libro y comiendo un helado sencillo. Hiroto alzó las cejas.

—Pediste demasiado helado— Dijo Touchi, mirando a Midorikawa con ojos abiertos, mientras servían su helado.

—Pedí lo mismo que Suzuno.

—Ah, lo siento. Es normal para mí ver cómo Suzuno se atraganta de helado, pero no me es costumbre ver a alguien más hacerlo.

Hiroto volvió a mirar a Reina, mientras mordía la galleta que venía en su helado. Reina fingía no saber acerca de su presencia allí, así lo sabía Hiroto, era lógico que ya se hubiese dado cuenta por el escándalo que Midorikawa y Suzuno.

—¿Esto es un helado?— Midorikawa miró el helado como si fuese un plato de sopa y no un helado.

—Es un helado— Dijo Suzuno como si Midorikawa fuese un pobre niño descubriendo algo muy obvio.

—Suzuno, he comido helado toda la vida, ¿crees que no podría distinguir a un helado de lo que no lo es?

—Lo mismo te digo, a lo largo de mi vida, he comido tres helados por día.

—Lo que quiere decir Midorikawa— Concretó Hiroto al darle una probada a su helado—, es que esto sabe diferente a un helado normal… o lo que consideramos un helado normal.

—El de casa es mejor— Concordó Midorikawa, decepcionado.

—Quiero probarlo— Suzuno habló como si fuese de vida o muerte.

—En otro momento, será, entretanto, debemos terminar este— Hiroto terminó su helado y volvió a mirar a Reina.

Se escuchó un estruendo, que llamó de inmediato la atención de Hiroto, como de una bandeja y su contenido estrellándose contra el suelo.

—¡Kazemaru! — Una pelirroja salió del mostrador, lo siguiente que vio Hiroto, fue a Kazemaru en el suelo, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

Reika abrió los ojos furibundos; Touchi miró pasmada la escena; Suzuno y Midorikawa simplemente no entendían; y Haruya, sus ojos brillaron amenazantes.

—Lo lamento, señor, lo limpiaré en seguida— Kazemaru habló calmadamente, como un buen empleado, pidiendo una disculpa. Un hombre, embarrado de malteada, se levantó y pateó el rostro de Kazemaru, haciéndolo caer adolorido.

—¡Alguien va a tener que pagar por esto! — Bramó aquel, quién había pateado a Kazemaru.

—Por favor, deténgase, deje de golpearlo— La joven de cabellos zanahoria se acercó al hombre y le pidió con ojos inyectados en miedo.

—An… — Kazemaru se levantó, apoyándose de una silla—, por favor, retírate.

En hombre alto, cubierto de malteada hizo a un lado a An bruscamente y se acercó a Kazemaru, alzándolo del cuello de la camisa. Kazemaru no bajó la mirada, ni se vio atemorizado, pero no parecía dispuesto a contraatacar ni defenderse. A Hiroto le tembló el cuerpo cuando se puso de pie para intervenir, pero algo pasó antes; una cesta de helado voló por el aire, golpeando de improviso al sujeto en el rostro, logrando dejar libre a Kazemaru, que parecía tambalearse.

—¡Quiénes deben pagar aquí son los únicos culpables! — Gritó Reika, incorporándose. Hiroto se preguntó si de verdad había sido tan imprudente de lanzar la cesta y ganarse un problema gordo.

La mirada de Kazemaru se nubló del horror al verla de pie, enfrentando a los sujetos.

Aquel hombre se acercó a Reika rápidamente, ella no parpadeó, pero dio un paso atrás, cediendo ante la cruel presencia de él. Cuando Hiroto miró de reojo a Reina, vio que continuaba impasible en su libro.

—No te metas, mocosa— Con una sola mano, aquel hombre cogió un asiento con mucha facilidad. Reika no parpadeó, y él dejó caer su brazo. Hiroto corrió hacia ella, pero habría sido demasiado tarde, no llegaría a impedir el golpe. Sin embargo, antes de que la silla tocara a Reika, esta se prendió en llamas que acabaron y deshicieron el objeto velozmente hasta los dedos del sujeto.

Ese hombre apretó los dientes y retrocedió, mirándose los dedos chamuscados. Cuando Hiroto se dio cuenta, Haruya se abrió paso ante él y colocó a Reika detrás de él.

—Golpear a las chicas es de maricas— Escupió con desprecio. Hiroto alejó a Reika de la escena, pero aún así, Haruya le preocupaba.

—Este idiota imprudente—Soltó Suzuno en voz baja, pero Hiroto logró escucharlo, y supuso que Haruya igual.

Aquel hombre asió una navaja contra Haruya, él únicamente la miró con ojos abiertos e intentó quitársela. Hiroto se concentró y un puñado de estrellas se lanzó contra el rostro del sujeto, cegándolo momentariamente. Haruya se hizo con la navaja y Hiroto se colocó al lado de él.

—Hiroto.

—Me puedes dar las gracias después.

Pero no logró verlo venir. Quizá por la similitud del color de su cabello, aquel hombre confundió a Hiroto con Haruya y lanzó un fuerte golpe contra él. Fue rápido y poderoso, tanto, que Hiroto fue impulsado hacia atrás con fuerza devastadora. Su cabeza golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo y por un momento, Hiroto creyó que se había roto el cuello. Las imágenes se borraron y bailaron a su alrededor, y el dolor era insoportable, pero distante.

—¡Hiroto! — Casi no pudo distinguir la voz de Midorikawa hablándole y tratando de ponerlo de pie. Entre los barullos, entreabrió los ojos, y sólo pudo encontrarse con la mirada impactada de Reina, quién, por fin, levantó la mirada de su libro.

Cuando sus sentidos se pusieron finalmente alerta, sintió el cosquilleo de inquietud en Midorikawa. Parpadeó finalmente para obtener el orden de sus sentidos y recibió una bofetada de alguien.

—Creo que ya respondió— Dijo una voz dura y seca.

Hiroto no cupo en sí de la impresión cuando vio la mirada de Reina encima de él.

—Ven, ayúdame a levantarlo, no podemos dejarlo así— Ambos lo ayudaron a incorporarse.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — Hiroto trató de mirar sobre el hombro de Midorikawa, pero Reina se puso en frente de él y se quitó dos anillos.

Midorikawa intentaba mantenerlo calmado por medio de palabras, pero Hiroto no estaba dispuesto a escucharlas, únicamente miró las acciones de Reina. Ella cerró el puño sobre los anillos, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos con esa acción, y seguido, ella abrió la mano. Hiroto pudo apreciar la palma de Reina, sin los anillos.

Cuando Hiroto se dio cuenta, Kazemaru había asestado una patada al abdomen de uno de ellos, el cuál pareció caer inconsciente. Cuando otro arremetió contra él, Touchi se interpuso y lo tomó del cuello con fuerza.

—No eres el único que tiene trucos, animal— Y el cuello de aquel hombre comenzó a cubrirse una capa de hielo. Suzuno se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó hacia ella, apartándola, o intentando hacerlo, porque Touchi no se movía de su lugar, parecía dispuesta a asesinarlo.

Suzuno le quitó el cabello del cuello y sopló. Touchi gritó y se apartó el sujeto, dando un giro con los ojos cerrados. Suzuno tropezó, y Touchi cayó con él, uniendo sus labios.

Haruya y Midorikawa abrieron sus bocas. Kazemaru, no pareció impresionarse, únicamente sonrió burlón y, cogiendo del cabello al sujeto que lo pateó en el suelo, estrelló su rostro contra la mesa y lo soltó como si fuese un costal de material poco relevante.

Suzuno retiró a Touchi de encima de él tomando una bocanada de aire.

Reina se dio la vuelta hacia su mesa, tomó su libro y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

—¿A dónde va? — Preguntó Midorikawa de manera minuciosa. Hiroto se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia Reina rápidamente, aún sintiendo su cabeza palpitar del dolor.

—Espera, Reina— Dijo Hiroto, abriendo la puerta. Ella se giró a mirarle—, ¿qué fue lo que…? ¿Fue acción tuya lo que acaba de ocurrir, no?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Hiroto caminó hacia ella, tomó su mano derecha y la abrió para examinar su palma, para encontrar las huellas que, al apretar los anillos, hubiese quedado. Pero no vio nada, no vio ninguna marca o indicio de que ella hubiese tenido algo ahí.

Hiroto se sonrojó.

—El golpe te ha de estar afectando. Te sugiero ir casa y descansar apropiadamente, no creas que por este incidente van a apelar el faltar mañana.

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

—No tiene nada del otro mundo— Respondió secamente—, eres el primero que no me jode cuando me conoce.

Hiroto asintió, apartándose de ella.

—Nos veremos mañana— Susurró. Reina se despidió con un ademán y desapareció entre las sombras que comenzaban a aparecer.

Hiroto entró nuevamente a la tienda y miró todo el desastre. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Midorikawa, y se acercó a él.

—Nuestra primera salida entre amigos no salió muy bien— Comentó con cierta ironía.

—Habla por ti, niñato, yo si me divertí— Dijo Haruya—, por cierto, vaya golpe, ¿estás bien?

—No fue nada que un poco de descanso no arregle.

—Vale, entonces, entre más pronto regreses a casa mejor, ¿no? — Touchi abrió la puerta de la heladería con una de sus manos metidas en el bolsillo— Vamos.

Hiroto la siguió.

**Ӂ**

Reika no comprendía la actitud de Touchi, era algo diferente, algo que no encajaba. No solo le había valido un beso con Suzuno (cosa que sin duda no hubiese sido reacción de ella), sino que se había interpuesto en la pelea con gran sagacidad y sin titubear en dañar a aquel sujeto, sin duda, ella nunca hubiese hecho eso, o al menos no como Reika la conocía.

Todos salieron de la heladería, ella estaba a punto de hacerlo también, pero se detuvo al fijar su mirada en Kazemaru, quién se encontraba organizando un poco el lugar. Reika se acercó a él y recogió la cesta que ella había lanzado.

Kazemaru alzó la mirada, pero no parecía él.

—Los helados que se sirven aquí son deliciosos, lamento haberlo arrojado tan deliberadamente.

—Lo hiciste por salvarme el trasero, así que soy yo quién debe una disculpa— Su tono irónico sonaba tan impropio de él.

—Eso que hiciste… fue impresionante— Se puso de pie, arrojando la cesta a la basura—, fue mejor que lo que enseñas en clase— Alzó la mirada y vio los golpes en su rostro—, ellos se pasaron demasiado, ¿estás bien?

Kazemaru no respondió, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Reika quedó rígida, asimilando lo que ocurría. El beso no duró bastante, fue rápido, pero tuvo, o ella pensaba, el mismo efecto que tendría uno más largo.

—Habrá una fiesta en mi casa el viernes, nena. Quiero que vengas.

Reika no dijo palabra alguna, atinó simplemente a asentir rápidamente.

Kazemaru la soltó, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el mostrador, cogiendo un paño húmedo. Reika lo observó hasta que sintió una mano tomarla de la muñeca y alejarla de allí. Era Haruya, la estaba regañando por retrasarse, pero Reika no lo escuchaba. Miró a Kazemaru, quién le sonrió con gracia.

**Ӂ**

Cuando finalmente se despidieron, Suzuno y ella se dirigieron a su hogar finalmente. Suzuno se colocó al lado de ella y sus pies fueron absorbidos por un remolino creado en el suelo. Aparecieron a tres cuadras de su hogar. Suzuno no le había dirigido la palabra, parecía pensativo.

—Estás callado, Suzuno.

—Estaba pensando— Respondió.

—¿En qué?

—En el beso.

Touchi sonrió, Suzuno siempre había sido una persona directa y sincera ante todo, aunque fuesen asuntos incómodos.

—¿Qué tiene? — Preguntó, sonriéndole felinamente. Suzuno la miró con ojos fríos y centellantes— Es sólo un beso.

—¿Sólo un beso? — Suzuno frenó repentinamente, aunque su hogar estuviese en frente—, ¿así es cómo lo vez? ¿Sólo un beso?

—¿El chico de hielo se está preocupando por un beso? — Dijo de manera burlesca.

—Touchi, tú no eres así— La mirada de Suzuno se ablandó.

—Oh, Suzuno— Touchi se acercó a él, aunque su altura fuese mayor, ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a ella—, ¿acaso te gusto?

—¿Qué?

Touchi sonrió y se dio la vuelta, caminando rápidamente hacia la casa. No escuchó los pasos de Suzuno a sus espaldas, por lo que pudo saber de inmediato, que había quedado de pie donde lo dejó.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Sobre la cama, Yuki y Clara la miraron sorprendidas.

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? — Yuki habló a través de su máscara—, tienes una pinta distinta.

—¿Acaso ocurrió algo de lo que debamos enterarnos, Touchi? —Dijo Clara con aspecto inquisidor.

—Besé a Suzuno— Se arrojó sobre la cama, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Yuki y Clara intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Besaste a Suzuno? —Dijo Clara como si pronunciar esas palabras fuese algo casi imposible.

—Sí. El pobre quedó algo afectado. Nunca creí que en serio le importara— Dijo Touchi sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Suzuno, importarle eso? — Yuki cerró su libro—, no lo creo.

Tocaron la puerta. Clara se dirigió a abrir, dejando entrar a Atsuya.

—Oye, Touchi, ¿ocurrió algo con Suzuno? Está algo extraño.

Sus dos amigas la miraron casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? — Sugirió, como si ella no tuviese nada que ver.

—No, gracias, prefiero no enterarme. La cena ya está lista, deben bajar— Atsuya cerró la puerta.

—Creo que te voy a creer— Dijo Yuki, se levantó y caminó junto a Clara—, ¿no vas a comer?

—Las alcanzo en unos minutos.

—Vale— Clara alzó las cejas—, lindo anillo, te luce bastante.

Touchi miró su mano, y volvió a sonreír.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Un hombre está dispuesto a creer aquello que le gustaría que fuera cierto."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Martillaba sus dedos contra la mesa de su habitación con una expresión molesta y cansada en su rostro. En la habitación solo se oían las toscas y ruidosas carcajadas de su amigo de cabellos rojizos. Dio un bufido y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Haruya para que callara, pero eso no hizo más que alargar sus risotadas.<p>

Haruya se dobló por el dolor de estomago que tenía a causa de la risa. Parecía estar a punto de ahogarse en su propia risa.

«No le hubiera contado», pensó lanzando un gruñido y apretando los puños, se levantó de su cama para ir por el vaso de agua que había en la mesita. Después de unos segundos, las risotadas de su amigo no cesaban.

Le miró.

―¿Ya terminaste? ―Preguntó sin una pizca de gracia en sus palabras. Haruya rió un poco más y se detuvo en un suspiro.

―Ya terminé― Tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a Goenji―, es que aun no puedo creerlo, Shuya Goenji, el gran Shuya Goenji, el delantero estrella del equipo de fútbol, el muchacho que ha rechazado a todas las chicas del instituto, por el que todas suspiran, el chico que no le tiene miedo a nada, ¿No le puede confesar sus sentimientos a una chica?

―Suena mal si lo dices de ese modo―Musitó, sentándose en la cama. Haruya dio un largo suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

―Bueno, ¿y quién es? A ver, ¿quién es la afortunada? ― Su voz tenía un tono juguetón y divertido, característico de él. Goenji se ruborizó y meció sus pies en el suelo, nervioso.

―Na… Natsumi― Cerró los ojos. Haruya se estuvo en silencio solo por un momento mirando al frente, ese silencio era realmente incómodo, no sabía en que estaba pensando su amigo.

Entonces, Haruya estalló en carcajadas.

―Ya… enserio… ¿Quién es la chica? No me juegues esas bromas― Su sonrisa mostraba diversión y burla. Goenji se irguió.

―Eh… es en serio, Haruya. Es Natsumi la chica de la que hablo. La chica de la que estoy enamorado.

Haruya se irguió y lo miró. Goenji también lo vio a los ojos, lo miraba con ojos de puro horror.

―Esto ya es grave, nunca creí que oiría esas palabras salir de tu boca, amigo.

—Oh, vamos, ni que fuese algo anormal.

―Vale, vale. Mira, es algo de lo que no soy muy bueno― Confesó tumbándose en la cama―, pero debo decirte, que debes conquistarla, primero que todo.

―Eso ya lo sé― Balbuceó algo decepcionado con la respuesta de su amigo― ¿Pero cómo?

―¡Ya sé! ―Se levantó de golpe―. Una vez, Reika me obligó a ver una película romántica. Aburrida, pero recuerdo que el chico era el mejor amigo de la chica y poco a poco esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en amor… y terminaron besuqueándose para el final.

―¡Haruya! ― Gritó Goenji―. Tks… entonces sugieres que me convierta en su "mejor amigo."

―Ya entendiste. Pero ten cuidado, hay cazadores en la escuela, que buscan a tu presa, Goenji― Haruya se levantó, y caminó hacia la puerta.

―¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó, parpadeando con sorpresa.

―Me refiero, a que buscan a tu rosa y tú debes impedir que la arranquen de tu jardín― Cerró la puerta de la habitación.

―¿Mi rosa? ― Musitó mirando fijamente el espejo de su alcoba. Entonces lo comprendió.

Y salió de la habitación corriendo, bajando las escaleras velozmente y en pocos segundos, ya se encontraba en la sala. «Goenji, piensa, ¿Cómo podrías hacerte amigo de una chica?»

―Quizá…

A ella le gustaban las cosas dulces. Fue directo a la cocina.

―Creo que debería comenzar lavándome las manos― Dijo, y se dirigió al lavamanos.

Una vez terminó, cogió la harina, los huevos, el chocolate y la crema. Comenzó a preparar los pastelillos, no era un experto en la cocina, por lo que debió intentarlo varias veces, ya que se quemaban, o se le caían al suelo, o se le desmoronaban entre los dedos.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, tuvo un resultado positivo, no se desmoronaba, tampoco olía a quemado, por lo que dedujo, por fin había hecho algo correcto.

―Terminé y lo logré, no me volveré a burlar del club de cocina, se ve que se esfuerzan― pasó la mano por su sien y vio agua―, y también sudan, creo que eso se clasificaría como deporte.

―¿Goenji? ― Una voz lo hizo girarse y vio a Natsumi parada en el umbral de la cocina, con una bata de baño y con los cabellos húmedos, acababa de salir de la ducha, advirtió Goenji―. ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Mañana tenemos escuela, hay que madrugar.

―Yo sólo intentaba cocinar. Creo que por fin salió algo bien―Sonrió. Natsumi le miró sorprendida, parecía no creerle―. ¿Me harías el favor de probarlo?

Miró la bandeja de manera vacilante y luego miró a Goenji, pero aun así, cogió uno y lo acercó a su cara. Goenji pudo haberse mordido las uñas, de no ser por los guantes para el horno que cubrían sus manos.

Lo mordió y emitió un sonido quedo para luego mirar a Goenji.

―Está rico― Dijo con una sonrisa y Goenji se recostó en el mesón dejando afuera todo el nerviosismo de hace unos momentos.

Entonces Natsumi miró a todos lados y vio las bolsas de harina sobre el mesón y luego volvió a Goenji, fijándose en las manchas de crema que tenía tanto en su rostro como en su ropa.

Sonrió y caminó hacia él.

―Te has esforzado― Apremió―. Yo quisiera cocinar así.

―No fue nada― Respondió poniendo los pasteles en el mesón y volviéndose hacia Natsumi―. Seguro podrás, eres una chica bastante talentosa.

―¿Tú crees? Gracias― Le pasó un dedo por la cara a Goenji quitándole algo de crema y volvió a mirarlo―. Pero debes irte a bañar y a dormir ya ¿Me oíste? ―Metió su dedo a la boca saboreando el dulce sabor de la crema.

―Claro- Salió de la cocina.

Dio un suspiro frustrado y se puso las manos en la cara, claro que se había alegrado de que le hayan gustado sus pasteles, pero no pudo siquiera sonrojarla, tan solo fue como una madre que recibe un regalo de su hijo.

Entonces se le vino algo a la mente, algo que le hizo dar un vuelco a su estómago.

―¿Y si está enamorada de alguien más?

« Buscan a tu rosa y tú debes impedir que la arranquen de tu jardín», había dicho Haruya.

**Ӂ**

_No podía creerlo, su hogar, estaba siendo destruido por el fuego. Su casa se venía abajo por las llamas y las cenizas flotaban en el aire. Giró sobre sus talones y vio la espalda de su amigo Midorikawa, Hiroto lo llamó pero nada salió de su garganta, solo un suspiro, comenzó a gritar, pero la voz no sonaba. Midorikawa se giró lentamente encontrando sus ojos negros con los verdes de Hiroto._

_Vio con horror, que de la boca de Ryuji, se deslizaba un hilillo de sangre y fue por un momento que se quedó mirando la profunda herida que tenía en el pecho y por donde escurría sangre. El viento movía los sueltos cabellos verdes de él, y también sus propios cabellos rojizos, mandándolos al rostro._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y no hacía nada para detenerlas._

_La imagen de Midorikawa se volvió borrosa y en su lugar, apareció Reina, no era ella, había algo diferente, lucía una ropa poco común, ropa que dejaba lucir unas marcas sobre su piel. Pero la visión no acababa ahí, ella comenzó a romperse, literalmente a romperse como una vasija, unas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo y lentamente comenzó a caerse a pedazos. _

_Giró de golpe, topándose con una persona idéntica a él, salvo por sus ojos, llenos de sevicia absoluta. _

Gritó y se levantó de golpe con la respiración agitada y con el sudor frío pegando la franela a su cuerpo. Puso una mano en su cara tratando de regular su respiración, a pesar de sólo haber sido un sueño, podía sentir el puro y verdadero terror calándole los huesos incluso después de despertar.

―¡Hiroto! ¿Qué sucede? ― Era Midorikawa abriendo la puerta de su habitación y encendiendo la luz. Sus cabellos estaban enmarañados y sueltos.

Hiroto lo miró, tenía los ojos abiertos y asustados como los de un niño pequeño y atemorizado. Midorikawa caminó junto con él y se sentó en la cama.

―Parece que solo tuviste una pesadilla― Sonrió aliviado, como si el grito de Hiroto le hubiera dado el susto de su vida―. No te preocupes, ya pasó.

Hiroto lo miró, y la imagen que veía en frente de él, fue remplazada por la de su sueño. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Midorikawa, no… qui… quiero per… perderte… ― Susurró entre hipidos. Midorikawa parpadeó sorprendido.

―Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, Hiroto― Le correspondió el abrazo y en unos segundos, lo deshizo―. Bueno, duérmete, no va a pasar nada, necesitarás energías mañana―, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Hiroto le tomó de la mano.

―Por favor, no te vayas― La verdad es que ningún sueño lo había impactado tanto como ese. Midorikawa le sonrió y se volvió a sentar.

―¿Quieres que duerma aquí? —preguntó y Hiroto asintió levemente con la cabeza gacha, no quería que se apartara de él, era como su hermano, era su única familia y no soportaría perderla. Midorikawa subió los pies y se arropó junto a Hiroto―. Que descanses.

Hiroto, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

**Ӂ**

El resto de la noche durmió bien, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, sin embargo, la anterior no había abandonado sus pensamientos, el terror que le infundió en aquel momento, se convirtió en intranquilidad, y esa vez no pudo disimularla.

Sirvió le desayuno justo cuando Midorikawa entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días— Saludó Midorikawa, sentándose en la mesa.

—Buenos días, Midorikawa. Tienes buena pinta, ¿no te pateé en la noche?

—Creo que esa línea me pertenece. Pero hablando en serio, ¿dormiste bien? Anoche sufrías un ataque nervioso.

—Esta pesadilla fue fatal, lo siento— Dijo Hiroto, sentándose en la mesa.

—Peor que la del ruso que te…

Hiroto casi se atraganta con el jugo.

—¡Prometimos no hablar de eso otra vez! — Exclamó—, si, esta fue peor.

—Vaya, a decir verdad, yo también tuve un sueño poco afable— Midorikawa había terminado su desayuno bastante rápido.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes decirme cuál?

—Yagami…— Dijo en voz baja. Hiroto alzó los ojos al oírlo—, ella parecía ahogarse, tenía el brazo extendido, como si pidiese ayuda— Estiró la mano, como si memorara el sueño—, y luego una sombra, algo detrás de mí que… que quería hacerme daño.

—¿Te era familiar?

Midorikawa lo miró cohibido.

—Se parecía a ti.

Hiroto lanzó una risita mientras dejaba los platos sobre el mesón.

—Por suerte sólo fue un sueño.

Hiroto siguió a Midorikawa a la acerca, pero aún no veía el autobús. Miró su reloj, y notó que marcaba las siete y cuarto de la mañana.

—Midorikawa, nos hemos levantado una hora antes.

—¡No inventes! ¡Oh, Hiroto! ¿Pude quedarme durmiendo?

—Esperemos en la escuela, nada hará una hora más de sueño, ¿o sí? — Abrió un portal que los llevó inmediatamente a la entrada del instituto.

—Ah, yo quería volverme a subir al autobús— Midorikawa hizo un puchero.

—Mido, tienes todo el semestre para hacerlo— Dijo entre risas—, vamos, tú actitud no la cambia nada.

—Oye, Hiroto, mira, Yagami está sentada allá— Señaló a la chica bajo el árbol. Hiroto sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, recordando a su cuerpo haciéndose trizas en su sueño.

—Sí, en efecto, es ella.

—¡Yagami! — Midorikawa caminó hacia ella—, ¿qué inventas tan temprano?

—Sólo leo mi libro, Midorikawa— Dijo indiferentemente—, ¿y tú?

Hiroto y ella cruzaron miradas, pero él la desvió al instante y se dio la vuelta, caminando lejos de allí. Sentía que sobraba en la conversación. Cruzó una esquina, echando una última mirada a ambos, sintiendo algo que no le era de su agrado.

¿Celos? ¿Acaso tenía celos de la confianza con la que Midorikawa le hablaba a Reina? ¿Qué significaba ese sentimiento?

Se dejó caer en un asiento de concreto bajo un árbol.

—Ey, Hiroto— Llamó una voz detrás de él, era la voz de Kii. Hiroto se giró y la vio sentada en la rama del árbol—, vi lo que sucedió. ¿Huiste, o fue mi impresión?

—Sólo no me sentía a gusto allí— Contestó. Kii lo miró como si fuese una pésima explicación y le exigiese una más detallada—, siento algo incesante y desagradable. Cuando veo a Reina… se siente extraño, se siente… como si… como si me clavaran algo en el pecho. Me provoca incertidumbre, me provoca intriga… quiero acercarme, pero me siento repelido.

Kii abrió los ojos, y bajó de un saltó del árbol, sobresaltándolo al caer en frente de él.

—Hiroto, ¿enamorado de Reina? ¿Es en serio? — Parecía contener la emoción—, la conociste ayer, tan sólo.

—¿Enamorado, yo? No lo creo. Imposible.

Kii lo cogió de la camisa y lo zarandeó suavemente.

—¿Vas a creerme? Porque no tienes otra opción, ¿cierto?

—Yo… —Hiroto sostuvo su mirada—, ¿es eso cierto?

—Lucha. No te quedes observando. Lo que buscas es a alguien difícil. Si no resultan todos tus intentos, es porque vale la pena.

—No sé si yo le agrade mucho, aunque haya dicho lo contrario en dos ocasiones.

—Vaya, debiste impresionarle— Sonrió—, me ha interesado tu situación. Me gustaría hacer un pequeño experimento.

—¿Experimento, dices?

—Lo oído divertido. No ocurren muchas cosas interesantes a mi alrededor, y esto me resulta interesante.

Kii se dio la vuelta.

—Deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga, y seguirme la corriente siempre.

—Seguro.

Y como un relampagueo, la imagen de Reina haciéndose trizas volvió a su mente, haciéndolo estremecer. La preocupación cubría no se terminaba ni abriendo los ojos, pero aquello que Kii había dicho lo había dejado más desencajado aún.

Y, aunque no fuese propio de él, estaba dispuesto a seguir con el plan.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Después de escuchar atentamente el plan de Kii. Ella y él se dirigieron de nuevo donde se encontraban Midorikawa y Reina. Los alumnos habían comenzado a llegar, primero unos cuantos y con los minutos aumentaban frecuentemente el número. Cuando llegaron en frente de ellos, ambos chicos – Midorikawa y Reina – se giraron a mirarlos. Hiroto vio que Midorikawa hablaba y Reina estaba concentrada en su libro, no sabía si lo estaba escuchando.<p>

—Oye, Midorikawa— Llamó Kii, interrumpiendo a Midorikawa en media frase—, el equipo de fútbol está reunido en la cancha y necesitan que vayan tú y Hiroto.

—Cierto, Mido, ¿Por qué no les enseñamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer? — Sugirió Hiroto.

—¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó Midorikawa— Nos vemos, Yagami— Le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro.

—Bueno, espero que tengas suerte— Kii enredó el mechón de Hiroto en un dedo mimosamente, haciéndolo ruborizar un poco—. Enséñales, Hiro.

—Sí, gracias, Kii— dijo él y se fue junto con Midorikawa—. ¿Y de que tanto hablaban? — Preguntó, tratando de mantener un tono normal. Midorikawa lo miró.

—Bueno, yo hablaba de ti— Comenzó despacio—. Si a eso se le puede llamar charla, claro que asentía a todo lo que yo decía, pero no objetaba o decía algo al respecto.

—¿No te dijo nada?

—Solo me hizo una pregunta, eso fue cuando le conté mi sueño- dijo Midorikawa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando de nuevo al frente-. Me preguntó qué forma tenía la sombra que vi antes de despertarme.

—¿Le contaste?

—No… bueno, de cierto modo, no le respondí, no estaba seguro.

—¿Ah, no?

—Aún cuando te lo he contado a ti, sigo con una sensación desagradable cuando recuerdo eso.

Hiroto no dijo en absoluto nada, ya que su situación era la misma, y no sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor cuando ni él mismo podía.

—No te preocupes— Calmó, desvió la mirada Con la desgarradora imagen del Midorikawa de su sueño impresa en su cabeza. Llegaron a la cancha, donde todo el equipo estaba. Hiroto había olvidado la razón por la que estaban caminando, toda la plática con Midorikawa le había hecho olvidar eso.

Goenji se giró a mirarlos cuando entraron a la cancha, forzó una sonrisa, se dijo, pero no podía saber la razón, solo sabía que no era una sonrisa de verdad. Endo, como siempre, saludaba a todos con una euforia increíble. Haruya y Suzuno, como siempre discutiendo, aunque Reika no interfería esta vez. Los hermanos Fubuki leían un libro y Kido y Aphrodite hablaban de las nuevas estrategias que debían crear para fortalecer el equipo. Maki tan solo estaba parada mientras los ojeaba detenidamente a ambos. Midorikawa saludó a Maki con la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo.

Hiroto se quedó mirando a todos por unos segundos, y luego miró derredor para localizar a Reina, tenía la ligera esperanza de que lo estuviera viendo. Pero no.

—Bueno, enséñenos sus técnicas— Endo giró hacia el equipo— ¿Quién quiere ayudarlos a hacer la prueba?

-Maki… y…Aphrodite- dijo Kido, mirando respectivamente a ambos chicos. Maki levantó la mirada a Midorikawa y sonrió, a Hiroto le divirtió la reacción de su amigo ante ese gesto, se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros-. ¿Quién va primero?- miró a ambos chicos y Midorikawa dio un paso al frente.

-Bien, entonces yo voy- dijo Maki, entonces Midorikawa pareció arrepentirse de pasar primero y se dirigió a empujar a Hiroto, pero él ya había previsto eso y lo que hizo fue empujarlo a él-. No te sientas nervioso, Mido- le dijo ella de una forma tan dulce, que el mismo Hiroto abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Maki, no coquetees con los compañeros— Se burló Haruya. Maki frunció el ceño, quemándolo con la mirada, pero eso solo hizo reír al Haruya.

—Bueno, comencemos— Dijo Midorikawa, un tanto nervioso. Mientras caminaban al interior de la cancha, Hiroto se enfocó en Aphrodite, parecía una persona fuerte, sería difícil ganarle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ambos chicos llegaron al centro de la cancha y comenzaron a pelear por el balón. Se preguntaba interiormente, ¿Quién ganará?

Ӂ

Estaba completamente concentrada en el entrenamiento. Ni Midorikawa ni Maki cedían al balón, era increíble la velocidad con la que reaccionaban a los movimientos del otro. Su vista pasó de estar en aquellos dos chicos, a estar enfocada en Hiroto. Escondida detrás de un árbol, se fijaba en su mirada hacia Aphrodite, era el tipo de mirada analítica que a veces ella le lanzaba distraídamente, lo sabía, y también sabía, que le comenzaba a interesar más ese chico. De alguna forma, le interesaba.

Era un chico curioso, eso lo sabía, incluso quería hablar con él, pero no podía permitírselo, era mejor quedar en la sombra, como cuando llegó a esta escuela. Siempre vivir ante la soledad y frialdad. Siempre.

Ӂ

Maki y Midorikawa no cedían al balón, era increíble. Ambos jadeaban, pero no se detenían de luchar. Hiroto recordaba como Midorikawa y él entrenaban, como él siempre se levantaba y ahora veía los resultados de ese esfuerzo.

—¡Alto! — Ordenó altivamente Kido—, es suficiente, ya vimos tu agilidad, eres bueno—Caminó hacia ellos dos—. Tus reflejos y tus técnicas de contrarresto son rápidas y precisas, será un placer tenerte en el equipo.

—¿Enserio?- abrió sus ojos negros brillantes—, ¡eso es estupendo! ¡Hiroto, viene siendo tu turno!

Pero ahora, llegó su turno. Aphrodite, le sonrió confiado, y él por simple reflejo también lo hizo. Pasaron al centro de la cancha y, cuando se dirigían a comenzar, la campana sonó.

—¡Vaya! Que interesante, debemos ir a clases, será para después— Dijo Goenji, mirando perdidamente el edificio. Aphrodite y él intercambiaron miradas decepcionadas, pero obedecieron y entraron al edificio. La primera sería teoría, la segunda clase sería educación física.

Entraron todos al salón de clases. Hiroto se sorprendió al ver que el asiento junto a él estaba vacío. Reina siempre llegaba antes que él, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando no la vio. Se sentó normalmente y miró a la pizarra. La maestra Hitomiko abrió su libro y comenzó a escribir en el tablero. Hiroto abrió los ojos, Reina no había llegado y la clase ya había comenzado. Repentinamente se sintió invadido por la preocupación. Hace unos minutos estaba leyendo un libro con Midorikawa, ahora no venía a clases, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Miró de nuevo el asiento que tenía junto a él, como si Reina apareciera en cualquier momento por arte de magia.

—Hiroto, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? — La maestra se había dado cuenta de su expresión y toda la clase lo miraba, esperando una respuesta.

—Ah, yo…tengo que ir al baño— Respondió mecánicamente.

—Bueno, ve, no tengas pena de preguntar— Le dijo y no esperó más para salir del aula e ir al baño para remojarse la cara. Se miró al espejo, y se secó la cara con una toalla. La iría a buscar, o quizá mejor no lo hacía. Pero en que pensaba, no podía dejarse impulsar por la inseguridad, si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, pues entonces debía hacer caso omiso a cualquier sentimiento que lo aleje de ella.

—Reina— Suspiró. Salió del baño y pronto logró salir del edificio. Miró hacia todos, no había rastro de ella, caminó hacia donde la vio por última vez, solo estaba su libro. Eso lo alarmó más. Cogió el libro y corrió hacia la cancha de entrenamiento. Logró divisar una figura andante. ¡Era ella! Su cuerpo sintió la tensión completa, apretó más el libro de su mano y tragó saliva.

—¡Reina! —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando Reina lo volteó a ver, pero logró tomó fuerzas, y entre los nervios, logró formular palabra—. ¿P… por qué no viniste a la primera hora de clase? — Reina parpadeó un par de veces, parecía ligeramente sorprendida por la pregunta.

—¡Hmp! No tenía genio para sentarme en frente de un pizarrón— Fue su respuesta, odiaba esas respuestas secas y que lo dejaban en blanco—. ¿Viniste a buscarme?

—Ah… esto… si— Asintió tímidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah… porque me tenías preocupado—. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso? — Además, me sentía algo solo en mi asiento—. Debería callarse y dejarla hablar, pensó con un suspiro.

—Estabas…— levantó las cejas, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de decir—. Tú estabas… ¿preocupado por mí? — desvió la mirada y le pareció verla sonreír.

—Ah, claro, parece que se te quedó tu libro en la entrada— Le tendió el libro. Reina pareció palidecer por unos instantes y luego extendió su mano para tomarlo. Sus dedos se rozaron al intentarlo. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo—No te preocupes, no lo leí— Hiroto vio cómo ella dejaba escapar el aire, como si le aliviara saber lo último— ¿N… no preferirías volver? — Levantó las dos manos a la altura de su pecho— es que dije que quería ir al baño y pues… no quiero que piensen cosas raras.

Reina desvió la mirada de golpe y tosió un poco, luego carraspeó y lo volvió a mirar.

—Estamos a tiempo para la segunda hora— Dijo, mientras caminaba junto a él.

Ambos fueron al gimnasio, ya cambiados. Se unieron al grupo de chicos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su desaparición. Alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia atrás.

—¿En dónde demonios te metiste? — Preguntó Midorikawa, soltando su brazo y mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Dije que iría al baño— Respondió con simpleza. Midorikawa abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Comiste algo que te sentó mal para el estómago? — Dijo burlonamente. Hiroto se sonrojó con violencia y carraspeó.

—¡Pero claro que no! — Se giró, buscando con la mirada a Reina; ella estaba una distancia prudente—, fui a buscarla.

Midorikawa sonrió y asintió.

—Oigan, Midorikawa, Hiroto— Llamó Atsuya—. ¿Vienen? — Señaló el gimnasio, eran los únicos que quedaban afuera.

—¡Claro!— respondieron al unísono y entraron. El entrenador ya los esperaba, como siempre Fuyuka fue a su lado. ¿Qué se sentirá ser la hija del entrenador? ¿Te haría entrenar más duro? ¿Te daría un trato especial? No tenía idea.

—Clase— dijo el entrenador— los agruparé en tríos, para la competencia del tesoro. Para los nuevos— Miró a Midorikara y Hiroto—. Su grupo tiene que ganar el tesoro antes del otro grupo.

Agrupó a los alumnos, lamentablemente no le tocó hacerse con Midorikawa, a él le tocó con Suzuno y Haruya, pobre, esperaba a que pudiera hacerlos trabajar juntos.

—Y grupo diez, Hiroto Kiyama, Akio Fudo y Haruna Otonashi—Cerró su libreta y llevó a la clase hacia unos asientos—. Primer encuentro, grupo siete y grupo diez.

Volvió a maldecir por dentro, el grupo siete era conformado por ella, por Reina, ahora si no sabía qué hacer. Reina pasó al área junto con Fuyuka y Kido. Vio a Kido algo nervioso, no le sorprendía, pelear con su hermana menor no era algo que le agradara en lo absoluto. Su grupo pasó al frente, en una tarima se encontraba una pulsera flotando.

—Comiencen— Avisó el entrenador.

—Fudo, tu encárgate de Fuyuka, Hiroto, tú de Yagami— Gritó Haruna.

«Díganme que es una broma», pensó mientras dirigía su vista hacia ella. Lanzó una pared de brillantes puntos hacía Reina, pero ella lo contrastó con una sola mano. Perfecto, pues solo era una distracción. Sintió como algo lo tomaba de la pierna y le hacía caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Reina corría hacia la pulsera, pero él lanzó un botón de estrellas al rostro de Reina haciéndola frenar de golpe. Subió la mirada y vio a Kido lanzándose en picada hacia la pulsera, pero Haruna se lanzó hacia él y ambos cayeron al suelo como un par de aves peleando. Las plumas saltaron.

—¡Vamos, Hiroto! — Gritó Kii, levantando los brazos. Reina volvió a gruñir y se lanzó hacia Hiroto. ¿Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo? Chocó contra él, ambos cayendo al suelo, pero esta vez, él la inmovilizó en el suelo, no lo hizo con mucha fuerza, no quería lastimarla.

—Deja de hacerte el suave conmigo— Masculló Reina, con voz quebrada y molesta.

—¡Hiroto, el tesoro, cógelo! — Fudo tenía las piernas pegadas al suelo por una densa capa de hielo, y sujetaba a Fuyuka de los pies, evitando que se escapara. Podía ver que lanzaba algunas descargas eléctricas, inmovilizando sus músculos.

Se levantó del suelo, dejando a Reina libre. Corrió hacia la pulsera. Reina se levantó y recorrió sus pasos, pero no importaba su velocidad, no llegaría antes que él. Llegó al pie de los escalones y comenzó a subirlos, era una alta torre. Su vista estaba enfocada en la pulsera, entonces escuchó un rechinido metálico, como si el metal se rasgara y restregaran entre sí. Miró al techó y se le paró el corazón cuando vio unas pesadas vigas cayendo sobre la pista, o mejor dicho, sobre Reina. Se detuvo, viendo como se desprendían del techo.

—¡No! — su chillido se mezcló con los gritos aterrorizados de los demás. Reina abrió los ojos y miró las enormes vigas cayendo. Hiroto dio un salto de la enorme altura y un torbellino de estrellas lo rodearon por completo. Antes de tocar el suelo, se elevó, rozando el suelo y levantó vuelo a gran velocidad. Reina clavó su vista en él. Esa mirada le pareció nueva, estaba tan llena de incertidumbre.

—Hiro…— No terminó de decir su nombre. Chocó contra ella, rodeándola con sus brazos protectoramente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando las vigas cayeron sobre ellos dos.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, Midorikawa se levantó instintivamente de su asiento, sintiendo una desgarradora preocupación. Hiroto había… No, era imposible, él no sucumbiría tan fácilmente ante eso, aunque estaba sorprendido, en su vida había visto tal talento para manejar los astros para elevarse. Recordó cuando su madre le contaba historias de aquellos héroes que, con intensos entrenamientos, lograban manipularlos a su antojo, logrando grandes proezas con estos. Sin embargo, no importaba que haya logrado hacerlo, no creía que eso pudiera protegerlo de esas vigas de hierro, si Hiroto logró manipularlos, lo hizo inconscientemente, gracias a la situación. Por ende, no sabría cómo utilizarlos para su protección, ellos solo habían practicado a lo largo de su vida algunas de las lecciones que aprendieron antes de que su clan fuera eliminado. Entonces, volvía la zozobra y el miedo a su interior.<p>

Todos gritaban y se agitaban ante tal acontecimiento. Midorikawa chilló el nombre de su amigo. Suzuno, a su lado, se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro y otra en la espalda. Inmediatamente, se abrió paso ante los alumnos que comenzaban a amontonarse apresuradamente. Tenía que entrar a esa arena y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Haruna sollozaba en el pecho de su hermano, mientras este no podía quitar la vista del área destruida. El entrenador Kudo estaba ya en la arena, corriendo hacia su hija y Fudo, quienes no podían de la conmoción. Fuyuka se desmayó en los brazos de Fudo, mientras este parecía que iba a vomitar. Una vez llegó a la puerta donde se entraba a la arena, el maestro que allí se encontraba, lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo alejó.

—Lo siento, pero no se puede entrar— Le dijo en tono autoritario—. Fórmese con sus compañeros.

¿Formarse? ¿Cómo demonios se iba a formar con todo lo que estaba pasando y sabiendo que su amigo estaba muriéndose bajo más de tres toneladas de hierro? ¡Nadie se estaba formando! Los maestros trataban de mantenerlos en clama sin resultado.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme entrar! ¡Se lo ruego, mi amigo se encuentra ahí! — Le pidió, al tiempo que empujaba más para poder entrar.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitírselo— Respondió. Entonces un crujido llamó su atención. Bajó su mirada a los pies del maestro y vio que un espeso hielo lo envolvía velozmente de abajo hacia arriba. Se giró y vio a Shiro y Atsuya, tomados de la mano y levantando el otro brazo en dirección al profesor.

—¡Ve, Midorikawa! — Le gritó Atsuya. Midorikawa asintió y de un salto, entró en la arena. Corrió a través de ella y llegó al frente del montón de hierros torcidos. Entonces volvió a sentir sus músculos tensarse como palos de metal. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse. A su mente vinieron fotografías de aquellos cadáveres que yacían en el suelo de su aldea. Sentía terror al tener que volver a contemplar eso, y más con su mejor amigo, su única familia.

Y supo que el tiempo apremiaba, no era momento para la cobardía, Hiroto lo necesitaba más en este momento. Sin más que pensar, comenzó a abrirse paso entre los escombros.

**Ӂ**

—_¡Mamá! ¿Viste lo que puedo hacer?_

_La mujer palideció por completo y dejó caer el vaso que lavaba, haciéndolo trizas al instante. Reina, desencajada, se acercó a la mujer. La respiración de la mujer era entrecortada y sus ojos se cristalizaron hasta volverse tan brillantes como los trozos del vaso roto. Entonces, su madre se mordió el labio y comenzó a llorar._

—_Mami, no llores, no es nada malo, además, ¿No crees que es algo increíble?__ — E__staba emocionada por lo que había descubierto, por lo que no entendía la razón de sus lágrimas. La mujer caminó encima de los vidrios esparcidos y la abrazó con fuerza. En lugar de abrazarla también, retrocedió más pegándose contra el mesón._

—_Por favor, hija mía, te lo ruego, no vuelvas a utilizar eso__— U__nas lágrimas cayeron en su rostro._

Esas gotas eran tan cálidas. Incluso parecían reales, aunque solo fuera un recuerdo. No quería abrir los ojos, se sentía muy bien, como si estuviera bajo una reconfortante cobija. Sus sentidos regresaron a su cuerpo, entonces percibió el inconfundible olor a sangre. Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar donde se encontraba. Hiroto sonrió aliviado y la miró con ojos bañados en alivio, parecía una estrella, se dijo Reina al apreciar la luz que su cuerpo emitía. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por su rostro y de su labio estaba partido, también tenía un serio corte en el hombro derecho. Algo de sangre caía en su rostro. Y eso era todo lo que podía apreciar en la oscuridad.

—Reina, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Hi… ro… to— Su voz le tembló por primera vez en varios años. Lo recordó, él la había protegido de aquellas vigas de metal que cayeron. Se encontraba sobre ella en ese momento, resistiendo el peso de metal de aquellas vigas. No importaba cuanto se esforzara por recuperar la compostura y el pánico no se escapaba de su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, solo necesitaba que despertaras— Le dijo en tono conciliador—. Por favor, necesito que te deslices hacia ese espacio de allí— Con los ojos señaló hacia el frente— ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Ella asintió con un nudo en la mente, ver tan directamente los ojos verdes de Hiroto, era algo que te anonadaba en cualquier momento, y Reina advirtió que brillaban mucho más, como dos farolas. Trató de impulsarse con las piernas, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo cercanos que estaban sus cuerpos, y la pesada y forzosa respiración de Hiroto contra su cuello. Se tomó de un trozo de madera que sobresalía para impulsarse con más facilidad.

—¡Auch!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has hecho daño? — Preguntó escandalizado.

—No… solo me disloqué el hombro— Respondió con un tono dolido—, ya está.

No entendía por qué hablaba así, hablaba como si solo esperara indicaciones y ordenes de él. Se supone que a lo largo de su vida se las arregló sola, casi toda su vida ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan vulnerable ante él?

—Perfecto— Susurró él, mientras que un chillido del metal llamó su atención. Hiroto comenzaba a dejarse caer bajo todo el peso, y la luz que lo rodeaba hace un momento, comenzaba a extinguirse. Sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado el aire de un puñetazo. Él solo resistió todo el esfuerzo para ponerla a salvo. Sus ojos ardían, pero las lágrimas no acudían, es más, agradecía que no salieran. Se lanzó contra la pesada estructura y trató de levantarla, pero era muy pesada y sus esfuerzos eran vanos. Él utilizó todas sus fuerzas y energía para que sus músculos resistieran todo lo que dieran y ella deseaba hacer lo mismo.

En una voz susurrante, recitó unas palabras, que esperaba que Hiroto no hubiera escuchado, entonces el peso del metal se le hizo menos agobiante y logró levantarlo unos cuantos centímetros. Hiroto exhaló con fuerza, como si se hubiera estado ahogando ahí abajo. Él se deslizó y recogió las rodillas sin apartar la sorprendida mirada de ella. Comenzó a pesarle el cuerpo, y se sintió mareada. Su espalda comenzó a doblarse y el dolor del hombro dislocado comenzó a aparecer. Algo la tomó de la cintura y la haló hacia atrás, dejando caer todo ante una nube de polvo. Ella cayó sobre Hiroto, soltando todo el aire. Trató de pararse, pero se dio cuenta que la caída de aquellos escombros le había dado menos lugar para moverse. Además, utilizar esa fuerza cuando se sentía tan exhausta, le había dejado inmóvil. El hombro le dolía inmensamente y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Hiroto tratando de ahogar un gemido de dolor.

—¿E… estás bien?

—Hmm…— Hizo un pequeño sonido afirmativo, ya que no creía que pudiera hablar sin gritar.

—Calma, ya pasó lo peor— Le dijo al oído. Se estremeció y se apegó más a él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — El dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para hablar con la voz calmada, pero temblorosa. Hiroto rio sorpresivamente.

—Porque me tenías preocupado, y me sentiría muy solo en mi asiento— Respondió, se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡Hiroto! — La voz de Midorikawa bañó el ambiente—. ¡Yagami!

Una luz atravesó sus ojos, haciendo que los entrecerrara. El rostro de Midorikawa se iluminó al verlos.

—Eres un idiota, siempre me quieres matar de un infarto.

—¡Midorikawa! — Gritaron ambos, aliviados.

—En persona. Vamos, Yagami, dame la mano— Ella le extendió su mano y salió del montón de escombros, cayendo rendida en el acto—. Bien, ahora tú, Hiroto.

Se quedó jadeando en el suelo, sujetando su hombro. Abrió los ojos, y Hiroto caía al suelo con expresión de dolor y cansancio. Pudo ver a Midorikawa con más claridad, él se dejó caer al suelo jadeante y sucio. Debió haberse esforzado mucho, buscándolos entre tantos escombros.

—Ah, perdón, te he ensuciado, ¿no?— Dijo Hiroto, quitándole delicadamente la sangre de su rostro.

—Ah, ahora te vas a poner de caballero— Dijo Midorikawa, con tono cansado—. ¡Guau! Eso se ve feo.

—No es nada, Mido, enserio, solo me ponen algo de agua oxigenada y ya está— Dijo Hiroto, quitándose la sangre del rostro.

—Sáquenlos de aquí— Ordenó la voz del entrenador Kudo—. A la enfermería, rápido.

La tomaron en brazos y supo que a Hiroto también. La pusieron cuidadosamente en una camilla, aunque no lo suficiente como para no lastimarle el hombro. La corriente de aire comenzó a moverle los cabellos al rostro. Miró al enfermero de un lado, e intercambió una mirada.

—Por favor, atienda a Hiroto antes— Pidió. El enfermero parpadeó pero asintió igualmente.

Entraron a una habitación con un fuerte olor a medicinas.

—¿Te duele algo? — Preguntó uno, comenzando a quitarle los cabellos de la cara.

—Pero si le pedí que atendiera primero a Hiroto.

—Pero él nos pidió que la atendiésemos primero a usted— Dijo el enfermero. Reina lanzó un gruñido, Hiroto siempre preocupándose por los otros en lugar de él.

—No me importa, él está más grave, va en este momento, o lo voy a hacer llorar— Su tono de voz era tan sombrío y helado, que el enfermero tragó saliva y se fue corriendo de su lado. Se recostó de nuevo en la camilla, y cerró los ojos, esperando poder descansar.

**Ӂ**

—¿Te sientes mejor? — Le dijo Kii, de manera condescendiente. Hiroto la miró con una sonrisa y asintió—. Escucha, cuando me dijiste que amabas a Reina, no creí que tanto como para arriesgar tu vida.

—Mi amor por ella es sincero— Se irguió indignado—. Pero al tenerla tan cerca, me hizo sentir una especie de valentía que controló cada una de mis acciones. Esa es la razón por la cual me lancé sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Sí! ¡Y fue algo sorprendente! ¡Cómo volaste por los aires, envuelto de estrellas! ¡No sabía que podías hacer eso! — Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción—. ¡Juro que casi me desmayo al ver eso!

—¡Oye, no te emociones, casi morimos allí abajo! — Entrecerró los ojos tocándose el pecho, había sentido una débil punzada.

Sobre aquellas estrellas, no sabía que podía hacer algo así, es decir, él debería haber sido incapaz de posibilitar el uso de los astros a su antojo. Ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo que pasó antes de que chocara con Reina y después de ver las vigas caer. Lo que sea, no creía que se volvería a repetir.

—¿Y Reina está bien? — Preguntó de pronto. Kii parpadeó un par de veces.

—Supongo que sí, con lo que hiciste, ¿todavía lo dudas?

—Se dislocó el hombro, quien sabe que otras cosas pudieron haberle pasados de las que no me di cuenta.

Kii tenía los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de Reina?

—Ah, pues— Sus mejillas se encendieron y de nuevo se sintió tímido e indefenso—. No sé como explicarlo, simplemente siento que ella guarda una clase de tristeza, trata de verse fuerte e indiferente, aunque esté sola, parece no querer envolver a nadie entre sus cobijas de pena. Siento que ayer choqué con ella por alguna razón, y esa razón es simplemente que yo tengo que estar a su lado. Yo sufriré con ella lo que sea necesario.

—¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Si algún día un chico se enamore de mí, que sea como tú!

—¿Qué sea cómo yo?

—Chicos como tú no se encuentran con facilidad—. Se quedó mirando a la puerta y luego lo miró a él—. ¿Qué demonios esperas? Ve con Reina, ¡asegúrate de que esté bien! ¡Ah! Y dame las noticias.

—Ah, vale.

**Ӂ**

—_Por favor, suéltame_— S_ollozaba Reina_—,_ me lastimas_—_. No la soltó, es más, le apretó más la muñeca_—_. ¡Ey!, mi mano…no la sien…_—_ Fue callada por una bofetada tan fuerte que la dejó en el suelo. _

—_Me dieron órdenes_—_ Dijo él, en un tono brusco_—_. Tendré que matarte._

—_T…tú, no lo…harías, ¿verdad?_ —_ Se puso una mano en la mejilla, ahogando las lágrimas._

_Él no respondió solo se giró a verla, con ojos helados y un cuchillo en la mano. _

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Ahogó un gritó y se puso de lado en posición fetal, sujetando su pecho, que despedía un dolor más fuerte que el de su hombro dislocado. Su camiseta se sentía sumamente áspera, por la sangre seca de Hiroto. Se calmó y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos y los abrió, encontrándose con Hiroto. Tenía gran cantidad de vendajes en todo su torso y una en la frente, ahora veía que en su pierna también había una herida. Él cojeaba.

—¿Por qué lo enviaste por mí primero?

Casi se ríe por lo que había dicho, ¿acaso se había levantado solo para decirle eso?

—Puede que no sea amistosa, pero soy justa, y tú fuiste el que trabajó más y el que estaba más herido.

—¡Pero…!

—Además— Continuó ella, ignorándole—. Después de salvarme, no podía hacer algo tan egoísta—. Hiroto miró el suelo y luego volvió la vista a ella.

—Haces cosas inesperadas. ¿No han acomodado tu hombro?

—Hmmm, no— Tomó su hombro, tratando de no verse afectada por el dolor.

—Déjame ayudarte— Dijo él, acercándose trastabillando. Tocó su hombro y se preparó para acomodarlo. Reina cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las sábanas—. Sé que dolerá, pero trata de aguantar, ¿vale?

Ella asintió. Él parecía tan nervioso como ella. Le hizo unos pequeños masajes y sin que lo esperara, sonó el delicioso chasquido del hueso al ponerse en su lugar. Ese había sido unos de los peores dolores que había tenido que sufrir. Lanzó un chillido entre dientes mientras recostaba su frente en el pecho de Hiroto. Él la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.

—Bien, salió bien, ya tranquila.

—Duele más de lo que se ve en las películas— Musitó contra su pecho. Hiroto lanzó una carcajada y la separó, cogiendo una bolsa de hielo y poniéndosela en el hombro.

—Te dolerá por un tiempo, así que trata de no moverlo para que no te lastimes.

La puerta se abrió y entraron cuatro chicos, uno de ellos se lanzó sobre Hiroto, haciéndolo dar un traspié.

—¡Hiroto, amigo! ¡Estás vivo, que sería del equipo sin un jugador! — Gritó Endo. Los otros chicos se golpearon el rostro al tiempo. Hiroto le sonrió a Endo, aunque Reina sabía que a él le dolía como el infierno. Goenji pareció darse cuenta y se apresuró a quitarlo de encima.

—Vaya Endo, vas a terminar lo que esas vigas no lograron— Midorikawa estaba lleno de polvo y un poco de sangre pegada al cuerpo, debía ser de Hiroto, cuando él lo ayudó a salir de los escombros, pero sabía que la sangre de sus manos si era de los cortes de sus provocados por alzar material cortante.

—Qué bien que están bien, todos andan preguntando que es de ustedes— Dijo Shiro, que raramente no venía con su hermano—. Después del accidente, mandaron a todos los alumnos a sus casas, hasta encontrar el problema no habrá clases, entonces vinimos a ver cómo estaban.

—Estamos muy bien— Respondió Hiroto.

—¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Goenji, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. Estás muy pálido.

—Goenji, él es pálido, no tienes por qué preocuparte— Calmó Midorikawa.

—Me refiero…,— Tomó la mano de Hiroto y la levantó— a que estás muy frío.

—Ah.

Antes de que Hiroto pudiera hablar, entraron el profesor Hibiki, el entrenador Kudo y la maestra Hitomiko en la habitación. Todos se giraron a mirar, sorprendidos. Creyó que era porque deberían estar investigando las causas del accidente. Entonces Hibiki habló.

—Iremos al punto, nada de rodeos acerca de este tema— Se arregló los lentes y continuó—, logramos rescatar la cinta de una cámara de vigilancia que teníamos justo apuntando el lugar donde se encontraban los sostenibles de aquellas vigas.

—¿Lograron encontrar al causante de esto? — Shiro miró al entrenador con enormes ojos verdes.

—Si— Respondió la maestra Hitomiko.

—¿Y quién es? Señor Hibiki, usted nos dijo que sin rodeos.

—En efecto, podemos identificar al causante de este desastre, pero en vez de revelarles su identidad, preferimos mostrarles la cinta— El profesor Hibiki miró a la profesora Hitomiko y esta asintió para poner la cinta en el reproductor. Todos se agruparon en un solo lugar, y mirando un solo punto. Se podía apreciar una figura encapuchada caminando por las vigas.

—No puedo verlo— Estipuló Midorikawa.

—Sigan observando— Pidió calmado el profesor Hibiki.

La figura sacó una extraña maquina de su bolsillo y la había acomodado en un trozo de la viga, después se pudo apreciar como ponía más de esos artefactos en otros sitios y luego se volteaba para irse. Cuando se volteó, su capucha se hizo para atrás dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Impulsivamente, Reina se hizo para atrás de un saltó y dejó caer la bolsa de hielos al suelo, esparciendo los cubitos por toda la habitación. Sus ojos pasaron a estar clavados en Hiroto, quien tenía sus ojos verdes abiertos y se había puesto tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Todos en la habitación lo miraban a él, incrédulos. Ella, simplemente no lo aceptaba, era imposible. El causante de ese desastre fue él.

Fue Hiroto.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La ausencia disminuye las pequeñas pasiones y aumenta las grandes, lo mismo que el viento apaga las velas y aviva las hogueras."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Todas las incrédulas miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él. Reina había dado unos pasos atrás, como si le tuviese miedo. Esa mirada le dolía inmensamente, era un sentimiento abrumador, ¡Él no había hecho nada! ¿Cómo es posible que en el video apareciese él? Eso era una completa locura, no pasaba ni dos días en el instituto y ya le señalaban culpable de tal catástrofe. Esas tres miradas severas del entrenador, la maestra y el profesor, también las miradas de miedo y decepción que le conllevaban sus amigos… y Reina. Era demasiada presión para sí. No sentía la punta de los dedos, era como si estuviesen congelados. Pero también…comenzaba a ver borroso. Parpadeaba un par de veces mientras que su cuerpo se apagaba con implacabilidad.<p>

―No…―Negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se la tomaba entre sus manos―, no pueden creer eso… yo estaba en la arena…

―Entonces explica eso― El entrenador Kudo señaló la pantalla, donde se encontraba su imagen pausada.

―No puedo explicarlo de otra forma que esta… ¡Ese no soy yo! ― La cabeza le palpitó y dio un traspié.

―Hiroto tiene toda la razón― Defendió Midorikawa― Él llegó conmigo a la escuela, es decir que estaba conmigo, y eso fue grabado a las 7:15 AM.

―Eso sin explicar que se alejó cuando me viniste a hablar― Espetó Reina, y sus ojos tenían un brillo lleno de emociones negativas; tristeza, miedo, decepción, enojo.

―Entonces podemos garantizar que estuviste solo― dijo la profesora Hitomiko. Goenji, Shiro y Endo estaban parados, quietos como piedras.

―Esperen― Dijo Endo― Hiroto es amigo mío, aunque no desde mucho tiempo, yo puedo garantizar de que se ganó mi confianza en menos de un día y estoy seguro de que no lo hizo.

―Las confianzas pueden ser traicionadas― Dijo Reina con voz quebrada. Después de eso se abrió paso entre Shiro y el entrenador para salir del lugar.

―Reina, espera― Pero eso fue todo, era como si la sangre no circulara por sus venas, se sentía tan frío como un témpano de hielo. Las imágenes delante de él se volvieron simples borrones de colores. Entonces cayó y sintió como unos brazos lo atrapaban. Shiro gritaba su nombre mientras lo agitaba. Sentía que el aire no llegaba a donde tenía que llegar. Su pecho ardía y su cabeza le iba a estallar y eso fue todo lo que percibió antes de dejarse llevar por el dolor y la incertidumbre.

**Ӂ**

¡Estúpida, estúpida! Eso le pasaba por confiar. Hace años le pasó lo mismo y la vida solo quería recordarle que era lo mejor. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se sostuvo el hombro, tratando de ejercer presión para que no le doliera tanto. El dolor en su pecho era más grande, era como una cuchilla que cortó su corazón y lo destazó por completo. Maldijo mentalmente el momento en el que sintió interés en Hiroto. Solo era como todos los otros, tratando de verse como un héroe. Se recostó en la pared y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Así de bajo sentía que había caído. Aunque tuvo que aceptar que el sentimiento que Hiroto despertó en ella era bastante placentero, sin embargo, todo llega a su fin… No, algo que no inició no puede llegar a su fin, esa amistad que Hiroto parecía regalarle nunca existió.

―¿Reina?

Alzó la mirada fría y vio a Kii delante de ella con mirada desencajada. ¡Claro! Ver a Reina Yagami en el suelo de un pasillo mientras parece que se está muriendo internamente, es algo para los periódicos y las revistas.

―Esto… ¿Hiroto no fue a verte?

Hiroto… ¡Hiroto! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mencionar su nombre? ¿Qué no es suficiente con la amargura que la embriagaba en ese momento?

―No me lo menciones― Siseó de forma peligrosa, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

―¿Cómo no quieres que te lo mencione? Él te salvó la vida, por Dios. Debiste ver como gritaba cuando estaban curándolo, trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero yo sé que era un dolor infernal.

―¡Esto fue planeado por él! ― Gritó, por fin, olvidando mantenerse firme y controlada. ― ¡Hiroto fue el causante de que todo esto pasara!

―¡Hiroto nunca haría algo así! ― Respondió Kii, completamente indignada―. ¿Quién planea quedar herido y lastimar a alguien que le importa?

Se refería a ella. Eso es lo que más le dolía, que creía que enserio le importaba.

―La cámara de seguridad lo grabó, fue él.

―No lo creo― Negó con la cabeza― Él siempre llega con Midorikawa, no pudo…

―Midorikawa estaba conmigo― dijo, recordando el momento en el que ella y él intercambiaron miradas en la mañana.

―Pero yo estaba con él.

―¿Tú, qué?- abrió los ojos y miró a Kii.

―Cuando él los dejó…me lo encontré a los segundos. Luego hablamos, nunca fue a otro lugar. ¿Recuerdas? Él llegó conmigo.

Eso la dejó callada. Solo atinó a abrir la boca y desviar la mirada a un lado.

―Escúchame pequeña idiota- Kii se acuclilló frente a ella y la tomó de uno de sus hombros — no el adolorido —, sin ninguna delicadeza, nunca había esperado ver a Kii Fumiko con una mirada tan severa como esa―. Hiroto, nunca, escúchame bien, ¡Nunca! Haría algo para herirte. Ábrele tus brazos, no sabes lo feliz que lo harías si lo hicieses. Si él te salvo, no pensaba en nada ni en nadie más que en salvarte, aunque el precio sea su vida. Nunca lo olvides…― la soltó y se levantó- si hay alguien por quien daría su vida, es por ti.

Kii se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí. Reina se quedó mirando a la nada, pensando en esas palabras y en frases que la dejaron helada. «Ábrele tus brazos, no sabes lo feliz que lo harías», «Si hay alguien por quien daría su vida, es por ti». Se levantó de golpe y corrió por el pasillo, ya no le importaba el dolor que tuviese en el hombro, debía llegar a la habitación.

Escuchó una algarabía y frenó de golpe. Midorikawa empujaba al entrenador, pareciendo querer entrar con todos a la habitación. Shiro y Goenji trataban de sostenerlo y Endo…Endo parecía completamente angustiado y rogándole al entrenador Hibiki que lo dejase entrar a la habitación…Pero entre ellos no estaba Hiroto. Frenó, sintiendo el corazón ir a mil. Se acercó directamente al entrenador Kudo y pidió poder entrar, pero su respuesta fue la misma que le dieron a Midorikawa.

―¡Ya basta! ― Gritó la profesora―. Ryuuji, sé que Hiroto es un buen amigo tuyo…

―Es mi hermano― Interrumpió Midorikawa con la voz quebrada.

―Lo sé, pero debes aceptar lo que hizo, y él tiene que tenderse a las consecuencias.

―Hiroto no hizo nada― Dijo ella, mandando inmediatamente todas las miradas hacia sí―. Él estaba con Kii, Hiroto no pudo hacer eso… y… yo creo que es completamente incapaz.

El entrenador suspiró.

―Ryuuji dice lo mismo, al igual que Shuya, Shiro y Mamoru, pero las pruebas dicen lo contrario.

―Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero él estuvo con Kii, no hizo esto.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo, uno de los enfermeros salió de la habitación. Apenas los vio a todos, suspiro.

―Este muchacho… ¿tiene problemas en el corazón? ― Preguntó algo condescendiente. Reina pudo percibir el profundo y dolido jadeo que profirió Midorikawa.

―No…Hiroto siempre fue una persona saludable…― Respondió Midorikawa, con voz quebrada.

―Pues, parece que… no podemos… lo que sucede…

―Sea claro, señor― Pidió seriamente Shiro. Ella se sorprendió de ver los ojos inocentes y dulces de Shiro volverse tan intensos y peligrosos como los de un lobo.

―Yo les explico, no se preocupe― Dijo un hombre a la espalda del enfermero.

―Padre…― Susurró Goenji detrás de Midorikawa.

―Lo que le sucede al señor Kiyama no podemos definirlo- explicó el señor Goenji―, me refiero…a que parece tener un problema en el corazón, pero no podemos diagnosticarle qué puede ser.

―Él no sufre problemas del corazón― se apresuró a decir Midorikawa.

―Ese era el único camino a una explicación razonable, así que no sabemos que ocurre… sobretodo debemos esperar lo mejor, tenía muy baja la presión, por lo que tuvimos que inyectarle suero, no podemos hacerle una transfusión, ya que no tenemos a alguien con quien hacerla…pero seré claro…el señor Kiyama está grave.

Y dicho esto, se fue caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Midorikawa se quedó mirando el suelo, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. Shiro le puso una mano en el hombro y Goenji la miró a ella. Simplemente quería gritar, quería entrar y gritarle que despertase. La profesora Hitomiko la miró de manera vacilante, pero luego apartó la mirada y se retiró. Algo le decía que ella conocía una forma de ayudar a Hiroto. Se abrió paso y corrió a lo largo del pasillo hasta alcanzarla, ya nadie los escuchaba.

―Usted sabe cómo ayudarle, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ― Dijo, siguiendo el camino de largo y saliendo del edificio por la puerta. Reina la siguió.

―Si no fuese así, ¿Por qué me está evitando? Dígame, si hay alguna forma de que despierte― Rogó.

―Nunca te sugeriría hacer algo así― Dijo la profesora Hitomiko, entrecerrando los ojos.

―No hablará de…

―Ya te dije que nunca te recomendaría eso, pero no se me ocurre otra forma, es preferible esperar a que despierte.

―¿Y si no lo hace? ― Dijo ella temblorosa ante la idea―. ¿Y si por no actuar ahora nunca despierte?

―Entiende que si no conocemos lo que le ocurre puedes correr peligro― Dijo firmemente.

―Él llegó a esto por mí― Excusó―, es justo…

―¡Tsk! ¿estás segura de poder hacerlo sin convertirte en blanco?

―Lo he estado haciendo desde los seis años, eso no será nada― Sonrió confiada.

―Vaya, sonríes, hace mucho que no te veía sonreír.

―Sé lo que hago, usted es mi maestra, recuérdelo, eso es suficiente para hacerme sentir segura.

―Entonces― Los labios de Hitomiko se curvaron en una sonrisa de suficiencia―, hazlo, hazme ver de lo que eres capaz.

La profesora Hitomiko siguió su camino y se perdió en la esquina. Reina miró la puerta con decisión y corrió, entrando en ella. Los pasillos se veían más oscuros que antes, o quizá era simplemente la sensación de haber estado ante el sol. El entrenador Kudo y el maestro Hibiki se encontraban recostados en la pared del pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hiroto. Ella se acercó e hizo una reverencia y llamó a la puerta. Después de un «Pase», entró. La habitación era cubierta por un olor a medicina, muy fuerte. Todos la miraron por un momento y luego las miradas se volvieron a clavar en el pelirrojo de la cama.

Se acercó de manera vacilante, como temiendo ver lo que había allí. Cuando llegó a su lado, apenas podía contener la tristeza en su mirada. Hiroto yacía entre sábanas blancas con los párpados cerrados y cables…tantos cables percibiendo su pulso. Aquella máquina profería un sonido agudo y repetitivo, pero lento y pausado. Reina se estremeció ante la idea de que pudiese dejar de pitar antes de que ella llevase acabo el plan.

―Se ve tan quieto…―Dijo Midorikawa, y fue en ese momento en el que vio que su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas― tan tranquilo…

―No…ni lo pienses―Dijo Endo mirándole de golpe―, él se pondrá bien.

―Dicen que la conciencia es una cosa aparte de la mente…aunque no esté despierto, quizá pueda oírnos― Dijo Goenji algo frío, pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

―Entonces no hay que vernos así― Dijo Shiro, quien sonrió de pronto―, hagámosle una promesa a Hiroto. Tómenle la mano.

Reina se apresuró a tomarle la mano, para que no hubiesen interferencias entre el contacto contra su piel. Todos pusieron su mano sobre la de ella, todas cálidas sobre una tan fría –la de Hiroto –, nunca olvidaría ese contacto.

―No perderemos la esperanza hasta que te recuperes― Dijo Endo.

―Lo prometemos― Dijeron todos en coro.

La verdad, es que si se lo prometía. Le prometía salvarlo…

**Ӂ**

El pasillo de noche era como Reina lo esperaba ver, oscuro, lúgubre, lleno de sombras aterradoras que parecían dispuestas a atraparla. Pero ella no estaba allí para apreciar las penumbras, ella estaba allí por algo mucho más imperativo. Hiroto. En frente de la puerta, vacilaba en intentarlo, claro que Hitomiko le había dado permiso, pero… no era tan sencillo. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo por Hiroto, él la había salvado, ella también tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin tocarla, no quería dejar ninguna huella de nada. Entró a paso decidido y se posó en frente de la cama de Hiroto. Su piel pálida brillaba ante la luna aperlada de esa noche, tan suave, tan joven, tan inocente. Reina retiró con cuidado los cables y la frazada de su cuerpo. Se colocó encima de él, uniendo sus frentes. Tenía que establecer conexión. Sentía muchos sentimientos que le hacían hormiguear el interior de su ser.

Metió sus manos debajo de la camisa blanca que le habían puesto los enfermeros y tímidamente junto sus labios. Aunque Hiroto no respondiera ante su beso, ella no se separó mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su torso. Mientras una mano acariciaba su torso, la otra pasó a su cabello. La verdad es que deseaba acariciarle los cabellos, y no se equivocaba, eran sedosos, muy agradables contra su mano. Se separó un poco para apreciar el rostro de Hiroto, se veía tan tranquilo, tan pasivo…como había dicho Midorikawa.

Entrelazo ambas manos con las de Hiroto, al tiempo que lo volvía a besar. Podía escuchar ambos corazones tratando de sincronizarse, «Pum, pum, pum, pum». La energía fluía entre sus labios y manos hacia el cuerpo de Hiroto. Ambos corazones se sincronizaron y separó sus labios de nuevo.

Recitó unas palabras y entonces una luz brillo en ambos pechos. Reina gimió ante el sentimiento de que su alma se conectase. Hiroto tembló bajó ella, significa, que estaba funcionando. La energía circuló hasta llegar al cuerpo de Hiroto, fue entonces cuando Reina cayó rendida al lado del muchacho. Estaba muy cansada, todo su cuerpo se veía claramente agotado. Había transferido mucha energía y de paso, había gastado un poco haciéndolo.

A pesar de sus deseos por quedarse ahí, Reina se levantó y dejó todo como estaba. Las piernas le flaqueaban y su respiración agitada. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas ante lo que acababa de hacer. Claro que era parte del proceso, tenía que establecer contacto físico para llegar más allá, pero igualmente no eran acciones muy normales entre conocidos.

Volvió a suspirar cuando salió del instituto, le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a su casa, y no contaba con energía, así que a caminar.

Todavía sentía los labios de Hiroto sobre los suyos, cada momento que acarició su piel y su cabello. Volvió a sonrojarse con violencia, si alguien se enterase de eso… pero fue solo para ayudarle, no fue para nada más, y aunque se lo dijese, él haría preguntas, preguntas que no podría responder.

―Lo que me queda… es seguir viviendo como hasta ahora.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Los pequeños actos que se ejecutan son mejores que todos aquellos grandes que se planean."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tres días era el tiempo que Hiroto calculaba que había pasado desde el incidente en el gimnasio de la escuela. Era de madrugada y el frío se hacía presente como en todas las mañanas en su suburbio. La escuela seguía estando cerrada, ya que el culpable no había sido atrapado, ni había pruebas más contundentes para culpar a Hiroto. Tenía el apoyo de la profesora Hitomiko y de sus amigos, pero no del todo del entrenador Kudou ni del profesor Hibiki. De quienes percibió el veneno en las miradas cuando avisaron de su inesperada recuperación.<p>

Sonrió al ver la casa número diecinueve E ocho, su dirección. No continuó caminando, dio prácticamente saltos para llegar a la alfombra que decía: "Welcome", en letra cursiva y recostada.

Tocó la puerta. Al principio creyó que nadie abriría, ya que habían pasado treinta segundos y no escuchaba ni los pasos acercándose. Volvió a tocar. Esta vez, Midorikawa abrió la puerta. Hiroto levantó las cejas, Midorikawa tenía una expresión insólita en él, casi no lo había reconocido sin su deslumbrante sonrisa y sus relucientes ojos infantiles centellando de euforia.

―Hola, Mido.

Fue como si alguien le hubiese dado un empujón, y Hiroto advirtió que no se había dado cuenta de quién estaba en la puerta hasta que él habló.

―¿Hiroto? ― La voz de Midorikawa llegó como un susurro tembloroso―. O eres otra de las formas que Endou usa para animarme. Serías el quinto.

―Soy yo, Mido, si quieres puedo besarte para que me creas.

―¿Lo harías? ―Sonrió maravillado. Hiroto lanzó una débil carcajada, y se alegró que Midorikawa no hubiese perdido su toque para bromear―. Hiroto, creí… ―Se cayó y se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar―. ¿Te sientes mejor?

―Si no lo estuviese no estaría aquí. Me mantuvieron allí hasta que se aseguraron de mi estado. Oh, créeme que la comida es horrible, y eso si me dejaban comer.

―¿Hígado?

―No me preguntes, ni me atrevía a verla.

Entró a casa, mirando de un lado para otro, como asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar. Era como un lugar reconocido después de mucho tiempo, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

―Mido, ¿qué día es hoy? ―Preguntó, entrando a la cocina y encontrando todo, insólitamente, en orden.

―¿Cómo que qué día es hoy? ¿No sabes?

―No sé cuánto he dormido.

―Es viernes, hoy es la fiesta que Rika organizó. Le dije a Kazemaru que no iría, le llamaré para avisarle que cambié de opinión.

―¿Por qué no ibas?

―No me sentía de ánimo, estaba preocupado. La última vez que me permitieron verte estabas tan quieto… tan… tranquilo…―Pareció como si su garganta no le permitiese continuar.

―Mido, no te preocupes, ahora estoy bien, podemos ir a esa fiesta ambos― Sonrió, lo mejor que pudo. Mido también sonrió y marcó un número de teléfono. Hiroto abrió el refrigerador y sacó zumo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso, el olor le hizo agua la boca.

Pensó en sus amigos, ¿cómo estarían? ¿Qué habían vivido durante ese tiempo? Aunque solo hayan pasado tres días. ¿Pero quién era él para decir nada? Si solo pasó dos días en la escuela y ya había pasado todo lo que había pasado.

―Sí, será mejor que vengas―Se perdió tan profundamente en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta con quién hablaba Midorikawa, pero lo hacía con una de esas sonrisas suyas de emoción―. Bien, adiós.

―¿Kazemaru ya sabe? ― Preguntó, dejando el vaso vacío en el mesón.

―Claro, ya le dije.

―¿Y para qué lo invitaste, si lo veremos esta noche?

―¿Hm? Kazemaru no vendrá― Midorikawa dejó el teléfono en la base y caminó hacia la sala tirándose sobre el sofá con relajo. Hiroto decidió no preguntar más y subió las escaleras a cambiarse de ropa, ese era un juego que Midorikawa había dejado para que, al despertar, se la pusiese, o eso le habían dicho. Rápidamente entró a la ducha y se dio su primer baño en tres días. No se sentía muy sucio, pero fue relajante lavarse el cuerpo nuevamente. Sus heridas habían sanado con rapidez impresionante, inexplicablemente, solo quedaba un pequeño coágulo de sangre en su labio inferior y la casi ya cicatrizada herida de su pierna y hombro.

Le pareció molesto no poder bañarse con agua caliente en una mañana tan helada, no es que le molestase el agua fría, pero el clima no le ayudaba. Salió del baño y se vistió con un pequeño conjunto de ropa casi nueva que había comprado para ese tipo de climas, además, porque tenía mucho frío a pesar de estar dentro de su acogedora habitación.

Volvió a bajar, y se dio cuenta que no se había tardado nada en cambiarse de ropa ni arreglarse. Midorikawa seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado cuando se había ido.

Sonó el timbre, y Hiroto se dio vuelta yendo hacia la puerta.

―Dile lo que me dijiste― Dijo Midorikawa estirando un poco los labios simulando un beso al aire. Hiroto arqueó la ceja abriendo la puerta.

Reina arqueó la ceja igual que él, pero luego levantó las cejas simulando algo parecido a la sorpresa. Hiroto se ruborizó y volteó a ver a Midorikawa, pero solo encontró el sofá vacío. Volvió hacia Reina, y ella parecía contener una carcajada detrás de su fina línea congelada de su boca.

―Vaya, lo que me dijo Midorikawa fue cierto, en serio estás bien. Me alegra.

―Gracias, y gracias por venir tan temprano. Pasa, hace frío― Se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que ella entrara.

―No me des las gracias, siempre madrugo para entrenar― Contestó. Hiroto advirtió el conjunto deportivo que llevaba, una sudadera para el frío cubría seguro la ropa ligera de abajo―. Por cierto, lindo vecindario, es acogedor― Pasó dos dedos por el espaldar de una de las nuevas sillas de madera y luego miró sus dedos, como buscando partículas de polvo. Se alegró de ser tan ordenado y mantener la casa limpia seguido.

―Reina, yo...

―No necesitas decir nada― Interrumpió con dificultad―. Sé que no fuiste el culpable, lamento… lamento haber dudado de ti, fui una malagradecida.

―No fue tu culpa, la prueba estaba en frente de tus ojos, ¿qué más hubieses hecho?

―Tratar de escucharte.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, creía Hiroto, no era un silencio incómodo, le ayudaba a pensar.

―No importa, solo… ¿estás bien? ―Pudo percibir algo de preocupación en su voz―. ¿No te has sentido raro, algún problema con tu fuerza?

―Estoy bien. ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?

Ella pareció tensarse un poco, pero él no prestó atención a eso, y se acercó a ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y asomando su rostro por su mejilla, pidiendo silenciosamente que lo mirara. Pero la reacción de Reina fue, no como él esperaba. Prácticamente brincó pegando un débil chillido. Hiroto tropezó con ella y cayó al sofá, un centésimo de segundo más tarde sintió como ella caía sobre él.

―¿Y eso fue…?― Dijo en un murmullo.

―Lo siento― Dijo ella apoyando los codos a los lados de su torso―. Tengo la costumbre de tener cuidado con quienes se me acercan por la espalda.

―Oh.

Reina lo miró con profundidad, penetrándolo con sus ojos azules, como si tratase de ver a través de él. Hiroto se preguntaba, ¿cómo su relación había cambiado tanto? Ahora estaban tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, una muralla de cristal irrompible los separaba.

―Hiroto― Midorikawa estaba de pie frente a ellos, traía otro juego de ropa―. Arriba hay una habitación que tiene tu nombre en la puerta, te sugiero que la uses, creo que tu cama resultará más cómoda que el sofá.

Tardó un momento en interpretarlo.

―¡Midorikawa Ryuuji, no digas incoherencias!

Se sorprendió al notar que Reina también había dicho la misma frase al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen sincronizados de algún modo. Ella apretó los labios girando la mirada. Hiroto apreció el sonrojo que cubrió su rostro.

¡Wao! Se dijo Hiroto con apreciación, ¡Reina Yagami sonrojada!

―¿Dije algo malo, Hiro? ―Midorikawa se puso una mano en el pecho con falsa inocencia.

―Sí― Respondió. Reina se quitó de encima de él y Midorikawa no contuvo más sus carcajadas.

Ӂ

―No es él― Fudo cerró los ojos cruzado de brazos, y el profesor Hibiki lo volvió a mirar―. Estoy seguro.

―¿Es todo?

―Él no me agrada lo suficiente como para mentir por él― sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto a Kido, avisándole, que se retrasaría.

―Yo tampoco creo que sea él― Afirmó Fuyuka. Fudo la miró con una ceja alzada y ella se ruborizó, pero luego palideció, cuando el entrenador la mató con la mirada―. No es una corazonada, solo… lo sé.

―Fudo, ni siquiera te has empeñado― El entrenador frunció el ceño.

―¿Cree que alguien podría engañar a estos ojos? Si no confía pudo bien llamar a Kido o a Natsumi, o quizá a nadie. Solo porque se parezca no lo convierte en él.

Fuyuka pareció querer decir algo, pero cerró la boca y apretó los labios tiritando un poco, como si tuviese frío.

―Debo salir― Susurró, y abrió la puerta de la sala y corrió como una exhalación.

―¿Y bien, Fudo?

―Bien― Suspiró―. Son cosas lógicas, supongo que investigaron las características de su raza. Primero, para ver en la oscuridad sus ojos brillan, no como una linterna, sino se convierten en farolas que con el más mínimo destello de luz destellan, como el chaleco de un motociclista― Levantó un dedo y señaló la pantalla, justo en donde se ubicaban los ojos del culpable―. Siete y quince, la luz del sol esa mañana era tan tenue que prácticamente no entraría ni con las ventanas abiertas, y el gimnasio no tiene ventanas suficientes para que la luz del sol entre hacia ese pequeño rincón.

»Estaba trabajando a oscuras y como pueden ver, tiene un artefacto en su mano, parece una linterna, él no hubiese necesitado eso. Además, la cámara haría que alumbrasen en la grabación.

―Tienes toda la razón― El profesor Hibiki se inclinó hacia la pantalla.

―Segundo, pueden divisar que al alumbrarse su brazo, se hace presente una pequeña marca púrpura. Hiroto no tiene esa marca, si lo observamos bien.

―Existen formas de ocultar una marca.

―¿Pero acaso conocemos esas formas? ― Fudo torció el gesto, advirtiendo como querían un culpable―. Se hundieron hace años, una marca se tiene o no se tiene, ocultarla es difícil, sería como ocultar que tienes ojos.

»Tercero, su peinado, el flequillo lo hace parecerse aún más, al igual que el color del cabello, ojos y piel, además de sus características faciales. Pero su cabello está peinado hacia arriba. El cabello de Hiroto es caído. Las clases comenzaron quince minutos después, y nadie observó que tuviese el cabello húmedo ni algo por el estilo. Además, tenemos una testigo que afirma estar con él en esos instantes.

―Tiene sentido― Afirmó el profesor Hibiki.

―Tiene mucho sentido― Refunfuñó el entrenador Kudo.

―Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo un compromiso que atender― Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Saliendo hacia el pasillo, observó que Fuyuka se encontraba apoyada en una pared sujetando su pecho. Fudo apretó los labios y se acercó a ella.

―Debí darme cuenta― Susurró, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien la escuchara.

―¿Cuenta de qué?

―Yo estaba en el gimnasio, debí darme cuenta de que había alguien allí― La respiración de Fuyuka comenzó a ser irregular. Fudo se mordió el labio, nadie, además de él, se había dado cuenta del pequeño paro cardiaco que ella había tenido durante el incidente. Cuando advirtió que su corazón no latía, le dio un pequeño choque, lo suficiente como para regresarle los latidos. Cuando la visitó, ella le agradeció, pero le pidió que guardase el secreto.

―No te vayas a alterar, Fuyuka, puedes sufrir otro…

―Ya lo sé. Pero… ¿Cuántos problemas nos hubiésemos ahorrado si me hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de esa persona?

―Que no te hayas dado cuenta es otro problema, ya no es asunto tuyo, lo único que se ha perdido ahora es dinero, nada que no se pueda recuperar.

―Pe… pero…

―Tu corazón se ha detenido, ¿y todavía piensas en eso?

―Me devolviste a la vida, de no ser por ti yo…

―Fuyuka― Interrumpió Fudo―. Solo fue un impulso, nunca tuve esa intención.

Fuyuka levantó la mirada con ojos vidriosos y con voz tenue dijo:

―Y supongo que no tenías tampoco intención de ayudar a Hiroto.

Fudo calló.

―Eso es diferente, simplemente dije lo que vi.

―Sí, y simplemente hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo. No es diferente, es lo mismo.

―¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

Fuyuka miró al techo, pareciendo contener las lágrimas.

―Lo mismo que sabes tú de mí.

Ӂ

Cuando Hiroto se vio al espejo, vio a un muchacho diferente a lo que él creyó que sería. Midorikawa había trabajado para darle algo bueno que vestir y como verse bien. Sus labios resecos se veían perfectamente jóvenes y su rostro pálido contrastaba mejor que nunca con su ropa. Las heridas y moretones no hacían gran cosa, Midorikawa supo cómo disimularlos a la perfección.

―Cuando quieras podemos irnos― Hiroto viró. Midorikawa podía incluso verse mejor que él. Lucía unos vaqueros oscuros, más anchos que sus piernas y que caían denotando algunas arrugas, una camisa de botones negra que por encima tenía una chaqueta del mismo color de cuello alto.

―Claro.

Alguien timbró. Hiroto miró a Midorikawa.

―¿Esperas a alguien?

―Em… no. Andemos a ver.

Ambos bajaron apresurados y Hiroto colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta mirando a Midorikawa. Él levantó los hombros y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, afirmando que abriera. Hiroto giró la perilla y abrió la puerta dejando ver a una figura en el umbral. Al principio no le reconoció. No como estaba vestida.

―¿Re… Reina? ― Susurró, como si creyese que la confundía con alguien más.

Reina pareció tomar fuerzas para mirarlo.

―He venido, para ir a la fiesta… con ustedes.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La intención de no engañar nunca nos expone a ser engañados muchas veces."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando Reina terminó la oración, Hiroto y Midorikawa intercambiaron miradas llenas de curiosidad. No entendían la razón ante su propuesta, ni tampoco la razón por la cual ella querría ir. Es decir, ella no parecía un tipo de chica sociable y eso era todo lo que necesitaba Hiroto para saber que tenía que tener alguna razón para invitarles e ir ella también. Pero… había algo que aún no le quedaba claro, ¿por qué con ellos? ¿Por qué no con Kii? Quien era con quién parecía llevarse más, o con Natsumi, ambas eran prácticamente las representantes de la clase.<p>

Ella seguía sin levantar la mirada, parecía retener la respiración antes de saber su respuesta.

—No creí que también fueses a ir— Dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa, para tranquilizarla. Midorikawa aprobó su explicación con un asentimiento. Reina seguía sin mirarlos—. Entonces vamos juntos— Susurró al fin.

Ella se encogió de hombros asintiendo. Miró a Hiroto y lo cogió de la camisa atrayéndolo y comenzando a caminar, solo diciendo un siseó ronco, "se hace tarde". Midorikawa cerró rápidamente la puerta y corrió para alcanzarlos. Hiroto miraba curioso a Reina, quién parecía apresurada e incómoda. Se preguntó si fue por el comentario que hizo Midorikawa en la mañana, él podía ser muy imprudente sin darse cuenta.

Reina lucía un vestido de satén color negro que hacía resaltar su piel blanca; su cabello era un halo de hebras azuladas que caían sobre sus hombros y rebotaban con cada paso apresurado que daba. En el silencio nocturno, el sonido de los tacones tocando el pavimento era lo único que llenaba el espacio entre los tres.

Midorikawa miraba algo incómodo la escena, solo hasta que Reina se detuvo y los miró vacilante; su vestido poseía incluso una baja en V que dejaba algo de piel al descubierto, igual de atrevido a lo poco que escondía sus piernas. Asomó algo por el costado de su vestido, como si no quisiese que ellos observasen con mucho detalle lo que era. Un portal se abrió y Midorikawa entró en post de ellos. Observaron la entrada de la casa de Rika; la música estridente inundaba su alrededor.

Midorikawa silbó.

—Recuerdo que Kazemaru me había dicho que era una pequeña reunión.

—Quizá eso era lo que él también pensaba— Respondió Hiroto. Reina también parecía bastante impresionada, no lo expresaba con tanta evidencia, pero Hiroto podía sentirlo y admirarlo a través de sus ojos.

—Okey, solo espero que cumplan con eso de "no habrá bebidas alcohólicas". Los incidentes por culpa de eso son muy molestos.

—No lo creo. Rika piensa lo mismo acerca de eso, no creo que tengamos percances al respecto— Dijo Reina, hablando al fin. Reina los miró deliberadamente y haló un poco la falda de su vestido, como si ella no estuviese acostumbrada a usar esas prendas, y Hiroto pensó que debería hacerlo más seguido, a los segundos, se preguntó de dónde diantre había salido ese pensamiento.

—Bueno, solo espero que haya buena comida— Interrumpió Midorikawa a sus atrevidos pensamientos— ¿vamos?

—Claro— Respondió presuroso. Rápidamente ingresaron a la residencia. No era un lugar, que se diga, muy pequeño, es más, todas las trescientas personas que quizá habían invitado, cabían perfectamente en el lugar, incluso sobraba bastante espacio. En un rincón, vieron a Natsumi Raimon con una libreta, parecía revisar frecuentemente como transcurría todo; a su lado, Haruya parecía algo fastidiado, quizá por tener que ayudar con la organización del evento.

Rápidamente, Midorikawa le dejó atrás por ir en busca de la comida sobre la mesa, que por cierto, se veía exquisita. Hiroto miró de soslayo a Reina, quién no parecía muy entusiasmada. Hiroto se preguntó por qué habría querido venir, tal vez no quería, y… ¿y si fue obligada? Sacudió la cabeza para deshacer esa teoría, ¿quién sería capaz de someter a Reina Yagami? Sonaba ridículo.

Hiroto salió del pequeño salón para entrar al tumulto de personas que se encontraban, no eran tantas, todas dispersas en el enorme terreno las hacía ver menos numerosas.

—Hiroto— Llamó Reina. Hiroto ladeó la cabeza, dirigiéndole la mirada. Ella traía dos bebidas en sus manos y le tendió una mientras miraba a la mesa—. Ten.

—Muchas gracias, qué amable— Cogió la bebida. Reina chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño sonrojándose.

—Sería un desperdicio no tomarlas, Kazemaru se esforzó mucho haciéndolas— Explicó evasiva. De ese modo, se veía tan graciosa que Hiroto tuvo que ocultar su risa a través de una sonrisa dulce.

—Vale, si me necesitas estaré recorriendo el lugar— Dijo, inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de ella—. Cualquier cosa, ¿bien?

—¡No soy una niña pequeña! — Dijo enojada y con una expresión infantil—. Yo puedo cuidarme sola— Le dio un trago a su bebida y pasó de largo a Hiroto introduciéndose entre las personas. Cuando perdió su cabello azul de su vista, Hiroto se permitió reírse.

Ӂ

Goenji vio por última vez a Haruya cuando Natsumi lo arrastró para que le ayudase a organizar los preparativos. De cierto modo, sintió celos. Hubiese querido que se lo llevase a él, aunque sabía que a ella le valdría un comido quién la ayudara, solo simplemente cogió a Haruya al azar, no veía la diferencia en eso.

Advirtió a Hiroto en la entrada con Reina y Midorikawa, le alegraba que no hubiese sido algo tan grave, pero… ¿su padre, un diagnóstico erróneo? Eso le sorprendía bastante. Su padre no se había equivocado nunca, ni siquiera en los casos más complejos, y este no podía ser la excepción.

—Uff… ¡qué noche! — Natsumi se había sentado junto a él, y Goenji tuvo que admitir que aquel vestido le sentaba bastante bien, el color rojo hacía sobresalir su cabello y su piel. Natsumi bebió algo de la bebida que tenía en la mano— Hmm… ¡esto está delicioso! — Exclamó con energía. Goenji parpadeó mirándola—. Ten, toma un poco— Acercó el vaso a su rostro y Goenji bebió un poco. «¡Puaj! ¿Naranja? ¿Por qué de todas las frutas tenía que ser justo la naranja?», pensó apretando los labios y sonriéndole a Natsumi.

—Vaya, tienes razón, está muy rico— Sonrió tratando de ignorar el sabor que le había quedado en la boca. «Ay, Natsumi, tantos años y aun no sabes que no me gusta la naranja»— Iré yo por uno también— Se levantó y caminó hacia el gentío, perdiéndose de la vista de su "amiga". Se escurrió hacia un rincón dónde no había presencia de algún ser viviente y se sentó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y suspirando creyó que estaba completamente solo.

—¡Goenji!

Abrió los ojos, fue una voz muy conocida para él. Midorikawa se encontraba de pie frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se incorporó lentamente mirándolo algo sorprendido, ¿y esa actitud? Midorikawa tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Goenji frunció el ceño observándolo.

—Mido, párate en una pierna.

—¿Qué, quieres que haga como un flamenco? — Parecía divertido, pero lo hizo. Como Goenji lo predijo, no pudo y casi cae al suelo.

—Mido, ¿has estado bebiendo? — Pregunto fríamente. Midorikawa abrió los ojos y negó rotundamente con la cabeza—. Todo muestra que sí.

—Claro que no, no me gusta el alcohol, solo he bebido un poco de los jugos que están sobre la m…

Goenji no le dejó terminar la frase, arremetió contra él y lo cogió de los hombros.

—¿De las bebidas de la mesa? ¿Cuánto de ellas?

—S… solo tres vasos de jugo de uva y uno de limón— Midorikawa parecía confundido—. ¿Por qué tan agitado?

Midorikawa abrió los ojos como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que Goenji se refería. «Es un poco lento», pensó Goenji.

—Pero Rika dijo que…

—Quizá Rika no lo hizo.

Antes de que pudieran seguir analizando la situación, escucharon el romperse de algo y luego notaron como la música se acalló y unos cuantos murmullos tomaron lugar en el ambiente, también unas risas y ciertos bufidos. Goenji tomó de la manga de la chaqueta a Midorikawa y lo arrastró hacia dónde provenían los sonidos. Ambos lanzaron un pequeño grito cuando divisaron lo que ocurría; Atsuya se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor, su ropa estaba empapada y Goenji podía ver desde esa distancia, la sangre que manchaba su rostro. Someoka, frente sujetaba una botella, no tenía que tener el intelecto de Einstein para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

—¡Someoka! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Shiro corrió en frente de su hermano y confrontó a Someoka como todo hermano mayor lo haría. Este solo lo miró con desdén y escupió en su cara. Shiro retrocedió y se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta, y en ese momento, Someoka arremetió contra él pegándole un puñetazo en su abdomen. Shiro abrió la boca y escupió algo de sangre.

—¡Tú, pequeño bastardo!

—¡Oye, grandulón! — Touchi salió del gentío y con su bolso lanzó un golpe, fue fuerte, o eso creía él, ya que Someoka dio un traspié sujetándose la mandíbula—. ¿Están bien? — Preguntó a Shiro y a Atsuya.

Todos la ovacionaron, «¿qué?», pensó Goenji, abriendo los ojos, «¿Estaban disfrutando de algo así?». Someoka miró a Touchi de manera que ella agachó los hombros y retrocedió un paso. Someoka la cogió de la muñeca y la tiró con fuerza. De nuevo las personas rieron y aullaron.

—Mido, Mido, tenemos que intervenir— Goenji lo volvió a halar de la manga. Touchi se retorcía de dolor, se veía que le hacía daño.

No pudo ni siquiera dar un paso hacia ellos. Una ráfaga de viento frío cruzó en frente de ellos y Someoka soltó a Touchi buscando con la mirada el inicio de esta.

—Por eso odio las fiestas— Aquella voz gélida e inexpresiva (en ese momento mostraba bastante furia), era muy conocida para Goenji. Todos viraron hacia dónde provenía y Suzuno se abrió paso entre la multitud y paró frente a Someoka. Goenji sabía qué vendría después.

Ӂ

Hiroto retrocedió y se alejó del enfrentamiento. Debía buscar a Rika, quizá ella podría hacer algo. Pero recorrió toda la fiesta, preguntó por ella y nadie la había visto. ¡Qué frustrante! En ese momento ambos debían estar rompiéndose la cara y si intervenía, sabía que terminaría seguro de nuevo hospitalizado. Y en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que se había introducido en alguna parte del aquel enorme jardín en dónde no había ni una señal de vida.

Vio a la distancia un vestido que le resultó familiar. El sonido de los tacones tambaleando y una conversación. ¿Conversación con quién?

—¿Reina? — Corrió hacia ella. Reina se viró a verle, Hiroto se sorprendió de su expresión, no era fría como siempre la conoció, sino aterrada, como si algo la estuviese angustiando. Ella murmuró un nombre, y Hiroto apenas pudo escuchar el balbuceo. Reina parecía querer romper a llorar y él se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano para tocarla, sin embargo, Reina retrocedió chocando contra un árbol y abrió los ojos, espantada. Hiroto no comprendía su actitud, ¿por qué de pronto actuaba así?

En las mejillas de Reina, ahora pintadas de rosado por el rubor que había ascendido a su rostro, se deslizaron unas lágrimas.

—¡Reina! — Hiroto se apresuró y le cogió del rostro agitado—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?

—No…

—Mírame, Reina, mírame, soy yo, Hiroto— Dijo. Reina giró un poco la mirada para desviarla, pero él no se lo permitió—. No mires hacia otro lugar, mírame a mí.

—¿Hi… roto? — Ella se echó en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Hiroto solo se echó hacia atrás sorprendido y la rodeó con sus brazos parpadeando incrédulo—. No…— Tenía una extraña forma de hablar, como si se le dificultara decir las palabras—. No... m… e suelte… s.

¿Acaso estaba… ebria? Pero si no olía a alcohol. Pero Hiroto no encontró otra explicación más que esa. Cuidadosamente se sentó en la hierba junto al árbol y la sentó sobre él, ya que ella no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo. Reina sollozó en su hombro hasta que se calmó.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—S… si…— Respondió y girando su cabeza y rozando su nariz con el cuello de Hiroto, él siempre había sido cosquilludo en esa zona, y se estremeció.

—¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Por qué llorabas?

—No puedo decírtelo— Parecía no saber qué estaba diciendo, estaba ebria, recordó Hiroto—. Es… un… se… cre… to— Reina colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Hiroto y luego los delineó con la uña.

¿Reina estaba siendo juguetona? Hiroto se sonrojó viéndola actuar así, no habría pensado que ella podía hacer eso. Aunque debía dejar parte de la responsabilidad al estado en el que se encontraba. Reina entrecerró los ojos y lo besó en los labios.

Hiroto no reaccionó de inmediato, y sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas. Finalmente, cuando su cerebro logró procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, la abrazó de la cintura y la apegó a él correspondiéndole. Reina le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Hiroto se dejó llevar.

Los labios de Reina sabían a naranja. Ella cogió su chaqueta y la deslizó por sus hombros. Hiroto respondió bajando el cierra de su vestido e introduciendo sus manos y acariciando su espalda. Cuando Reina se separó y Hiroto vio la expresión que había en su rostro, recordó. Se separó de ella y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba ebria, por Dios! ¿Cómo podía jugar con alguien en ese estado? Bueno, no estaba jugando, es más, quería hacerlo, pero… simplemente no quería si ella no estaba consciente.

Reina lo miró algo confundida y se desplomó en su pecho. Hiroto supo que se había desmayado. Le pareció extraño, no olía a alcohol, cuando la dejó hacía ya unos diez minutos, estaba completamente bien. No sabía, pero lo que pudo deducir es que alguien le jugó alguna broma e introdujeron algo en su bebida. Solo era una teoría que podía ser errónea, pero era lo único que podía pensar. Solo la cargó de nuevo hacia la fiesta, dónde esperaba, alguien le diera una explicación de eso.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El azar no existe; Dios no juega a los dados".<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiroto suspiró exhausto, cargar el cuerpo de alguien, a pesar de ser tan liviano como Reina, podía resultar muy agotador, él no sabía si era por las últimas fatigas que su cuerpo había sufrido o por caminar una distancia tan larga.<p>

Su mente intentaba procesar la información rápidamente, trataba de inventar premisas y sacar una conclusión que no sonase descabellada. Generalmente no hubiese sido problema para él, Hiroto siempre había sabido usar velozmente su ingenio, sin embargo, esa situación sobraba de complicada, y, a pesar de un método tan efectivo como "la mayéutica", no lograba tomar un camino adecuado para escoger la respuesta correcta.

Con un último suspiro, Hiroto logró divisar a la multitud. No estaba muy interesado en saber cómo iba el asunto, pero algo le impulsó a asegurarse que a Suzuno no estuviese hecho polvo en el suelo. Se acercó cuidadosamente y observó entre los agujeros que dejaban las personas.

Suzuno, para la sorpresa de Hiroto, estaba de pie; su labio hinchado y ensangrentado. Y para su impresión, no se encontraba regocijándose de su victoria (Someoka estaba en el suelo, no sabía si inconsciente o consciente), como era natural de él, se dio la vuelta y, con sosiego absoluto, cogió a Touchi, llevándosela del lugar a toda prisa.

Algo había dicho entre dientes al tomarla de la muñeca, pero Hiroto no pudo entenderle. Atsuya se encontraba en un rincón con una toalla ensangrentada en la cabeza, y Shiro, desesperadamente a su lado, tratando de parar el sangrado.

Hiroto se acercó a ellos.

—Hiroto— La voz trémula de Shiro llegó a sus oídos, y Hiroto sintió frío de pronto—. Atsuya… está…

—Hermano, quiero vomitar— Dijo Atsuya. Hiroto casi no reconoce su voz, la voz anterior, agresiva y pícara, se había convertido en un susurro vulnerable y débil.

—¿Puedes aguantar a la clínica? — Preguntó Hiroto.

—¡Ah! — Gritó Atsuya cuando Shiro intentó sacar un trozo de cristal que tenía incrustado en la cabeza.

—¡No tiene caso, Shiro! — Espetó Hiroto, poniéndose en cuclillas, acomodando a Reina en su espalda—, Atsuya necesita un doctor, un equipo capacitado. Un golpe así no sólo podría ser peligroso, puede ocasionarle severas consecuencias de no ser tratado adecuadamente. Escucha, Shiro, Atsuya parece no estar en condición de caminar, siquiera de mantenerse en pie. Así que— Sacó el artefacto dimensional—, lo llevarás al hospital de nuestro pueblo.

Shiro abrió los ojos.

—Hiroto, agradezco tu ayuda, pero… humanos— Dijo la palabra con mucha inseguridad, como si se tratasen de osos hambrientos.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Confía en ellos, confía en quienes algún día tú vas a proteger! Midorikawa y yo siempre hemos vivido ahí, prácticamente nos criamos ahí. Son iguales a nosotros, cometen errores, son malos, algunos buenos, son listos y capaces de muchas cosas.

Shiro miró a Atsuya y meditó por un momento. Atsuya levantó su vista nublada por el dolor y las lágrimas y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Pero pareció que Shiro si había captado ese cambio en su expresión.

—Gracias, Hiroto— Dijo Shiro—. Atsuya, te vas a sentir mejor, ¿vale? Sólo aguanta un poquito.

—Shiro… —Atsuya cerró los ojos apenas tocó el hombro de su hermano, y pareció quedarse dormido.

Shiro cruzó el portal, y desapareció inmediatamente. Hiroto cogió de nuevo su aparato y acomodó a Reina para entrar dentro de la residencia y buscar a Midorikawa… o a alguien que escuchase su historia.

Ӂ

Suzuno parecía molesto, no era impresión de Touchi que lo estuviese, él siempre lo parecía, siempre parecía apático con la vida, como si todo le fastidiase. Como si las sonrisas fuesen un contraste en su vida. Generalmente, ella era la única que lograba sacarle al menos una sonrisa socarrona o arrogante, pero al menos una sonrisa, y en ese momento no se veía capaz de realizar tal hazaña. ¿Y por qué habrá sido ella la única que había sacado de la fiesta y arrastrado a la casa contra su voluntad?

Suzuno entró en la casa y cerró la puerta quedándose en silencio.

Touchi se lo preguntaba, y su mente no podía evitar contraerse al mirar la espalda de su amigo, tensa. Algo que también la inquietaba era el por qué él había ido a la fiesta, había dejado su habitación (lugar favorito de Suzuno), para ir a la fiesta que, momentos antes, había negado rotundamente en ir.

—Dijiste que no ibas a ir— Susurró Touchi, alzando la mano para encender la luz, pero algo la detuvo, la mano de Suzuno se aferró a su muñeca con fuerza y su peso contra el cuerpo de ella la pegaba a la pared.

—¿Ahora se supone que debes saber qué es lo que hago a cada segundo? — El aliento helado de Suzuno pegó contra su mejilla, y Touchi se estremeció—. Agradece que estaba allí.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Molesto? — Suzuno pareció divertido y furibundo al mismo tiempo—, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

—S… Suzuno, cálmate, por favor. No prácticamente molesto, simplemente descontento— Touchi tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¡Touchi! ¡Te metiste en una pelea que no te incumbía! ¿Creías poder ser la heroína? ¿Creíste que podrías contra alguien con una fuerza superior a la tuya? ¡Esto no es un juego de niños, no como cuando éramos unos chiquillos!

Apretó más el agarre, como si su furibunda ira tuviese que ser dirigida completamente hacia ella. Touchi no sólo no se atrevía a decir nada por el hecho de soportar las ganas de llorar, sino también porque tenía miedo de la agresividad de Suzuno.

—¿Y todavía me reclamas el haber ido? — La voz de Suzuno tembló, y fue cuando ella se atrevió a mirarlo. Los ojos de Suzuno se habían ablandado prácticamente al grado de parecer los ojos de un niño asustado e histérico.

—No te… estoy reclamando. Simplemente sentí un alivio muy grande al verte salir de la multitud. Y alegre…

—¿Alegre? ¡Maldición! Touchi, él estaba a punto de hacerte… ¡lo que sea, era malo!

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Suzuno? — Preguntó con terror en la voz.

Suzuno la soltó de golpe. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, observándose uno al otro, analizando sus facciones, sus reacciones, sus acciones. Ninguno producía algún sonido, hacía algún movimiento o parecía tener un indicio de hacerlo.

Entonces Touchi percibió como el nudo en su garganta se rompía y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas velozmente y en silencio.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Lo siento.

—Je… así que te he hecho llorar— La sonrisa burlona de Suzuno se combinó con una especie de cruda amargura que abofeteó a Touchi como un vendaval de viento helado en una ventisca.

—Suzuno… no.

—Déjalo así, será mejor que te vayas a dormir— Se dio la vuelta—, y abrígate bien, esta noche hará mucho frío y no quiero que te enfermes— Suzuno caminó a una velocidad constante y pacífica hacia las escaleras.

—¡No, Suzuno! — No pudo caminar, sus piernas no le respondieron a la hora de hacer un movimiento.

Suzuno no volteó a verla, pero se detuvo al abrir su habitación.

—Por cierto, el vestido se te ve bien— Abrió la puerta y la cerró. El sonido de la puerta quedó impreso en los oídos de Touchi cuando ella se permitió caer de rodillas sin poder menguar el llanto que se aproximó y manifestó en sollozos incontrolados.

Ӂ

Goenji se detuvo a tomar un vaso de los jugos encontrados en la mesa. Lo observó con cuidado y luego lo cubrió con un poco de plástico.

—Midorikawa, ¿tuviste suerte?

—No— Negó con la cabeza, abriéndose paso entre las personas—. Ni siquiera Ichinose sabe en dónde se encuentra.

—Si no encontramos a la anfitriona de la fiesta, no podemos hacer mucho, ¿no crees? ¿y Kazemaru? — Insistió.

—Él dijo está tratando de hacer algo al respecto. Pero dudo que solo pueda…— Midorikawa calló ante la mirada de Goenji—, sólo podemos esperar.

—Lo menos que podemos hacer es llevar a algunos a…— Goenji miró sobre el hombro de Midorikawa y vio a Hiroto cargando a Reina, saliendo entre los matorrales. Parecía muy consciente y equilibrado, por lo que supo que él no había bebido o se encontraba en el mismo estado que todos o casi todos en esa fiesta.

—Mido, Goenji— Llamó de inmediato— algo que le sucede a Reina, está… está muy extraña. Dice cosas sin sentido, hace cosas sin sentido, y de la nada se desmayó.

Hiroto observó a ambos parpadeando, y pareció comprender la situación inmediatamente. Goenji suspiró y miró a Reina, «¿Hacer cosas sin sentido? ¿Decir cosas sin sentido?», entonces a Goenji se le vino a la mente la imagen de Goenji.

¡Natsumi!

—Hiroto, ¿cómo qué cosas hacía o decía Reina?

Hiroto se sonrojó inmediatamente, y pareció tomar fuerzas para contestar. Más no lo logró. Goenji, antes de que Hiroto pudiese darle las explicaciones, se dio vuelta y se introdujo entre el gentío. Pudo adivinarlo, o más o menos pudo descifrar lo que había detrás de los recuerdos de Hiroto.

Buscó los rizos rojizos de Natsumi con desesperación, apartó con violencia a la descontrolada gente y tropezaba en ciertas ocasiones. Daba grandes zancadas y subía a lugares altos para poder buscarla. Goenji no lograba localizarla y le impacientó no poder hallarle. Le preocupaban muchas cosas que le venían a la cabeza como un remolino de imágenes desordenadas.

Se detuvo, y vio a Haruya alzando la mirada y gritándole a alguien. Goenji calmó su respiración y se acercó hasta que pudo ver con claridad, a pesar de la oscuridad, el rostro de Natsumi en el borde del techo de la imponente casa.

Goenji dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando sus rodillas perdieron fuerzas. Y Haruya giró la mirada para verlo, sus ojos denotaban el horror y la preocupación que en ese momento invadía el ambiente. Goenji se acercó tembloroso, pero no tan cerca de Haruya.

—¡Natsumi! ¡Bájate de ahí, te lo pido! — Gritó Haruya, Goenji pudo advertir que la trémula voz de Haruya se ahogaba en un posible llanto—. ¡No hagas una tontería!

—¿Qué importa eso? ¿Qué importo yo? ¡Todo vale una mierda! ¡Tú, todos! — Natsumi subió al borde del techo; dando un solo paso, caería al vacío. Goenji apenas pudo reconocer su voz, y pensó, que la que hablaba no podía ser la Natsumi real.

Goenji se dio vuelta y entró de nuevo a la residencia, donde Hiroto y Midorikawa lo miraron con interrogaciones en el rostro. Él no dijo nada y los pasó de largo, subiendo las escaleras con el corazón en la garganta. Abrió la puerta de la azotea y corrió hacia ella; los fríos vientos que golpeaban esa noche manifestaban su fuerza contra él.

—¡Detente, Goenji! —Natsumi giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos; se encontraban hinchados, y sus mejillas, cubiertas por las lágrimas, mostraban a la sangre que se había acumulado en ellas.

—Basta, Natsumi— Dijo tranquilamente, tragándose todas las ganas que tenía de gritarle con histeria—, bájate de ahí.

—No lo haré.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que te bajes de ahí— Comentó con frialdad. Con un asentimiento, Natsumi apretó los labios.

—Entiendo.

—Por favor, esto no es ninguna broma, Natsumi, sea lo que sea que te suceda, déjalo para después, déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargaré de todo, ¿no siempre me encargado de todo? ¿Ya no confías en que pueda hacerlo? —Goenji dio otro paso hacia ella, y trago saliva—. Por favor, escúchame, no lo hagas.

—Si lo hago, ¿qué? ¿Mi padre te torturará? ¿Te matará? ¿Serás encarcelado? ¡Nada de lo que me ocurra te involucra!

—¡Si te lanzas al vacío, me lanzaré contigo!

El rostro de Natsumi se contrajo completamente de la impresión. Goenji aprovechó su momento de confusión y meditación para dar unos cuantos pasos más y acercarse lo suficiente como para, si alargase la mano, rozarle. Natsumi sonrió y lo miró con ternura. Goenji relajó los hombros y se permitió parpadear.

—Muy tarde— Natsumi se dio vuelta y dio un salto hacia el vacío. Goenji apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y se lanzó, lo más rápido que sus reflejos se lo permitieron, hacia ella. Pero quizá, por la naturaleza oscura de la suerte, o por acción del destino, una ráfaga de aire lanzó las faldas del vestido rojo de Natsumi hacia el lado opuesto, provocando el escape de estas de los dedos de Goenji.

Escuchó los gritos, las voces corridas y chillonas de algunas personas. El horror, su corazón latiendo, sus lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, todo parecía un poderoso estruendo, pero Goenji solo pudo dejarse caer con la frente pegada a la pared, oyendo sólo un pitido en los oídos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡No me vean! ¡No me vean!- con una bolsa en la cabeza- ¡es vergonzoso! Lamento no haber subido capítulo de nada últimamente Q_Q pero pasó algo que me dio mucha rabia. Tenía casi listo el capítulo once hace como dos meses, pero no se guardó, y cuando sucede eso me siento menos dispuesta a escribir, porque no puedo recordar lo que había escrito con anterioridad. No tengo excusa, simplemente andé las últimas dos semanas en exámenes, apenas terminé, estuve un tanto ocupada, y no disponía mi laptop. A mamá le encanta jugar al solitario en ella ewe Mí única manera de divertirme era por medio de mi móvil uwu y tratando de anotar ideas que se me ocurrían a lo largo de sueños que tenía (La verdad, he dormido bastante e.e)  
><strong>

**Nuevamente, lo siento, y gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio bastante. Me da realmente lástima que el capítulo no haya quedado tan bueno como antes, más bien, me resulta demasiado simple. Pero bueno... es de lo que me pude acordar, el siguiente capítulo será mejor, lo prometo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene".<em>**

* * *

><p>―¡Midorikawa!<p>

Goenji no sentía el aire en los pulmones, sólo un oscuro e hiriente vaho. Siquiera tuvo la fuerza de gritar, la fuerza de sollozar o hablar; simplemente los ruidos llegaron a sus oídos como las gotas de lluvia vistas a través de un ventanal; lentas, lejanas. Los músculos del abdomen se negaban a contraerse, al igual que su diafragma, y el aire apenas podía circular correctamente, hecho, que empeoró su mareo.

Con el aire golpeteando sus tímpanos y la sangre circulando a toda velocidad por sus venas, Goenji logró a duras penas ponerse de pie, sujetándose del borde del techo. Vio su contorno borroso, manchones y movimientos sin sentido, como moscas que pasan velozmente junto a su cara. Pero cuando logró definir los objetos, o al menos logró diferenciarlos levemente, Goenji volvió a sentir el aire llegar a sus pulmones de un empujón.

―¿Estás bien? ¡Qué buenos reflejos!

El cuerpo de Midorikawa se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Natsumi, Goenji apreció como él intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor parecía impedírselo, y se preguntó si Natsumi habría sufrido más, igual o menos daño que él.

―¡Pero que descuidado! ― Riñó Hiroto, no se había acercado a él, estaba de cuclillas sujetando el cuerpo inerte de Reina―, ¿sabes lo que un impacto así puede provocar?

―¡No tuve tiempo de pensar, Hiroto! ¡Al menos está bien! Y yo…―Calló por un momento, como si evaluara lo que fuese a decir a continuación―, creo… creo que estoy bien.

―¿Crees?

Haruya se acercó a él rápidamente y separó a Natsumi lentamente.

―¿Por qué querría hacer esto?

―¿Por qué estás tan afectado? Ella está bien, ¿no? ―Dijo Midorikawa, sentándose.

―No es por el hecho de que ella esté bien o mal, Midorikawa, es por el hecho de que se haya atrevido a saltar― Haruya parecía intentar que su voz no se cortara.

―¿Ella está bien? ― Preguntó Goenji desde el techo en un grito estridente que sólo denotaba desesperación. Haruya lo miró como si apenas se diese cuenta de su presencia, y giró su cabeza hacia Natsumi. Tocó sus brazos, tocó sus piernas y evaluó todas las partes de su cuerpo. Finalmente volvió su cabeza hacia Goenji, quién apenas podía evitar titiritar ante el helado aire.

―Puede que sólo sea una contusión, tal vez alguna torcedura, no puede ser algo tan grave.

Con un suspiro, Goenj se dejó caer al suelo sonriendo, dejando de sentir el nudo en la garganta.

**Ӂ**

La luna había avanzado, y se encontraba detrás del edificio, de acuerdo al sitio en el que Hiroto estaba de pie. Reina no parecía dispuesta a abrir los ojos, y Hiroto podía sentir lo profundamente dormida que se encontraba.

―Creo que la fiesta se acabó para nosotros― Susurró. Midorikawa, sujetado con la ayuda de Haruya, miró a Hiroto con una pequeña risa.

―Ya lo creo, debemos irnos a casa, entonces. Pero… ¿ya sabrán qué hacer con todo esto?

―Hiroto― Dijo Goenji, extrañamente, ya más calmado, con el cuerpo de Natsumi en su regazo―, ¿sabes… dónde se encuentra su hogar? ― Miró a Reina con los ojos entrecerrados. Hiroto negó con la cabeza.

―¿Lo sabrás tú?

―Nadie lo sabe― Completó Haruya―, ¿podrá estar en su vivienda hasta que despierte?

―Por supuesto― Se apresuró a decir Midorikawa, como si no creyese su pregunta―. Hiroto, debemos irnos ya, no soportaría que sucediesen más cosas.

Hiroto se puso de pie, mirando a Goenji con un ademán de despedida, sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo y abrió el portal que los llevaría a casa. Goenji le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto afligida, seguro para animarle, aunque, para el parecer de Hiroto, quién necesitaba de verdad ánimos, era él.

Entró en el portal y vio su hogar bajo la lluvia. Él no necesitó estar ni cinco segundos bajo la lluvia para empaparse por completo. Midorikawa entró después de él y se apresuró a caminar hacia la entrada. Él lo siguió a un paso más lento, debido al cuerpo de Reina.

―Me duele todo el cuerpo― Dijo Midorikawa, acostándose en el sofá. Hiroto lo observó por un instante.

―Dejaré a Reina en mi habitación. Ya es algo tarde― Comentó Hiroto en un susurro―, Midorikawa, deberías descansar, ya que, supongo, estás completamente bien, ¿no?

―Lo estoy, Hiroto― Susurró cansinamente―, en todo caso, sigo adolorido. Lo mejor será que descanse.

―Vale. Duerme― Hiroto caminó hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta, y, al ver su cama, comenzó a sentir el peso de Reina cargante. Caminó hacia su cama y depositó el cuerpo de Reina en ella. Fue entonces que Hiroto se dio cuenta de la situación, debía cambiar de ropas a Reina.

Fue hacia su armario y sacó rápidamente un juego de pijama nueva, sin usar. No creía que a Reina le quedaría a la medida, pero sería suficiente como para que descansase sin hostigas. Bajó el cierre de su vestido, y rezó por que Reina no fuese a despertarse en ese instante, aunque él estaba muy seguro de que no sería así. Le quito el vestido y colocó (tratando de no tocar de más) la camisa de pijama, comenzando a abotonarla rápidamente. No tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, pues la luz no se encontraba encendida y no podía ver nada que no debiese ver. Pero Hiroto no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Reina estuviese desnuda en frente de él, y eso era más difícil aún.

―Je… mamá… ¿qué dirías si me vieses ahora?

Le quitó los tacones y le colocó los pantalones, aunque bastase únicamente con la camisa para cubrirla al menos diez dedos por encima de las rodillas. Cubrió a Reina con la frazada y le acomodó correctamente la almohada. Fue hacia su armario y buscó otra pijama, fue al baño y se cambió, no quería hacerlo en la habitación.

Aunque dormir en el sofá le pudiese provocar dolores posteriormente, Hiroto no le pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala con sólo una pequeña sábana para cubrirse. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, intentando, por lo menos, sofocar los hechos de esa noche, consolando el sueño.

**Ӂ**

_La cascada cristalina manifestaba su dominio y fuerza sin ceso o descanso. No podía evocar el nombre de aquel maravilloso paisaje, siquiera podía saber qué significaba, naturalmente cualquier mente pensaría en su belleza, su impotencia, su poder, sin embargo, ella sólo podía ver algo más allá, algo que no podía definir con pensamientos o palabras, algo especial, algo sin igual. Un sentimiento colorido y juguetón que hacía a sus pensamientos brillar de color prisma… prisma… prisma…_

_«¿Prisma?», algo la había golpeado al pensar en un prisma. Un recuerdo… un susurro… un desconocido parpadeo. _

Reina no abrió los ojos de inmediato, la sensación de estar una cama mullida y cálida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraba presente. También un cuerpo, una persona que la abrazaba, lo sabía, porque su rostro se encontraba pegado al pecho de aquella persona y podía escuchar los latidos pausados y un tanto ruidosos.

―¿Persona? ―Susurró, y pudo sentir el ardor de su garganta que pedía agua a gritos. Abrió los ojos y, en efecto, la respiración de aquella persona la hacía que su pecho se moviera. Reina alzó los ojos y vio a Hiroto; dormía tranquilamente, abrazándola como si fuese un osito de peluche mullido.

Las mejillas de Reina se encendieron, y ella retrocedió rápidamente, librándose de su agarre sin tener el debido cuidado para no despertarlo. En el momento en el que Hiroto abrió los ojos, y se encontraron con los de ella, pareció tener la misma reacción.

―¿Reina? ― La mirada impresionada de él le demostró que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, o que quizá su actitud lo hubiese confundido. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Ella se había acostado con Hiroto? No lo recordaba.

―Hiroto… nosotros… nosotros hemos…― No sabía si su mirada denotaba el miedo y la preocupación que podía sentir en su interior, pero debía estar segura.

―¿T… te duele algo? ― Sugirió.

Reina se observó a sí misma y tocó su cuello, sus pechos y trató de moverse, pero no sintió en absoluto algún dolor.

―En lo absoluto― Respondió.

―Entonces no pasó nada― Hiroto, en su posible intento por tranquilizarla, se levantó de la cama y la rodeó.

―¿Dónde estoy? ― Reina miró su escote; la camisa era muy grande y no cubría apropiadamente sus atributos, así que se la arregló rápidamente.

―En mi habitación― Hiroto caminó hacia la puerta―, en mi casa.

―Vale, vale, ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

―Escucha, te voy a explicar todo, pero primero, tengo que saber cómo llegué yo aquí.

―¿Qué no es tu habitación? Es obvio que debas estar aquí― Consiguió que su voz volviese a sonar fría e inexpresiva.

―Nunca me atrevería a dormir en la misma cama que una mujer inconsciente, no lo hice apropósito― Abrió la puerta―, pero lo hice. Ven, debes desayunar. ¿Tienes sed?

―Sí, demasiada.

―Comprendo― La mirada de Hiroto se ensombreció, como si su mente trabajase y relatara alguna historia de poca gracia, algo inenarrable. Reina se puso de pie, pero pareció que lo hizo demasiado deprisa, y no logró sostenerse.

―Oye, oye― Hiroto la sostuvo―, ten cuidado. Estás un poco caliente.

―Sólo necesito reponerme, estoy bien.

Pero no estaba bien, Hiroto no era tonto, podía ser ingenuo y una persona bastante generosa, pero no era un tonto, no caería con un simple "estoy bien." Reina se incorporó.

Se escuchó la puerta.

―¡Hiroto! ― La voz de Midorikawa sonó desde la planta baja. Reina aprovechó eso para soltarse de los brazos de Hiroto. Sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia el pasillo y se introdujo en él, observando las paredes. Escuchó a Hiroto seguirle con algo que parecía ser una risa contenida.

Se detuvo en cuanto vio a alguien en lo que parecía un arquetipo brillante, una imagen de sí misma, Reina pudo apreciarse; su cabello y sus ojos azules, su piel blanca, el sonrojo de sus mejillas provocado por la fiebre. Y vio esa imagen distorsionarse hasta lograr ver una niña cubierta de sangre. Gritó.

―¡Reina! ¡Reina! ¿Qué pasa?

Sintió como sus piernas se doblaban debido pánico, y sólo atinó señalar la imagen, mientras Hiroto la cogía de los hombros y la atraía hacia él.

―Es sólo un espejo. Tranquila, es tan sólo tu reflejo, no pasa nada.

―¿Qué pasa aquí? ― Midorikawa subió las escaleras.

No escuchaba las palabras de Hiroto, no escuchaba los gritos de Midorikawa, no se escuchaba a sí misma.

«¿Lo recordaste, Ulvida?»

Quería encontrar una salida, en la oscuridad le era imposible ubicarse. Intentó llamar a alguien, nombró el nombre de Hiroto muchas veces, pero su voz únicamente lograba desplegarse como un montón de sollozos sin significado.

―¡Reina! ¡Reina!

Alguien respondía a su llamado.

―¡Por favor, reacciona!

―Hiroto, recuéstala.

¿Hiroto? ¿Hiroto la estaba llamando? O era una burla de su cordura, el último intento de ésta por llevarla por el camino de la locura. De igual manera quería responder, hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes y deseos, parecía rebelarse.

La desesperación la envolvió, quería moverse y gritar. Intentó varias veces nombrar el nombre de Hiroto pero su voz no salía, era como si su mente censurara sus palabras.

Intentó de nuevo, y nuevamente al fallar.

La realidad en la que se encontraba pareció quebrarse, cayó en un extraño vacío. El fondo no suprimía su caída, no podía hallar el final. ¿Estaría cayendo hasta la eternidad? Sin embargo, podía sentirse algo tranquila, nada podría lastimarla en esa situación.

―Reina, por favor, despierta…

Un brilló la cegó.

―¡Hiroto! ―Se levantó apenas se sintió volver en sí. Su frente golpeó contra la de alguien más, oyó un quejido y el impacto pronto manifestó su dolorosa consecuencia en ella.

―Auch, qué golpe, ¿están bien?

―Está un tanto agitada, supongo.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―Preguntó, mirando el rostro de Midorikawa.

―Comenzaste a gritar y decir cosas raras en el pasillo. Estabas delirando, ¿habrá sido por la fiebre?

―¿Te asustaste por tu propio reflejo, Reina? ― Preguntó Hiroto. Reina lo miró; su frente seguía algo roja por el golpe.

―¿Mi reflejo? ― Era verdad, ella había visto algo en aquella lámina―. En ese retrato… ― Antes de que pudiesen agregar algo más a la conversación, Reina se puso de pie en un salto. A diferencia de la vez anterior, no sintió el desvanecimiento que la hizo desfallecer. Corrió hacia el pasillo y se detuvo en frente de su imagen, alzó una mano y tocó el objeto. Era firme, pero su composición quebradiza como el cristal.

―Reina, es sólo un espejo― Hiroto puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

―¿Un espejo?

―¿Nunca has visto uno?

―¿Por qué tienen esto? ¿Son ustedes brujos? ―Miró a Hiroto, con la mirada sombreada por la acusación―, ¿practican magia prohibida?

―¿Magia? La magia no existe, Reina― Explicó Hiroto.

―Yagami― Dijo Midorikawa, parecía divertido―, es algo que comúnmente se tiene en las casas, para verte a ti mismo. Ya sabes, un espejo.

Lo ignoraban.

―¿Tiene algo de malo?

―Lo siento, Midorikawa, tenemos que aclararle la situación. Ella está viéndolo con malos ojos.

―No, no. Déjenme aclarármelo yo sola. Esto que ustedes llaman "espejos" son objetos cotidianamente usados, cuyo fin es simple y llanamente permitir que ustedes se observen a sí mismos, ¿estoy mal?

―No. Estás en el mundo de los humanos, aquí las cosas no son… como quizá las conozcas.

―¡Oigan! ¡No me levanté temprano un sábado para que ustedes dejen que el desayuno se enfríe! ― Exclamó Midorikawa, aplaudiendo para llamar la atención―, caminen, tortolitos, que la comida ya está encima de la mesa.

―¿Tortolitos? ― Susurró Reina. Miró a Hiroto y él se sonrojó.

«¿Lo recordaste, Ulvida?», aquella voz se repitió en su cabeza, y los recuerdos fueron evocados casi de inmediato. ¿Alguien le trató de decir algo? A lo largo de los años ella había recibido algo que ella consideró pistas a medida que las analizaba, pero la información debía venir de algún lugar, un lugar impregnado de misterios. ¿Cuál sería la respuesta? ¿Cómo se juntarían las pistas para formar los hechos?

―Tierra llamando a Reina.

Reina miró el rostro sonriente de Hiroto, y percibió aroma que le despertó el apetito de inmediato. Le sonrió tímidamente y lo siguió, tirando de lado las dudas y todas sus preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Quise aumentar un poco más las incógnitas, muchas de las cosas que aquí se leyeron, tendrán más forma y sentido en el siguiente capítulo. También lamento la tardanza con Bloody Moon, pero planeo hacerle un "remake." No es fácil reescribir una historia u.u pero la deseaba con mejores diálogos y mejor redacción, también un poco más interesante la historia (Claro, sin cambiar el flujo de esta). <strong>

**Mi único tormento es la entrega de notas ._. espero, me haya ido bien. Pienso que si, pero no me gusta asegurar antes de tener los hechos en mano. Leeré un poco para que la inspiración llegue, también dibujaré. Espero, podamos vernos las caras pronto (¿caras? e.e) **

**Por favor, dejen reviews y digan si les gustó, o pensaron que es un fiasco. La verdad es que me siento un tanto preocupada con este capítulo, no siento que todo lo que deseaba expresar aquí, fue expresado. Coooomo sea. Nos vemos después, cuídense ;) y saludos~**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¿Me tardé mucho? Subí el capítulo lo más rápido que pude, porque han habido varios situaciones que me han impedido escribir. Además, sigo haciendo el "remake" de Bloody Moon, pienso que es mejor hacerlo únicamente de los primeros capítulos, hasta el capítulo once, aproximadamente, tranquilos, ya voy en ese ^^U porque sino será el año 3000 antes de que suba el siguiente capítulo XD**

**Como sea, les traje el capítulo doce, intenté hacerlo rápido, pero la verdad me estoy quedando sin ideas para juntar los trozos interesantes de la trama TTT_TTT ¡Pero no se preocupen! ;D Lo terminaré, tengo el final planeado, al igual que el de Bloody Moon.**

**Agradezco sus reviews. Son ustedes los que me animan a continuar escribiendo. Disfrútenlo, si les gusta, háganmelo saber, por favor. Sigo algo nerviosa D:**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La libre comunicación de los pensamientos y las opiniones es uno de los derechos más preciados por el hombre."<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?<p>

—Panqueques— Repitió Midorikawa, observando fascinado el apetito de Reina. Hiroto había quedado repleto con un solo plato, y Reina llevaba seis, y parecía no saciarse. Midorikawa llevaba siete platos.

—Claro, claro. ¿De qué están hechas? Nunca había probado algo tan adictivo. Me deja con ganas de más.

Midorikawa intercambió una mirada con Hiroto.

—¿Qué sueles desayunar? — Preguntó Hiroto.

—Un té de hierbas y pan con jalea— Reina se limpió la boca con una servilleta y dejó el plato limpio. Hiroto había notado su porte y su forma de comer, también sus modales, y para el parecer de él, no le parecía una joven común, parecía una princesa, como la que solía ver en las películas; impecable, cortés, carismática. No sólo eso, antes de comenzar a comer, Reina había juntado las manos y había comenzado a dar las gracias en una oración.

—¿Todos los días? ¡Yo moriría con eso! — Exclamó Midorikawa.

Reina se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Hiroto volvió a mirar a Midorikawa, claro, él parecía opinar lo mismo. Ambos estaban impresionados de la actitud que Reina estaba tomando.

Hiroto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, Reina dejaba los platos sobre la mesa y se remangaba las mangas del pijama para lavarlos.

—Oh, no, no— Hiroto la tomó de los brazos y la alejó del lavavajillas—, yo lo haré. En esta casa el lavavajillas es mi territorio.

—¿Tu territorio? — Se recostó contra el mesón y miró hacia la puerta—, hablas cómo…

—¿Cómo qué, Reina? — Hiroto la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ella sonreía divertida. Dejó caer el vaso de la impresión. Cuando quiso recoger los trozos, uno se incrustó en su mano.

—¡Estás sangrando! — Exclamó ella acercándose.

—Oh, no. Lo siento, qué torpe soy— La herida de su mano escoció con el jabón, y Midorikawa lo hizo a un lado.

—Por incompetencia de su rey, me quedo con su territorio, señor.

—Mido, no hace falta.

—Hiroto, estás goteando demasiado, ¿acaso eres el único que no ve el enorme trozo de cristal incrustado en la palma de tu mano?

Tenía razón, aunque la sangre que salía no permitía observar la herida con más profundidad, sabía que tanta sangre no debía ser sólo show. Miró hacia Reina, y ella miraba la herida como si fuese un gran problema.

—Hiroto, debemos intervenir en eso, a menos que desees morir por un simple vaso roto— Lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca, no sólo firme, sino también fuertemente, y lo condujo por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

—Reina, Reina, la circulación de mi mano. No tan fuerte— Hiroto intentaba seguir el paso de Reina por las escaleras, pero ella no giraba a verlo.

—Mejor, ¿no? Así no vas a desangrarte.

Entró a la habitación, y fue en ese momento que soltó su mano. Hiroto vio en su muñeca los dedos marcados de Reina. Silbó.

—Vaya fuerza. ¿Qué cosas debiste haber hecho para tenerla? —Levantó la mirada y vio que Reina buscaba algo, y supuso que era la caja de primeros auxilios—. El botiquín está en el primer gabinete del baño.

Reina lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y entró en el baño.

—Fueron horas de entrenamiento. Me tomó años de sudor y sangre— Salió del baño con la caja entre las manos—, aunque supongo que eso es obvio y buscabas una respuesta detallada.

—Bueno, no me molestaría que me contaras un poco de ti— Se sentó en la cama, y observó los movimientos de Reina, no sólo había traído el botiquín, también había optado por unos pocos medicamentos que Hiroto tenía en caso de alguna lesión pequeña.

Reina movía las manos rápidamente, no parecía conocer la utilidad de cada medicamento, y los observaba, incluso olía, algunos eran dejados en el botiquín y otros eran combinados en un pequeño recipiente, creando una extraña sustancia.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Bueno, dormimos juntos— Sonrió.

Reina asió un bisturí contra su rostro con una mirada amenazante.

—Puedo amputarte la mano en este momento.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento— Hiroto exhaló cuando Reina alejó el bisturí y cortó un vendaje con este—, pero lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Si me place. Ahora quédate quieto, puede dolerte— Cogió su muñeca y comenzó a extraer el trozo de cristal. Hiroto apretó los dientes y lanzó un aullido de dolor—, listo, ya salió. No fue la gran cosa.

—Sí, porque tú no lo sentiste. Iré a lavarlo.

—No hace falta— Reina limpió la sangre con trozo de papel higiénico y luego la desinfectó; el dolor le pareció menos agobiante, pero observó espantado cuando Reina tomó el recipiente con la extraña sustancia que ella había creado y untaba un tanto en una paleta.

—Oye, oye— Se alejó un poco—, no hace falta que me pongas eso.

—Cállate— Cogió su muñeca nuevamente y comenzó a untar la fórmula en su mano. Hiroto tragó saliva sintiendo la sustancia tocándolo, no era muy agradable para él, debido a su textura pegajosa—, ¿vas a confiar en mí, Hiroto? No te pondría esto si no sirviese para nada.

Hiroto asintió.

—Lo siento, me impacta un poco la forma en la que… que esa cosa luce.

Reina alzó la mirada como si una broma se tratase. Hiroto se sonrojó.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a decir que esa cosa no se ve… mal?

—Puedes quitarte la venda dentro de tres horas— Comentó, como si su anterior comentario no tuviese importancia.

—Vale, vale— Se puso de pie—, ve a bañarte. Fue buena idea de Mido ir a casa de Kii para conseguirte algo de ropa, no tendrás que ponerte la mía.

Reina abrió los ojos y se ruborizó. Hiroto salió de la habitación entre risas mientras escuchaba el grito de frustración por parte de Reina.

**Ӂ**

—Deberías dormir, tienes una cara horrible— Haruya entró a la habitación y miró a Goenji con preocupación—, anda, yo la cuidaré. Vas a terminar también en cama si no lo haces.

—Debí cuidarle mejor.

—Vamos, Goenji, no es tu culpa, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta?

—¡Por favor, Haruya, ni siquiera sé qué la llevó a hacer eso!

—Goenji, yo también soy su amigo, si eres culpable, yo soy tan culpable como tú.

Goenji lo miró, los ojos de Haruya no se veían como siempre lo hacían, generalmente lucían peligrosos y burlones, pero se veían opacos e impasibles.

—Hazme caso, Goenji, cuando ella despierte nos dirá sus razones y… podremos ayudarla— Haruya lo tomó de sus brazos y lo hizo levantarse—. Pero no podrás hacerlo si estás tan cansado y débil.

—Quizá tengas razón— Fue en el momento que se levantó cuando lo párpados comenzaron a pesarle.

Goenji escuchó a sus espaldas un pequeño murmullo, fue casi un susurro incomprensible, pero de igual manera escuchable. Se dio la vuelta y vio a los ojos a Natsumi. Su piel se veía más pálida y las ojeras estaban más marcadas, pero al fin y al cabo había despertado.

—Natsumi— Haruya se acercó a ella—, ¿me reconoces?

—Haruya… —Susurró, pero sus ojos se posaron directamente en Goenji. Él no pudo decir nada, no pudo siquiera moverse de su lugar y acercársele como hizo Haruya, únicamente atinó a observarla desde la puerta. Ella recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se sentó en la cama, parecía desconcertada.

—Shuya— Llamó Yuka, abriendo la puerta—, la amiga de Natsumi vino a verla.

—A… adelante— Masculló Haruya. Por la puerta se asomó un rostro conocido para Goenji. Aki Kino.

—¿Cómo sigue Natsumi?

El rostro de Natsumi se contrajo en el momento que Aki habló, fue rápido, y recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato, pero Goenji lo notó. Aki entró en la habitación con una sonrisa extraña, Goenji no sabía decírselo a sí mismo, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en cuando la esbozó. Era la misma sonrisa que Aki regalaba a todos, pero no parecía real.

Natsumi pareció no alegrarse de la visita de Aki, no sonrió tampoco, y Goenji no se sentía cómodo en la habitación, de pronto quería salir de allí, pero deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas a Natsumi.

—Shuya, te lo pasaste toda la noche cuidando de Natsumi— La mano de Yuka; cálida y reconfortante, agarró la suya—, ve a dormir.

Natsumi abrió los ojos, observándolo como si no creyese lo que había dicho Yuka. Goenji la miró vacilante.

—Tranquilo, Shuya— Dijo Natsumi con una voz tan tersa que Goenji sintió que alguien le acariciaba la mejilla. — Yo estaré bien, vete a dormir, y gracias por tu atención.

Goenji asintió, y se dejó guiar por Yuka hacia su habitación.

**Ӂ**

Hiroto negó con la cabeza y se vio obligado a cubrirse la boca para no explotar en risas; Reina no lucía sus ropas habituales, sino las ropas de Kii. Ambas tenían unas formas muy adversas de vestir, cuando Reina optaba por cubrirse el cuerpo por completo con distintas combinaciones bien arregladas, Kii optaba por dejar más a la vista, aunque no de maneras atrevidas. Hiroto no veía tanto de Reina desde que había vestido el vestido para la noche anterior.

Y ella no parecía sentirse del todo cómoda, pero tampoco se sentía incómoda, o así lo deducía Hiroto. Vestía una camisa de poliéster negra con drap en frente, haciendo juego con unos shorts de jean oscuros, y unas botas negras de cuero se extendían por sus piernas hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Hiroto observó que Kii se había esmerado por hacerla combinar todo lo posible, lo que era muy propio de ella, inclusive accedió a confiarle accesorios como un colgante bañado en oro blanco, unas pulseras y unos zarcillos del mismo material.

—No me siento cómoda con esto— Dijo agarrando los shorts, como si intentase alargarlos.

—Siempre está bien un cambio. Te ves linda.

—Y sexy— Interrumpió Midorikawa desde la puerta de salida. Reina se sonrojó, y se acercó a Hiroto, cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Hiroto, préstame tu ropa— No era la voz de ella lo que le impresionó, sino la expresión que se alojó en su rostro, parecía el de una niña avergonzada, era muy similar a la expresión que Midorikawa tenía cuando iban a participar en una obra de la escuela y su traje no le era de su gusto.

—Pero lucirás igual a un chico.

—No importa. No me gusta lucir… sexy. No me gusta llamar la atención.

—No, no, no, te ves bastante bien, te luce bastante esa ropa— Miró hacia atrás, y Midorikawa ya había abandonado la casa—, no es muy extraño ver a una chica vestida así.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti.

Hiroto la condujo a la salida, cuando Reina pisó el tapete de la casa, se abrazó a sí misma, como si sin sus atuendos se sintiese desprotegida contra algo. Hiroto cerró la puerta y la miró, observando su entorno de manera insegura, no iba a ser muy cómodo caminar por la calle mientras tu acompañante mira a todo su derredor todo el tiempo como si fueran a asesinarla sorpresivamente.

—Ten— Se retiró su bufanda y la colocó cuidadosamente en el cuello de Reina; ella lo miró con sobrecojo. Hiroto le acomodó el cabello—, te cubrirá un poco más, además, no se ve mal.

—Gracias— Susurró.

—No es nada, solamente no le digas a Kii que te la di. Me mataría si se entera.

Reina soltó una pequeña risa, algo diminuto, pero que a Hiroto le pareció extraño. Era como si Reina estuviese entregándose más a él, demostrando cómo era en realidad.

—Este lugar se ve un tanto desconocido, y por lo tanto, aterrador— Comentó Reina, en un tono bajo y titubeante. Hiroto la tomó firmemente la mano. No dejaron de caminar, aunque Hiroto se preguntó si Reina soportaría tanto tiempo a pie con los zapatos de Kii. A decir verdad, y después de haberlo meditado, Reina no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar aquel atuendo.

—Si no te sueltas de mí, dudo que algo te suceda. El lugar es un tanto grande— Dijo, divisando la plaza frente al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad; las personas pasaban junto a Reina y observaban sus características poco comunes, y eso pareció hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Hiroto, ¿qué es este lugar?

—¿Acaso nunca has visto una plaza tampoco? — Se detuvo y la miró con insistencia.

—De hecho, nunca había visto una plaza… similar— La voz de Reina casi sonó desinteresada, pero Hiroto había notado perfectamente el interés alojado en sus ojos.

—No es nada del otro mundo.

—Para ti.

—¿Quieres conocerlo?

—Si quieres.

Hiroto soltó una pequeña risa y se aproximó hacia una heladería próxima a la plaza, no poseía las características pintorescas de la heladería que había visitado la última vez, a la que suponía, Reina estaba acostumbrada. Se sentó en una de las mesas, al aire libre. Reina lo siguió en sus movimientos.

—Es hora de que pruebes las grandezas del mundo humano.

—¿Grandezas?

—Guau… eso sonó como algo que diría Midorikawa.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? — Una joven alta de cabellos castaños se acercó a la mesa con un extravagante uniforme y unos patines. Su aparición sobresaltó a Reina, quién inmediatamente clavó su mirada en la muchacha.

Hiroto sonrió y tomó la mano que Reina mantenía sobre la mesa entre sus dos manos.

—Buenos días. El pedido más grande que tenga de helado de vainilla francesa y macadamia, y uno doble de chocolate. Nos encontramos de aniversario, y he traído a mi novia para celebrarlo.

Los colores del rostro de Reina ascendieron velozmente y miró desencajada a Hiroto. La muchacha pareció notar la reacción de Reina y miró dudosa a Hiroto.

—Lo siento, ella aún se siente apenada de develarlo a las personas— Se acercó un poco más a Reina—, aun cuando le he dicho que no tiene nada de malo— Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Con mucho gusto—La muchacha, con una gran sonrisa, se marchó al interior de la instalación. Reina miró a Hiroto como si estuviese a punto de asesinarlo.

—No me malentiendas, Reina— Dijo, apresuradamente, soltando su mano—, les hacen un descuento a los casos especiales.

—¿Casos especiales? ¿Por eso fingiste ser mi pareja? — Pareció calmarse.

—No lo haces seguido, ¿o sí?

—No sería correcto hacerlo con Midorikawa, tampoco quisiera besarlo para comprobarlo— Dijo con burla. Reina se sonrojó furiosamente y escondió el rostro entre las manos—, no me digas que lo imaginaste— Hiroto habló casi riéndose.

—Ni una palabra— Alzó una mano en frente del rostro de Hiroto—, ni una palabra de eso.

—Está bien, como digas.

—¿Y cómo sabías que quería esos? — Preguntó, como si le molestase que pidiera la palabra por ella.

—Eso estabas comiendo la última vez, ¿no? En la heladería, el primer día de clases.

—¿Me has estado acosando desde el principio o simplemente eres muy observador?

Hiroto rió. La joven llegó con los pedidos, y Hiroto dio gracias a Dios, que no los hubiese escuchado hablando. Reina miró sorprendida el tamaño que tenía su helado.

—Vamos, pruébalo, te vas a sorprender.

Reina lo miró con resquemor y cogió la cuchara. Hiroto no retiró su vista de ella hasta que comió un poco de helado. Los ojos de Reina se abrieron, justo como lo hicieron al probar los panqueques.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Esto es macadamia? — Reina siguió comiendo.

—No sé cómo los hayan elaborado en la heladería de la dimensión alterna, pero superará nunca a esta en ningún aspecto. — Hiroto comenzó a comer su helado. Reina continuó comiendo por unos momentos, hasta que él cogió su mano antes de que llevara otra cucharada a la boca.

Reina lo miró con impresión, como si se hubiese olvidado que él estaba junto a ella.

—No sé si es el mejor momento, pero creo que es justo que sepa un poco más de ti— Insistió.

Reina entrecerró los ojos, como si se estuviese concentrando. Hiroto lo había pensado, Reina muy bien podría esquivar el tema, o mentirle, pero Hiroto sabía que ella no era el tipo de personas que solían mentir.

—Supongo que no te vas a rendir hasta que te cuente algo que te deje satisfecho.

—Supones bien. Vamos, Reina, ¿de qué tienes miedo que yo sepa? Todo lo que has demostrado, todo lo que has hecho, el modo en el que te comportas y las extrañas formas de reaccionar que tienes… quisiera saberlo todo.

—¿Alguna vez has hablado con Dios?

Hiroto alzó las cejas sorprendido, y se preguntó si estaba esquivando el tema.

—No.

—Yo sí.

Hiroto dejó caer la cuchara al suelo, con un rostro cubierto por la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

—Lamento no darte detalles, lamento si no te satisfago con mi explicación… porque hay cosas que incluso yo no sé de mí misma.

—Explícate.

—Tengo amnesia.

Hiroto pudo imaginar miles de respuestas posibles, pero aquella respuesta lo tomó desprevenido.

—Reina, ¿no recuerdas nada sobre ti?

—Frecuentemente tengo flashes, recuerdos, como una película rota, pero no he logrado juntar los trozos de manera apropiada.

—¿Y tu clan? Alguien de tu clan debe saber algo.

—Si fuese así de sencillo, hace tiempo habría obtenido respuestas. Pero no es así, sé que me estoy escondiendo— Miró a Hiroto, y él, atónito, calló—, puedo recordar a mi madre, puedo recordar mi hogar. Puedo recordar que yo era diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Exacto, no era como los demás. Por esa causa intentaron asesinarme.

Hiroto dejó de respirar, fue como un golpe en el estómago que lo había dejado sin aire.

—¿Qué tanto puedes recordar?

—Puedo recordar a un hombre alto con una capucha que cubría completamente su rostro, que me llevaba a rastras a un lugar apartado. Aquel hombre me apuñaló repetidas veces, yo era una niña, y me dejó moribunda, no sé si creía que yo estaba muerta, o si le daba igual. Hubo un momento en el que no sentí nada, la calidez de mi sangre ya no la sentía, ni tampoco el dolor o el terror… y pude escucharlo.

Hiroto estaba fascinado; el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

—Luego no recuerdo nada.

—¿Y qué me dices de lo que haces?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que la magia no existía? — Reina lo miró vacilante—, pues tan real como tú y yo.

—Espera, espera, ¿estás diciéndome que puedes hacer magia?

—No me gusta llamarlo así— Ella sonrió como si fuese una amarga verdad—, ¿me temes ahora?

—¿Debería? — Hiroto rió—, hace un momento nos gritabas a Midorikawa y a mí, "brujos."

—Fue por ese espejo. Vi algo en él, algo que no me gustó en absoluto, y pensé… pensé que practicaban magia también o cooperaban con alguien que lo hiciese.— La voz de Reina tembló—, tengo miedo de que sea verdad. Era yo, Hiroto, era yo cubierta de sangre, no superaba los ocho años.

—¿De quién escapas?

—"Los Conjuros" — Su voz sonó con una especie de temor ciego, como si no entendiese a lo que le teme—, he seguido las instrucciones de mi mentora al pie de la letra, así que supongo que por esa razón no me han encontrado. Y la verdad… tengo mucho miedo. No quiero que me encuentren, son una organización con siglos infringiendo terror en silencio. Son fuertes, letales, y soy su objetivo.

Hiroto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

—No le he dicho esto a nadie. Sólo Hitomiko lo sabe.

—¿La maestra Hitomiko Kira? ¿Nuestra profesora de la escuela?

—Ella es mi mentora, me ha protegido, es alguien misteriosa, y supongo que sabe más de lo que dice, pero sé que ella sabe lo que hace. Ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas, me ha enseñado a manejar algunos aspectos de mis poderes.

El humor de Reina cambió repentinamente, parecía emocionada, como si aquel aspecto compensara los anteriores mencionados.

—¿Fuiste tú? — Susurró Hiroto. Reina se detuvo un instante y lo miró confundida—, tú fuiste… quien vino esa noche a la enfermería. Salvaste mi vida.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Reina— Cogió su mano—, eras el ángel.

—No soy un ángel. Soy casi un monstruo, soy anormal. No cumplo con lo común.

—Alguien que pueda hacer lo que haces, y que haya hecho lo que hiciste no puede ser malo—Murmuró. Reina agachó la mirada, y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Hiroto llevó una mano a su mejilla, y Reina se atrevió a mirarlo. No fue rápido y sorpresivo, pero aun así, Reina pareció sobresaltarse cuando Hiroto la besó. Ella le correspondió casi de inmediato, y cuando se separaron, ella parpadeó un par de veces, como si no estuviese segura de que fuese real.

—Yo voy a protegerte, y voy a averiguar quién eres.

—Es un poco difícil. ¿Estás seguro que puedes cumplirlo?

Hiroto vaciló en un instante y apretó más su mano, mirándole directo a los ojos.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Dije que explicaría lo que sucedió anteriormente, aunque sigo dudando de la claridad de esa explicación e_e coooomo sea, posteriormente aumentaré la intensidad de la acción. Lo bueno es que podré dedicarle más tiempo a esto ^^ ya que, a diferencia del año pasado, no cumplo quince años XD pero igual e_e cumplo dieciséis dentro de casi una semana.<strong>

**Me estoy volviendo vieja T_T**

**Dejen sus reviews ^^ Dejen sugerencias, descontentos, emociones, pollo asado (?) Nos vemos pronto, espero que Doña Inspiración venga y haga su trabajo è_é porque se está volviendo muy vaga.**

**Saludos~ ^^/**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Vaya! ¿Muy rápido, muy lento? ¡Gracias inspiración, se ve que descansaste lo suficiente! Vino a mí a las tres de la mañana O_O y me dijo: "Ahora o nunca, niñita." Así que me dije: "Estoy en vacaciones :yaoming:" Y comencé a escribir. Son las cuatro de la mañana, casi las cinco y mis padres no demoran en despertarse, así que debía darme prisa para subir el capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero que sea de su agrado, de verdad, tuve que escribirla rápido para que no me pillaran. Papá ha estado hablándome del "ritmo circadiano", razón por la que debo dormir en la noche y estar despierta durante el día y demás, porque me hará daño y más vainas que ya sabía ewe soy muy mala. Nyajajajaja~ **

**Disfruten el capítulo y yo voy a disfrutar del quinto sueño HwH**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sólo el hombre íntegro es capaz de confesar sus faltas y de reconocer sus errores."<strong>_

* * *

><p>El ambiente no se había tornado incómodo, como había creído Hiroto, era como si Reina estuviese acostumbrada a ser besada, aunque Hiroto sabía que no era así, después de todo lo que le había contado, estaba seguro de que Reina no podía darse el lujo de tener un novio o de involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien. Había captado la mirada de esperanza que Reina había puesto sobre él cuando le prometió que la protegería y que sabría más cosas sobre ella. Que sabría develar sus misterios. Hiroto siempre había pensado de sí mismo como en una persona decidida y sin miedo a conseguir sus objetivos; sabía que la situación era seria, y que no era simplemente un asunto pequeño cuyo castigo por fallar fuese menor.<p>

Antes de que Hiroto se acercara a la puerta de su hogar, Reina se detuvo, apretando su mano con una mirada imparcial.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás descubrir quién soy? —La voz de Reina salió meliflua. Hiroto la observó por un instante.

—Te lo juro, haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcancé, e incluso más.

—Te ves muy seguro. Déjame decirte esto, pero me las pagarás caro si no lo cumples— Reina esbozó una sonrisa divertida, como la que se había alojado en su rostro esa mañana en la cocina cuando él dejó caer el vaso, a diferencia de esa ocasión, no lo tomó desapercibido.

Reina se detuvo un momento, pensativa, y se arregló la bufanda como si sintiese que le asfixiara.

—Algo que no tengo en claro— Aclaró Reina, adquiriendo nuevamente el tono dudoso en su voz— es… —Alzó la mirada, y pareció darse cuenta de la mirada directa que Hiroto le clavaba—. El doctor Goenji no supo explicar lo que te sucedía.

—¿Lo que me sucedía? — Repitió Hiroto, como si al reiterarlo, pudiese hallar el significado de las palabras de Reina.

—Dijo que tenías problemas cardiacos, pero… Midorikawa dijo que no los tenías, y el diagnóstico pareció no ser acertado. Aunque de un modo o del otro, no podían hacer nada.

Hiroto sonrió con dulzura y de sus labios se escapó una risa corta e indetectable.

—Si era un problema cardiaco.

—¿Lo era? — Reina abrió los ojos, como si de ninguna manera se hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

—No se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Midorikawa— Se quitó unos cabellos del rostro que una ráfaga de viento había guiado, y la miró sosegadamente—. Cuando era niño, solía alejarme mucho de mi aldea, me internaba en los bosques para cortar leña y traer gardenias para mamá. Yo lo tomaba como una especie de entrenamiento, quería ser tan fuerte como mi padre— Se dio la vuelta y tocó la bufanda que rodeaba el cuello de Reina—, él era mi modelo a seguir.

Reina tenía la mirada gacha, pero los ojos mirando hacia su rostro, como si el tono terso que Hiroto empleaba para narrar, la estuviese preocupando.

—Durante una de esas caminatas, ocurrió un incidente. Una flecha perdida, quizá de los entrenamientos cercanos a los que sometían a los soldados, llegó hasta mí. Me atravesó el corazón.

—¡Suena horrible!

—La verdad, no lo fue. Sentí en ese momento un sentimiento de paz, me encontraba… a salvo— Hiroto miró a Reina, queriendo que ella pudiese sentir aquella paz, y no todo lo contrario—. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación… Midorikawa estaba a mi lado— Lanzó una pequeña risa, llena de nostalgia—, aún recuerdo lo que me dijo: «¿La bella durmiente estaba esperando a que la besara o qué?». Desde entonces mi corazón es débil, pero nunca había sufrido un ataque o algo parecido.

—Por esa razón Midorikawa negó cualquier posibilidad de ello.

—Oh, Dios, no sabía eso.

—Es extraño verte con esa bufanda. Me recuerdas a mamá.

Reina apretó entre sus manos la bufanda.

—Oh, no, Hiroto, no debiste dármela— Pareció querer quitarla, pero Hiroto la detuvo, calmándola con una sonrisa.

Y Hiroto se inclinó nuevamente para besarla. En esa ocasión, Reina no se impresionó, Hiroto sintió los brazos de Reina rodeándole el cuello, mientras ella comenzaba a mover los labios. Besar a Reina era una sensación diferente, era como hundirse debajo del agua y cerrar los ojos, hasta que tus pulmones te piden respirar.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que ellos se separaran rápidamente. Midorikawa los miraba con una sonrisa que distaba de ser sorprendida, era una mirada de alguien que se alegraba de tener la razón en algo. Reina abrió la boca y las mejillas se le sonrojaron, balbuceaba como si quisiera explicarle a Midorikawa lo que sucedía. Hiroto, por el contrario, no lo hacía, sabía que Midorikawa sabría interpretarlo correctamente, no había nada que explicar.

—¿Y bien? — La voz de Midorikawa salió clara y sonora—, ¿cómo debería llamarlos? ¿Señor y señora Kiyama?

—Midorikawa, deja de decir discordancias— Hiroto habló con voz tersa—, aunque no pareces estar sorprendido.

—¿Debería estarlo? Yo sabía que terminarían así— Midorikawa torció la boca en una especia de sonrisa.

Reina soltó la mano de Hiroto y se acercó presurosa hacia Midorikawa; Hiroto no podía ver su rostro, a diferencia de su amigo, pero sospechaba que el rostro de Reina infundía temor, debido a la reacción de Midorikawa en ese momento; dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Reina lo cogió del cuello de la camisa.

—Escúchame bien, Ryuji Midorikawa— Reina habló con una voz súbitamente álgida—, una palabra de esto y cada trozo de ti flotará por el Río más cercano a este lugar.

Hiroto reprimió la risa con un ruidito sordo proveniente de su garganta. Midorikawa miró sobre el hombro de Reina, pidiendo auxilio, ya que parecía de verdad creer que Reina sería capaz de cortarle en trozos diminutos y echarlos al río más cercano.

—Ni una palabra…

—Me alegra que entiendas— Repentinamente, la actitud de Reina tomó un exabrupto cambio, y no era su exacerbada voz la que había sonado, sino su voz dulzona, como si le hablara a alguien a quien aprecia bastante.

Reina se abrió paso y se introdujo en la casa casi como una sombra. Hiroto se permitió soltar una pequeña risa burlona ante el suspiro que dio Midorikawa.

—Dale tiempo, Mido, no está acostumbrada— Hiroto se acercó a su amigo y cerró la puerta. Midorikawa fue directo a la cocina con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Hiroto se dirigió junto a Reina, quien miraba distraída un estante de trofeos que Midorikawa y él habían ganado a lo largo de sus vidas.

—Ese fue el último que ganamos. Fue un partido de soccer, la final, habíamos llegado lejos— Explicó cuando Reina detuvo su mirada en uno de ellos—, estábamos a punto de ir a penales, pero el entrenador me dejó entrar en el juego por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿Nunca te dejaba jugar? — Preguntó Reina, cohibida.

—No confiaba mucho en mí, mi aspecto daba la impresión de que no duraría mucho de pie en la cancha.

—Si te soy sincera, al principio me resultaste débil.

—¿Débil, yo?

—No te defendiste conmigo, te golpearon horrible en la heladería, cambiaste mi forma de pensar cuando me salvaste en el gimnasio— La voz de Reina sonó distante.

—Tengo algo borroso ese momento.

Reina hizo una delicada pausa.

—¿Midorikawa debería enterarse de lo que ya sabes?

—Supongo. Tú le preocupas mucho también.

—Hiroto, es Shiro al teléfono, se pregunta cuál es la mercancía a descambiar aquí. Está en…

—¡Shiro! — Entonces Hiroto recordó el momento de la noche anterior, Shiro debía seguir en el hospital y tenía limitados conocimientos del mundo humano—, tengo que ir— Miró a Reina, vacilante.

—No importa, me quedaré con Midorikawa. Entiendo la situación. Ve— Reina le sonrió. Hiroto asintió y salió rápidamente de la casa, dejándola apreciando los trofeos de tiempos pasados.

**Ӂ**

Fudo volvía a llevar sus manos a su rostro de manera cansina, llevaba unas cuantas horas en el instituto, quizá todo el día. Lo habían asignado para cooperar con la develación de la causa del incidente, debido a su capacidad de estrategia y deducción rápida, pero el asunto había comenzado con el proceso de envejecimiento en él. No había tomado ningún descanso en todo el día, únicamente para servirse algo de agua del botellón junto a él.

No era la mejor manera de pasar un sábado; estar en el instituto revisando centenares de veces un vídeo de grabación e investigar en gran cantidad de libros. Siquiera le había dado una iluminación apropiada, todas las luces de la escuela estaban apagadas, menos la lámpara en el escritorio en el que trabajaba.

Fudo se levantó del asiento y masajeó las doloridas sienes, emprendiendo su camino nuevamente hacia la pequeña biblioteca para poner unos tres libros que le hacían estorbo. Fudo regresó al ordenador y eligió algún vídeo en el gimnasio o sus alrededores. Tenía que escapársele algún detalle, ¿pero qué podría ser?

—¡Dios, dame fuerzas! — Exclamó con fuerza, pues no había ni un alma en el colegio, únicamente él.

Debía detallar hasta el más mínimo movimiento de los vídeos y anotarlos en unos papeles para analizarlos posteriormente. Dio clic en el siguiente vídeo, era la toma más cercana al gimnasio que había visto, aunque no estaba seguro de si conseguiría algo en ella.

Comenzó la grabación, parecía ser tomada en un lugar poco estable, además, nunca había detallado una cámara en esa ubicación. Fudo advirtió el movimiento de alguien entrando, e inmediatamente reconoció a Fuyuka. No tendría nada de malo, se dijo Fudo, si hubiese visto al entrenador junto a ella. «Yo estaba en el gimnasio con mi padre…», había afirmado Fuyuka, sin embargo, su padre no estaba presente.

—¿Estaré siendo demasiado paranoico? — Dijo en un susurro; era la primera sospecha que tenía en el día desde que inició viendo los vídeos. Fudo ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar, ¿por qué Fuyuka tendría la necesidad de mentirle?, ¿acaso simplemente distorsionó la realidad por error?

Intentó definir con mayor perspicacia las acciones de Fuyuka, no era un error, el entrenador Kudo no se encontraba presente. Entonces Fudo vio algo que le hizo sobresaltar de la impresión. Retrocedió el vídeo y volvió a fiarse con mayor enfoque; Fuyuka daba una especie de señal. Fudo podría haber imaginado que era un simple movimiento natural, pero lo descartó cuando ella alzó la mirada hacia algo y llevó dos dedos hacia su frente, y luego de un momento, inclinó su cabeza, como si acatara una respuesta.

Fudo guardó el archivo en un USB y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación rápidamente, el sol se estaba ocultando y el atardecer le proporcionaba la única luz que podía emplear para ver. Debía llevarle el archivo al profesor Hibiki apenas se lo encontrase.

Se detuvo.

Fudo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, tan profundo, que había pensado que un baldado de agua helada había caído sobre él. Se volvió rápidamente, y vio una silueta al final del pasillo, la luz del ocaso no golpeaban ese lado y a Fudo se le hizo complicado reconocer a Fuyuka. No había dado aviso de su presencia, únicamente estaba de pie junto a unos casilleros, observándolo.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —Antes de marcharse, Fudo quería aclarar su duda. Si ella resultaba culpable, como así lo estipulaba él, y trataba de detenerlo, sería sencillo para él vencerla.

Fuyuka no respondió.

—Ya lo sé todo, cometiste un pequeño error, y fue el de no percatarte de la presencia de una cámara de vigilancia en un rincón— Fudo hizo una pausa—, además, ¿por qué mentiste en tu versión? Dame una explicación. ¿Acaso fue el entrenador quién te ordenó hacerlo?

El silencio fue su única respuesta; Fudo comenzó a sentirse preocupado e inquieto.

—¿No puedes crear otra historia que sea creíble? — Sonrió, complacido—, sé que no serías el tipo de personas que haría algo como eso. Mi suposición es que el entrenador te forzó a hacerlo. Lo comprendo. Si me dices toda la verdad, no estarás en problemas.

—Nadie me forzó— La voz de Fuyuka salió sorpresivamente, pero Fudo no percibió emoción alguna en ella. Fuyuka dio unos pasos al frente, y la luz del sol finalmente la tocó; lucía un atuendo poco común, para el parecer de Fudo. Parecía una armadura, apreció Fudo, como la de los caballeros medievales, hecho de metal, pero con un diseño que únicamente protegía partes como las piernas, el pecho y el cuello. Fudo sintió la urgencia de marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Fudo dio un grito quedo cuando se fijó en los ojos de Fuyuka, no eran los habituales ojos azules que él conocía y siempre observaba, estaban vacíos, perdidos, poco naturales, como los de una muñeca de porcelana. Fudo sabía que algo no iba bien.

—Entonces supongo que hasta aquí llegamos, ¿no? —Dio un paso hacia atrás para marcharse, pero algo llamó su atención. Fuyuka, más rápido de lo que había imaginado Fudo que alguien podía moverse, zigzagueó hacia él. Fudo no lo notó, hasta que dio un salto hacia atrás y un ardor peligroso y tenaz le invadió todo el cuerpo. Su sangre goteó y Fudo observó pasmado la herida que se extendía desde su hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

La herida era fatal, profunda. Fudo cayó en una de sus rodillas, fue casi como su él fuese un árbol y lo hubiesen talado. La imagen de Fuyuka se distorsionó, aunque Fudo hacía todo lo posible por permanecer consciente.

—Sólo puede terminar de una forma, Akio— La voz de Fuyuka sonó distinta, Fudo no sabía si era por desvanecimiento, pero pareció percibirle emoción.

Fuyuka pateó fuertemente el rostro de Fudo. Saboreó el cobrizo sabor de la sangre en su boca, y se dejó llevar, perdiéndose en el dolor.

**Ӂ**

Hiroto entró rápidamente a la clínica, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Hiroto se desplazó rápidamente hasta la recepción, agitado por el largo camino que había recorrido a pie.

—Disculpe, ¿está internado aquí, Atsuya Fubuki?

La recepcionista miró a Hiroto, y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Hiroto ya estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas, generalmente sus características lo hacían extraño a la vista, sus ojos poco naturales y su cabello rojizo vivo, combinando eso con su pálida piel, eran rasgos que lo harían parecer un personaje de anime o comics que Hiroto solía ver.

—Por supuesto— Sonrió, buscando en sus papeles—, habitación trescientos dos.

—Muchas gracias— Hiroto le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Subió rápidamente hacia la habitación, y caminó a paso acelerado hacia la habitación indicada. Cuando estuvo al frente y llamó, se pudo escuchar una algarabía. Esperó, pero nadie fue a recibirlo. Hiroto alzó el brazo nuevamente para intentar otra vez, y fue entonces que la puerta se abrió, mostrando ante Hiroto a una enfermera con las mejillas sonrojadas y el uniforme húmedo.

Hiroto miró más allá de ella, y observó a Atsuya forcejeando con su hermano; Shiro parecía querer recostarlo de nuevo en la cama.

—Em… vengo a… visitarlo— Dijo, vacilante. La enfermera lo miró de pies a cabeza, como si no creyese lo que veía, y Hiroto se preguntó si habría observado del mismo modo a Shiro y a Atsuya.

—Adelante— Dijo la enfermera con voz tranquila, demostrando, quizá, años de práctica con pacientes problemáticos.

Hiroto entró a la habitación. Atsuya se calmó y miró a Hiroto con sorpresa.

—Hiroto, qué bueno que llegas— Dijo Shiro, parecía aliviado.

—Atsuya, ¿qué demonios haces? — Se acercó a Atsuya; entonces pudo ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos, Shiro también parecía agotado, estaba pálido y los párpados parecían pesarle.

—Quieren dale medicina— Explicó Shiro.

—No confío en eso— Rezongó Atsuya, mirando a la enfermera más allá del hombro—, quiero irme a casa.

—Aún no podemos darle de alta— Informó la enfermera detrás de él; Atsuya la miró como si hubiese olvidado que estaba allí.

—Atsuya, si te dicen que debes recibir medicinas, tienes que dejar que te las administren, si te dicen que duermas, duermes. Todo es para preservar tu salud— Dijo suavemente.

—No me hables como si fuera un perro— Gruñó Atsuya.

—Shiro…

—Lo hará, Hiroto, no causaremos más problemas.

Shiro dijo "causaremos", pensó Hiroto, como si las acciones de su hermano lo entrometiera a él.

—Está bien, yo pagaré todos los gastos, no hay ningún problema— Hiroto miró a la enfermera con un asentimiento.

—Gracias por todo, Hiroto— Susurró Shiro, y miró a la enfermera—, gracias por todo también, pero yo me encargo del resto.

La enfermera asintió, con una mirada que distaba de comprensiva, parecía indignada, y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

—Volveré en treinta minutos para bañar al paciente.

Atsuya se sonrojó.

—No se preocupe— Dijo Shiro de manera atropellada—, yo me encargaré de eso también.

La enfermera volvió a asentir.

—Si necesita algo más, puede recurrir a mí de inmediato— La enfermera cerró la puerta.

—Vaya— Hiroto tomó asiento en el sofá—, ¿debieron pasar un infierno, no?

—Oh, claro que no—, Dijo Shiro— de hecho, todo es muy acogedor.

—Lamento no haber venido anoche.

—No te preocupes, comprendemos la situación— Shiro se dejó caer, agotado, en el sillón—. Midorikawa me lo ha contado todo. Y Kazemaru me informó. Después de irnos, los invitados comenzaron a comportarse de manera errónea.

—¿De manera errónea? — A la mente de Hiroto vino de inmediato la imagen de Natsumi intentando saltar del techo del edificio.

—Comenzaron a… a haber pleitos, algunos intentaron asesinarse entre sí— Explicó Shiro.

—Fue gracias a Hitomiko que esto no fue a mayores— Interrumpió Atsuya—, dudo que Someoka estuviese actuando conscientemente.

—¿Hitomiko estaba en la fiesta? — Hiroto abrió la boca, perplejo.

—Dijo que, por casualidad, se encontraba cerca del lugar y que un invitado recurrió a ella inmediatamente. Dijo que no sabe quién fue.

—Como sea, las cosas están circulando de una manera un tanto turbulenta últimamente— Shiro hizo una expresión de dolor y puso su mano sobre el abdomen.

—¿Estás bien? —Hiroto se puso de pie y caminó junto a Shiro.

—Claro, es un pequeño dolor de estómago— Tomó una bocanada de aire. Hiroto no le creyó, su rostro se había tornado algo grisáceo y parecía apretar los dientes. Hiroto le subió la playera y lo que vio le hizo dar un grito ahogado, que, claro, no pasó desapercibido por Atsuya.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hiroto? ¿Algo está mal?

¿Qué si algo andaba mal?, el abdomen de Shiro se encontraba de un color amoratado; era una extensión de color purpureo y rojizo. Algo dio un vuelco en el estómago de Hiroto.

—El golpe de Someoka— Exclamó Hiroto—, fue el golpe de Someoka. ¿No hiciste una revisión a pesar del dolor?

Shiro no respondió.

—Deben atenderte en este momento.

Tocaron a la puerta, y la enfermera entró a la habitación. Antes de que dijera algo, Hiroto se puso de pie y alzó la voz.

—¡Él también necesita atención médica! ¡Él está herido!

Ella pareció impresionarse, y lo que fuese que fuera a decir, pareció quedar en el olvido. Un médico de turno se encontraba detrás de ella, y tomó la palabra.

—Acompáñenos, diagnosticaremos su estado.

Shiro miró a Hiroto con ojos abiertos.

—No, Hiroto, ya has hecho demasiado.

—No lo suficiente— Hiroto levantó a Shiro; él hizo una expresión de dolor y caminó, con ayuda de Hiroto, hacia el doctor.

Atsuya tenía los ojos abiertos y temblorosos. Shiro salió con el doctor.

—¿Qué le harán a mi hermano? — Atsuya pareció ponerse a la defensiva, y trató de levantarse de la cama.

—No, no, no, no— Se abalanzó hacia él y lo volvió a recostar—, Shiro estará bien. Si no es atendido, puede irle peor.

—¡Otra vez me estás hablando como a un perro!

—Piensa en tu hermano, Atsuya. Ha estado soportando el terrible dolor por ti.

—Por eso me preocupo por él.

—Shiro estará bien, lo prometo— Susurró. Atsuya pareció calmarse, y se dejó caer en la cama—, Atsuya, será mejor que descanses. Duerme, él va a estar bien, está en buenas manos.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría creer.

Hiroto frunció el ceño. Atsuya alzó las cejas, pues, Hiroto ya no quería esconder su descontento por la desconfianza ciega que Atsuya sentía hacia los humanos.

—¿Por qué te molestas? No son nada para ti— Atsuya sonó desinteresado. Hiroto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

—Recuerda con quienes crecí, Atsuya— Volvió su cabeza hacia él—, son más para mí de lo que piensas— Y salió.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío. A Hiroto no le apetecía caminar hacia su casa, y detallando que nadie lo vería, Hiroto sacó el artefacto dimensional y lo utilizó para algo distinto. Abrió un portal, y lo cruzó para llegar a su hogar rápidamente.

Lo que vio al pisar tierra, lo dejó adarvado por unos segundos; la sangre le bajó a los pies y los oídos no captaron los sonidos de la algarabía que se presentaba, no sabía si su corazón latía o se había detenido, y de pronto, sintió un vuelco en todo su cuerpo. Hiroto no respiró, no emitió sonido alguno, no se movió.

Su hogar era destruido por las alas ardientes de las llamas que devastaban y danzaban frente a él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Está bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Muy malo? ¿Muy bueno? ¿Debo mejorar? ¿Debo comer pollo?(?) Traté de enfocarme en dar paso a la parte de acción del fic, la parte en la que todo deben combatir a muerte contra enemigos que conocen o que no.<strong>

**Comenten, dejen sus amenazas de muerte, sus felicitaciones, y agradecería si alguno me dejara pollito asado HwH ahora voy a dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde con Teddy Beatles John Ringo Harrison McCartney (mi osito de peluche de los Beatles) **

**Espero que les hayan gustado, nos vemos luego~ :3**


	14. Capítulo 14

_**¡Si! ¡Lo hice! *O* Lo he terminado por fin! ¡Por fin las ganas vinieron a mí! ¡Por fin! Yeah, baby! Yeah! 0key, suficiente alegría por hoy u_u lamento la tardanza, aunque había dicho que lo subiría lo antes posible. Pero tenía mi cumpleaños, y tenía ciertas cosas por hacer, sin mencionar que he estado somnolienta e.e por alguna razón. Y ya sé que siempre subo los capítulos a la madrugada, ¿por qué? Porque mi inspiración troll siempre quiere jugármelas c: y a Michiko no gustar.**_

_**¡DE IGUAL MANERA! ¡Les vengo con el capítulo catorce! Es un capítulo largo, quizá el más largo que he hecho en mi carrera de escritora -con ojeras de panda y risa de lunática- ¡y aquí está! ¡no es un chiste! **_

_**Bueno, bueno, y dejemos la vaina :3 espero que lo disfruten. Iba a ponerle otra escena e.e pero prefería dejársela al siguiente capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"El amigo ha de ser como la sangre, que acude luego a la herida sin esperar a que le llamen."<strong>_

* * *

><p>En ese momento, Hiroto había sentido que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y un oscuro abismo lo esperaba abajo. Pero el horror de contemplar su hogar siendo destruido por las llamas, era más fuerte que el querer permitirse perder la consciencia de la impresión. Sin embargo, Hiroto se había dado cuenta, lo similar que esa situación era, a lo que se había presentado en su sueño. Era la misma imagen, era tan parecido, que Hiroto obtuvo las fuerzas necesarias para correr y asegurarse de que Reina y Midorikawa estuviesen bien.<p>

Fuera de su casa, casi en la autopista, un grupo de personas se habían congregado en forma de círculo, y a Hiroto le corrió un escalofrío tan profundo, que las lágrimas afloraron sus ojos y salieron con un solo parpadeo.

—¡Abran paso!, —gritó— ¡muévanse!, ¡permítanme pasar!

No esperó a que las personas lo hicieran, él mismo las empujó a un lado y se escurrió entre la multitud rápidamente. En ciertos momentos, Hiroto vio que algunos conocidos le clavaban una mirada estupefacta y lastimera entre más se iba acercando. Y cuando Hiroto apartó a la última persona, fue la escena lo suficientemente fuerte como para parecer irreal.

No había sentido un impacto tan fuerte desde el incidente con la flecha perdida de aquella vez en el bosque, cuando su corazón fue atravesado. Hiroto quería chillar, pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo frenar y enloquecer.

Midorikawa se encontraba recostado en el suelo de concreto; lucía una herida fatal en el pecho, de donde la sangre se derramaba con bravura. A su lado, su vecino, el señor Yamamoto, un anciano que fue paramédico en su pasado, le sujetaba la herida, y Hiroto podía apreciar como la sangre se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Midorikawa, para la sorpresa de Hiroto, se encontraba consciente, pero su mirada era nublada por la muerte próxima.

—Hiroto, muchacho.—Llamó el señor Yamamoto, mirándolo estupefacto. Hiroto se dio cuenta de que algo de ceniza le cubría la cara y su ropa se encontraba rasgada y chamuscada. —Ya vienen los paramédicos.

—¡Mido! —Hiroto reaccionó y corrió, tirándose junto a Midorikawa. Él, con inexistentes fuerzas, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo —. ¿Qué ocurrió? —Sollozó.

—Ocurrieron cosas extrañas, muchacho —respondió el señor Yamamoto —, primero fue un pequeño temblor, luego las ventanas comenzaron a agrietarse, posteriormente todo estaba en llamas, como si estuviésemos en plena segunda guerra mundial. No hubo víctimas mortales, pero algunos necesitaron primeros auxilios.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Mido? —Su voz tembló.

—Mejor no le pregunte nada —dijo el anciano. — Estuvo delirando un buen rato, dijo que no era un humano, y que debíamos huir, porque ellos venían.

—Mido, te vas a poner bien. Ya verás que te vas a poner bien —Hiroto le cogió la mano a Midorikawa, pero por un momento casi la suelta, los dedos de él se encontraban muy fríos.

—Lucha… — soltó Midorikawa. Hiroto abrió los ojos, y ocultar su desesperación se hacía cada vez más difícil.

—No intentes hablar —dijo —, no lo hagas, necesitas guardar tus fuerzas.

Hiroto movió un momento su mirada a las manos del señor Yamamoto, y vio con horror, las horribles quemaduras que las cubrían.

—Señor Yamamoto —susurró Hiroto — ¿cómo se hizo eso?

—Oh, ¿esto?, —miró sus manos, como si apenas se diese cuenta de que las tenía así —cuando encontramos a Ryuuji, tenía una extraña espada incrustada en el pecho. Cada vez que acercábamos nuestras manos, sentíamos una quemazón, como si nuestra piel se fundiese. Entre mi nieto y yo la hemos sacado, porque el peso era demasiado para una sola persona. Siquiera ambos pudimos levantarla por dos segundos. Se encuentra clavada en tierra.

Hiroto observó por un momento hacia un lado, y vio una espada poco común, poseía un mango cubierto de piedras color púrpura resplandecientes, y desde el lugar donde se encontraba, podía sentir una horrible presencia proveniente de ella.

—Lucha… —volvió a decir Midorikawa con una voz que Hiroto no reconoció, la sangre que salía a borbotones de su boca parecía impedirle hablar. Midorikawa comenzó a mover su brazo, y dibujó algo en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Hiroto tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para entenderlo que quería hacer ver Midorikawa, pero, aunque logró diferenciar las figuras, no pudo entender su significado.

Midorikawa tosió, y fue acompañado por borbotones de sangre que le salpicaron al rostro.

—¡No!, ¡por favor, resiste! —Su voz se apagó en un hipido, no pudo ocultar más su dolor.

Una extraña figura se apareció al lado de Hiroto, algo que se formó de la nada, y luego el molde fue tomando la forma de persona. La profesora Hitomiko apareció frente a él, con su habitual expresión frívola, pero que en esa ocasión, se había perturbado de cierto modo.

—Apártense—ordenó. Hiroto obedeció de inmediato, mientras que el señor Yamamoto abría la boca y los ojos. Las personas a su derredor comenzaron a apartarse, y a cuchichear, algunos, incluso, se marcharon rápidamente.

Hitomiko se puso de rodillas junto a Midorikawa y cogió su rostro, ladeándolo un poco, luego rasgó su camisa, y Hiroto pudo apreciar una extraña figura en el hombro de su amigo.

—Maldición. — Le escuchó decir a Hitomiko. La expresión de la maestra se ensombrecía mayormente entre más analizaba el cuerpo de Midorikawa. Finalmente, ella pareció dispuesta a hacer algo. Sacó de su bolsillo algo que parecía un frasco alargado con un líquido espeso en su interior. Por un momento, y en medio de su augurio, Hiroto pensó que podría tratarse de miel de abeja, pero después pensó en lo tonto que sonaría eso.

Llevó el orillo del frasco a los labios de Midorikawa y dejó que aquel espeso líquido se deslizara hacia su interior. Midorikawa pareció reaccionar ante aquello, y se removió en su lugar, haciendo una expresión de dolor. Hitomiko puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Midorikawa, y por un momento, Hiroto se sintió extraño, como cuando uno se siente acechado y tiene la necesidad de ponerse a salvo.

—Profesora… — llamó—, ¡profesora, retírese!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hitomiko pareció agitarse por un momento, y después, abrió los ojos lanzando un gruñido, casi convertido en grito. Las manos de Hitomiko parecieron agrietarse, como las de una muñeca de porcelana rota, y no sólo eso, también se coloreaba de un púrpura extraño, casi llegaba a ser azul petróleo. La respiración de Midorikawa aumentaba y disminuía la velocidad.

Hitomiko parecía querer apartarse, pero no podía, y la desesperación cubrió toda expresión frívola de su mirada. Hiroto corrió hacia ella y la haló, para ayudarla a zafarse, pero era como si las manos de ella y el cuerpo de Midorikawa estuviesen fusionados. Y, aunque Hiroto halase, no se separaba.

Un temblor llamó la atención de ambos. Detrás de ellos, el concreto de la carretera se abría, como algo quisiese salir de ella. Y efectivamente así era, pensó Hiroto en cuanto vio una mano esquelética salir del pavimento, similar a una película de zombis.

El rostro de todas las personas encontradas en ese sitio se contrajeron en el horror, y, de inmediato, huyeron del lugar. El señor Yamamoto lanzó una maldición, y miró a Hiroto con un rostro condescendiente, pero de igual manera, escapó del lugar, huyendo entre los matorrales.

—¿Qué es eso?, —gritó— ¡profesora!

—_Ossaumbra_—susurró Hitomiko con algo que Hiroto interpretó como incredibilidad. Luego, el resto del cuerpo comenzó a desplegarse, convirtiéndose en un monstruo, una abominación de por lo menos siete metros. Su apariencia fue lo que más repugnó a Hiroto, casi parecía miasma, y se encontraba bajo la forma de un esqueleto, con dos puntos rojos en los ojos fijos en los tres.

Hiroto se estremeció.

—¡Hiroto!, ¡vete de aquí! —Gritó la maestra con furia.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Las palabras apenas pudieron salirle con sentido.

—¡Ya es tarde para Ryuuji y para mí!, ¡debes irte y avisar al profesor Hibiki!

Las líneas y las grietas parecían ascender por sus brazos y el cuello de ella comenzaba a presentarlas lentamente.

—Ya no hay tiempo.

Midorikawa lanzó un grito ahogado, algo como una exclamación similar a las que se emite cuando se está aplicando fuerza. Hiroto volvió la mirada hacia él, y vio que tenía los dientes y los ojos apretados. Y antes de que Hiroto se diera cuenta, algo brilló entre las manos de Hitomiko y el pecho de Midorikawa, y la profesora fue empujada hacia atrás.

—¡Mido! —Hiroto se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos. Los ojos de Midorikawa finalmente se fijaron en él, y no en un vacío sueño, y de ellos, un par de lágrimas se derramaron. Midorikawa dio un respiró largo y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Hi… roto…— levantó la mano unos centímetros aferrándose a su camisa— Hiroto…

Midorikawa cerró los ojos lentamente y su mano fue aflojándose poco a poco de su camisa.

—Midorikawa…

Y murió. Hiroto lo supo al instante, no fue de inmediato, dejó de sentir el cosquilleo que siempre sentía. Y su mirada se había ido apagando con lentitud, como una vela que se sopla pero desiste en continuar encendida.

—¡Midorikawa!

El cuerpo de Midorikawa comenzó a brillar, y fue rodeado de pequeños puntos. Hiroto supo que no eran precisamente estrellas, o al menos no estrellas corrientes. Nunca había visto morir a nadie, ni siquiera se quedó durante los últimos momentos que su madre estuvo con vida, pero Hiroto sabía que aquellos puntos debían tener un significado especial en ello.

—¡No, Midorikawa, no me dejes!, —Hiroto sintió que iba a enloquecer de dolor— ¡por favor, abre los ojos! Ábrelos…

Midorikawa comenzó a deshacerse de entre sus manos, convirtiéndose en un concentrado de estrellas. Y desapareció, aquellas estrellas se elevaron como farolas en un festival.

—¡Hiroto, márchate! —Gritó Hitomiko— ¡Escapa, rápido!, ¡no te quedes ahí!

Pero Hiroto no podía escucharla, o al menos no creía poder. El sentimiento de vacío lo inundó como la sal invade el agua del mar, el dolor, la confusión, el horror, no le permitían concentrarse en actuar, y mucho menos interceder en el hecho de que una criatura monstruosa estuviese en frente de ellos.

_«¿Lo he perdido todo… de nuevo?»_

Y algo le pasó por la cabeza, una gran cantidad de flashes que fueron sin duda, alguna clase de sueño. Hiroto se había desmayado, o así lo creía él. Fue intenso, y al mismo tiempo cálido.

Era una especie de escenario que Hiroto no conocía, o al menos no se le hacía familiar. Donde una bella fuente se extendía, un manantial, algo enorme y hermoso, casi mágico. Hiroto no podía dejar de meditar, todos sus percances, o como los veía él, habían desaparecido. ¿Esa era la paz de la que hablaban cuando una persona moría?, ¿acaso estaba muerto?

A Hiroto no le importaba ya eso.

**Ӂ**

¿Eran grilletes lo que sujetaban?, Fudo había sentido los grilletes antes, y por supuesto, podía saber que si lo eran. Por un momento, su mente había divagado al despertar, pero luego de unos segundos escuchando únicamente su débil respiración, Fudo había recordado todos los sucesos, y, entonces, sintió gran furia por diversas razones. No solo por haber caído derrotado, no, más bien pisoteado por Fuyuka, sino también el hecho de tener información de relevancia y no poder darla a conocer.

—Eres más insistente de lo que había creído. — La voz de Fuyuka se alzó con eco por todo el sitio, que Fudo identificó como un calabozo. Alzó la mirada y, entre los barrotes gruesos y grises, pudo observar a Fuyuka, de pie firmemente en frente de él. Para la sorpresa de Fudo no iba vestida con la anterior armadura, sino de una forma completamente diferente. Lucía un atuendo corriente; unos shorts de jean azules con una chaqueta de lino beige que cubría una camisa blanca debajo, en sus pies se extendían unos converse negros, y en su cabeza iba una boina de color guinda. — Ahora tendré que venir todo el tiempo.

—Hubiese preferido que me mataras, entonces. —Se movió un poco, pero los grilletes le habían despellejado las muñecas y en ese momento le escocían demasiado. — ¿No se supone que una persona lastimada debe despertar en una cama con las más excelsas atenciones y no encadenado como un animal en un calabozo oscuro y pecaminoso?

—¿Persona lastimada?

—No es por nada, Fuyuka, pero me abriste una zanja en el cuerpo.

Fuyuka suspiró, como si supiese a qué se refiere y no tuviese el genio para encargarse de ello.

—Está cicatrizando. Ya no hay nada más que discutir al respecto. —Fuyuka caminó hacia un lado, y no pareció detallar la mirada matadora que Fudo le estaba enviando.— Serás alimentado por vía intravenosa.

—Ah… ¿se acabaron las hamburguesas y el pollo frito? — Dijo él con pena fingida. No sabía si podía estar causando alguna reacción en Fuyuka, ella actuaba como si fuese un robot, algo mecánico e inanimado, pero que se dirigía a él.

—No hay nada más que decir—concluyó finalmente.

—Parece que tenías razón, no te conocía tan bien. Fui algo arrogante al pensar que eras como un libro abierto. Debo felicitarte, engañarme es algo difícil de hacer.

—A diferencia de ti, yo te conozco bastante bien— susurró. Fudo se preguntó el significado de aquellas palabras, pero las descartó al instante por falta de importancia en ese momento.

—No estoy para juegos, Fuyuka. Libérame. ¿Tú padre te está obligando a hacer todo esto, acaso?

—¿Mi padre, dices? —Fuyuka sonrió, como si de un chiste se tratase, pero al mismo tiempo, Fudo se dio cuenta que era una sonrisa fría. —El entrenador no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni con lo que está pasando aquí dentro.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que esto lo haces porque lo deseas así?, — Fudo alzó la voz con enojo— ¿qué te llevó a esto?, ¿por qué me tienes aquí?

—¿Es deber del carcelero responder a todas las preguntas que su prisionero le haga? —Preguntó, evasivamente.

—O quizá me ocultas algo. Algo que no quieres que sepa, ¿acaso puedo hacer mucho así?, sabes muy bien que no podré salir de aquí a no ser que tenga ayuda.

—Eres un genio, ¿me vas a decir que no podrías haber previsto una situación similar?, ¿aún así quieres que te dé información de más?

—Bueno, agradezco el cumplido del principio— sonrió—, ¿pero acaso me vas a decir que lo haces sin un superior a cargo? Fuyuka, eres lista, pero dudo que, si tienes un plan lo suficientemente grande entre manos para secuestrarme, lo hayas planeado todo tú sola.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo si lo que intentas es jugar con mi mente.

—Todos los indicios indican que debiste haberme matado, a menos que necesiten _mi genio _para ejecutar algún plan de gran importancia— comentó, haciendo énfasis en las palabras "mi genio."

La mirada de Fuyuka se estremeció por un momento, y Fudo abandonó toda esperanza de que respondiese alguna de sus preguntas

—Tres de diciembre, noventa y cinco. Winterpath. —Salió por la puerta, dejando el eco del chirrido de esta por todo el lugar.

Fudo clavó su mirada en el acero de los barrotes, e intentó decodificar aquellas palabras. _«Tres de diciembre, noventa y cinco. Winterpath.» _Y los recuerdos que pudo evocar con aquello, fueron horribles y un terrible dolor de cabeza para Fudo. ¿Pero qué quiso decir Fuyuka con aquello?, esa respuesta intentaba venir a Fudo a través de las evocaciones realizadas a su pasado.

Recuerdos que hacían hervir la sangre de Fudo.

**Ӂ**

Atsuya no creía que las clínicas fuesen malas, lo que le molestaba, era el olor que había en ellas. Medicina, enfermedad, sangre, incluso muerte. Pero Atsuya no pensaba en lo lúgubre que le resultaba la clínica de noche, Atsuya meditaba las palabras de Hiroto una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quizá si habría estado equivocado, pues siempre había sido atendido con las más excelsas atenciones en esa clínica, a pesar de los constantes problemas que causaba.

Se puso de pie en frente de una ventana y apreció la vista por un buen rato. Quizá se perdió en la luna, quizá en las luces de la ciudad, lo que fuere, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la enfermera detrás de él hasta que ella habló.

—Disculpe, señorito Fubuki, pero debe estar descansando.

Atsuya la miró al ladear un poco la cabeza, parecía impresionada de su rápida recuperación, quizá, ya que podía ponerse de pie sin marearse. Y tal vez estaba algo preocupada por la reacción que tomaría Atsuya a continuación. Pero nuevamente, las palabras de Hiroto vinieron a su mente.

—Me encuentro mejor, gracias por su atención. Perdone por las molestias, pero me urgía salir a caminar.

Por un momento, las cejas de la enfermera se levantaron rápidamente, como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuese algo increíble. Fue un gesto bastante pequeño, pero Atsuya había sido educado para conocer aquello con detalle y poder decodificarlo y descubrir los verdaderos pensamientos de la persona. Y de hecho, le había impresionado bastante la similitud con la que la humana había actuado con los de su especie.

—Entendido— dijo la enfermera. — ¿No le agradaría ver mejor la luna desde su habitación caballero?

—Desde mi habitación la cubre el edificio continuo— explicó—, y… desde mi hogar no se puede apreciar una luna tan hermosa. Aquí no hay… tantas nubes.

—¿Existen muchas nubes de dónde usted viene? —Preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto, cae nieve todo el tiempo.

—¿Vive por casualidad en la isla de Hokkaido? —Preguntó ella. Atsuya la miró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si— respondió, pensando por un momento, que se encontraba manteniendo una charla con una humana. Aunque no tenía ni idea de qué era Hokkaido. — ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?

—Oh, él se encuentra en cirugía en este instante— dijo la enfermera—, es extraño, disculpe que se lo diga, pero en su tipo de cirugías, hay que… rapar al paciente. En su caso… parece que el médico no tuvo necesidad.

Atsuya sonrió. Aunque no pudiese contarle a la enfermera la razón, pero en su clan son como el hielo, no importa si se derrite, siempre será lo que es, aunque dependiendo del molde, aquello toma la forma. El cabello de Atsuya había vuelto a crecer rápidamente después de la cirugía, pero de un modo diferente, por lo que su hermano le ayudó a arreglarlo.

—Al parecer seguiré siendo bien parecido gracias a ello— dijo, burlón. La enfermera dio una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

—Disculpe que le pregunte, pero… ¿tiene alguna preferencia para teñirse el cabello?

Atsuya, instintivamente, llevó una mano a su cabeza y manoseó su cabello entre sus dedos.

—Es de nacimiento— respondió, casi en un susurro. Ella pareció impresionada—, ¿no… suele ver gente con este color de cabello?

—No es un color natural— dijo ella, pareciendo entusiasmada—, ¡me sorprende bastante!, en Japón no existe esa variedad. Sin duda es algo impresionante cómo puede jugar la genética.

La mirada que Atsuya enviaba la joven era una mirada de completa curiosidad. ¿Acaso para los humanos no eran comunes los rasgos que a él le parecían comunes?

Volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana, mientras la joven continuaba con un monólogo que él no comprendía del todo, pero que de igual forma escuchaba. Pero algo le hizo desviar su atención por un momento. Atsuya dio un saltó rápido hacia atrás, y cogió entre brazos a la enfermera, retrocediendo en dos saltos precisos y ágiles. La ventana, un par de segundos antes de que él retrocediese, se hizo trizas, y él protegió a la joven con su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, de cierto modo, alarmado.

Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirarlo estupefacta, como si muchas preguntas le saltaran a los labios pero no pudiese pronunciarlas. Atsuya miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, donde dos personas se alzaban ante él con gran elegancia. Pero Atsuya supo que no se trataba de algo cotidiano en el mundo de los humanos en cuanto vio sus aspectos.

Eran extraños y espantosos, para el parecer de Atsuya. El aspecto de uno era como el de un ave, solamente que parecía un reptil con aquella piel y aquellos ojos ambarinos cuya pupila era alargada; el otro monstruo era similar a un verdadero reptil, como un lagarto parado en dos pies, sacando su lengua bífida de forma continua, como si buscase su presa con ella. Ambos lucían un par de armaduras doradas, que le recordaron a Atsuya la de los caballeros medievales, y enormes espadas en sus manos.

De algo estaba seguro Atsuya. Estaba en problemas.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! — Exclamó la enfermera con ojos abiertos—, ¿qué son esas cosas?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber— dijo Atsuya, poniéndose de pie en frente de ella. —Tienes cinco segundos para que me expliquen qué son, qué quieres, y una muy buena razón para que no les patee el trasero antes de que se vayan.

—_Yukikoori_— soltó uno de ellos, sorprendiendo bastante a Atsuya—, nadie nos ha avisado de él. Nos dará problemas.

—¿Acaso no te han enseñado a patear las piedras? —Dijo el otro. Atsuya apretó los dientes.

—Cinco. Cuatro. Tres…

—Sugiero asesinarlo— comentó el sujeto con cara de pájaro.

—¡Dos!

—No creas que un mocoso como tú podrá vencernos. Sólo queremos sangre.

—Bien, ahora que sé qué es lo que desean, tengo todo el derecho y los pantalones de decirles que no se los voy a permitir— Atsuya colocó una mano al frente y luego cerró el puño con la otra, sacando así, de su palma un trozo de hielo con forma de espada que se alargaba más, y más. — Les advierto, hoy no he tenido un buen día como para jugar con un par de monos con armadura.

—Esperamos que no te arrepientas de decir esas palabras— dijo el Hombre Reptil—, porque serán las últimas.

Y a una velocidad asombrosa, el atacaron al mismo tiempo. Atsuya apenas pudo notar el momento en el que ambos se lanzaron contra él. Pero lo hicieron en un movimiento muy sincronizado, tanto, que prácticamente era el mismo, y Atsuya pudo bloquear el golpe vertical de ambas espadas. Pero él no contó con que la espada de hielo que tenía entre las manos comenzase a derretirse debajo del metal oscuro de aquellas espadas.

Fue obligado a dar un empuje fuerte para apartarlos, y al hacerlo, su propia arma se rompió en trozos. Atsuya retrocedió, mirándolos estupefacto.

—Creo que te has dado cuenta del poder que poseemos— dijo el Hombre Reptil. Atsuya chasqueó la lengua y creó otra espada nuevamente.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápido._ «Vamos, Atsuya, ahora lo que debes hacer es pensar en un plan.» _Y por un momento casi se rió de su pensamiento. Quién planeaba las ideas era su hermano, él era quién tenía ingenio para buscar la forma de atacar al oponente de una manera letal, en cambio, él era excelente para el pensamiento psicológico ajeno. Necesitaba a su hermano en ese instante, pero no estaría presente.

Sus padres se lo habían dicho meses antes de morir. _«Ambos deben unir fuerzas, así serán invencibles. Pero no siempre se tendrán el uno al otro.»_

El Hombre Pájaro atacó nuevamente, en esa ocasión, Atsuya dio un saltó sobre él y cayó detrás, lanzando un golpe fijo con la espada hacia el corazón (o donde normalmente estaría un corazón) de aquella criatura.

Pero cuánta fue la sorpresa de Atsuya cuando se dio cuenta de que su espada se había roto hasta el mango que él sujetaba. Y la armadura continuaba intacta.

El Hombre Pájaro se giró y con su brazo golpeó a Atsuya fuertemente en el rostro, lanzándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo abriese un hoyo en la pared. El dolor fue algo fuerte, y nuevo al mismo tiempo para él, y por un momento se sintió adormilado.

_«No, no, no, Atsuya, no puedes perder el conocimiento ahora. Tienes que vencerlos, tienes que derrotarlos.»_

La sangre se deslizó hacia sus ojos, haciéndole un poco más complicado ver. Pero al intentar abrir su ojo derecho, un dolor agudo perforó cada uno de sus sentidos. Atsuya emitió un grito de dolor al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hacia su ojo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Escuchó una voz masculina. Alguien más había llegado a la escena. Y luego Atsuya escuchó un grito agudo de horror.

—¡No se acerquen! —Gritó la enfermera con quién Atsuya se encontraba hablando hace un rato. Y antes de que Atsuya se pusiese de pie, el Hombre Pájaro se lanzó contra las dos personas que se encontraban allí. Atsuya, a través de la sangre, pudo ver al monstruo cortando en dos al hombre. La sangre salpicó por todos lados, y la enfermera a su lado no dejaba de gritar, enloquecida. Aunque no duró bastante, pues, también ella fue asesinada, el Hombre Pájaro le cogió del cabello, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y metió su mano por su boca. Aquella mujer se retorcía mientras hacía sonidos bastante débiles ante la mano que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, y entonces el Hombre Pájaro sacó su mano cubierta de sangre y ella cayó al suelo, muerta, y aún con la mirada de horror implantada en su cara.

Atsuya se puso de pie, tambaleante sujetándose el ojo derecho, mientras este sangraba. La enfermera lo miró con ojos desorbitados, arrinconada, ocultándose de lo que se presentaba.

_«Bien, ya puedo descartar la idea de golpearlos en la armadura.»,_ pensó Atsuya, rompiendo un trozo de tela de su camisa blanca de hospital, y amarrándola a su ojo derecho. _«Ahora sólo me queda golpearlos en donde la armadura no cubre.»_

¿Pero cómo?, se dijo Atsuya, temiendo que volviesen a atacar antes de que tuviese un plan. Fue entonces que comenzó a detallar las armaduras de cada uno, claro, no compartían rasgos, por lo que las armaduras no estaban diseñadas para proteger sus cuerpos en totalidad. No obstante, la forma de derrotarlos, era buscar una zona vulnerable.

Atsuya sonrió. Lo tenía.

Provocó que los pies del Hombre Lagarto se congelaran, y que él hielo crecieses con intensidad. Él parecía tratar de romperlo, pero el hielo únicamente crecía, y no podía hacerlo completamente.

Atsuya, mientras tanto, corrió más delante de él y fabricó un arco y una flecha, apuntando al Hombre Pájaro. Este, con un chillido ensordecedor, casi un ronquido combinado con un lloriqueo, extendió dos alas envueltas en armadura, y se lanzó hacia Atsuya. Este, apuntó rápidamente hacia su boca abierta con una flecha _Arkanidye_, una flecha cuya técnica, su madre le enseñó a los seis años; consistía en lanzar una flecha hacia el pecho del enemigo, esta, al incrustarse, por orden del guerrero que ejecuta la técnica, se expandía en delgadas y fuertes púas de hielo que se extenderían hasta treinta centímetros. Aunque el golpe fallase al corazón, las púas se encargarían del resto.

Era una técnica letal, delicada, y Atsuya estaba a punto de ejecutarla de una manera más complicada. En ese instante, debía introducir la flecha en el pequeño agujero de la boca del Hombre Pájaro. La flecha no haría el resto si ella no entraba dentro del cuerpo del Hombre Pájaro.

Pero Atsuya no contaba con mucha suerte en ese instante, la sangre caía sobre su ojo izquierdo y le impedía una visión perfectamente detallada. Era todo o nada, y no había espacio para los errores.

En el instante que Atsuya apuntó, sintió algo envolverlo, casi un manto helado y al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Era el mismo sentimiento de cuando su hermano lo abrazaba. Atsuya pudo sentirlo, los brazos de su hermano rodeándole, y su mano sobre la de él, cambiando la dirección de la flecha unos cinco centímetros a la derecha.

Y Atsuya disparó. La flecha dio exactamente en el blanco, y en ese instante, Atsuya se lanzó al suelo, rozando el cuerpo del Hombre Pájaro que pasó de largo y rebotó en el suelo escupiendo sangre de la boca a borbotones.

El Hombre Reptil miró a su compañero caer muerto, y volvió a mirar a Atsuya. Él, únicamente, fabricó una daga alargada y filosa de al menos treinta y cinco centímetros.

—Quizá te hemos subestimado, muchacho de los _Yukikoori_— expresó con voz sosegada. — Pero me encargaré yo de asesinarte en este instante. De inmediato.

El hielo que se encontraba en los pies de aquel lagarto, se rompió con un brusco movimiento que este hizo, y se movió unos pasos hacia la derecha, empuñando su espada. Atsuya intentó observar al Hombre Lagarto, e inmediatamente halló su punto. Su garganta era demasiado gruesa y flácida como para que una armadura lo cubriese. Atsuya lo sabía, debía lanzarse esa vez a un ataque a la suerte. Sería certero, y daría en su garganta con una cuchilla larga, lo suficiente, para que dañara algo importante y finalizara con aquellos eventos violentos.

Pero moriría. Atsuya estaba seguro de que al lanzarse hacia él, éste clavaría su espada en él y acabaría todo. Pero no deseaba dejarlo ganar, y lo sabía, habría cumplido con su deber. Aunque fuese antes de tiempo, lo había cumplido.

Atsuya se lanzó hacia él con toda la velocidad que sus piernas les permitieron aplicar y alzó la daga para clavarla en su cuello. Pero algo sucedió, algo que desconcertó a Atsuya, y fue que, en el momento que el Hombre Reptil alzó su espada para golpearlo, unas pequeñas manos se aferraron a él y hundieron sus dedos en sus ojos.

La enfermera se aferraba lo más fuertemente que podía a los ojos del lagarto, que chillaba y se movía. Pero Atsuya logró su cometido, clavó su daga en su garganta, hundiéndola, dañando todo a su paso.

Y fue en el momento que el Hombre Reptil perdió agarre que, en un balanceó, Atsuya apreció el cuerpo de la enfermera caer por la ventana.

—¡No! — Gritó con fuerza, y antes de que su mente supiese lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó detrás de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, y girándose un poco para que al menos, la caída fuese amortiguada por su cuerpo.

_«Atsuya, no mueras.»_

_«Lo siento, Shiro, pero no podré seguir a tu lado.»_

Pero el letal golpe contra el pavimento no llegó. Atsuya sintió un golpe contra su espalda, y luego una suave brisa golpearle la piel. Abrió su ojo, y se encontró con Haruna, batiendo sus dos alas blancas, mientras descendía con cuidado y los dejaba sobre la entrada de la clínica.

—Qué bueno que pasaba por aquí, ¿no? — Dijo ella, burlona.

—Llegas tarde— gruñó Atsuya.

—Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no crees?

Atsuya dejó escapar un suspiro, y fue en ese momento que los dolores, consecuencia de la pelea anterior, se manifestaron por todo su cuerpo. Pero antes de mostrarse herido, Atsuya prefería cortarse el cuello.

Miró a su derredor, donde una gran cantidad de curiosos se habían detenido, y los miraban con asombro, y con estupefacción. Haruna también pareció darse cuenta, y lo miró con algo que Atsuya interpretó como cansancio.

—¿Y ahora cómo vamos a explicar esto a la profesora, Atsuya?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okey, ¿cómo les pareció?, intenté darle lo mejor que pude, ya que tengo que trabajar en Bloody Moon también que ya tiene telarañas, al igual que Tomodachi Neko XP Pero la inspiración me viene únicamente con este. Curioso, ¿no?<strong>_

_**Bueno, por favor, dejen sus comentarios, sus amenazas. Y... ¿qué me falta? ¡Ah, si! ¡El pollo asado! Ò_Ó ¿Alguien lo trajo? ¿Alguien?**_


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Holanda panda~ Vale, vale e.e no sé si me habré tardado, pero al verdad, es que no me sentía con ganas, y cuando tenía ganas, ocurría algo y luego perdía las ganas. Sin embargo :D aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste.**_

_**Lamento la muerte de Mido :c de verdad, a mí también me dolió matarlo. Pero de verdad, su muerte no será en vano. Yo jamás mataría a un personaje si no sirviese de nada u.u o solamente por matarlo, no. **_

_**Este capítulo es gracias a una ratoncita de por ahí que me lo pidió pronto. **_

_**Qué lo disfruten :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Los espejos se emplean para verse la cara; el arte para verse el alma."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiroto lo había sentido antes; un sentimiento de paz que alejaba todos los percances, algo que, por un momento, evitaba que algo le preocupara. Cuando Hiroto abrió los ojos y ellos fueron clavados en el techo sombrío de la habitación, no fue una pregunta la que saltó a sus labios, fue un pensamiento ensordecedor y persistente. Un deseo acucioso de querer volver a dormirse, aunque sintiese que sus fuerzas habían vuelto a él como nunca después de haber dormido. Se sentía renovado, como si él mismo fuese más fuerte.<p>

—Has dormido suficiente— comentó una voz que a Hiroto le llegó como una fría corriente de aire. — Ponte de pie.

A Hiroto, las imágenes llegaron como furiosas gotas de agua en un diluvio. Cientos de recuerdos de lo que había vivido antes de perder el conocimiento.

Midorikawa.

Y un pinchazo le llegó a Hiroto desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Fue algo que lo hizo estremecerse de pánico, y descontrol. Midorikawa había fallecido en sus brazos, había visto la última gota de vida titilando en sus ojos.

—¿No me oyes? — Volvió a decir la profesora. Pero Hiroto únicamente miraba las manos agarrando con fuerza las sábanas.

—Midorikawa…

—Está muerto— dijo la profesora. — Y Reina desaparecida.

Hiroto abrió los ojos y se atrevió a mirar a Hitomiko; ella tenía los brazos vendados. Lucía una camisa alta que le dejaría ver el abdomen, pero los vendajes alcanzaban hasta abajo y cubrían todo su torso.

Hiroto retiró la frazada y saltó de la cama, pero algo en sus piernas no respondió y se doblaron, provocando una caída estrepitosa.

—Mido… Reina… —en su voz se desató el horror—, no… ¡no!

—No es momento de lamentarse, Hiroto, la situación es más seria de lo que queremos creer.

—No quiero creerlo… ¿cómo puede estar pasando esto?, —se cogió la cabeza entre sus manos. — ¡No pude hacer nada por ellos!

—Hiroto— algo en la voz de Hitomiko hizo que Hiroto se irguiera y la mirara. Antes de que pudiese enfocarse completamente en la profesora, esta le agarró del cabello y golpeó su rostro con fuerza. Hiroto saboreó la sangre salir entre sus labios cuando su cuerpo cayó nuevamente al suelo. La profesora lo cogió de la camisa, con mirada sombría, y nuevamente perturbada, y lo azotó contra la pared. — ¿Crees que es fácil para mí también? ¿Sabes cuántos están muriendo o cuántos han muerto mientras estamos aquí hablando?

—¿Muriendo?, — masculló— ¿qué quiere decir?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Hitomiko pareció impresionada. — ¡De lo que hiciste allí! ¡Nos salvaste!

—¿De qué habla?

—¡De lo que pasó allá afuera hace unas horas! ¡Cogiste la pesada Espada de Acero Oscuro con una sola mano, como si fuese un delgado bastón de madera! ¡Asesinaste fácilmente al _Ossaumbra_!

Hiroto abrió los ojos.

—Yo no hice nada de eso… ¡Se equivoca!

—¿Crees que estoy inventando estupideces? — Lo lanzó al suelo, y Hiroto, cayó de espaldas azotando su cuerpo contra las sólidas baldosas. — Hiroto, fuiste capaz de hacer algo impresionante, algo que ninguno de nosotros habría podido hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Únicamente sé que la situación nos tiene con el agua hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? — Negó con la cabeza—. Es una locura. Yo únicamente soy un muchacho como todos los demás.

—Lo he hablado con el profesor Hibiki, y con el entrenador Kudo… —hizo una pausa que se le hizo eterna a Hiroto— eres un punto clave, te necesitamos.

—¿Para qué?

—Realizaremos unos experimentos contigo.

—¿Eh? —Sintió la sangre congelársele. — ¿experimentos? ¡Están locos! ¡No dejaré que hagan eso!

—Es para el bien de todos, Hiroto, para derrotar al enemigo. Es por…

—¡No seré su conejillo de indias! — Alzó la mano derecha y esta se cubrió de estrellas.

Hitomiko abrió los ojos, y rápidamente, demasiado para que Hiroto lo hubiese visto venir, sacó un pequeño cuchillo y lo lanzó hacia su dirección, dando certeramente a la palma de su mano. Hiroto no gritó, únicamente apretó los dientes y se levantó rápidamente, pero no pudo efectuar, ni siquiera pensar su siguiente movimiento. Hitomiko había arremetido contra él con una furiosa patada en el abdomen y había cogido su mano libre y su cuello con sus dos manos y lo había vuelto a pegar contra la pared. Ella apretó con fuerza su cuello, impidiendo a Hiroto poder respirar.

—¿Intentarás matarme?, — masculló la maestra cerca de sus labios, tanto, que Hiroto podía sentir el frío aliento de ella mezclarse con el de él— te falta mucho para lograrlo. — Lo soltó; Hiroto cayó al suelo tosiendo. Hitomiko lo pateó suavemente tumbándolo hacia un lado, para que quedara bocarriba, y ella pudiese poner un pie sobre su pecho. — O quizá muy poco— completó.

Hiroto la miró fijamente a los ojos, entre jadeos.

—¿No deseas vengarte de aquellos quienes te arrebataron a tu familia?

Hiroto dejó de respirar por un momento.

—Aquellos que asesinaron a tu madre, que mataron a tu gente como una jauría de lobos entre ovejas.

—¿Qué sabe de nosotros? —La voz le salió en un suspiro débil, pero firme. — ¿Por qué cree que deseo vengarme?

Hitomiko entrecerró los ojos y quitó el pie de encima de él, permitiéndole a Hiroto poder sentarse.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que durante todos estos años he querido vengarme?

—Sería obvio.

—No, no, por supuesto que no— Hiroto llevó una mano al cuchillo incrustado en su mano y lo sacó rápidamente; apretó los dientes ante el dolor que le siguió. —¿Acaso, asesinando a todos aquellos que arrasaron con mi pueblo, hará que mamá vuelva conmigo?, ¿hará que todo mi clan vuelva a la vida?

Hitomiko parecía ligeramente impresionada. Parecía.

—Así que nunca guardaste rencor contra ellos— dijo Hitomiko con un tono que hizo que Hiroto se estremeciera. — Una de aquellas Espadas de Acero Oscuro, cuyo peso solamente puede ser levantado con la fuerza de varias personas, fue empuñada por ti con bastante facilidad. Y no únicamente eso. Había algo diferente en ti. Eras otro, como si estuvieses dormido y fueses un sonámbulo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Piensas que perdí el tiempo mientras dormías? — Hitomiko se arregló el cabello. — Dentro de ti existe algo que no puedo explicar. Mi pregunta es clara, y nació en el momento que pensé, ¿por qué ustedes?

—¿Por qué nosotros, qué?

—Porque solamente Ryuji y tú sobrevivieron a la masacre.

—Es claro, mamá nos salvó, nos trajo al mundo de los humanos a costa de su vida— explicó, pero en su voz, para la sorpresa de Hiroto, había duda.

—Tu clan estaba seguro de que eras especial, que el protegerte contra todo era esencial, imperativo, menester. Aunque, por supuesto, únicamente es una teoría. Es algo poco importante en este momento. Enfoquémonos en aquello de lo que estoy segura. No eres, únicamente, capaz de cargar con una de esas espadas fácilmente y sin quemarte con su energía, también posees diferentes atributos y habilidades.

—¿Qué debo hacer, entonces?

—Los experimentos a los que me refiero, es a una serie de prácticas que permitirán el completo desarrollo de todo el potencial que posees. Podrás hacerlo, yo estoy encargada de prepararte física y psicológicamente para ello.

—¿Ello?

—Seguro Reina te ha contado los incompletos trozos de su vida. Lo poco que sabe de ella misma. ¿O me equivoco? — Con mucha delicadeza, Hitomiko envolvió su cuello en la bufanda que traía colgando al cuello.

—No, no se equivoca— una idea saltó a la cabeza de Hiroto. — Espere… aquellos quienes asesinaron a Midorikawa y secuestraron a Reina…

—Eran Los Conjuros, efectivamente. Tu misión es fácil de adivinar Hiroto— Hitomiko se dio vuelta y caminó hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde un bellísimo cuadro al óleo, colgaba en la pared. — Debes traer a Reina de vuelta.

—¿Yo? — Hiroto abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Pero…

—Escucha, la misión requiere de absoluta centralización— extendió su brazo, creando una especie de mapa tridimensional; Hiroto estaba asombrado. — Transportar a Reina hacia donde lo desean, no es sencillo. Debido que a los peligros inminentes que en el camino se presentan. El espacio tiempo es inmenso, pero para llegar a la Dimensión de la Lluvia Negra, sólo existe un camino. Un camino lleno de percances, inconvenientes, muerte, sufrimiento, dolor.

—¿Eso quiere decir que debo recorrer aquel sendero para llegar hasta Reina?

—No tan rápido, si esto fuese sencillo, créeme que hace tiempo Los Conjuros habrían sido encontrados y aniquilados. — Hitomiko señaló una sección en el mapa, en donde algo yacía mostrando sus colores purpúreos y negros. — Para ellos va a ser demasiado difícil, considerando que llevan una… mercancía, por decirlo así, que debe llegar intacta. Casi les resultaría imposible. Por lo tanto, demorarán quizá meses en llegar.

—Es demasiado tiempo.

—El cabeza de toda la situación es alguien bastante paciente— consideró Hitomiko.

—¿Y pretende que yo haga el mismo recorrido? ¡Me llevarían mucho tiempo de ventaja! Además, ¡de seguro me superarían en número!

—Vas solo— espetó, como si ese fuese un plan infalible. — No demorarás ni la mitad del tiempo, los alcanzarás rápidamente, sin mencionar que el tiempo y espacio puede ser muy voluble, el tiempo no es el mismo en todos lados. Tomando los atajos llegarás. Todo está planificado de la manera más soberbia que se ha podido.

—¿Atajos? ¿Y ellos por qué razón no los tomaron?

—Los atajos no son caminos seguros. Ellos no pueden arriesgarse a que Reina reciba algún daño.

Hiroto se sintió por un instante, aliviado, ya que podía asegurar que Reina estaría a salvo, que no recibiría algún daño y que sería protegida.

—Pero tú debes tomarlos, por esa razón te vamos a preparar para ello. Sacaremos el otro yo, sacaremos esa personalidad que observé batallar hace unas horas. De ese modo serás prácticamente invencible. — Pero ella parecía preocupada por otra cosa.

—Entonces, cuando los alcance, deberé matar a sus guardias. Pero… falta algo, ¿no? Algo que se le olvida añadir.

Hitomiko abrió los ojos, parecía no haberse esperado esa pregunta.

—Eres muy observador, Hiroto. En efecto, me faltaba algo por decir— respiró hondo. — El hecho de que el camino de ida sea corto, no significa que el camino de vuelta también lo sea. Durante el camino de vuelta te enfrentarás a diferentes inconvenientes. Y debes esconderte al mismo tiempo de Los Conjuros, en cuanto se enteren de que Reina desapareció, tu cabeza tendrá precio.

Hiroto miró nuevamente el mapa, y miró nuevamente aquello que emitía energías extravagantes.

—¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó, señalando aquello.

—Allí es donde iniciarás tu odisea. Aquel lugar es un atajo que sin duda te llevará rápidamente a ese camino— explicó. Hiroto sonrió levemente al mirarlo. — Pero no creas que eso nos lo dejará fácil, está siendo custodiado por soldados de Los Conjuros, monstruos invocados por ellos, comandantes. Ellos saben que nosotros haríamos lo que estuviese a nuestras manos para recuperar a Reina, no nos dejarán tomar el atajo principal.

—¿Debo luchar contra ellos y entrar?

—No, no debes desperdiciar tus fuerzas en vagos combates inútiles. Enviaremos hombres a luchar y distraerlos mientras tú entras. Es un pozo profundo, y si entras, ya lo creo así, nadie te seguirá. Creerán que el primer guardián acabará contigo.

—¿Guardián?

—Todo aquello lo verás en cuando iniciemos el entrenamiento. Acompáñame, comenzarás de inmediato— Hitomiko deshizo el mapa entre sus manos y caminó hacia la puerta que marcaba la salida de la alcoba; Hiroto la siguió.

—Espere— se detuvo, mirando la espalda de Hitomiko; ella se detuvo, pero no giró a mirarlo. — ¿Y si fallo?

Hitomiko demoró unos segundos, pero finalmente se volvió no completamente hacia Hiroto.

—No existe espacio para las fallas.

**Ӂ**

—Oh, vamos, Atsuya. No se ve tan mal— comentó Shiro por enésima vez a su hermano, quién yacía en el sofá de brazos cruzados. — ¿Por qué no me crees?

—He vivido contigo desde que fuimos un par de fetos en el vientre de mamá. Siempre quieres hacer sentir mejor a las personas— gruñó. — Estúpidos humanos, ¿por qué demonios no puedes defenderse solos?

—Los humanos no pueden combatir de ese modo, por eso estamos nosotros.

—¡He perdido mi ojo derecho!

—Y fuiste afortunado— comentó. Atsuya gruñó levantándose del sofá, y yendo a la ventana. — Lo siento, también tengo parte de la culpa. Debí estar en ese momento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de haber estado herido. — La ventana en frente de Atsuya se congeló. — No creí que fuese tan pronto.

—Las tropas de defensa se están encargando— Shiro sonrió. — Ellos han estado enfrentándose con toda clase de seres repugnantes desde hace tiempo. Lo resolverán.

—Estás siendo demasiado optimista— comentó alguien entrando a la habitación; era Goenji, y, para la sorpresa de Shiro, en su rostro estaba implantada la seriedad. — ¿Están bien?

—Yo lo estaré en un tiempo, Atsuya sigue afligido por haber perdido su ojo derecho.

—Quizá pierdas mucho más.

—¿Qué? —En la voz de Atsuya, Shiro pudo distinguir el temblor, como si supiese lo que vendría después.

—Estamos siendo apaleados, prácticamente. Hace unas horas, me encontrado con un escuadrón… no precisamente uno de Élite— calló por un momento y torció el gesto en una mueca de pena.— Tsunami estaba allí.

Shiro iba a concretar algo, pero Atsuya se le adelantó y se viró violentamente hacia Goenji.

—¡Él es demasiado joven para un combate de este rango! ¡Esto es una guerra prácticamente!

—Prácticamente no, esto es definitivamente una guerra— aclaró Shiro. Goenji miró a Atsuya y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Shiro se dio cuenta, Goenji no había visto antes el rostro de Atsuya, y apenas pareció reparar en sus lesiones debido a la pelea. Lo escudriñó con detenimiento, varias veces.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Las palabras apenas parecieron salirle de la garganta. — Atsuya, una botella rota no pudo causarte eso.

—Atacaron aquí primero. Atsuya se encargó de eliminar a esos dos monstruos, pero fue complicado.

Atsuya pareció estar a punto de decirle algo, pero no quiso; desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, guardándose sus pensamientos.

—¿Ganaste? —Goenji entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Tú solo pudiste exterminar a dos de esos monstruos que están acabando con todas nuestras tropas?

—S… si— masculló Atsuya. — Fue algo bueno en medio toda esta noche loca.

—¿Ocurre algo con eso, Goenji? —Shiro sintió una tensión en el ambiente que siguió a su pregunta.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? Atsuya… Shiro, después de que el escuadrón del séptimo grado sea aniquilado nos enviarán a nosotros.

—¿Cómo sabes que serán aniquilados? —Exclamó Atsuya.

—Después de que sean vencidos, o pierdan la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, iremos nosotros… y, quizá, si están lo suficientemente desesperados, enviarán a Yuka.

—No— los ojos de Atsuya se estremecieron de pánico— Yuka no, Yuka no puede ser enviada a morir allí. Es una niña.

—Mi hermana es fuerte, es astuta, es hábil… pero no es invencible, tampoco tiene el entrenamiento apropiado para luchar. Por eso la traje conmigo, no permitiré que sea forzada. Se encuentra en la sala con Kurione.

—Espera… ¿cuántos saben de esto? —Preguntó Shiro.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que no he visto a nadie.

—¿Y el instituto? —Sugirió Atsuya— Alguien debe estar allí. Podemos hablar y…

—¿El Instituto Raimon? —Reiteró Goenji, con una voz tan amarga y vencida, que Shiro sintió un nudo en la garganta en cuanto la escuchó—. El instituto ya no existe.

**Ӂ**

Haruna estaba acostumbrada a las acciones misteriosas de su hermano. Aunque ciertamente, su hermano prefiere actuar solo en ciertas ocasiones para evitar que Haruna saliese lastimada o involucrada en algo que altere su seguridad. La verdad es que a Haruna le había impresionado bastante que Kido haya compartido sus planes y las causas para tener que actuar. Y aún más, a Haruna le había impresionado, sobretodo, la causa de todo aquello.

Tampoco podía asegurar que su hermano no se fuese a equivocar al respecto, pero para que él haya requerido de su ayuda, y haya acoplado la fuerza necesaria para compartir sus propósitos con ella, Haruna sabía que debía estar muy seguro de aquello.

Se introdujeron a una calle que Haruna conocía a la perfección, ese era el único camino para ingresar a la prisión de _Darkclaw_, famosa por conocerse tal como _La Cadena inquebrantable_. Título, que a Haruna le parecía que se lo tenía bien ganado. Por supuesto, y aunque Haruna mantuviese la esperanza de que no fuesen a ver a quién ella creía, se había dado cuenta de que, de ser así, la situación era seria.

—Hermano… no iremos a verlo a él, ¿cierto?

Kido no contestó, no porque la estuviese ignorando, se había dado cuenta Haruna, sino porque ella se había dado cuenta de la verdad, y no quería aclararla, o tenía temor de hacerla entrar en pánico antes de tiempo.

Ingresaron al lugar, Haruna percibió el olor del la desesperación llenando sus pulmones. Por supuesto, no tembló o se atemorizó ante el aspecto rotundamente mórbido que tenía el lugar. Cuando su hermano regresó a su lado con el pase de visitante para ambos, se sintió un poco más tranquila. Comenzaron su recorrido hacia el pasillo, Haruna podía ver, de soslayo (no quería intercambiar miradas con ningún reo) las instalaciones. Por una parte, no estaban descuidadas, es más, eran impecables y bastante elegantes.

Cada una tenía su propio baño, y privacidad. Camas dobles y las celdas eran sin duda bastante amplias y adjudicadas de objetos para una estancia cómoda. Parecería una habitación normal, de no ser por las pesadas cadenas y grilletes que sujetaban a los hombres, privándolos de la libertad.

—Ten cuidado, Haruna, estos sujetos son peligrosos— dijo Kido. Pareció darse cuenta de las ojeadas. Haruna no dijo nada e intentó tener su vista al frente.

Llegaron a un lugar que Haruna conocía a la perfección. Era la zona de los más peligrosos criminales, estos, a diferencia de los anteriores, no veían a Haruna con hambre y lascivia, estos la miraban con detenimiento, la escudriñaban y analizaban. Haruna sabía que era para descubrir si podían aprovechar algo de ella o de su hermano para poder escapar. Eran calculadores y más fríos que los anteriores.

Finalmente, Kido se detuvo en frente de un rincón del estrecho pasillo donde se ampliaba, mostrando un salón circular, que en el medio poseía una jaula. Allí fue donde el humor de Haruna cambió completamente.

—No esperaba tu visita, Kido— dijo el hombre tras las rejas, con una voz áspera y amarga como el vinagre.

—No venimos casualmente, Kageyama—respondió Kido con bastante firmeza. — Vengo a hablarte te algo que nos interesa a los tres. Fudo.

La expresión de Kageyama, siempre, desde que Haruna lo había conocido, sombría, calculadora e inexpresiva, se perturbó en el instante que Kido pronunció el nombre de Fudo.

—Tu interés ha cambiado, por lo que veo, Kageyama— susurró Kido, acercándosele. Haruna lo siguió en sus pasos, y agradeció que la vista cubierta de Kageyama no estuviese encima de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre con mi más grande obra? —Preguntó.

—Desapareció— dijo Kido, de un modo un tanto suspensivo. — Creo que ya te habrás enterado, el instituto Raimon ha desaparecido, quedó en ruinas. Fue destruido. Las noticias vuelan. Antes de que eso ocurriese, fui por Fudo a la escuela por asuntos de poca importancia. Lo más extraño fue el hecho de no haberlo encontrado allí.

—Fudo siempre fue muy rebelde—contestó Kageyama con una voz que sin duda hizo hervir la sangre de Haruna; hablaba como si conociese a Fudo a la perfección. — No veo algo extraño en…

—No me has dejado acabar. Cuando entré a buscarlo, en uno de los pasillos había sangre en el suelo, y junto a él se encontraban las cosas de Fudo.

—¿Cómo se puede asegurar que esa sangre es de Fudo? —La pregunta de Kageyama salió desinteresada, pero había algo que su voz ocultaba.

—Pareces no querer aceptarlo.

—Quiero hechos concretos, Kido, no únicamente especulaciones— soltó Kageyama.

—¿Olvidas acaso cuales son mis fascinaciones, Kageyama? —Interrumpió Haruna. Su hermano la miró ligeramente sorprendido. — Hice las pruebas, lo comparé. Es la sangre de Fudo.

—Eso es completamente imposible— Kageyama negó con la cabeza. —Fudo, mi Fudo, mi mejor creación no pudo haber caído. No pudo haber…

—No aseguramos que haya muerto— aclaró Haruna. Kageyama giró su cabeza hacia ella, y por un momento, Haruna creyó que podía verla a través de los lentes oscuros que tenía. — Venimos a hacerte una oferta.

—Una oferta que esperamos que no rechaces— completó Kido.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda. Eres alguien astuto, y aunque odiemos admitirlo, conoces perfectamente a Fudo. Tú lo criaste.

—¿Entonces, qué necesitan? —Kageyama se veía muy animado.

—Qué nos ayudes a encontrarlo— respondió Kido. — A cambio de lo que quieras.

Kageyama sonrió.

—Quiero que Fudo me traiga la cabeza de su captor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vaaaale~ no es el mejor capítulo que he escrito, pero prometo hacerlo mejor T_T es que ando sin saber cómo unir las partes. Y debo comenzar a planear a una nueva faceta de Hiroto. <strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, amenazas, tomates. Oh, por cierto e_é en serio, quiero pollo o al menos un helado.**_

_**¡Sino haré huelga! Okey, no XD vale, saludos~ -w-**_


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Casi no subo capítulo :3 lo lamento, es que me acaban de operar de las cordales, y de verdad duele demasaido, es difícil concentrarse cuando hasta para abrir la boca te duelen. Coooomo sea uwu espero que les guste el capítulo. Como siempre, lo terminé a las cinco de la mañana, ¡claro! ¡esta es la hora de la inspiración! XD  
><strong>_

_**Vale, vale :3 dormí hasta las tres y me puse a escribir el capítulo hasta las cinco. Últimamente me está dando demasiado sueño e.e Bien, disfrútenlo. Y déjenme reviews si les gusta, porque me encanta cuando te gustan~ XDDDD Okey, ya -w-  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no lo haces entonces estás peor que antes."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Si Fudo pudiese borrar algún recuerdo de su mente, estaba seguro de que declinaría el recuerdo de su infancia. Una época de desgastadora oscuridad que siempre se alzaba todos los días como si, en vez de acercarse al fin, este se alejara más. Después de haber pasado un infierno entre sombras, Fudo había tenido la oportunidad de conseguir ser querido. Y no de la manera, en la que toda su niñez creyó, era ser querido. Nada de afrontar la muerte y el sufrimiento todo el tiempo, nada de entrenar y trabajar para conseguir un poder que él no deseaba, nada de afrontar miedos que él no quería superar. Sino comer las tres veces al día, jugar con otros niños y dormir en una apacible cama caliente todas las noches sin temor a nada más que una posible pequeña pesadilla.<p>

Cuando ese tiempo de paz llegó para no marcharse, Fudo se dijo a sí mismo, _«no voy a volver a verlo detrás de mis ojos.»_ Ciertamente durante el resto de años que le siguieron, no se vio obligado a recordarlo. Era como si su vida hubiese comenzado a los doce años y hubiese avanzado. Cada noche que cerraba los ojos con las luces apagadas sin pensarlo ni por un momento, era otro día que lograba vencerlo.

Pero Fuyuka, al decirle aquellas palabras, hizo que Fudo abriera de nuevo las puertas de su pasado, de nuevo volvía a ver aquello que había arrojado a un acantilado como si hubiese pateado una piedra junto a su pie. Inicialmente no había podido relacionar las palabras de Fuyuka con la situación sucediente en aquel instante. Eran tantas las evocaciones que realizaba que le era difícil ubicarse.

_Winterpath_ era una zona lejos de cualquier interrupción de la vida colectiva. Fudo podía recordar aquel lugar como si se encontrase en frente de él en ese instante, un sitió nevoso, gélido, solitario, furibundo ante la vida.

Siempre, desde que había tenido memoria, era obligado a levantarse todas las mañanas, enfrentando el dolor de sus lesiones, a luchar por su supervivencia. El lugar en donde dormía era nada más y nada menos en una fortaleza dirigida por un hombre. Reiji Kageyama era aquel que había dirigido a Fudo en todas sus odiseas. Siempre que se levantaba, era lanzado a la sala de entrenamientos, para superar su propia resistencia todos los días sin descanso, siempre sintiendo que ese iba a ser su último día en el infierno.

Únicamente que Fudo no sabía odiar aquello, debido a que lo habían dado desde una edad muy temprana para recordarlo, Fudo había interpretado aquello como una especie de sentimiento de ser querido. El querer volverlo fuerte.

En ciertas ocasiones, no era obligado a entrenar hasta caer desvanecido, sino a salir del cuartel e internarse mucho más allá, en el _Winterpath_, con, únicamente su inteligencia y sus ganas de vivir. Durante todo el día, tenía que encontrar la manera de alimentarse y mantenerse caliente, porque el frío que azotaba todo el ambiente era más fuerte que él. Por lo tanto, en caso de relajarse, podía ser su momento final. No sabía que de verdad las personas del cuartel serían capaces de dejarlo morir, pues él siempre había llegado a la hora establecida para volver. Aunque prefería aquello a que lo enviaran a asesinar personas. Eran guerreros que, se había enterado Fudo posteriormente, habían sido prometidos por Kageyama a ganar una generosa cantidad de dinero si lograban traerle su cabeza.

Un día, Fudo había abierto los ojos después de tener una pesadilla en la que su piel se pudría lentamente, y aunque él pidiese ayuda, nadie lo iba a socorrer. Caminó hacia la ducha esterilizante y dejó que el agua y el jabón de olores cítricos limpiaran su cuerpo y aliviara el dolor de sus heridas.

Se reportó en frente de Kageyama nuevamente, esperando su agenda. Las palabras que le siguieron, casi hacen que Fudo lanzase un bufido de irritación. Detestaba inmensamente que lo arrojaran en el _Winterpath _a su suerte.

—Iré a prepararme— avisó en un tono gélido. Se dio la vuelta y caminó del lado contrario.

—No he dicho que puedes marcharte— dijo Kageyama lentamente. Fudo no se volvió a mirarlo, ni se detuvo.

—No necesito esperar órdenes inútiles como esa— soltó, perdiéndose en la esquina.

Después de que se pusiera toda la ropa que le cabía encima, se dirigió al frente del par de puertas que se abrirían ante él para dejarlo a su suerte. Mientras salía, había observado los ojos desorbitados de los guardias encima de él, y se había preguntado el porqué de miradas tan extrañas.

En el momento que las puertas se cerraron tras él, corrió hacia el interior del bosque, pues las mejores presas se encontraban en la mañana. Zigzagueó entre los árboles y aguzó la vista para localizar alguna presa.

Vio en ese momento un conejo de hielo. Fudo chasqueó la lengua, pues el sabor de ese animal no era de su agrado, aunque en parte estaba aliviado, la cantidad de carne que poseía ese conejo era impresionante, su altura alcanzaba la del pecho de Fudo y tenía bastante proteína y carne para alimentarlo a él por el resto del día.

Se había lanzado sobre él, y había atravesado su corazón rápidamente, ocasionándole una muerte rápida e indolora. Odiaba ver a un animal sufriendo.

Cogió el conejo y lo arrastró hacia unas rocas que formaban una cueva pequeña, pero que le daría suficiente protección si nevaba. Después de dejar la presa allí, caminó en los alrededores para buscar leña y cocinarlo.

Mientras caminaba, tropezó con algo en el suelo y de dio de bruces con el suelo. Maldijo entre dientes y recogió las piernas para ver qué era lo que lo había hecho caer. Era un extraño bulto cubierto de nieve. Fudo se preguntó si era un animal muerto y retiró algo de la nieve con la mano. Ahogó un grito en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era ropa de una persona. En ese momento comenzó a sacar toda la nieve de encima y descubrió el cuerpo.

Era una niña como de su edad, de cabello corto y de un color purpúreo. Su piel se encontraba demasiado fría, y pálida. Fudo se había acercado a su rostro y pudo sentir su débil respiración, por lo que dedujo que continuaba con vida. Se debatió por un momento si llevarla consigo o dejarla morir. Finalmente la alzó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su refugio. Se quitó su chaqueta y dos camisas, le retiró las prendas húmedas y colocó las de él sobre ella.

Se fue a conseguir leña después de dejarla, y cuando volvió, se dio cuenta de que no había despertado.

Después de un rato, de encender el fuego, poner a cocinar el conejo y hervir algo de agua que había recogido, se sintió un poco más calmado. Acercó sus manos al fuego, quizá de una manera peligrosa, pero que sin duda le reconfortaba.

Escuchó algo a sus espaldas y se giró. Lo que había visto en ese momento lo dijo inquieto por un momento. La niña había despertado y lo miraba con grandes ojos azules, casi como farolas de luz que brillaban ante el fuego delante de él.

—¿Tú me trajiste hasta acá? —Preguntó en medio de temblores. Fudo volvió a mirar al fuego con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es ese? —Soltó, casi de manera suave. Ella no respondió. — Creía que no había personas en los alrededores, ¿qué hace una niña aquí?

—¿Tiene algo de raro?

—Este no es lugar para ti— la miró seriamente. — Vete a casa.

—¿No crees que si pudiese volver a casa, ya lo habría hecho? —Respondió en un susurró. Fudo alzó las cejas, pues no atendía sus palabras. — ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Es decir, ¿vives cerca? Porque yo tampoco sabía que hubiese alguien en los alrededores.

—Por supuesto, vivo cerca. Y no tengo por qué decirte el porqué estoy aquí— se acercó un poco más a ella. — Soy yo quién tiene derecho a hacer preguntas aquí que sean respondidas. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre…,—vaciló en responder, y pareció sentirse incómoda— me dicen Fuyuppe. Y estoy en una prueba.

—¿Una prueba? —Fudo entrecerró los ojos, pues su situación era como la de él.

—Papá me envió aquí a mí y a mis hermanas por cinco días. Quienes sobrevivan… —ella no terminó.

—¿Qué?

—No sé, no nos dijo. Pero… no sé dónde están mis hermanas y yo… estoy sola.

—Ten— Fudo le tendió un pequeño vaso lleno de agua caliente. — Te ayudará a mantener la temperatura.

—Gracias— susurró ella, agarrando el vaso en su mano, Fudo no sabía cómo, pero se había dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba muy delgada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? —Lo pensó por un momento al ver la expresión de ella. — No has comido nada, ¿cierto?

—Creo que hoy se cumple el día cinco— comentó Fuyuppe. —No he encontrado nada para comer, solamente he podido alimentarme de algo de nieve.

—¿Estás loca? —Exclamó Fudo, sobresaltándola. — Comer nieve es algo que nunca debes hacer, harás que tu cuerpo pierda más calor y que la hipotermia llegue más rápido.

Ella se removió en su lugar y escondió su rostro en la bufanda de Fudo, sonrojada.

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

—¡Para nada! —Fudo había sentido las mejillas arderle fieramente, y se había obligado a ver nuevamente el fuego. — Simplemente me resultas muy tonta e inexperta, eso realmente es molesto.

Ella no respondió, pero pareció soltar algo de su interior, algo repetitivo que Fudo nunca antes había escuchado, pero que le resultaba tranquilizante.

—Tengo que ir a buscar más agua.

—El lago más cercano se encuentra congelado— avisó Fuyuppe.

—No necesito que me digas eso, puedo arreglármelas— regañó, yéndose lejos. Fudo sintió algo de frío en sus manos, pero lo compensó al meterlas en sus bolsillos. Escuchó la nieve crujiendo a sus espaldas y se viró rápidamente. Fuyuppe se encontraba en frente de él, y se había detenido en cuanto él la había mirado. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—No confío en ese _«puedo arreglármelas»_— contestó.

Fudo no respondió; continuó caminando rápidamente hacia el lago. El frío en aquel lugar se había reducido un poco, debido, quizá a la poca cantidad de sombras. Él caminó hacia la orilla, a grandes zancadas.

—Vale, necesito algo para romper el hielo— se puso de pie y caminó, pasando junto a Fuyuppe. — Una piedra quizá me sirva…

—¡Ahg!

Fudo se giró inmediatamente después de escuchar aquel grito; Fuyuka alzó la mano derecha a lo alto y dio un fuerte golpe al hielo del lago, abriéndolo.

—¡Qué demonios!

Ella emitió el mismo sonido que él había escuchado anteriormente en la cueva, una especie de ruido repetitivo, pero esa vez lo pudo escuchar más claramente, y más fuerte. Fuyuppe se viró hacia él curvando sus labios hacia arriba. Fudo había visto una expresión similar en Kageyama, pero no era como el de ella, el de Kageyama era de satisfacción y enfermo poder; el de Fuyuppe tenía algo que no le molestaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Fudo.

—Abriendo el hielo para que saquemos agua— respondió.

—No, eso no— Fudo se tocó sus propios labios— eso que acabas de hacer.

—Riéndome— contestó Fuyuppe, casi como si fuese algo muy obvio. — ¿No sabes lo qué es? — Pareció demasiado sorprendida.

—¿Es algo normal?

—Por supuesto, lo haces cuando algo te divierte, cuando te sientes feliz. O… ¿o nunca te has sentido así?

Fudo negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que comenzaba a llenar las cantimploras.

—Felicidad es un sentimiento, ¿no es así? Aún no sé definir cuál es cada uno.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta, Fudo había optado por contarle a Fuyuppe todo acerca de su vida; como lo obligaban a entrenar, a sobrevivir, a soportar. Fuyuppe había atendido a cada palabra que él había recitado. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Fudo sacó una cuchilla y comenzó a cortar el conejo. Fuyuppe ciertamente estaba muy hambrienta, pero él debía darle pequeños trozos de comida, porque después de cinco días, su estómago debía de tener el tamaño de una nuez.

Comenzó a caer la noche, y con ella, el frío que apenas y era menguado por el fuego que tenían al frente. Ambos se acurrucaron en un rincón, intentando mantener el calor, aunque Fuyuppe no parecía tan afectada por él.

—¿Tienes idea en dónde están tus allegados?

—No lo sé, quizá están mejor que yo. Ciertamente no soy la fuerte de la familia.

Fudo la miró con ojos abiertos.

—Acabas de abrir un lago completo. Claro que eres fuerte, eres tonta, pero fuerte, por supuesto.

—Gracias por el cumplido, creo— dijo, sarcásticamente. Fudo observó el fuego. — ¿Tienes que volver? No quiero quedarme otra noche sola.

—Sería la peor persona del planeta si te trajera conmigo— comentó Fudo. — Dijiste que eran tan solo cinco días, ¿no es así? Tienes suficiente comida y agua, no vas a tener muchos problemas.

—Gracias por tu ayuda— Y ella se había inclinado y había puesto sus labios en la mejilla de Fudo.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Qué fue eso? — Exclamó alterado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso! ¡Eso que acabas de hacer! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Tampoco has recibido un beso nunca, ¿cierto? — Ella volvió a hacer aquella expresión del lago. — Tómalo como un agradecimiento.

—Fuyuppe… ¿cómo haces eso? — Se tocó los labios. — Eso con la boca.

—¿Sonreír? Curva tus labios hacia arriba.

Fudo así lo intentó, pero quizá no lo consiguió como lo habría deseado, porque Fuyuppe comenzó a reír.

—Creo que es más fácil cuando te sientes feliz.

Fudo miró hacia afuera.

—Ya debo marcharme— susurró. — Ya es la hora.

El rostro de Fuyuppe cambió, y pudo ver como sus ojos se oscurecían.

—Vale. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en otra ocasión.

Fudo le alzó el pulgar y salió de la cueva, comenzando a caminar hacia el cuartel. Pensó en lo que había pasado en el día, y se comenzó a sentir diferente, se sentía extrañamente ameno, algo que crecía en su interior.

Cuando llegó y le abrieron las puertas, Fudo vio la estupefacción en el rostro de los guardias. No era como las miradas trémulas de aquella mañana, sino como si estuviesen impresionados por algo.

Él los pasó de largo y se dirigió a su habitación, caminó hacia el baño y lavó la cara, la secó con la toalla y, cuando alzó su mirada hacia el espejo, notó, sorprendido, sus labios vueltos hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

Aquella noche había dormido plácidamente, no había tenido pesadillas, y se había sentido bastante cómodo en la cama fría.

Algo así como a las once de la noche, fue despertado por un estremecimiento. Algo que lo hizo ponerse alerta. Encendió la luz y se puso sus botas, mirando su habitación temblar. Se detuvo por un momento en el calendario para saber si aquel día se presentaba algo especial como para que hubiese tanto escándalo. Pero no, era tres de diciembre, y no tenía nada avisado para esa fecha.

Cuando salió de su habitación, se dio cuenta de por qué había tanto escándalo, el lugar se encontraba en llamas, y los disparos bañaban el lugar como si fuesen gotas de lluvia. Una bala golpeó el hombro de Fudo, provocándole una herida superficial. Él comenzó a correr y a esquivar las balas rápidamente, un hombre se puso al frente de él y Fudo pateó el abdomen de este a gran velocidad, cogió su daga y continuó corriendo. Se detuvo en cuanto vio a alguien enmascarado en frente de él, Fudo asió la daga, preparándose para asestarle un golpe en el corazón. Pero no se vio capaz de hacerlo. Aquella persona se había quitado la máscara y había descubierto un rostro femenino enmarcado por lacios cabellos azulados. Ella lo miró estupefacta, como si no se creyese lo que veía.

—Encontré a un niño— dijo, poniendo una mano en su oreja. Ella se acercó a Fudo, y por alguna razón, Fudo no la atacó, pero si retrocedió, chocando contra la pared. — Escucha, no voy a hacerte daño, vengo a ayudarte. Tienes que acompañarme.

—La ayuda es un lujo que no puedo darme— soltó Fudo, levantando el cuchillo para cortarle el cuello, pero ella sostuvo su mano y le quitó el cuchillo.

—¿Qué te han, hecho, pequeño? —Susurró aquella mujer en un tono entristecido; le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Fudo vio a un hombre que se lanzó sobre la mujer e hizo que en su mano apareciese una anillo que dejaba saltar chispas y rayos azulados, lazó aquella concentración de energía hacia el hombre, quién cayó al suelo en un gemido de dolor. Fudo tomó nuevamente su puñal y cortó el cuello del sujeto, bañándose en la sangre que chorreaba de su herida.

La mujer sacó un arco y flechas y apuntó hacia unas personas que venían. Fudo se sorprendió de sus gráciles movimientos y sus certeros disparos. Y algo le pasó por la cabeza en ese instante. Si alguien estaba atacando el lugar, significaba que él iba a salir de aquel lugar, pero también pensó en cómo podría vivir después de aquello.

Fudo fue tomado de la mano por la mujer, de quién se extendieron dos impresionantes alas blancas y dio un salto, hacia el techo, en donde se encontraba un agujero enorme. Miró hacia abajo y vio la altura a la que se encontraban, así que se aferró más a ella. Cuando salieron, ella aterrizó y dejó a Fudo sobre la nieve.

Una imagen pasó por la mente de Fudo, la imagen de Fuyuppe. Fudo se levantó y corrió hacia el interior del bosque. Escuchó a la mujer detrás de él, siguiéndole el paso, pero él era más veloz.

—¡Fuyuppeeee! —Gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones podían proporcionarle. —¡Fuyuppe! ¡Dónde estás!

Llegó al lugar en donde la había dejado, pero solamente había encontrado la madera humeante en donde había estado el fuego.

**Ӂ**

Fudo se removió en su lugar, y entonces lo comprendió. Fuyuka le había dejado esas pistas para que él recordara el día en el que la conoció, porque Fuyuppe era la misma Fuyuka. Pero, aquello no contestaba la pregunta primordial, ¿por qué lo había encerrado? No cuadraba con los hechos. Él solamente quería que ella volviera y le explicara, pero era casi imposible aquello, no creía que ella fuese a volver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taran~ ¿le gustó? Pronto entraré al colegio, ¡nooooooo! Y no tendré tiempo de nuevo, pero haré lo que pueda para terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Matta ne~ =^w^=<strong>_


	17. Capítulo 17

**_¡Al fin! ¡Este año es más pesado que el anterior, y apenas pude tener un poco de tiempo para escribir esto! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza, todo me tiene desubicada! Pero de igual manera quise seguir escribiendo, pues es una de las cosas que más amo, además del pollo(?) _**

**_Espero que les guste el capítulo, porque Michiko estar enferma y no soportar la gripe TwT siempre que a Michiko le da gripe, le da fuerte. Aunque hice mi mejor esfuerzo, estoy que me caigo del sueño, no he dormido mis cinco horas diarias por andar con tareas y de paso me da gripe. Creo que me saldrán canas D:_**

**_Disfrútenlo :3 pandas~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sólo en la fortuna adversa se hallan las grandes lecciones del heroísmo."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Atsuya no recordaba la última vez que el miedo y las ansias se habían apoderado de él. El edificio más alto de la comarca estaba bajo sus pies con severos daños en la estructura, pero que, sorprendentemente, continuaba de pie y les proporcionaban a él y a todo su escuadrón el escondite perfecto para aguardar su turno. El frío había comenzado a invadir aquel sitio, azotando el rostro de Atsuya, único lugar no cubierto por un equipo, con fiereza y poca piedad mientras que él jugueteaba distraído con una larga daga Astral.<p>

—Espero que no vayas a ponerte en frente de un disparo o una espada solamente para terminar con esto rápido. Muchos suelen hacerlo.

Atsuya se viró ante la voz susurrante que se dirigía a él. Era Rika. Se encontraba recostada contra la pared que daba al vacío que terminaba en la calle principal. Pudo notar la amargura en su voz, algo poco común en ella.

—No tengo intensión de morir hoy— respondió, volviendo a mirar hacia al frente. — ¿Dónde está Ichinose?

—Con el escuadrón del Sur. Me preocupa, son puros novatos en comparación a él— suspiró. — ¿Y tu hermano? Ustedes generalmente son del tipo de nunca separarse. Funcionan mejor juntos.

—Le darán dos semanas de reposo. —Atsuya escuchó algunos ruidos muy abajo y giró la daga en su mano, guardándola en el cinturón mientras se paraba en el borde del techo. Rika lo siguió en sus movimientos.

—¿Crees poder salvarte de esta? No lo dudo, pues escuché que derrotaste a dos sin el equipo apropiado, pero, ¿lo crees así? ¿Te sientes bien para hacerlo?

—Me será complicado sin un ojo, limitará mi visión, pero ya pude acertar una flecha así, ¿por qué no acertar más?

Unos seres repugnantes reptaron en el suelo al pie del edificio, de aquellas criaturas emergieron de sus costados, largas patas negras similares a navajas oscuras. Comenzaron a escalar hacia el techo del edificio usando sus patas para sujetarse de las paredes. Atsuya se estremeció, comenzando a sentir la adrenalina corriendo a hombro contra su acelerada sangre y respiración.

—Me gusta tu parche, te hace ver sexy.

Atsuya se sonrojó.

Rika lanzó una corta risita antes de dejarse caer contra aquellas criaturas.

—¡Oye! —Atsuya no meditó antes de seguirla creando otra flecha _Arkanidye._

**Ӂ**

Touchi nuevamente opuso resistencia, cogiéndose del marco de la puerta. Suzuno la volvió a halar con más fuerza mientras intercambiaban palabras en voz alta. No había nadie en casa, por lo que nadie podría detenerlo, y ella sería la única que podría convencerlo de que la dejase ir a defender junto con el escuadrón de Atsuya.

—¡Muchos van a morir si sigues con estos juegos, Suzuno! —Gritó Touchi. Suzuno gruñó y dejó de tirar de su brazo.

—No son juegos.

—Entonces déjame ir. Para esto nos hemos preparado durante todos estos años.

—Diré que escapaste y te esconderás hasta que todo esto termine, ¿me oyes? ¡No vas a ir a pelear allá!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu empeño a esconderme de los problemas? — Ella tiró de su mano y se soltó del agarre de Suzuno. Él contrajo el rostro.— No vas a evitar que vaya.

—¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Esto es una guerra, Touchi! ¡Aquí puedes morir convirtiéndote en una baja más del montón! ¡No naciste para ser una guerrera, ya entiéndelo!

Touchi sintió como sus ojos se humedecían levemente. Era cierto que ella no poseía la misma fuerza que muchos de sus compañeros, y cada vez que le incitaban a asesinar, ella no se veía capaz. Y el simple hecho de no servir para ello, hacía sentir que su existencia no tenía sentido alguno. Touchi cayó en cuenta en ese momento, muchas veces, cuando ella se metía en un apuro del que no saldría bien, Suzuno era aquel que respondía por ella.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Suzuno tembló. — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar como si pudieras hacerlo todo a cambio de ponerte en peligro? ¿Por qué no te preocupas por tu vida?

Touchi se estremeció en su lugar y retrocedió contra la pared cuando Suzuno caminó hacia ella, acorralándola. Nuevamente aquella misma mirada de la noche de la fiesta, la mirada de niño asustado, volvió a aparecer.

—¡No importa cuánto quiera protegerte, siempre parece que soy yo el único que logra hacerte llorar y sufrir, maldita sea! — Touchi sentía los agitados latidos del corazón de Suzuno. — ¿Acaso me odias? ¿Es eso?

Las palabras se trabaron en la garganta de Touchi. ¿Cada palabra que Suzuno le daba para evitar que sintiese deseos de ser una heroína era para protegerla? Era así, y ella apenas lo había visualizado.

—¿Me odias por lo que ocurrió con tus padres?

—¡No! —Su voz se elevó en un quiebre definitivo; comenzó a llorar.

Las manos de Suzuno apretaron sus hombros, y su mirada denotaba un dolor tan agudo como el pinchazo de un largo alfiler en el centro del corazón. Suzuno, desde que tenía memoria de recordarlo, nunca había llorado, sus ojos siempre se habían mantenido secos, y no esperaba que lo hiciera en ese momento.

—No…— volvió a decir. — No podría odiarte nunca, fuiste más que un amigo, más que un hermano para mí.

El rostro de Suzuno no cambió de expresión, pero sí pudo notar un corto alivio que le recorrió el rostro.

—Si no hubiese llegado en ese momento, habría muerto también en el incendio. Me trataste como si formara parte de tu familia, a pesar de mi tambaleante inicio, y…

No pudo terminar, Suzuno la atrajo hacia él. Los fuertes brazos de Suzuno la rodearon y apretaron con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. La mejilla de Suzuno descansó en su cabello y sintió sus dedos fríos contra su cuello. Touchi respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. El olor natural de Suzuno siempre había sido agradable, tenía un toque de menta y de chico.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la otra noche regresando a casa? — Suzunó no la soltó, y habló en voz baja contra su oído.

Touchi sintió escalofríos ante el recuerdo de ella diciéndole a Suzuno un: _«¿Te gusto?»,_ de una manera tan irónica y con una sonrisa tan divertida que casi parecía una burla. Ella había actuado diferente en aquella ocasión, había sentido algo dentro de ella que había espantado el miedo y le había hecho actuar de una manera que nunca hubiese siquiera imaginado.

—Quiero hacerte la misma pregunta— soltó él. — No importa la respuesta, si esta va a ser mi última noche, quiero saberlo.

Él finalmente se apartó un poco de ella. La sangre de Touchi se aceleró y sus rodillas temblaron.

Suzuno la cogió del mentón y besó sus lágrimas suavemente. Touchi cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios de Suzuno bajando hacia los suyos. Fue un pequeño roce de labios que la hacía sentir en una mullida cama de rosas y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Pero Suzuno la tomó del cabello y demandó más de ella, haciéndola gemir de la impresión. Sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello mientras el beso se hacía más y más apasionado.

Touchi acarició su espalda, y trató de seguir sus movimientos, a pesar de su inexperiencia. Él metió sus manos debajo de su ajustada camisa de combate y sus dedos gélidos recorrieron su piel. Eran caricias similares a las que sus labios daban a los suyos. El momento parecía muy irreal, y Touchi no se dio cuenta en qué momento terminaron ambos sumidos en el calor de los toques sobre la cama.

—Suzuno…— ella tomó aire con su respiración entrecortada. Suzuno estaba igual que ella, y el claro de sus ojos celestes había descendido lo suficiente como para verse como la noche.

Él volvió a besarla y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo ardoroso. Él la besaba como si al día siguiente fuera a irse al infierno y ese fuese su último deseo, con desesperación.

—Touchi— jadeó contra sus labios. Ella lo calló con un beso, suficiente para que Suzuno captara el mensaje y mordiera su labio. La acción tuvo un efecto casi inmediato en ella, una punzada que llegó hasta la parte baja abdominal. Suzuno bajó el cierre de su cazadora hasta descubrir el nacimiento de sus pechos, y la miró, como si le pidiese permiso para continuar. Touchi volvió a besarlo, facilitándole la entrada de su lengua a su boca, mientras cogía su mano y le ayudaba a terminar de bajar el cierre. Su lengua era un manojo de lujuria, y lanzó una exclamación cuando sintió la erección de Suzuno contra su entrepierna.

Touchi sintió una extraña curiosidad que la conquistaba, quería saber cuáles eran sus puntos más sensibles, qué era lo que más le satisfacía. Sin darse cuenta de qué hacía, movió sus caderas en un pequeño vaivén. Escuchó a Suzuno lanzar un suave gruñido, de lo siguiente que se dio cuenta fue de haberle hecho un espacio entre sus piernas. Él volvía a frotarse contra ella. Él le quitó la cazadora y, a pesar de las sugerencias de Yuki de usar una camisa debajo, continuaba confusa sin saber si debía alegrarse o lamentarse de no haberle escuchado. Fue entonces que Touchi sintió los dedos se Suzuno pellizcando sus pezones con delicadeza, provocándole una intensa sensación de necesidad. Y nuevamente se inclinaba a besar su cuello con la misma pasión que había aplicado a sus labios.

Y bajó, deslizó sus labios pasando por su clavícula hasta su pecho, y sin vacilación, tomó uno de los picos rosados, que se alzaban pidiendo atención, con sus labios. Al principio fue un inocente roce, hasta que Suzuno metió completamente su pecho a su boca.

—Ah… Suzuno…

Touchi gimió nuevamente cuando sintió el chupetón que daba él. Ayudó en lo que pudo y bajó el cierre de la chaqueta de Suzuno hasta quitársela. Él no se detenía, continuaba lamiendo su pecho como si estuviera hambriento. Sintió los dientes de Suzuno rozar su pezón, y su lengua juguetear con él traviesamente. Ella bajó un poco la mirada para observarlo en su labor, y él levantó los ojos en refulgente lujuria, encontrando sus miradas. Ella se mordió el labio.

Suzuno arrancó sus pantalones, y pidió mentalmente haber llevado algunas bragas que le resultasen atractivas.

La camisa negra de Suzuno se pegaba a su cuerpo, denotando sus músculos. Touchi, con torpeza, levantó su camisa, ansiosa por conocer finalmente todo su cuerpo. Suzuno se adelantó y se quitó la camisa. Era como un modelo griego; los músculos de su abdomen estaban tan bien hechos que Touchi sintió deseos de tocarlos para comprobar lo duros que eran.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de detallar nada más, pues Suzuno procedió a quitarse los pantalones, dejándose completamente desnudo. Ella abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—¡Oh, mi Dios!

Suzuno lanzó una pequeña risa ante su respuesta y bajó sus bragas.

—Estás preparada.

—¿Pr… preparada cómo?

Suzuno se inclinó hacia ella, tomando lugar entre sus piernas, posicionándose en su entrada. Fue un poco molesto el empujón que dio Suzuno al entrar en ella, y aquel fastidio se fue intensificando lentamente hasta convertirse en un ardor inaguantable. Y lo sintió. Un tirón, un desgarrón que hizo poner a sus músculos rígidos. Suzuno la miró conmovido en cuanto sus ojos se humedecieron del dolor.

—¡Ay!

—Perdóname— susurró él, volviendo a atrapar sus labios con los suyos. El dolor fue decreciendo lentamente hasta tomar su lugar un cosquilleo lento y placentero. Touchi movió sus caderas, sintiendo una corriente de placer recorriéndole desde el lugar en cuestión hasta todo su cuerpo. Suzuno pareció compartir esa sensación, porque abrió un poco su boca dejando escapar un suspiro.

Touchi sonrió y volvió a hacerlo. Suzuno en esa ocasión, lanzó un gemido más fuerte. Pero la miró con ojos oscurecidos y deseosos, y una sonrisa bañada en libidinoso deseo.

—Está bien, si lo quieres de este modo... así será.

Se deslizó hacia atrás antes de volver a penetrarla con fuerza. Touchi gimió y agarró sus hombros, clavando sus uñas en ellos. Las caderas de Suzuno se desbocaron y comenzaron a moverse con ímpetu, y ella lo recibía arqueándose contra él.

La sensación se convirtió en una vorágine huracanada que fue creciendo hasta volverse una tolvanera de placer insoportable. Suzuno cubrió su boca en un beso desesperado y ambos culminaron en un climax intenso y vertiginoso.

El cuerpo sobre ella se estremeció y cayó sobre ella, rendido.

—Te quiero Touchi, te quiero demasiado.

**Ӂ**

—Por favor, piénsalo mejor— exigió Haruna, sin importarle que Kageyama los observara a ella y a su hermano desde su prisión. — ¿Vas a hacer lo que él te diga?

—No veo que alguien más sugiera algo mejor, Haruna. —Kido había terminado de examinar su perfecta espada de acero, y se dirigía a ella con indiferencia.

—No confío en él, ¿por qué tú sí? ¡Sabes que ese hombre fue quien mató a mamá y a papá!

El rostro de Kido se contrajo en una mueca de frustración. Haruna se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no se detuvo, pues era la verdad, y quizá la única manera de hacer que Kido recapacitara.

Ese hombre puede ser un asesino, puede ser mentiroso, pero quiere recuperar a Fudo tanto como nosotros. No tiene razón para engañarnos— la voz de Kido era hosca, pero Haruna estaba segura de que él estaba consciente de que ello no la iba a detener en su cometido de hacerle entrar en razón. Debía haber algún requicio para que ella pudiese persuadirlo.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola? —Aquello que iba a intentar, podía ser muy ruin, pero era lo único que había brincado a su cabeza. Poner entre la espada y la pared nunca había estado entre su lista de estrategias preferidas, y ciertamente, le molestaba tener que hacerlo. — Si te ocurre algo… me quedaré sola. Me dejarás como lo hicieron mamá y papá.

Kido le lanzó una mirada que le puso los pelos de punta a Haruna, era una mirada similar al desprecio. Haruna no lo sabía con exactitud, pero no pudo detenerse a meditarlo, ni siquiera a detallarlo. Él se había marchado por el pasillo. Haruna soportó el deseo de derramar la frustración por medio de sus lágrimas.

—¿Me odias?

Haruna logró reprimir el escalofrío que le provocó la afilada voz de Kageyama llegar hacia ella. Se giró lentamente, y lo vio directamente con expresión perturbada. Kageyama, sin embargo, no sonrió, no hubo expresión de superioridad, de burla o incluso de satisfacción.

Haruna gruñó.

—¿Te alegraría el día si te dijera que si?

—No.

—Entonces, sí, te odio tanto que podría matarte.

—Eres más interesante de lo que había pensado. Serías una gran arma.

—Me das asco— escupió. — ¿Sabes lo que le hiciste a Fudo? ¿Sabes lo que nos hiciste a mi hermano y a mí?

—Lo sé, los ha vuelto fuertes.

Haruna estalló.

—¡Nos quitaste a nuestros padres! ¡Hiciste que nos separáramos! — Las lágrimas de Haruna se encontraban atoradas, como un tapón en una bañera. — ¡No hables como si nos hubieses hecho un favor!

—Lo decepcionaste es que no sabes ocultar tus sentimientos. Podrías lograr grandes cosas al hacerlo.

—No necesito ocultar mis emociones, eso es para máquinas. Pero claro, solamente nos ves cómo eso, ¿cierto?

—Te sientes dolida por tu hermano, ¿cierto? La forma en la que te miró… solamente lo hizo por algo inherente en él. Amor de hermano, supongo. No desea dejarte intervenir en este asunto, porque sabe que podría perderte. ¿Qué más da? Aquel apego que sienten los humanos es inútil y desfavorable para el desarrollo de la especie.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Dices que me equivoco? — Kageyama sonrió. Haruna se tensó en su lugar y observó. — Entonces demuéstrame que la fuerza se incrementa con eso que inherentemente tienes. Esos… sentimientos.

Haruna abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo que trató de decir Kageyama. Si ella estaba allí, y su hermano afuera arriesgándose, ¿la mejor manera de verdad sería evitar que se marchara? Y aquella pregunta fue resulta de inmediato por otra voz dentro de ella. No, no era correcto. Lo correcto era ir con él y protegerlo.

En ese instante, Haruna se quitó los lentes rojos de encima de su cabeza y los arrojó al suelo, emprendiendo carrera por el corredor de celdas, independiente a si sus gafas estarían rotas o no. Y siguió el camino que tomó su hermano.

**Ӂ**

Al principio Atsuya pensó que sería un maniquí que tuvo la desgracia de caer entre las llamas, pero descartó la idea. El olor a carne calcinada llegó a su nariz, y supo de inmediato que era una persona tan incinerada que era irreconocible incluso identificar su sexo.

—Déjalo, es muy tarde para él— dijo Rika a su lado, sentándose en una pila de escombros. Su apariencia era desgastada, cubierta de sangre, heridas y ceniza. Atsuya suponía, se vería igual, y el olor a azufre intenso que manaba de su cuerpo, lo comenzaba a hastiar lo suficiente como para revolver su estómago.

—¿Estamos vivos?

—Lo estamos, sorprendentemente— concordó Rika. Fue durante un momento, casi imperceptible, pero algo se movió por rabillo de ojo de Atsuya. Él sacó una flecha _Arkanidye _y apuntó velozmente hacia el punto que pudo ver por su ojo. — ¡No! ¡No dispares!

Atsuya bajó su arma y miró a Rika en una incógnita, ella se levantó presurosa y, con premura, caminó pasándolo de largo. Atsuya pudo distinguir que lo que había visto, era un ser extraño, pequeño, que cayó en las manos de Rika. Se acercó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que era Maki. El pequeño cuerpo de ella, creció lentamente, y Atsuya pudo notar las profundas heridas que tenía. Sus alas parecían pesarle y se veía moribunda.

Alguien se acercó a su lado. Era Haruya, que, con el cabello alborotado, hizo una pequeña sacudida para quitarse los restos de ceniza.

—Maki, Maki— llamó Rika, pareciendo no perder la compostura.

—Son demasiados, se acercan centenares… miles… desde el sur.

Entre la suciedad del rostro de Rika, Atsuya pudo ver sus colores esclarecer hasta una tonalidad peligrosa.

—¡Ichinose! ¿Dónde está Ichinose?

—Nos acabaron a todos— explicó Maki. Atsuya se puso a su lado y la sostuvo contra él. — Escapé cuando supe que de nada serviría morir allí… debía… debía avisar a las personas. Debía advertirles…

Rika se levantó rápidamente al tiempo que Maki cerraba lentamente los ojos. No había muerto, pero parecía como si lo hiciera lentamente. Atsuya cedió su puesto a Haruya para que se encargara de Touchi y se puso en frente de Rika.

—Rika… ¿qué…?

Pero no le permitió terminar la oración, Rika corrió del lado contrario a gran velocidad. Atsuya supo que iría al sur. Y más sabía que ir sería un suicidio, así que intentó seguirla. La velocidad que en su sangre venía conectada, no era parte de Atsuya, y aunque saltaba y la intentara seguir, se perdió entre el caos.

La frustración lo abofeteó fuertemente. Fue casi como un anillo de perturbación que lo rodeó, aprisionó y estrujó para dejarlo sin aire.

Y Atsuya lo escuchó, el chillido, y la roca de concreto terminándose de abrir, permitiendo que emergiera desde su negrura a otra criatura abominable. Algo venía con ella, un olor, algo fétido que hacía a Atsuya tambalearse. Intentó crear otra flecha, pero lo único que consiguió fue humedecer su mano con el hielo derretido. ¿Qué había sucedido?

La cosa se lanzó contra Atsuya, y él solamente pudo contraatacar con su espada de acero. Cortó una de sus largas patas de araña y cayó sobre un auto destruido y oxidado. Pero Atsuya no lo vio venir, la herida que había hecho, se había curado, y de allí nacía una pata más.

El anillo de desesperación lo apretaba con más ímpetu. Atsuya quería rendirse.

Pero algo sucedió antes de que aquella criatura diese un paso hacia él. Algo penetró en su interior tan rápido y resplandeciente como un rayo de luz, algo que Atsuya por un momento vio, algo tan pequeño y corto que pareció una alucinación.

Aquel ser de repugnante apariencia se desplegó y cayó muerto de inmediato. Atsuya observó hacia el techo del pequeño local de dos pisos que se encontraba a su lado. Primero vio la sirueta encapuchada de aquel personaje con el arco alzado. Algo que se esparcía de su derredor, hacía que Atsuya sintiese un gran respeto hacia su persona. No sólo respeto, sino también miedo y desasosiego que su presencia indicaba. Fue en ese instante que Atsuya se debatió mentalmente si debía marcharse o quedarse con aquel posible aliado.

Pero… ¿y si no lo era? Estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte, porque una minúscula parte de su ser vociferaba el gran peligro que tenía al frente. Atsuya no podía abandonar la diatriba mental, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tan tieso que se sentía como un muñeco de porcelana.

Ese personaje, bajó de un salto del techo, y pareció tan ligero como el aire cuando lo hizo. Atsuya permaneció inmóvil mientras él o ella se acercaba lentamente hacia él a paso apretado. Cuando llegó a su lado, se atrevió a quitarse la capucha que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

La mirada sombría de Hiroto se clavó sobre él como un par de peligrosos cuchillos. ¿Era él? ¿Era él Hiroto? ¿O acaso era un impostor como él quién causó el desastre en el gimnasio de la escuela? Atsuya no lo sabía.

Pero lo averiguaría, quizá, de la peor manera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okey, okey, quizá no es lo más largo que he hecho, pero es algo, y debo agradecer de que la inspiración llegara a mí para hacerlo :3 ya le puse más acción, o eso intenté ._. ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy una principiante escribiendo partes atrevidas! TTT_TTT ¡No me exijan tanto!<em>**

**_Adiós, y cuídense QwQ/_**


	18. Capítulo 18

**¡HOLANDAAAA! ¡VOLVÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS DE NO HABER SUBIDO NADA! *suena el grillo y una persona tosiendo* TTTT_TTTT Yo sé que están molestos, y sí, tienen toda la razón de estarlo. Lamento no haber podido escribir adecuadamente, había comenzado el capítulo hacía mucho tiempo, pero no había conseguido terminarlo por la carga escolar que ha estado peor que nunca estas últimas semanas.  
><strong>

**La próxima semana estaré ocupada (ocupada en vacaciones, triste realidad), así que no sé si dispondré del tiempo necesario para inspirarme o siquiera de escribir algo.**

**Pero de igual manera, no crean que dejaré esto a medias, lo voy a terminar, aunque lleguemos al año 2035, pero lo terminaré.**

**Anden, disfruten del capítulo recién salido del horno =w=**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>_

* * *

><p>Atsuya no reaccionó al instante, su mirada se enfocó en los ojos de Hiroto, en buscar y encontrar algún indicio de que en realidad no era alguna alucinación, o algún impostor. Pero aunque lo descubriese, no sería capaz de contrarrestar cualquier golpe que le envíe. Atsuya estaba consciente de su condición en ese momento.<p>

Aunque tampoco parecía que él tuviese alguna intensión de realizar un movimiento, tras sus inexpugnables ojos era indeciso.

—¿Hi… Hiroto?

—¿Qué?

La respuesta lo sorprendió aún más de lo que lo desubicaría el saber que ese no era Hiroto. Sonaba vacío y hueco, no la tersa voz que hacía a las personas sentirse cómodo. Lentamente, Atsuya acercó un dedo hacia él y le tocó el hombro. Hiroto contestó con un gruñido, y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron hasta verse en la oscuridad.

—Oh, Dios… si eres real— Atsuya sonó maravillado, y al mismo tiempo, aliviado. Pero todavía permanecía la agitación de verlo a la cara. Aunque había respondido a su nombre, una parte de él se negaba a aceptar que Hiroto estaba de pie frente a él.

—Tenemos que irnos— y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia un callejón. Atsuya se irguió, desubicado.

—Pero… mi escuadrón…

—Escúchame bien, pequeño insecto— él se giró en una actitud tan amenazante, que Atsuya creyó que en un veloz movimiento lo asesinaría. El ambiente, la apariencia, él mismo… algo estaba mal, algo no era igual. — Cuando yo te diga que muevas tu trasero y vengas para acá, ¡mueves tu maldito trasero y vienes para acá! Cuando yo te diga que te vistas de mujer y bailes la macarena, ¡lo harás! ¿Me escuchaste?

La actitud desafiante y poco sumisa de Atsuya quedó reducida a un puñado de temblores. El nudo en su estómago apretó más su tensión, y él se vio atemorizado por ese nuevo Hiroto.

Lo siguió. Casi con el orgullo partiéndosele a la mitad para que quedara reducido a cenizas.

Atsuya se vio envuelto en el olor de la muerte, al ver a las bajas regadas por el camino como papelillos en una celebración. Y lo que más le perturbó a Atsuya, fue que Hiroto pasaba por encima de ellos de un modo tan displicente y parecía poco o nada afectado con lo que veía.

Más delante de ellos, Hitomiko traía a sus espaldas a alguien, y Atsuya supo de inmediato quién era. Goenji lucía agotado, y sus ropas se encontraban cubiertas de sangre, no sabía si era sangre de él o de algún compañero. Pero se inclinaba por lo segundo, tanta sangre no podía provenir de él.

Goenji tuvo la misma reacción al verlo acercarse detrás de Hiroto y con un movimiento de ojos y hombros, supo que le enviaba una pregunta silenciosa a Atsuya: _«¿Qué diablos quieren?»_

—Lo hallaste— dijo Hitomiko sin mirar a Atsuya. Hiroto asintió, pero tampoco miró a Goenji, y Atsuya se sintió por un momento como un animal amarrado a su dueño. Goenji pareció darse cuenta de la actitud de Hiroto, su nuevo yo, y de inmediato le envió una mirada a Atsuya. Él solamente asintió levemente para confirmarle que él también lo había notado.

Hitomiko miró a Atsuya en silencio, luego de terminar de intercambiar algunas palabras con Hiroto, y un brillo repentino cubrió sus ojos, casi como si su mente se preparara para algo importante.

Hiroto fue el siguiente en mirarlo, y aquella mirada álgida volvió a congelar a Atsuya.

**Ӂ**

—Déjenme ver si entendí— Goenji dio un salto por la pendiente de tierra y raíces, deteniéndose detrás de ellos tras una nube de tierra. — Pretenden que Atsuya y yo nos dirijamos a ese lugar y distraigamos a los guardianes del pozo para que Hiroto entre.

—Si ya lo comprendiste para qué preguntas.

En esa ocasión, Goenji no pareció sentirse intimidado o confundido por la actitud de Hiroto, y le envió una mirada desafiante al tiempo que sacaba su sable. Atsuya al lado de Hiroto, se inquietaba ante ello. No deseaba una discusión, y, considerando la actitud de ambos, era lógico que pudiera terminar muy mal.

—No debemos ser precipitados— dijo Hitomiko, quitándose los lentes. Atsuya había advertido los vendajes que cubrían parte de su cuerpo, pero no había sido consciente de ellos sino hasta que se atrevió a observar más allá de la simple presencia de todos. Hiroto vestía un atuendo diferente al de él, no era un atuendo de combate ligero como el de él, sino uno que lucía bastante grávido y poco práctico para una batalla. Pero Hiroto no parecía advertirlo, se movía con la misma facilidad que con una vestimenta ligera.

Las manos de Atsuya sudaron, y él tuvo que limpiárselas en el pantalón antes de tomar la empuñadura de su espada. Incansable era el temor de Atsuya, al ver a las criaturas moverse metros más abajo. Verlos retorcerse inundaba a Atsuya de un sentimiento desabrimiento.

—Hiroto observará desde aquí, los tres partiremos y serviremos de carnada. Nuestra misión es despejar su camino— explicó Hitomiko en un tono decidido. — Si alguno es alcanzado, utilizará sus últimas gotas de vida para cumplir su misión. No huiremos.

Cuando la sombra de Hitomiko pasó a su lado, él sintió el pánico de la batalla calándole el cuerpo, y unos irrefrenables deseos de no tirarse por la pendiente. Pero, a pesar de que la razón le gritara que se quedara de pie en donde estaba y no se moviera, grande fue la sorpresa de Atsuya cuando se vio a sí mismo golpeando con su espada a un ser de aspecto vegetal. Había cruzado todo el camino sin darse cuenta, y no había vuelta atrás.

Goenji y Hitomiko no se veían por ningún lado, aunque tampoco Atsuya disponía del tiempo y la atención necesarios para buscarlos. La desastrosa y precipitada lluvia de fluidos le hacía quitar su atención de manera momentaria de la situación, pero, lograba defenderse.

—¡Atsuya, el grande, el grande! — Gritó Goenji. Atsuya volvió la mirada hacia él, y lo vio corriendo desde lejos en dirección a un monstruo cornudo, de cuyas mandíbulas fluía una saliva que hacía arder el césped donde caía. No tenía ojos, y estaba frente al pozo.

Hiroto caminaba lentamente hacia el pozo, ignorando al guardián que se encontraba frente a él, como si fuese algo como un gatito asustado. Atsuya se estremeció y corrió junto a Goenji para atacar a la criatura, mientras Hiroto, lanzaba una mirada perezosa hacia esta.

El golpe que dio Atsuya logró desestabilizar a la criatura. Goenji terminó con el problema cortándole una pata. Hiroto se subió al borde del pozo, pero Atsuya no logró verlo saltar. Aquella cosa rugió fuertemente, y, con un estremecimiento, Goenji manifestó un tipo de preocupación latente, y terror inimaginable.

—Yuka…— susurró él, guardando su espada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Goenji? ¡Volvamos a atacar!

Pero aquello no ocurrió así, Goenji, en lugar de asir su espada, la envainó con premura y se dio la vuelta, retirándose.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Hiroto ya cruzó! — Gritó Hitomiko. Atsuya reaccionó tarde y la cosa descargó su furia y salvajismo en él con un golpe con su cola. Él sintió varios huesos quebrarse ante el impacto, y se preparó para el segundo. Este llegó lejano y lento, como una cortada en el dedo después de una profunda laceración en la pierna.

La cabeza de Atsuya impactó con el árbol y luego él cayó sobre el césped sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarle.

Apenas pudo alzar los ojos, porque el inaudito dolor era insufrible, aunque lentamente estuviese volviéndose ajeno y adormecido. Hitomiko lo observó con la mirada ensombrecida y envainó su espada. Atsuya observó con visión empañada de lágrimas y dolor, como ella se arrancaba la chaqueta, y luego se retiraba los vendajes de los brazos lentamente.

Quería entregarse al dolor, dormirse para dejar de sentir el augurio que lo acuciaba. Pero también quería quedarse hasta el final.

Ella se acercó a la bestia, y Atsuya logró ver, antes de que su visión pasara de ser tan estética como una televisión rota, a ser negra, un par de alas huesudas crecer de la espalda de Hitomiko.

**Ӂ**

La caída no representaba un gran vacío realmente, sino más bien era como una especie de cambio donde el troco es tan notable y al mismo tiempo tan repentino, que la sensación logra llegar a líneas inaguantables. El lugar era oscuro, y la presión que ejercía contra los pulmones de Hiroto le hacía tener que desperdiciar sus invaluables fuerzas en llenar sus pulmones de aire. No obstante, no lograba ser un impedimento para permitirle caminar hacia el lado contrario para salir de esas detestables aberturas de tierra.

Al escalar fuera de allí, se encontró con un bosque a oscuras y con la humedad de la lluvia reciente. Hiroto no se sintió apesadumbrado, y continuó su camino, buscando al Primer Guardián, al que debía derrotar para robar su Bola Aural, que era necesaria para regresar con Reina. No obstante, asió su espada mientras miraba a su derredor con profundo cuidado.

_Yozora ni matataku hoshitachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki_

_taisetsuna egao no tame ni_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

La canción susurrante que emergió se sus labios fue melancólica e hizo que algo dentro de él mismo se estremeciera en tormento. Miles de imágenes de su ayer venían junto a esa canción y esa letra, enseñada por su madre. Midorikawa y él la solían cantar cuando eran pequeños y jugaban en el bosque. No había vuelto a escucharla, ni siquiera había recordado ese ritmo, en los años venideros, como si las huellas de su clan hubiesen desaparecidos.

—Amo esa mirada afligida que cruza por esos ojos— dijo una voz entre la oscuridad. Hiroto se detuvo tan precipitadamente que su mente quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de desenvainar su espada y virarse contra la otra persona. — Esa canción… esa mirada, eres un Hoshisora, ¿cierto?

Hiroto gruñó. Era un muchacho de cabello verde, atado en una trenza y unos cachos que le salían por los lados. En la oscuridad, sus hebras se veían casi negras. Aquel chico se veía de la misma complexión de Hiroto, pero no atribuía eso a su victoria en la batalla. Vio el hábito sobre sus hombros y se dio cuenta de lo complicado que sería asestarle un golpe certero sin que la tela interfiriese. Y más si estaba sobre un caballo.

Hiroto no respondió y dio un salto en el aire para golpearle, pero no contó con la velocidad de ese caballo, que se movió tan rápidamente que siquiera alcanzó a detectar la corriente de aire restante.

No se demoró ni un momento antes de que una flecha rozara su mejilla y se clavara en el césped.

—No me equivocaba, eres rápido y fuerte. Solamente un completo suicida vendría a pelear conmigo con una fuerza inferior.

Hiroto lo vio venir tan rápido que apenas pudo poner la espada frente a él antes de que la flecha que el Primer Guardián lanzó, le diera en el pecho.

—¿Eso es una espada de Acero Oscuro? — Dijo este con impresión. Hiroto entrecerró los ojos; no respondió—. ¿Eres uno de esos malditos Conjuros?

Nuevamente el caballo volvió a correr tan rápido, que Hiroto no le vio venir. Una de esas flechas logró rozar con más cercanía su brazo, provocando un pequeño corte. Él no esperó un momento más y lanzó la espada para que diera en su pecho. Como supuso, el Primer Guardián se movió hacia la otra parte. En el momento que este hacía un movimiento, Hiroto también hizo el suyo y saltó hacia él, asestándole una patada que lo tumbó del caballo.

El animal relinchó con fuerza mientras Hiroto sacaba una daga y se ponía de pie y miraba al Guardián secamente.

Él pareció querer levantarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

—No te molestes,— dijo finalmente Hiroto— he roto tres de tus costillas, si te mueves mucho, posiblemente hagas que perforen un pulmón.

—Eres un maldito...

—Oh, una cosa más— Hiroto le cogió las manos sobre su cabeza y acercó la daga a su cuello. El chico pareció estremecerse por el frío contacto con el metal—, no me compares con esos malditos. Dame la Bola.

—Nunca te la daré, tendrás que arrebatármela entre mis dedos sin vida.

—Si yo fuera uno de los Conjuros, te habría matado apenas te hubiera visto— dijo él—, solamente intenté buscar una forma de reducirte lo suficiente para que me entregaras lo que he venido a buscar.

Él pareció meditárselo, y en sus ojos apareció la duda.

—¿Quién eres?

—Hiroto Kiyama— respondió—, el último superviviente de los Hoshisora.

—¿Último? — Él abrió los ojos. — ¿Estás diciéndome que todo tu clan fue aniquilado? ¿Qué solamente quedas tú? ¡No juegues conmigo!

—Escucha, éramos dos, y Los Conjuros se encargaron de arrebatármelo, a la única persona que me quedaba. Dame la maldita Bola.

—Baddap— llamó este—, dale la Bola. Nos ha vencido.

Hiroto se viró y vio detrás de él a un muchacho de cabello blanco y de unos penetrantes ojos rojizos, similares al fuego. Alejó la daga del cuello del chico y se puso de pie mirando firmemente al joven. ¿Él era el caballo? El animal no estaba por ningún lado.

—Eres un Hoshisora— dijo él.

—¿Qué tiene eso?

—Misutore— miró al muchacho en el suelo—. No creímos que…

Badapp sacó una Bola de su bolsillo y se la lanzó mientras hablaba. Hiroto logró atraparla.

—No, Badapp, no le digas nada— dijo Misutore—, no aún.

—Al menos podríamos darle refugio por esta noche. El camino al siguiente pueblo es largo y no creo que logre cruzar el bosque en estas penumbras.

—Tengo prisa— soltó Hiroto, comenzando a caminar.

Sintió las miradas de ambos penetrar su espalda mientras ponía un pie en el sendero que se volvía más largo y largo hasta desaparecer entre la distancia.

**Ӂ**

Había sentido anteriormente los grilletes desollarle la carne de las muñecas y los tobillos, pero no hacía falta ver sus lesiones como para darse cuenta de que no extrañaba para nada la sensación.

Reina miró a sus captores con frialdad, sin emociones que les hicieran deducir qué pensaba. Dormidos, no eran más que dos presas fáciles para cualquiera, pero Reina no podía hacer mucho con los grilletes, los cuales, mantenían su magia retenida con bastante funcionalidad.

La herida en su costado era sin duda la peor parte. Ser atravesada por una daga y simplemente ser sanada con unos sellos puestos en los vendajes, evitaban que el sangrado continuara y no permitían que sus heridas le quitaran la vida, pero no evitaban que el dolor punzante de aquello le atacara.

Reina logró ponerse de pie sin realizar ningún sonido que la delatara y se introdujo en el bosque lentamente. El sudor frío se pegó a su rostro, sabiendo que el bosque era tan inmenso que sería un milagro que por sí sola lograra salir de allí sin cooperación de nadie.

Miró hacia atrás, y no la seguían, por lo que caminó más deprisa para al menos perderlos entre la oscuridad.

—Oh, Dios mío… Dios… ayúdame— musitó ella, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada. Los sellos perdían su poder a medida que se alejaba de sus captores, y la sangre comenzaba a emerger de su herida. Se deslizó por una ladera que le daba un escondite apropiado para reposar. Subió más la bufanda roja de Hiroto, que, en ese momento, era lo más confortante que tenía.

«Mi Dios… qué alguien me escuche… qué alguien me ampare…»

«Por favor… cuídame…»

Se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó esa voz.

—¿Shiro? — dijo en voz alta. No hubo respuesta. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

«¿Sh… ¿Shiro?»

«¿Reina?»

Fue como un relámpago que perforó el silencio de su mente. Reina se sintió aliviada al tener a alguien con ella, pero aún así se concentró en lograr entender cómo podía escuchar los pensamientos de Shiro.

La respuesta vino casi de inmediato. Muy pocos Yukikoori nacían con la capacidad de adentrarse mentalmente en alguien, así como Shiro estaba haciendo con ella; mandaba sus pensamientos hacia ella y ella lograba hacer lo mismo, a pesar de los grilletes que retenían su poder. Esa habilidad de Shiro, saltó a la luz en ese instante.

«¿Puedes escucharme? Oh, cielos, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?», envió él con desespero.

Reina se encogió en su lugar con decepción, sabía que no importaba si le decía, nunca le encontrarían.

«No pueden encontrarme. Este lugar… es… siquiera sé dónde estoy. He escapado de mis captores, pero no sé qué hacer… estoy tan sola…»

«No lo estás, yo me quedaré contigo, trata de aguantar, han enviado a alguien por ti.»

«Es imposible que me encuentre, al menos no a tiempo», lanzó un pequeño gemido y se llevó una mano al sangrado, mientras recostaba la cabeza en la tierra. Shiro pareció notarlo.

«¿Estás bien?»

«Te mentiría si te dijera que si, así que no, no lo estoy. Estoy sangrando.»

«Trata de aguantar, ya van por ti. Hitomiko se ha encargado de ello.»

¿Hitomiko?, Reina suspiró, ahogando otro gemido. Hitomiko sabría qué hacer para salvarle, pero… ¿a costa de qué? De pronto comenzó a sentirse peor.

«Shiro, tú también estabas pidiendo ayuda.», concretó, tratando de cambiarle el tema. No quería quedarse sola, «¿qué es lo que ocurre?»

Él no respondió. Reina comenzó a desesperarse.

«¡Shiro! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?»

«Lo siento, Reina, no podré quedarme contigo mucho tiempo más.», la voz de él se escuchaba débil, como si la concentración que tenía al hablar con ella se estuviera desvaneciendo.

«¿De qué hablas?»

«He sido reclutado para luchar junto con los escuadrones Centrales», explicó él «no saldré de la primera batalla.»

«¿Por qué no eres más optimista? Eres bastante fuerte. Junto a tu hermano, tú…» algo cruzó por la cabeza de Reina tan velozmente que la hizo estremecerse y dejar a un lado el sangrado en su costado, para poner todas sus fuerzas para tolerar la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba por formular: «Shiro, ¿estás con tu hermano y estás en las óptimas condiciones requeridas para luchar?»

Volvió a haber un silencio devastador que concluía en lo que Reina más temía.

Respondió:

«Quisiera decir que es así, Reina. Mis heridas requerían de un prolongado periodo de tiempo que no superaba las dos semanas, pero no podían esperar dos semanas.»

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Reina. ¿Heridas, dijo?

«Sabían que mi hermano se opondría incluso a luchar codo a codo conmigo mientras estuviese discapacitado, así que nos han separado.»

«¡No puede ser! ¡Shiro, vete de allí, escapa! ¡Tienes que irte!»

La respuesta vino en un silencio desquiciante.

«¿Shiro?» envió nuevamente ella. Pero fue lo mismo, nadie respondió. Ni siquiera hubo un ruido estático, de esos que se escuchan cuando dos radios pierden comunicación.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué les pareció? Yo sé e.e está como del asco, no pasa nada, ¡pero no se preocupen!... Bueno, si, preocúpense, no tengo idea de cómo seguirá esta vaina. ¡PERO PROMETO QUE SEGUIRÁ DE LA MANERA MÁS JARCOR QUE HAY! <strong>

**Comenten, dejen su review para mí :3 de verdad me harían muy feliz la hacerlo. Sus opiniones me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.**

**Cuídense, duerman, hagan tarea y cuidado con Barney, Barney es peligroso y más cuando se junta con los Teletubbies. **

**Bye Bye~ owo**


	19. Capítulo 19

_**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Mucho tiempo! ¿No? Okay, ya ._. no voy a dar excusas, todo está bien... aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D ¡Lo siento mucho! TTwTT ¡Sobre todo a mi amiga que estuvo esperando este capítulo durante mucho tiempo! No digo el nombre -w- ella ya sabe a quién me refiero, Nezumi-chan~ ewe**_

_**Okay, espero que lo disfruten -w- al principio tenía mucha inspiración e.e pero me interrumpieron y se me fue la idea, por eso me tardé bastante. Odio cuando eso pasa TTTwTTT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no lo haces entonces estás peor que antes." — Confusio.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mientras la inseguridad y las turbulentas emociones entremezcladas hacían de Haruna un manojo de nervios, su hermano, retiraba algunas plantas de hojas gigantescas que sobresalían entre el follaje espeso y oscuro, y se introducía más allá de lo que pensaba, era una especie de bosque virgen. Al parecer, si confiaba en Kageyama y en sus instrucciones para hallar a Fudo. Aunque Haruna ignoraba cuál fue su táctica para dar con él. Sin embargo, y, a pesar de sentirse egoísta con ello, Haruna no podía preocuparse más por la situación de su amigo, que por la reacción de Yuto cuando ella lo alcanzó para acompañarlo.<p>

Recordaba su mirada una y otra vez, cuando él se giró y la miró álgidamente, y con un pobre asentimiento con la cabeza, le permitió acompañarle. Pero, y aunque ella intentara hallarle un porqué lo suficientemente convincente como para cubrir el vacío que sentía en el estómago, no conseguía agarrarle. Su hermano y ella no habían llevado una relación muy unida desde que su madre había sido asesinada, pero creía poder comenzar a quererlo como cuando eran pequeños, y que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Fue repentino, pero en el instante que él se giró, Haruna abrió la boca para hablar, siendo callada por la mano de él. Su mirada no menguaba su intensidad, pero aun así, ella permaneció inmóvil, esperando alguna palabra o acción suya.

—Dijo que intentarían matarnos apenas sintieran nuestra presencia— susurró él, quitándole la mano de la boca. Sin siquiera mover los labios. Ventriloquía.

—¿Y? — Haruna habló de la misma manera, sin mover los labios, intentando imitar la forma de hablar de su hermano—. No ha pasado nada, seguro no nos han visto.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa divertida, como si él supiera algo que ella ignoraba.

—También dijo que aunque pensáramos que tenemos la ventaja, sería al revés.

Haruna en ese instante sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Ya saben que nosotros…?

—Sí. Han estado observando nuestros movimientos desde hace un rato. Fuiste muy lista al no mover tus labios.

Las mejillas de Haruna se sonrojaron.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Será difícil combatirlos, pero tendremos la ventaja mientras no sepan que estamos enterados de su presencia. Pero debes decirme la ubicación exacta para atacarlos. Sé que no has perfeccionado esa habilidad de rastreo, pero haz tu mayor esfuerzo— y se giró, casi como si lo que acaba de decir fuese que el clima estaba demasiado fuerte. Haruna continuó caminando, y concentró su mente en averiguar en dónde se encontraban los atacantes. Su derredor desapareció, desde los olores a vegetación humedecida por lluvia y lodo, hasta los sonidos de las pisadas sobre las ramas y las hojas secas y caídas. Haruna bajó los lentes y observó con cuidado a todos lados. Su visión se había convertido en una especie de control que se movía a su antojo y se deslizaba por las vistas de aquellas ramas, viendo más allá de lo que ellas deseaban mostrar.

Finalmente se detuvo en una silueta sobre la rama de un árbol, que, ante el avance de ellos, se esfumó y apareció un poco más al frente. Ella volvió su mirada a un arbusto de en frente, encontrando al siguiente. Pero había algo diferente en él, no parecía querer observarlos únicamente, sino estaba oculto tras el ramaje con la cintura levantada y los pies encogidos, como quién va a hacer un salto hacia el frente, imitando a una bestia. ¿Pero cómo advertirle a su hermano? Aunque él seguro ya se dio cuenta de la presencia de dichos personajes, quizá no podría ver lo que estaban planeando, como ella. Miró varias veces a ambos, y se dio cuenta de la posición de emboscada, donde no les permitirían escapar de llegar a un punto. Si se detenía a hablarle, incluso sin mover los labios como antes, aquellas personas de seguro sospecharían y atacarían de inmediato.

Haruna tuvo que pensar rápido.

—El clima está algo fuerte, ¿cómo harán los árboles para aguantarlo? — Dijo ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza, hacia la dirección de uno de ellos, casi casualmente. Yuto la miró con la ceja levantada, pero pareció captar al instante aquella interpretación—. Las plantas bajas son las que más tienen suerte, los árboles las cubren del sol, ¿no lo crees? Como si cooperaran juntas para evitar la fatiga.

—¿De qué hablas, Haruna? Parece que lo que necesitas es meterte en uno de esos arbustos. El clima parece afectar tu cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto! — Haruna sintió un peso menos de encima; su hermano había entendido el punto. Aquella pregunta había sido tan clara como el agua para ella, pero tan oculta que casi parecía una conversación casual—. Pero no lo olvides, de seguro algún día, los árboles y los arbustos, así como todas las plantas— movió un dedo cuando dijo lo último, para que no malinterpretara, pues lo había agregado para evitar sospechas—, se volverán contra nosotros, seguro en este momento.

Su hermano, en ese instante, se detuvo.

Haruna apenas y tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que debía hacer. Ambos extendieron sus alas, unos segundos antes de que la sombra del arbusto, se asomara y abalanzara contra ellos. Ambos, lanzaron una corriente de aire con sus alas, y se elevaron. Lamentablemente, no tenían las de ganar, debido a la naturaleza del entorno. Pero, por supuesto, ambos ya habían sido aprendidos para una situación similar. Yuto fue el siguiente en ser atacado. La figura del árbol, arrojo un cuchillo hacia él, pero su hermano fue lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerse a un lado, casi como una maniobra de aviación. Haruna sintió algo cogerle el pie, y notó cómo un muchacho la bajaba de la altura y la arrojaba contra el suelo. Ella no consiguió elevarse antes de impactar contra las hojas con brutalidad. No obstante, la fuerza de aquel chico, era asombrosa, como un monstruo, una bestia.

—¡Haruna! — La voz de su hermano se escuchó retumbando en sus oídos, antes de ahogarse, como si hubiese impactado con algo. Ella miró de reojo y lo vio batiendo vuelo con un joven de rasgos extraños.

Ella no se tomó la molestia de mirar más, y se enfocó en su atacante, frente a ella.

Era un niño, como solía llamar su hermano a las personas así, pero tenía más o menos la edad de ella. Su cabello era de un café tan claro, que se acercaba a un rubio ocre, y sus ojos azules, resplandecían ante la excitación del combate. Sus manos eran, no anormalmente grandes, pero si eran de apariencia extraña, pues parecían manos de un animal en cierto sentido. Tenían garras y se doblaban de manera que parecían sus articulaciones hechas de látex. Sus piernas no eran diferentes, si parecían humanas, pero sus pies eran como los de un león, aunque aún seguían siendo pies de apariencia normal.

El muchacho, se arrojó contra ella, con gran velocidad y lanzó un zarpazo, que ella apenas pudo esquivar, agachándose. Pero ello no fue lo suficientemente ágil para evitar que ese chico se doblara y asestara una patada, que ella apenas y pudo evitar, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. El impacto fue devastador, y la hizo salir despedida hacia un árbol. El dolor del golpe, pasó a un segundo plano, pues él volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Haruna, con el dolor durmiéndole los músculos, se hizo a un lado y dio un salto, para alejarse más de él. Sentía la sangre deslizarse por su cogote, y el mareo acuciándola. No obstante, se puso de pie y sacó su arco, apuntando una flecha hacia su dirección. El interior de ella gritó que se detuviera, porque no quería matarlo, aunque sabía que era él o ella.

Fue veloz, pero en cuanto él se giró hacia ella, y su vista paró en la suya, la mirada salvaje y peligrosa, se transformó hasta tal punto, que Haruna relajó sus músculos y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era una mirada sana y pura.

—¿Huh?

Él se asomó y acercó a ella, como un cachorro curioso de lo que tiene al frente. Haruna bajó el arma y jadeó. Las piernas le fallaron y se desplomó en los brazos del muchacho, quién la atajó con cuidado.

—¡Demonio! ¡Déjalo a él también! ¡No vienen a lastimarnos!

Entonces, Haruna perdió el conocimiento, reconociendo un olor similar al roble.

**Ӂ**

Reina despertó, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo cerrado en su herida. Fue algo que ni ella podía definir, pero lo reconoció en cuanto su mente volvió a ser lúcida y atenta. Ese era el dolor que se sentía cuando el sello se encontraba en funcionamiento. El corazón se le desbocó, pues eso significaba que los peones de Los Conjuros le habían seguido el rastro y se encontraban muy cerca. Ella intentó reprimir algún gemido o sollozo del dolor acuciante que le cargaba encima como un montón de piedras. Fue tan desesperante, que sentía que se iba a volver loca y acabaría suicidándose en ese mismo instante. Pero las palabras de Shiro venían a su cabeza, repeliendo aquella idea, como la luz cuando aparece en la oscuridad: «Trata de aguantar, ya van por ti.»

Las pisadas se acercaron lo suficiente como para que ella las escuchara definidamente. No venían todos, puso adivinar. Y, aunque era escondida por una piedra que nacía del borde, como un techo que la protegía, no sabía si ellos no iban a ser los suficientemente meticulosos como para no notarla allí.

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando algunas piedras cayeron junto al lugar donde estaba sentada, lo cual significaba que ellos estaban sobre ella. A pesar de que las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos y el pavor era tan grande que incluso podía suicidarse en ese lugar, intentó no realizar ningún sonido, siquiera respirar. Finalmente, los oyó marcharse. El cambio de pánico a alivio fue tan abrupto que las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin más. Pero, el dolor de su herida, cubierta por el pequeño torniquete que intentó hacerse con sus propias prendas, volvió también.

Un siseó llamó su atención, y ella se giró con cuidado de no moverse mucho. Una cobra mariposa se deslizaba hacia ella, con los colmillos afuera, ya irritada y nerviosa por el movimiento presentado. Ella se levantó entre el pánico y retrocedió, pues una mordida de esa cobra, era suficiente para matarla y pudrirle la carne en una hora. Retrocedió lentamente, pues ésta no dejaba de deslizarse hacia sus pies. Fue como si hubiese un ratón a sus pies que ésta se quisiera comer. No obstante, Reina no constaba de más sitio para retroceder y resbaló.

La caída fue algo extraña, pues un vaho en el estómago le impidió sentir el temor a morir. Mientras caía, el miedo arremetió contra ella de manera abrupta, y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito desgarrador y corto. Corto, pues algo cortó el aire con el que su voz salía. Un golpe sordo y tajante. En ese instante, Reina sintió unos brazos aprisionarla, pero había dejado de caer, y se elevaba hacia la piedra sobresaliente donde ella se encontraba antes.

—Realmente te gusta meterte en problemas, ¿no?

La voz que le habló al oído, hizo que sus dedos entumecidos sintieran un hormigueo. Ella alzó la mirada, topándose con la mirada de Hiroto. Él se encontraba apoyado en una de sus rodillas, sobre la piedra y la sujetándola.

Frunció el ceño, y no correspondió a una respuesta digna del reencuentro. La mirada que la observaba no pertenecía a Hiroto. Era fría, seca de alguna emoción, tan inhumana que ella consideró la idea de haber impactado contra el suelo, como un alivio.

—Veo que no te la has quitado— susurró él, mirando hacia debajo de su mentón, en donde la bufanda se encontraba.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Quién era él? Reina no consideró ni por un momento que él fuese Hiroto. Sea quien fuere, era, no sólo un impostor, sino que estaba a su merced.

—Si no quieres hablar— él la dejó en el suelo y se puso de pie—, está bien. Pero vas a tener seguirme el paso de vuelta. No te queda otra opción.

Reina rompió el nudo fabricado de pánico, dolor y alivio y dejó deslizar las lágrimas que tenía atoradas desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Hiroto? — Su voz no sólo sonó esperanzada, sino también rota—. ¿De verdad… eres tú?

—¿Quién más si no? Nadie a parte de mí estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse para salvarte.

Reina se quebró en un llanto suave y silencioso.

—Vaya que eres una llorona. ¿Qué pasó con la Reina rígida que había dejado hace algún tiempo? — Él se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre sus hombros—. Juré que te protegería, ¿no es así? Y que averiguaría todo acerca de ti. Aún no he conseguido eso último. Además— una sonrisa, algo divertida y bastante álgida, se alojó en su rostro—, ¿no dijiste que lo pagaría si no lo cumplía?

Definitivamente era Hiroto.

A su mente vinieron imágenes anteriores a todo lo que sucedía, cuando Hiroto la había ayudado en varias ocasiones, cuando la había unido a él y le había dado un lugar. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que cambiar todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué incluso la única persona que había demostrado que le importaba tenía que cambiar?

¿Por qué ya no sentía lo mismo?

**Ӂ**

Goenji llegó a su residencia entre jadeo y jadeo, y la preocupación enrollada en su cuello como un hilo cortante y asfixiante. Cuando, finalmente, consiguió vislumbrar su casa, se dio cuenta con el horror en los ojos, de las raíces y las ramas que se adentraban por ventanas y puertas, incluso por el techo. Como un allanamiento de las plantas del jardín. No duró mucho ese vistazo, pues algo brilló y lo hizo detenerse. Fue una explosión que hizo estallar varios cristales de la casa.

Él se dirgió a la puerta, pero ésta ya se había abierto de dos en dos y dejaba ver a su hermana, Yuka, saliendo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Lo primero que notó Goenji, era que no estaba usando un vestido como siempre, sino un traje de combate.

La sangre se le congeló.

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! — Ella, apenas lo vio, se lanzó a sus brazos—. Natsumi… ella…— la voz se le quebró en llanto.

En ese instante, ocurrió otra explosión que hizo que Goenji ocultara a Yuka bajo su cuerpo para protegerla de los cristales y de la onda destructiva. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio Natsumi aterrizando sobre el césped, con el cabello llameante y el traje de combate. En su mano traía una alabarda con la punta hecha en flamas. El rostro de Goenji se contrajo en impresión cuando de la misma ventana salió una sombra impulsada hacia su amiga. Fue impactante, pues Goenji reconoció a ese hombre como uno de los Cabos del Fénix. Un oficial de alto rango del ejército de los Taiyohi. ¿Pero qué hacía Natsumi peleando a muerte contra uno de ellos?

—Yuka… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto? — pudo sentir su propia voz temblarle por el pánico, y no sólo eso, sino también por la incertidumbre.

—Ellos vinieron a llevarnos…— explicó Yuka—. A forzarnos a mí… a los más jóvenes a luchar… las madres salían de las casas rogando para que no se llevaran a sus hijos… pero no fueron escuchadas…

Las palabras de Yuka eran casi irreales.

—Natsumi asaltó uno de los vehículos y sacó a los niños en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—¡Ella nunca haría algo así! — Exclamó Goenji, con las manos entumecidas por el frío; una característica que los Tayohi compartían. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de sentir el frío, gracias al manejo de su atributo en la sangre, pero en cambio, en situaciones en las cuales las emociones están tan desordenadas y tan heladas, aquella propiedad desaparece. Por esa razón los de su raza eran entrenados para controlarse y poder guardar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, para Goenji, era más de lo que podía soportar, y no se vio capaz de encarcelar el pavor y la indecisión.

—Intentó negociar…, — ante las lágrimas y la voz ronca por haber llorado tanto, Goenji percibió un toque de valentía— ¡ellos mismos la provocaron!

Natsumi se veía consumida por la ira. Ira. Una emoción tan peligrosa como una navaja en manos de un bebé.

Ella movió la alabarda y desarmó al soldado, quién se vio impresionado de la fuerza que ella poseía. Natsumi no esperó y pateó con gran fuerza el abdomen del joven cabo, lanzándolo hacia atrás, por los aires.

—Yuka, entra y escóndete. No puedo dejar que cometa una locura— Goenji le dio un empujón a su hermana para que entrara. Ella lo hizo sin rechistar.

Goenji sacó su espada y corrió velozmente hacia Natsumi, quién había saltado sobre el soldado inconsciente, para asestarle un golpe final y mortífero. Él se puso frente al cuerpo y detuvo el golpe con su espada. Natsumi abrió los ojos, impresionada ante su intervención. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás y se incorporó, mirándolo con estupefacción.

—Shuya… quítate de en medio— a pesar de que su mirada denotara sorpresa, su voz seguía bañada en furia.

—No lo haré, debes frenar esto, Natsumi. Tú no eres así, estuviste a punto de volverte una asesina—a pesar de lo recién presentado, Goenji sonó convincente y frívolo.

—¡No vengas con estupideces! ¡Ellos son los asesinos! ¡Iban a enviar a Yuka, tu hermana menor, a una guerra! — Los ojos de Natsumi derramaron lágrimas—. ¡Debo impedirlo a toda costa!

Goneji cerró los ojos y relajó la mano, donde sostenía la espada.

—Quítate de en medio.

—No— volvió a abrir los ojos—. Si quieres quitarme de aquí, tendrás que matarme. Comienza conmigo, Natsumi.

Ella se detuvo un momento, mirándolo tras sus largas pestañas con cierto recelo.

—Sí— susurró ella—, tienes razón…

Goenji apenas pudo ver el cuchillo dirigido hacia él frente a su frente, antes de lanzarse a un lado.

—¡Natsumi! — ¿De verdad había sido capaz de hacer algo así? ¿A él, su mejor amigo?

Ella corrió hacia él lanzó un golpe con la alabarda, el cual, él logró evitar con un impresionante salto sobre ella. A sus espaldas, Goenji pudo ver algo que le confundió bastante, algo que le rodeaba la cintura y se extendía hacia su hombro y cuello, algo similar a una raíz. Pero sólo pudo verlo por un momento tan breve, que no sabía si lo que había visto era una ilusión o si estaba ahí; Natsumi había lanzado una bola ardiente de fuego hacia él de manera tan directa, que Goenji apenas pudo contrarrestarlo, encendiendo en flamas sus brazos, pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo fuertemente hacia atrás. Él apenas pudo recuperarse ante la impresión y el aturdimiento por la impresionante fuerza que Natsumi enseñaba. Cayó al suelo, pero trató de estabilizarse. No duró mucho antes de que la mirada iracunda de ella se presentara a un metro de él.

Lo siguiente que Goenji sintió, fue un corte en el pecho, profundo y doliente. Fue tan veloz, que apenas pudo dejarse caer sobre la hierba con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

—Se acabó… Goenji, tú fuiste el que causó esto, quién me forzó a hacerlo— Natsumi se arrodilló y se acercó su rostro con la expresión desgarrada—. Protegeré a Yuka, y los mataré a todos, ya verás…

Con los ojos húmedos en temor, Goenji la miró y bajó la mirada por su cuello, denotando, fácilmente, aquel intruso de antes, esa extraña raíz que rodeaba el cuerpo de Natsumi.

—¿Aquí acaba todo? — La voz de Goenji sobresaltó a Natsumi, y por un momento, vio un cambio en su mirada—. Así acabaremos… ¿eh? No sientes… ningún remordimiento… nada…— la sonrisa, falsa, pero al mismo tiempo, tan real que fue estremecedora, fue lo poco que Goenji se vio capaz de hacer para expresarse.

—Me importas, Goenji, me importas bastante, por eso hago esto.

—Cuando éramos niños… y tu padre me trajo a mí y a mi hermana… fuiste la primera en darnos la bienvenida. Incluso me enseñaste la casa, y los escondites secretos que usabas para salir sin que el señor Raimon se diera cuenta. ¿Eso ya se te ha olvidado?

—No.

—Si vas a matarme ahora…— Goenji levantó su mano y acaricio la mejilla de ella con los nudillos—, debo decirlo…

—Goenji— la mirada de Natsumi se turbó.

—No… por favor, déjame decirlo. Es lo único…, — deslizó su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cuello— que deseo ahora— hizo algo de fuerza y la acercó a él. Ella no rechistó, y cerró los ojos. Sus labios se encontraron, y él la besaba lentamente. Natsumi parecía sumida en el momento, y no parecía incomodarle. Goenji sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, pero el beso no era apasionado ni ardoroso, sino delicado y tímido.

Goenji velozmente sacó una cuchilla de su bolsillo y la introdujo entre el hombro de Natsumi y la rama que sobre salía de este, cortándola como si fuese una cuerda ordinaria. Fue estremecedor, pues él sintió como si estuviera cortando carne humana. Natsumi cayó como un saco de arena, inerte. Él se incorporó con ella en los brazos y observó frente a ella con cierto recelo, como si se obligara a mantener la cordura. Aquella raíz se había pulverizado y aquellas partículas habían flotado hasta la hierba, donde nació una persona.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de quién era, extrañamente, no se sorprendió.

Aki se sujetaba el hombro que le sangraba bastante. Las gotas de sangre caían al césped y manchaban sus ropas. Ella lo miraba con incredulidad, como si no hubiese creído lo que él consiguió.

—¿Aki? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —Goenji alzó la voz—. ¿Qué pretendías haciéndole esto a Natsumi para que matara a un Cabo? ¿Sabes lo que pudiste haber causado?

—Estoy enterada de todo, Goenji. ¿Acaso no comprendes lo que intentamos? ¡Esas personas iban a llevarse a tu hermana, a todos los niños! Ellos no pueden pelear, los envían a morir sin ningún remordimiento. ¿Te parece eso justo?

—¿De qué hablas?

La sonrisa de Aki fue casi indescifrable, pero Goenji adivinó inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

—Revolución…— susurró—. ¡Aki! ¡Una revolución ahora no nos viene nada bien!

—Te equivocas, querido goleador de fuego… ahora más que nunca es el momento indicado. Esta guerra nos dará la ventaja que necesitamos— el rostro de Aki se había convertido completamente en algo tan lleno de locura y excitación, que, por instinto, Goenji acunó aún más a Natsumi contra él, como si la protegiera de sus palabras.

—Ésta no es la manera. Por favor, despierta, muchos están muriendo ya…

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú nunca podrás entenderlo!

—¿Usar a Natsumi? — respondió él, con un grito estridente y desesperado.

—¿Crees que no me duele? ¡Es mi mejor amiga, maldita sea! ¡Pero ella tiene tanto poder oculto que nos será completamente útil… su único error hasta ahora es no haberte cortado la lengua antes de que le mientras con toda esa palabrería romántica.

—Palabrería… ¿eh? — Goenji recostó a Natsumi en el suelo y caminó hacia Aki, con la furia recorriendo sus venas como lava hirviente—. ¿Acaso te sonaron a palabrerías? ¿Qué sabes sobre ello? — el olor a quemado llegó a su nariz, y el sonido de sus pisadas sobre la hierba se convirtieron en melifluos chillidos de calcinación.

Los ojos de Aki se estremecieron.

—¿Cómo es posible? Ella te…

—Natsumi no quería hacerme daño, ¿no te diste cuenta? La forzaste, pero algo de ella continuaba presente. Me hizo el menor daño posible.

Aki golpeó el suelo, y unas ramas de los árboles cercanos se arrojaron contra Goenji, quién caminaba y ni siquiera observó la dirección del ataque. Tampoco hubo ningún daño sobre él, pues aquellas ramas se apartaron en cuanto se acercaron, pues el calor que despedía su cuerpo era devastador.

Cuando llegó en frente de Aki, disminuyó su ardor y la tomó del cuello, alzándola, intentando cortar el flujo de oxígeno todo lo que pudo. Aki agarró su brazo, tratando de librarse inútilmente. Era inofensiva.

—La única razón por la que no te hago daño es porque Endo es mi amigo, y te tiene cierto afecto— la lanzó hacia un lado—. Haz lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a involucrar a Natsumi en esto. A nadie, ¿me escuchaste?

Aki lo miró con el odio flotando a su alrededor.

—O te mataré, sin dudarlo un momento.

**Ӂ**

Lo primero que vio Haruna al despertar, fueron un par de ojos azules relucientes en preocupación. Ella no se inquietó en cuanto vio al chico de antes con el rostro frente al de ella. Pero si se hizo una gran cantidad de preguntas. ¿Quién era él? ¿La había ayudado? Aquel chico la miraba tristemente, y, al mismo tiempo, preocupado. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, para calmarlo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Tachimukai, apártate, déjala respirar un poco— dijo una voz en algún lugar de la habitación. Haruna tenía dolor de cabeza, pero no se sentía tan mal—. Parece que si está lúcida.

Haruna desplazó su vista hacia el frente, en donde un muchacho la observaba con atención. Tenía un cabello similar al de su hermano, con rastras, pero él lo tenía suelto y sus ojos eran de un gris llamativo que se llevó toda la atención de Haruna.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar?

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? — Preguntó ella, sintiendo la garganta seca.

—Él está en la habitación continua, no te preocupes… ¿Haruna, era tu nombre? Tu hermano nos lo ha dicho.

—Señorita Haruna… lo siento mucho— dijo el chico de mirada azulada, Tachimukai—. No era mi intensión…

—No te preocupes… ¿quiénes son ustedes?

El otro chico, trayendo un vaso de agua y algunas píldoras, se acercó a ella. Haruna se sentó y cogió la medicina.

—Mi nombre es Demonio— dijo él, y al ver el rostro de confusión de Haruna, prosiguió—. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, tu hermano si nos identificó.

Haruna se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso no sabías a qué venían? ¿Sólo seguiste a tu hermano? — Demonio mojó un paño y lo pasó por detrás de su cabeza. Un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió de la cabeza a todo el cuerpo, haciéndola arrugar el rostro de dolor.

Ella miró de reojo a Tachimukai, quién parecía a punto de llorar.

—Somos una raza salvaje olvidada en la naturaleza. No asistimos a tu escuela, ni estamos involucrados en los asuntos sociales que normalmente conoces— Demonio hizo a un lado algunos frascos, y sacó un remedio, que, suponía Haruna, debía beberse después de las píldoras—. Intentamos de cualquier modo, nunca involucrarnos con ustedes.

—Por eso nos atacaron a mi hermano y a mí. No tienen que culparse, era su misión, ¿no es así? Están encargados de cuidar su cultura.

Demonio lanzó una risa seca antes de acercarle la cuchara a Haruna, para que ella bebiera la medicina. Era dulce, y tenía sabor a miel, mezclado con algo que ella no pudo identificar.

—No, nosotros sólo somos un par de chicos que decidieron salir de paseo. Los oficiales son otros. La razón fue que ustedes son extraños, y tenían un traje de combate que solamente usan los suyos. Nosotros no tenemos semejantes instrumentos.

Haruna no pudo evitar dilatar su rostro de asombro. Esos muchachos, como de la edad de ella, quienes no parecían estar perfectamente entrenados para la protección de su aldea, ¿podían poseer semejante fuerza como la recién enseñada? Y aún así, ella sabía que ellos, además de vencerlos fácilmente, se estaban reprimiéndose. Era asombroso.

—¿Entonces… a qué se debe todo esto?

—Tu hermano vino a pedir nuestra ayuda…, — explicó Tachimukai, tímidamente— para encontrar a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyyy~ sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito e.e pero... bueh... seguiré con el siguiente lo antes posible -w- ¡PORQUE YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! ****¡Al fin me voy a graduar! *-* Así que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir -w- aunque no olviden e.e/ que también tengo una responsabilidad al leer, porque tengo un montón de libros que no he leído por falta de tiempo XD Así que eso se agrega a mi lista, como dibujar o seguir con las demás historias que escribo.  
><strong>

**Nos vemos después -w- fue un placer escribir este capítulo para un público como ustedes. Qué tengan un un buen día.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**_Holiiiii~ no me tardé tanto, ¿o si? :3 ¿No? e.e Bueno, lo hubiera terminado antes, pero, ya saben, día de brujas -w- ... okay, no salí el día de brujas, me quedé de pijamada. ¡Cooomo sea! ¡El punto es que el capútulo veinte está aquí! No lo terminé antes tampoco porque tenía semestral de religión e.e y no, no, no :D no es fácil en mi colegio._**

**_No voy a aburrirlos con bla, bla, bla del colegio. La verdad, ya salí :D ya soy libre y no quiero volver a recordarlo. Así que espero que disfruten de este capítulo que sho hice con todo mi amor y cariño~ _**

**_Y un toque de maldad(?) Muajaja?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Lo que dejamos atrás y lo que tenemos por delante no son nada comparado con lo que llevamos dentro."<strong>_** — Emerson.**

* * *

><p>Su madre una vez le había dicho que había definido como su nombre «Haruna», a que, en el momento de elegir su nombre, había recordado con extrema fugacidad las flores más hermosas que jamás había visto florecer en una primavera. Ella en ese momento recordó esas palabras con una punzada de nostalgia, mientras observaba unos preciosos y firmes arreglos naturales de flores, extendiéndose en un campo abierto. Ella había pensado que, quién hubiese hecho ese arreglo, debía tener un toque de las personas del clan; intrépido, salvaje, como si las flores crecieran a su antojo, pero que, con su belleza y su fortaleza, adornaran el derredor con majestuosidad. No sólo eso, sino era las mismas flores las más bellas que alguna vez hubiese tenido la dicha de ver.<p>

Miró sus pies bajo la larga falda que Demonio le había proporcionado y tocó el rocío que se deslizaba por los pétalos de aquellas magníficas creaciones. Algo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía unos largos minutos. No encontraba algo más interesante, desde que su hermano había partido con Demonio a hablar con el consejo del clan, para solicitar el apoyo de ese lugar… teniendo en cuenta que ellos mismos habían dicho que no querían involucrarse con la sociedad.

Pero aún no comprendía por qué Demonio y Tachimukai habían accedido a apoyarlos, si ellos también venían de ahí, y tenían las mismas ideologías.

Escuchó a sus espaldas el sonido de la hierba al ser movida, y se giró levemente para ver quién era el visitante. Nuevamente, se clavó en los ojos azules de Tachimukai que demostraban abiertamente la inocencia más grande que ella hubiese visto. Bajo el cielo azul y despejado de ese sitio, brillaban mucho más, y era más visible su belleza, y lo que eso representaba. Él parecía continuar con esa actitud evasiva y culposa que le impedía acercase totalmente a ella.

—¿También te sientes solo? — Preguntó ella con la voz más tersa que pudo hacer—. No me sorprende, cuando mi hermano sale, también me siento muy sola.

—Demonio no es mi hermano de verdad— explicó con un hilillo de voz—. Nos criamos juntos, únicamente.

—Pero es alguien especial para ti— concordó Haruna. Tachimukai desvió la mirada—. Ven, ven, no seas tímido. Acompáñame un rato.

Tachimukai volvió a mirarla, y, con cierta lentitud y vacilación, se acercó a ella. De cerca, y con los sentidos más puestos en ella, pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que lo caracterizaba como un miembro de ese clan. A los lados de su cabeza, nacían tímidamente un par de orejas peludas y caídas, y cuando él habló, Haruna pudo apreciar unos caninos inusualmente largos emergiendo de sus labios.

Ella volvió a girarse para mirar a una bella flor de apariencia indistinta, pero igualmente maravillosa. Parecía una campana, y cada vez que ella pasaba un dedo por ella, ésta sonaba.

—Se llama Campabell— dijo Tachimukai, sentándose junto a ella—. Son muy comunes por aquí.

—Es preciosa.

—La usamos para las decoraciones de las fiestas. Y ésta— cogió una, arrancándola—. Es una Piemonda. Cómela, es dulce.

Ella, recelosa, cogió la flor y se la metió en la boca. Ésta, se deshizo en su boca, dejando una sensación dulzona. Tachimukai comenzó a tomar mejor su relación, y dejó lentamente de actuar tímido y desconfiado. Parecía entender que ella estaba perfectamente bien, y que no estaba molesta.

—Dime algo— soltó Haruna repentinamente—. ¿Por qué no me atacaste en el bosque? Repentinamente, cuando alcé la flecha hacia ti, bajaste las orejas y me miraste de manera diferente. ¿Cómo reconociste que no era tu enemiga?

Tachimukai jugó con sus dedos y volvió a mirarla con cierto temor.

—Te pareciste… a tu mamá— susurró él. Haruna dejó caer el tallo de la flor de su mano y lo miró de golpe con la mirada desencajada.

—¿Conociste a mamá? — Exclamó ella. Tachimukai pareció verse intimidado por su repentino alzamiento de voz, así que intentó controlarse—. Ella… ¿era algo para ti?

—Es una gran persona— dijo Tachimukai con un brillo de emoción en la mirada—. Ella me salvó… y no sólo a mí, sino también a esta aldea del ataque de unos invasores. Cuando ellos la vieron, creyeron que nos habíamos unido a ustedes… por eso nos dejaron. Posterior al ataque, ella nos aconsejó y organizó para que, en lugar de continuar viviendo como lo hacíamos, creyendo que los combates no existirían en nuestras vidas únicamente porque nosotros somos pacíficos. Cuando me apuntaste con esa flecha, me resultaste tan parecida, que supe inmediatamente que debías ser algo para ella. Tu hermano me aseguró que era tu mamá, por eso lo sé.

Haruna intentó ahogar las lágrimas que se acumularon en los ojos.

—¿Cómo era ella? — Susurró con un temblor inusual en ella. Fue como un vibrante sonido.

—¿Cómo era ella, dices? ¿No la conoces? Pero es tu mamá.

Haruna se tensó completamente. Tachimukai no parecía enterado de la muerte de su madre, y eso lo había demostrado, y parecía extasiado al tener un contacto nuevamente con ella. Como si fuese un modelo que él admirara y amara. Haruna no se vio con el corazón lo suficientemente frío y férreo como para decirle a esa criatura que la mujer que tanto a él tanto le fascinaba… había muerto hacía ya muchos años.

—La última vez que la vi fue hace muchos… muchos años, Tachimukai. Ella…, — cogió la tela de su falda, estrujándola entre sus manos— ella no ha tenido tiempo de estar conmigo. Es duro cuando eres una especie de… superhéroe…, pero no consta del tiempo para estar con nosotros. Yo…

Cuando ella alzó la mirada hacia Tachimukai, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, tan espontáneas y cristalinas, que ella sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Es muy triste— dijo él entre sollozos—. No tener a tu mamá para ti…

—Oh, no te preocupes por ello, — ella se le acercó y lo abrazó— no me siento mal. Pienso en las personas que ella hace feliz…, y me alegro.

Tachimukai alzó la mirada, temblorosa y quebrada. Fue en ese instante, que Haruna comprendió porqué ese pueblo se aislaba tanto de la civilización. No se aislaban exactamente de ella, sino de la corrupción, la podredumbre que cubre a cada persona. Gracias a eso, personas como Tachimukai viven en la completa inocencia y candor, algo que el mundo ya había perdido.

—No llores más, por favor— ella le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Tachimukai se calmó y la observó por un momento, antes de dejar caer su rostro contra su pecho. Haruna sintió su cara enrojecer de vergüenza.

—Tienes su mismo aroma— dijo él, y volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa y un sonrojo de emoción—. No te preocupes, te voy a cuidar por ella, mientras tu mamá vuelve contigo.

Haruna se abofeteó mentalmente. Las intenciones de Tachimukai no tenían ni la más mínima pizca de sevicia. Ella le acarició el cabello, era sedoso, casi como las telas de la falda que usaba.

—¿Quieres jugar? — Preguntó ella. Tachimukai alzó la mirada y parpadeó.

—¿A qué?

—Em…— Haruna se puso de pie y miró a todos lados, pensando en un juego que resultase divertido para Tachimukai, quién parecía dársele mejor lo de correr. Entonces, recordó el momento en el que Tachimukai vino hacia ella, como si fuera un cachorro curioso, listo para conocer lo que tiene al frente. Cogió una vara del suelo que parecía tener propiedades perfectas para lanzar—. Atrapa la vara, Tachimukai.

—¿Atraparla, dices? — Tachimukai veía la vara como si fuese el objeto más extraño del planeta—. ¿Por qué?

—Es un juego, yo la lanzo y tú la atrapas. Te gusta correr mucho, ¿no? Se te hará muy fácil— Haruna hizo su brazo hacia atrás y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. La vara se perdió entre la maleza y Tachimukai fue de carrera a buscarla.

Haruna se quedó de pie observándolo con cierto cariño.

**Ӂ**

Reina aún había concedido el cambio que Hiroto había sufrido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, y tampoco pudo entender cómo fue posible. Sintió repentinamente deseos de adentrarse dentro de su cabeza y mirar lo último que había sucedido, pero teniendo en cuenta los grilletes que la ataban a una existencia libre de sus poderes, ella tuvo que ahogarse en la duda. Hiroto había intentado romper las cadenas, pero éstas se resistían a cualquier ataque. Era impresionante para ella, todo el poder que Hiroto poseía, ya que, según recordaba ella, él poseía las mismas habilidades de alguien de su clase. Pero el poder que albergaba él dentro de su cuerpo había acrecentado tanto, que era imposible describir la diferencia con palabras.

En lugar de acongojarse o de lamentar el no haber podido romper las cadenas, Hiroto utilizó eso como una carta a su favor. Decidió que para no tener problemas, ella se hiciera pasar por su esclava—cosa que tampoco podía conceder, pero que debía aceptar a regañadientes—. Ella en ese instante, llevaba encima la capa con capucha que Hiroto había traído.

Todo el trayecto, había sido en silencio, no sepulcral, pero si algo alarmante. Lo único que Reina podía diferenciar además del crujir de las cadenas, a medida que avanzaban, era las cortas bocanadas de aire que tomaba para contrarrestar el efecto del agotamiento. Y, a pesar de haber visto la próxima aldea desde hacía un tiempo, sentía ya su cuerpo pesado por el sobreesfuerzo y el poco cuidado que había recibido. Las heridas le escocían, y no se refería a la notable puñalada de su costado. Aquella, Hiroto la había tratado adecuadamente. Grande había sido la sorpresa de Reina cuando vio que él había usado la misma pasta que ella había usado para curar su mano cuando él se había cortado con el vaso roto del lavaplatos.

Las rodillas de Reina se doblaron y ella cayó al suelo, sintiéndose fatal. Hiroto se detuvo.

—¿De nuevo vamos a detenernos? Nos estás retrasando bastan…, —la miró por encima del hombro, y Reina por primera vez, desde que lo vio en la montaña, vio los ojos de Hiroto turbarse en preocupación. Las muñecas de Reina habían sangrado desde hacía un tiempo, pues el peso de los grilletes, y su material resistente y empecinado, habían logrado despellejar sus muñecas y sus tobillos hasta que la sangre se deslizó lentamente, dejando un rastro en el camino.

Hiroto entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, como si estuviera ahorrándose una maldición y se acercó a ella.

—Esos idiotas… ¿tenían que hacerte llegar sin un solo rasguño? — Hiroto se tocó la frente de él y luego le tocó la frente a ella—. Tienes mucha fiebre… ¿Ésta su manera de traer intacta su mercancía?

Ella sintió, no sólo por las lágrimas que afloraban sus ojos, sino también por el mareo que la urgía, un vacío debajo de ella.

—¡Reina! ¡Reina! — La voz de Hiroto sonó, después de todo, neurótica—. Maldita sea…

Ella abrió los ojos, y se vio siendo cargada por él, en su espalda. Él ya no caminaba a un ritmo tranquilo y lento, sino con bastante premura. Y, a pesar de que su rostro denotaba completo sosiego, ella podía sentir los músculos de su espalda completamente tensos.

Reina sonrió y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Hiroto se alarmó, o eso pareció.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues conmigo?

—Todavía no estoy muerta, idiota— soltó Reina.

—Bien, al parecer tienes aún la fuerza suficiente como para responder de forma altanera… es una buena señal.

Ella soltó una risa débil, y luego las luces del pueblo le golpearon el rostro con tal fuerza, que ella tuvo que ocultarse debajo de la capucha. Hiroto se detuvo frente a un hostal e ingresó. Ella lo supo, porque escuchó el sonido de las botas de Hiroto pisar la madera de ese lugar.

Después de un intercambio de palabras con el recepcionista, Reina escuchó el tintinear de unas monedas.

—Oh, por cierto, señor— dijo Hiroto, deteniéndose, al pie de la escalera—. Una palabra de esto a alguien y colgaré su cabeza en el lindo poste que tienen sobre este sitio. Sin dudarlo.

—S… sí, señor— respondió el recepcionista.

Reina trató de no perder la consciencia a medida que Hiroto subía las escaleras hacia la habitación. El olor de Hiroto no había cambiado mucho, continuaba siendo tan dulzón como la menta.

—Oye, oye, Reina, no me dejes ahora— sintió un pequeño zarandeo, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Hiroto sobre ella, con la mirada ensombrecida. A su lado, había dos muchachos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco y la piel tostada, con un par de ojos llameantes y rojizos dirigidos a ella. El otro, tenía un cabello verde similar al de los pinos, con unos ojos oscuros, cuyo color no podía definir en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó ella, palpando con la yema de los dedos, la cama. Se había desmayado durante un breve momento.

—Un hostal. Este lugar es algo peligroso, así que decidí que deberíamos quedarnos al menos por unos dos días para recomponernos. No puedes seguir el largo trecho hasta casa en esas condiciones.

Hiroto colgó la capa de él en el perchero y se quitó la espada, la cual cayó al suelo con un tintineo leve.

—Reina, te presento a Mitsutore y Baddap— Hiroto abrió la puerta de la habitación—. Ellos sabrán cómo tratarte. Yo debo ir por algo de ropa para ti— y cerró la puerta, detrás de él.

Reina alzó la mirada hacia ambos muchachos y se sentó en la cama.

—Pobre— dijo Mitsutore—. Eres como un triste parpadeo que se va apagando cada poco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mitsutore se sentó y comenzó a examinar las esposas.

—Hiroto nos ha contado por todo lo que has pasado— explicó Mitsutore—. Es muy triste tampoco recordar quién eres.

—Yo no pienso en mi vida como un triste parpadeo.

—Eso es algo muy interesante— soltó el otro muchacho, Baddap—. No piensas en ti misma solamente. Aunque eso terminará por romperte, pues no te das cuenta de que sufres. Te acostumbrarás lentamente, y te quebrarás en poco tiempo.

—Ah, listo— Mitsutore retiró las cadenas y grilletes de sus pies—. Oh, cielos…, esto está peor de lo que había imaginado.

Reina miró sus tobillos, y se dio cuenta de mal que se encontraban. Eran como unos círculos a carne viva y despellejada, infectada y sangrante.

—Baddap, es tu turno— Mitsutore comenzó a quitarle las cadenas de sus manos. Reina aparto la mirada para no vislumbrar como se encontraban—. Ese muchacho… ha cambiado, ¿no es así?

Reina lo miró con ojos abiertos.

—Apuesto que si— él sonrió—. Los Hoshisora son una raza muy pacífica y solidaria. Cuando supe que él era uno de ellos, me sorprendí. Hablaba de matar, de soledad y venganza de una manera tal, que sentí temor de su misma mirada.

—¿Usted los conoció?

—Hace muchos años. Eran un lugar bastante pacífico, nunca me había sentido tan bien en un solo sitio. Lamentablemente todos ellos fueron masacrados.

—No, quedó uno con él. Eran dos sobrevivientes— Reina miró a Mitsutore a los ojos.

—Él también está muerto. Su mejor amigo, ¿no? — Baddap trabajaba en sus pies con agilidad. Reina sintió una horrible sensación—. ¿No lo sabías? Ese chico se ha quedado completamente solo. Cuando alguien es expuesto a tanto dolor, cambia.

—No puede ser— Reina se alarmó—. Midorikawa no pudo… — sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Escuchó el crujir del metal, y luego el peso de los grilletes desaparecer de sus brazos.

—Él no sabe una cosa, pequeña— dijo Mitsutore con una sonrisa muy extraña en sus labios.

Reina se estremeció.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Es algo muy serio?

—Podría decirse que sí— dijo él, caminando hacia la ventana; Reina finalmente vio, gracias a la luz de las farolas callejeras, el brillo verdoso de sus orbes—. Que hay una manera de regresar a los muertos a la vida.

**Ӂ**

Shiro sentía la fiebre interferir con sus acciones. Apenas y podía moverse con la velocidad suficiente para asesinar a unos cuantos monstruos, pero cada vez que se movía, podía sentir un débil ardor en su abdomen y en todo su cuerpo. A pesar de que su cuerpo se recuperara como el hielo, no podía defenderse, sino le daba un chance a su organismo de sanar correctamente. Solamente estaba luchando y agotándose hasta que muriera. Y sentía lentamente como esa fuerza poco a poco se venía abajo. No obstante, al inconveniente anterior, tuvo la desdicha de agregársele uno más. Uno de los monstruos había inyectado una pequeña dosis de su toxina en su pierna. No podía saber qué hacía, esa lección había quedado inconclusa, pues la práctica de medicinas contra las diferentes criaturas, así como sus correspondientes nombres, habilidades y puntos débiles, no estaban incluidos en la clase de ese año.

En ese instante, en el que Reina le habló, se sintió de cierto modo aliviado, porque sabía que ella se encontraba aún con vida. Y, aunque le había prometido resistir, no sabía realmente cuales eran las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba. Y él temía no poder descubrirlo después.

Comenzó a toser irrefrenablemente, y luego vio como la sangre salpicaba en el suelo, frente a él.

—Diantre— se levantó de golpe y corrió fuera de allí, pues sabía que el olor de la sangre atraería a las demás criaturas hacia él. Su cuerpo ya agotado y desgastado no le dio para más y cayó al suelo de rodillas estremeciéndose bajo el horrible efecto de un dolor en general que lo acuciaba.

Escuchó un crujido sordo y lejano, pero Shiro, a pesar de todo, supo de dónde provenía. A una distancia considerable, había una gran cantidad de escombros de un edificio que se había derrumbado por el intempestivo ataque de una criatura monstruosa con forma de araña. Él podía escuchar entre su letargo el sonido de algunos fragmentos de concreto moviéndose y cayendo de la pila compactada. Shiro volvió a toser y a sentir la sangre entre sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba tan mal que él ya había perdido la última gota de esperanza que le quedaba ahorrada para su último segundo de vida.

A pesar de estar perdiendo la consciencia, Shiro escuchó la voz de alguien llegar tan ahogada que apenas pudo suponer que era de una persona.

—Shiro, amigo, despierta. No te vayas ahora— exclamó esa persona.

—¿Ichi… nose? — Las palabras de Shiro apenas eran distinguibles ante el burbujeo sanguinolento de su boca—. ¿Sigues con vida?

—Dios, estás peor de lo que pensé— Ichinose guardó su espada y lo ayudó a incorporarse—. Debo atender tus heridas.

—Atsuya… ¿dónde está Atsuya? — Masculló Shiro, respirando con mayor dificultad cada vez más—. Hermano…

—¡No es momento de pensar en Atsuya, Shiro! ¡Estás muriendo!

Él apenas podía dar unos pasos para no hacer el recorrido de Ichinose más tedioso y difícil. Pero no tenía presente completamente adónde se dirigían. Era como un muñeco roto que lentamente se resquebrajaba ante cada movimiento al que lo sometían. Sintió algo rozarle el rostro, y luego, cuando alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta que habían entrado a una especia de local.

—¡Ichinose! — Exclamó una voz que Shiro reconoció al instante—. No puede ser… Shiro, por Dios… ¡traerlo, deprisa!

—Afuro, la hemorragia es demasiado grande, parece haberse excedido— explicó Ichinose.

—Esperen— dijo otra voz.

—¿Qué ocurre, Endo? — Preguntó Afuro, ayudándole a Ichinose a recostarle en una camilla improvisada.

—Shiro no debería estar aquí— explicó él. Shiro sintió amarga la sangre de su boca cuando escuchó esas palabras—. Él estaba fuera de combate hasta nuevo aviso. Así lo dijo la profesora Hitomiko.

Él sintió las manos de Afuro quitarle el traje de combate para descubrirle el torso, y rasgó parte de sus pantalones, en donde la herida que aquella criatura había causado con sus colmillos, se encontraba.

—Tks, mierda— escuchó decir a Afuro—. No me sorprende que él no estuviera en condiciones de venir.

Shiro se preguntó mentalmente si la imagen que ellos veían era tan dantesca como sus expresiones exponían. Pero no quería pensar en la incisión semi-cicatrizada de su abdomen, cuyos movimientos bruscos habían abierto nuevamente, y tampoco quería imaginarse los dos puntos sangrientos de su pierna, con un contorno coloreado de un oscuro púrpura.

—Afuro, ¿podrás sanarlo? Está en sus últimos respiros.

—Tal vez pueda…, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por salvarle la vida— la voz de Afuro se ahogaba en ira—. Y si salimos de ésta, el Consejo no va a salir incólume por esto.

**Ӂ**

—¡Te estás volviendo bueno en esto! — Exclamó Haruna con entusiasmo—. ¡Eso es!

Tachimukai volvió a su lado con la rama sujetada fuertemente entre sus garras. Haruna volvió a cogerla, sintiéndose completamente imperturbable. Nunca había pensado lo increíble que se sentiría vivir tan aislada de todas las incomodidades que representaban una vida en una sociedad. Y en ese momento, Haruna se dio cuenta de que cualquier infierno que hubiese vivido hasta el momento, se veía completamente lejano ahora.

Meditó por un instante acerca de aquello que sus amigos podrían estar viviendo en ese instante, y repentinamente toda la euforia se esfumó. Porque a pesar de sentirse completamente a salvo en ese lugar, no podía negar de dónde venía, ni a las vidas de quienes había pertenecido.

—¿Haruna? — La mano de Tachimukai le tocó la cabeza y la hizo despejarse de cualquier diatriba mental que estuviere azuzando—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Haruna se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de los ojos de Tachimukai, volviendo a sentirse intranquila ante cualquier problema venido del exterior.

—No es eso— sonrió—. Quisiera esta vez intentarlo mientras vuelo. ¿Qué te parece?

Tachimukai pareció entusiasmado.

Haruna sacó sus alas y se elevó, lanzando la vara en otra dirección. Tachimukai, desde abajo, corrió detrás de ella, hundiéndose en la maleza espesa del bosque. Haruna se recostó en un árbol y se emocionó de cierta manera, luego evaluó el lugar, recordando que era un claro rodeado por un bosque.

Algo le llamó la atención, y ella se puso alerta de inmediato. Unos pasos, no de Tachimukai, pues aquellos sonaban como las botas cuando hacían la madera de las ramas caídas y olvidadas crujir, se escuchaban detrás de ella. Haruna se introdujo entre los árboles y trepó uno de ellos, agradeciendo la frondosidad del follaje por ocultarla. Debajo de ella, pudo darse cuenta de una sombra que cruzaba un sendero creado por capricho del lugar. Esa persona iba encapuchada y no usaba el atuendo característico de la gente de la región. Era más, no tenía los rasgos, y esa gente, al ser tan recelosos, no creía que fueran a dejar que una persona que no estaba dentro de su pequeña y aislada sociedad pacifista, anduviera libremente por el lugar.

Haruna espero a que aquella persona siguiera su camino para poder acecharla con mayor eficiencia. Ella agradecía tener los pies ligeros, pues no hacían el más mínimo ruido entre el camino de ramas y hojas secas. Y, a pesar de estar completamente sola, no sentía temor por lo que fuera a encontrar, pues no tenía tiempo de ir por Tachimukai antes de que esa figura se perdiera de vista. Aunque también lamentaba que las nubes oscuras hubiesen ocultado el sol; una de sus alternativas de ver.

Esa figura encapuchada finalmente se descubrió el rostro. Y lo hizo cuando Haruna se detenía de súbito.

Era Fuyuka.

La sorpresa de Haruna a penas pudo mantenerla de pie. Pero esconderse fue imposible, pues su compañera de curso, se había girado hacia ella con una expresión frívola y tenaz.

—Oh, Haruna…— la voz de Fuyuka se escuchó tan vacía que los hombros de Haruna temblaron. Cosa, que ni el frío de ese día había logrado.

—Fuyuka, ¿qué haces aquí? — Haruna no se puso con vagas vacilaciones e ilusos cuestionarios que sabía que terminarían en un «no». Era obvio que Fuyuka no tenía buenas intenciones.

—Oh, Haruna— volvió a decir Fuyuka, caminando hacia ella con gran paciencia y gradualidad—. Debiste quedarte con tu hermano.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Qué pensabas hacer tú sola… —sacó una espada corta y resplandeciente— sin el equipo apropiado y sin ningún arma? Debiste quedarte atrás.

—No estoy tan indefensa— exclamó Haruna.

—Sólo tienes tus alas. Y eso no te ayudará en mucho contra mí—Fuyuka puso un pie atrás y ladeó su cuerpo, apuntando con su espada hacia ella—. Si te quedas quieta, podré darte una muerte más rápida.

Haruna sacó sus alas y se elevó en el aire en cuanto Fuyuka se lanzó hacia ella en un ataque tan rápido, que apenas ella pudo verlo. Cuando ella se vio estabilizada en el aire, una ventisca helada de aire y nieve la golpeó de lleno, mojando sus alas. Aquel movimiento la había hecho caer, y, aunque ella intentó elevarse nuevamente, no lo consiguió por lo mucho que pesaban sus alas empapadas.

Lo siguiente que vio Haruna fueron los ojos oscurecidos de Fuyuka tan cerca de ella que lo menos que ella alcanzó a hacer para defenderse del golpe definitivo que su compañera le dio, fue un suave giro sobre ella misma. El filo de la espada de Fuyuka le cortó el hombro, pero su brazo pasó de largo, cosa que Haruna aprovechó para tomarlo y lanzar a Fuyuka hacia el frente y luego asestarle una patada en el abdomen con todas sus fuerzas.

El impacto contra el suelo dejó a Haruna sin aire por un momento, pero se estabilizó casi de inmediato, para volver a fijar su mirada en Fuyuka, quién se levantaba del suelo y escupía algo de sangre a un lado.

—Nada mal para alguien que apenas y puede batir dos plumas.

Haruna se sujetó el hombro, temblorosa y vio algunas gotas de sangre cayendo en el suelo arenoso y empedrado.

—Prepárate para el segundo golpe, porque te voy a cortar esas alas.

Antes de que Haruna reaccionara, el derredor de Fuyuka se cubrió de cristales de hielo que emergieron de la tierra como puntiagudas navajas y se dirigieron a ella. Apenas consiguió ver las espinas de hielo crecer debajo de ella, antes de elevarse de un salto en el aire al tiempo que esquivaba aquellos pinchos que crecían en su dirección.

Haruna se volvió contra Fuyuka en cuanto consiguió salir de aquel rosal de cristal. Pero ésta solamente le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, antes de lanzarle una gruesa estaca de hielo.

La venida de ese ataque la tomó completamente desapercibida, y ocurrió en cámara lenta. Ella solamente abrió los ojos al ver cómo ese pincho se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, y no se atrevió a cerrarlos durante el transcurso de esos segundos.

Una sombra se movió por el rabillo de su ojo a una velocidad impresionante. Ella vio en cuestión de segundos, la espalda de Tachimukai en frente de ella, poniéndose en frente del ataque y ella. Él dio un giro y pateó con dureza aquella corteza de hielo, haciéndola trizas en pleno aire.

Haruna dejó que sus alas cansadas la dejaran lentamente sobre el suelo. Mientras que Tachimukai aterrizaba con bastante destreza y precisión.

—Tachimukai— la voz de Haruna salió ronca y jadeante. Él no la miró cuando habló.

—Haruna, no estabas cuando yo llegué al lugar acordado— no sonaba molesto—, me preocupé bastante y seguí tu aroma por el sendero del bosque. Supe que algo andaba mal cuando olí tu sangre viajar por el aire. Y no me equivocaba.

—Tachimukai, vete, ella es muy fuerte— Haruna sintió sus piernas de plomo cuando trató de levantarse.

—¿Te hiciste amiga de uno de los animalitos de esta deplorable aldea, Haruna? — soltó Fuyuka de manera tan despectiva, que Haruna escuchó el gruñido de Tachimukai.

—Por favor… no quiero que nada te pase.

—Haruna, ella quiere hacerte daño— Tachimukai ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola con una sonrisa de ternura—, yo me ocuparé de esto.

Tachimukai miró a Fuyuka una vez más antes de lanzarse a su ataque. Haruna siquiera lo vio, y al parecer Fuyuka tampoco tuvo la oportunidad adecuada para responder correctamente. Tachimukai asestó una patada en su costado, y ella se volcó violentamente contra el suelo mientras trataba de estabilizarse, pero Tachimukai fue más rápido y la cogió de un brazo para lanzarla al aire, darse la vuelta de cabeza y patear su espalda.

El cuerpo de Fuyuka se estrelló contra unas rocas altas junto al lugar y cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

Tachimukai se incorporó con el cuerpo ladeado, como si se preparara para el siguiente golpe. Fuyuka se puso de pie con un movimiento seco y poco natural que hizo a Haruna estremecerse desde su lugar. Ella sonrió mientras la sangre se le deslizaba por los ojos, creándole un morboso y escalofriante antifaz rojo oscuro.

A Haruna no le gustó esa sonrisa y miró hacia arriba, convertida ya en un manojo de nervios.

Un vacío en el estómago casi le hace quedar en blanco, cuando vio los picos de hielo que se cernían sobre Tachimukai, como soldados que esperaban la orden de atacar.

—¡Tachimukai! ¡Hazte a un lado! — Chilló Haruna, usando toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. El cuerpo de Tachimukai se sobresaltó y miró arriba de él. Fuyuka no se movió de su lugar cuando los picos cayeron sobre Tachimukai al mismo tiempo, creando una barrera de polvo y destrucción.

Haruna sintió un acezo crecer de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de la inmensa destrucción.

Cuando la capa de tierra se hizo a un lado, ella alzó la mirada, sintiendo sus nervios derribarse. Tachimukai se encontraba sobre la superficie plana de la parte trasera de uno de esos picos, con el cabello ondeándole en el viento gélido de esa tarde.

Fuyuka movió la mano y deshizo las columnas puntiagudas de hielo. Tachimukai dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que su soporte se derrumbaba a sus pies y cayó nuevamente en frente de Haruna.

—No se le acaban los trucos— soltó él.

—Debo decirte que me impresiona que hayas aguantado todo este tiempo sin un solo rasguño. Sinceramente eres el primero en hacerme daño y salir incólume— las palabras de Fuyuka habían perdido el toque frívolo y en ese momento mantenían una arrogancia creciente—. Debo felicitarte. Me equivoqué sobre este lugar. Sin duda son unos excelentes sujetos de prueba.

Haruna sintió en ese momento un bajón. Esas últimas palabras habían quedado en su cabeza, y la imagen de Kageyama llegó a su mente como un flechazo.

—Por favor, Tachimukai, hazme caso, vete, busca ayuda— exclamó ella, con la voz tan cortada por el temor, que el chico pareció, finalmente mirarla con un interrogante en el rostro.

—Te dije que te iba a proteger mientras tu mamá volvía a tu lado, Haruna, entiende que no me voy a ir.

Haruna ahogó las lágrimas.

—¿Su madre… dices? — La voz de Fuyuka se elevó en amarga sequedad—. La mujer que fue asesinada hace doce años, ¿dices?

El cuerpo de Tachimukai se tensó. Haruna miró a Fuyuka con los ojos abiertos en estupefacción y espanto.

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida, Otonashi? — Hizo énfasis en su apellido, como si deseara que Tachimukai se diera cuenta de que no tenía el mismo de su madre—. Si muy bien sabes que ella murió hace más de dos lustros en una de sus misiones.

—¡Mientes! — Exclamó Tachimukai con la voz trémula y tajante—. Ella sigue ayudando personas, por eso no está junto a Haruna.

—Oh, Dios, Haruna, ¿qué le contaste al muchacho? ¿Qué ella sigue viajando y ayudando a las personas? — Fuyuka comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos con lentitud—. ¿Por qué? — pareció divertida—, ¿acaso no deseabas romperle el corazón al decirle cómo falleció?

—No te creo…— dijo él.

—Si lo deseas puedo mostrarte un trozo de dedo que quedó después de la disección al cuerpo… ¿o quizá ambos ojos enfrascados? Partes, que ni sus familiares pudieron obtener.

La ira crecía lentamente dentro de Haruna, así como el dolor y el espanto. El temblor en su cuerpo era más notable que cualquier otro aspecto de sus sentimientos. Quería gritar, quería cortarle la lengua a Fuyuka para que callara. No quería continuar escuchándola.

—Ella fue bastante fuerte durante sus últimos momentos, por supuesto. No gritó mientras desmembraban su cuerpo, tampoco mostró temor ante…

Fuyuka calló cuando el cuerpo de Tachimukai se desplomó y él quedó de rodillas en el suelo.

—Qué expresión tan encantadora.

Tachimukai giró su cabeza hacia ella, y Haruna pudo detallar sus ojos azules bañarse en lágrimas, mientras éstas se derramaban sin ningún reparo o vergüenza. Una escena quebrantadora, que le hizo apretar los puños, hasta que las uñas se clavaron en las palmas de las manos.

Cuando Tachimukai dijo su nombre, tuvo tal impacto en cómo lo pronunció, como su voz se desbocó en temblor y desgarradora tristeza, que Haruna se quedó en blanco.

—Haruna…

La mente de Haruna despertó en cuanto vio a Fuyuka moverse a gran velocidad. Escuchó entre el silencio, una hoja al ser desenvainada, y luego vio el brazo de Fuyuka alargarse hacia el cuello de Tachimukai, dejando que la hojilla cortara la carne de su garganta.

Haruna retiró la mirada mientras se agarraba el cabello con fuerza y dejaba que incontrolados chillidos de horror resonaran por el claro de las montañas.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, okay -w- fue un capítulo largo, ¿no? Bueno, no, no tanto, pero... ¡pero más largo que los anteriores, si! :3 Esperemos que me de otro ataque de inspiración para esto.<strong>

**Porque el siguiente capítulo va a estar bomba, mi vida(?) Okay, ya...**

**Nos vemos :3 espero que la pasen bien. Feliz noviembre.**


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Lameeeento la tardanza e.e estaba de viaje :P pero subí lo más rápido que pude. Pronto seguiré con Bloody Moon, no se preocupen :3 espero que les guste este capítulo, es especiaaaaal~**_

_**Okay, ya, lo siento w gócenlo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"El individuo ha luchado siempre para no ser absorbido por la tribu. Si lo intentas, a menudo estarás solo, y a veces asustado. Pero ningún precio es demasiado alto por el privilegio de ser uno mismo."— Friedrich Nietzsche.<strong>_

* * *

><p>«Shiro, ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?»<p>

Si hubiese un sentimiento para él en ese instante, podría, increíblemente, contradecirse a la desesperación. A pesar de estar rozando dedos con la muerte, él no experimentaba la desesperanza de una persona que sabe que no hay salvación. Como si el vacío en el que se encontraba fuera un lugar seguro y próspero, donde podía ser feliz, aunque Shiro muy bien sabía que no era real. No obstante, el dolor en el abdomen regresó como un fuerte flujo de suplicio. De pronto, el lugar no parecía acogedor, pero continuaba sintiéndose en él. Shiro no quería marcharse de esa paz, no quería volver al campo en donde la muerte le esperaba de brazos abiertos.

«Volveremos a vernos, ¿cierto, Atsuya? Promételo.»

Su hermano. Había sentido un pinchazo de exaspero cuando estaba en medio del campo, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia e Ichinose lo arrastraba fuera de él. Algo estaba mal con respecto a Atsuya, como si un cordel invisible que los mantenía al tanto del otro, se hubiese tensado para advertirle de lo sucedido. Pero, aunque lo llamó, aunque dijo su nombre, no recibió respuesta alguna, no había ningún aviso, nada, ni siquiera un resuello de memorias. Y tenía miedo a vivir para saber la respuesta. Aunque escuchaba ciertos gritos de aliento para que se quedara, él no sentía la más mínima motivación. ¿Y si se dejaba ir? ¿Si él quería que ese fuera su final? ¿Tenía algo de malo? Aunque ciertamente se sentía demasiado egoísta, por pensar más en escapar, y no en lo que pudiese provocar en la gente que dejaba atrás.

«¡Shiro!»

Atsuya, ¿y si en realidad él necesitaba su ayuda? Aunque qué podría hacer él en esa condición tan precaria. Pero no quería dejarle atrás, siempre había sido su acompañante y su mejor amigo, su hermano. Por eso eran gemelos, aunque ambos fueran tan diferentes. Atsuya tan imprudente, orgulloso y entusiasta, y él, todo lo contrario. Como si Atsuya fuera un cielo furibundo y él un océano apacible. Pero aun así eran ambos inseparables. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, ellos sólo se tenían uno al otro, y eso era todo, tan simple y tan complicado como era.

«Atsuya, hermano…», Shiro advirtió algo toqueteándole los dedos y miró a su derecha; Atsuya le sonreía como un ángel que viene a visitar a un viajero desesperado. Él únicamente lo miró con estupefacción y su hermano entrelazó finalmente sus dedos, llevando el dedo índice de la mano libre a los labios, para que guardara silencio, como si fuera un niño en pleno juego. Atsuya lo llevó hacia un lugar, algo que Shiro no pudo ver, pues no podía distinguir nada entre las paredes de irrealidad.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Era acaso un sueño? ¿O él… lo ayudaba a cruzar? ¿Atsuya había muerto y ahora él le seguiría?

A Shiro no le importaba ya eso, solamente sabía que estaría con él, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Atsuya se dio vuelta y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa lobuna, algo muy característico en él, y que Shiro siempre interpretaba como una señal de su increíble seguridad.

«Ya no estás solo.»

**Ӂ**

Un grito estremecedor recorrió el aire. Reika, había visto mucha gente morir durante esos días, pero ver a uno de sus amigos más íntimos sufriendo a tal punto de gritar con tal intensidad, era algo que le había pegado al suelo. Shiro arqueó la espalda echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y chillaba como si la vida se le estuviera escapando de los dedos, y Afuro y Endo hacían lo posible por mantenerlo agarrado con firmeza para hacer la sanación más rápida. Pero el estado del chico de plata parecía más oneroso de lo que ellos habían visto a simple vista. Como si sus fuerzas se agotaran.

—¡Endo, sujétale los brazos!

Reika rápidamente corrió junto a la mesa y cogió a Shiro del rostro, mientras éste jadeaba y se estremecía de la intensidad de sus lesiones. Ella intentó aplicarle algo de calor para adormecer su mente, un truco que había aprendido para tratar a los heridos en su clan. Y parecía funcionar, pero con muy poca efectividad, sin embargo, Shiro había relajado un poco sus músculos, y se había quedado relativamente quieto. Reika intentó no soltarlo, aunque entre la mirada entrecerrada, perdida y exhausta de Shiro, ella podía ver un repentino cambio de color. Siempre había visto los ojos de él de un suave verde agua, y en ese instante, uno de ellos cambiaba, se convertía en algo que resplandecía endeblemente, como un anaranjado opacado que buscaba brillar por completo.

El pecho de Shiro subía y bajaba, pero aún estaba con ellos.

—Atsuya…, hermano…— susurró él, lacónicamente, casi sin mover los labios.

Reika alzó la mirada hacia Afuro, pero éste solamente le sonrió con tranquilidad. Ella se sintió un poco más calmada, porque quizá, aquello marchaba bien y Shiro conseguiría recuperarse. Pero no había que olvidar que las fuerzas de Afuro también tenían su límite, y ese talento de sanación que tenía, también tenía un linde que simplemente él no podría ocultar. Su rostro pálido y sus expresiones de extrema tensión solamente podían suponer un esfuerzo sobre humano.

—Creo… que con esto será suficiente— Afuro dio un traspié, y Endo lo sujetó, antes de que cayera.

—No te esfuerces tanto, ¿quién te curará a ti, entonces? — Él río y se sentó en una silla con expresión agotada. Shiro sobre la cama aún parecía agitado y parecía aún seguir con fiebre, pero el estado de alto riesgo parecía haber pasado sin pasar a mayores.

Entre sus pensamientos de calma, un temblor los hizo a todos intercambiar miradas, alarmados. Algo había rugido con fuerza implacable y hacía la tierra moverse. Todos lucían exhaustos, y sus rostros denotaban la completa derrota.

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer— susurró Endo—. Pelear o morir, ¿no es cierto?

—Es increíble que aún conserves las esperanzas, Endo— soltó Ichinose con cierta amargura—. El resultado ya está tallado en piedra.

—No, aún no lo está— dijo Reika—. Pelearemos, y lo haremos para sobrevivir. Y no lo haremos por nosotros, lo haremos por Shiro. Nadie más sabe de lo que le hicieron, por lo que tuvo que pasar…, más que nosotros.

—Quizá tengas razón— Afuro habló con un corto hilillo de voz que se quebró en cuanto volvió a escucharse aquel rugido.

—Afuro, tú quédate aquí, no estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a nada por el momento, trata de tomar fuerzas por si tienes que escapar con Shiro— informó Ichinose.

—No hables como si fueras a morir, idiota— Afuro soltó una risa débil.

Reika dio el primer paso al frente y salió del refugio, para encontrarse con tres Ossaumbras delante suyo. A pesar de vacío que le contrajo las entrañas, Reika desenvainó su espada y una llamarada de flamas la rodeó con intensidad. Ella se lanzó contra los Ossaumbras y golpeó a uno con toda su fuerza.

Un tintineo llenó el ambiente con estrépito, y ella solamente pudo sentir su cuerpo yéndose hacia delante mientras que su arma se hacía trizas contra la superficie corroída de aquella criatura. En un intento desesperado por escapar, arrojó una bola de fuego hacia él y se impulsó hacia atrás, para caer en el concreto. Las criaturas se movían de formas dantescas, y ella no podía hacer mucho desde su posición. A su lado, vio un par de sombras ponerse frente a ella. Unos chillidos tañeron el entorno, y ella pudo ver a Endo y a Ichinose frente a ella, rodeados de una corriente eléctrica letal. Reika solamente retrocedió para que aquel golpe no la incluyera a ella.

Endo e Ichinose se arrojaron hacia ellos y entre ambos atravesaron el pecho de uno de aquellos Ossaumbras. El golpe fue certero y la criatura dio un chillido antes de caer y retorcerse en el suelo dando unos desagradables resuellos. Reika soltó una risa de emoción cuando vio aquello y se viró hacia sus compañeros. Pero la emoción fue completamente efímera, como una vela apagada por una corriente congelada. Endo se encontraba en el suelo jadeante, e Ichinose a su lado, de rodillas, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para arrastrarse y llevarse a Endo fuera del alcance de las criaturas, las cuales parecieron poner sus ojos en ellos. Reika chilló, tratando de llamar la atención de los Ossaumbras, pero estos no apartaban sus ojos de sus compañeros. Uno de ellos cogió a Endo sorpresivamente entre sus dedos esqueléticos, de un hueso negro y pedante. Éste parecía muy cansado para siquiera gritar.

—En… do… — masculló Reika, cuando sintió que su voz recuperaba potencia—. ¡Endoooo!

Fue algo repentino, tanto, que ella apenas lo vio como un lucero que pasó a su lado. Reika siguió esa veloz presencia hacia el Ossaumbra que sujetaba a Endo, y vio como una sombra atravesaba el pecho de la criatura y emergía del otro lado. El desconocido pareció impermeable al desagradable líquido que desprendió la herida del monstruo. El oportuno invitado, corrió por el brazo de la criatura y cogió a Endo antes de que cayera desde esa altura hacia el suelo.

Aquella herida no era suficiente, porque la criatura se movía, aunque con temblores, hacia ellos.

—Son una verdadera peste— susurró una voz. Reika supo que venía de aquella persona, y trató de aguzar la vista entre las lágrimas para detallarle. Y se sorprendió cuando detalló a Shiro de pie entre Endo y las criaturas. Pero algo lucía diferente en él, como si ella se estuviera equivocando de persona, y por un momento, pensó que era Atsuya el nuevo invitado, pero descartó inmediatamente la idea, pues esa persona, no despedía la bravura y la pasión que se podía sentir junto al menor de los gemelos. Pero tampoco despedía la calma y la tenue frialdad de Shiro. Era algo similar a una tormenta gélida que desplega intrepidez, y que golpea a los presentes sin ningún tipo de misericordia.

Pero ese no podía ser Shiro, ¿no es verdad? Las piernas de Reika temblaron y tuvo que dar dos pasos hacia atrás para no caer de bruces. Miró detrás de ella, pero solamente vio a Afuro, asomándose rápidamente por la puerta con expresión perpleja , como azotado por la impresión.

—¡Shiro!

Un viento frío arrasó con el lugar. Reika tuvo abrazarse a sí misma, porque el miedo la embriagó y sintió la necesidad de gritar. Pero pareció que su voz se congeló junto con todo el lugar.

Shiro se puso en cuclillas y observó a los Ossaumbras con completa tranquilidad y, como si fuera un simple juego. Ella vio que jugueteaba con algo entre sus dedos. Algo sonó, y Reika lo percibió. Seguido de aquel pequeño sonido, Shiro arrojó la cosa que mantenía entre sus dedos hacia el Ossaumbra que permanecía detrás, y como si fuera un aviso, una señal, aquella criatura comenzó a chillar y a retorcerse, mientas varias puntas afiladas de hielo salían de su interior. La criatura cayó a tierra y murió al instante. Shiro miró al Ossaumbra que momentos antes había atravesado y se llevó un dedo a los labios, como si le pidiera silencio. Y capas y capas de hielo se esparcieron por el monstruo, cubriéndolo por completo. Y se rompió. El Ossaumbra estalló, como un cristal que cae al suelo, haciéndose trizas.

Afuro, detrás de ella, cayó de rodillas, temblando, como si hubiese visto la cosa más impresionante y más aterradora del mundo. Reika se acercó a Shiro con paso vacilante, pero éste no la miraba, solamente buscaba entre los pedazos de hielo, cogió uno y lo observó con cuidado.

—Shi… Shiro…, tú…— Reika no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, y no sabía cómo debía dirigirle la palabra.

—No me llames así, Midou— soltó él, su voz era algo diferente, era la misma que Shiro tenía, pero algo en ella la hacía irreconocible—. No soy Shiro Fubuki— se puso de pie y la miró con deferencia, pero con mucha seriedad.

—¿Qui… quién eres, entonces? — Se animó a formular.

—Mi nombre es Shawn Frost— respondió él, lanzando el trozo de hielo que había recogido, hacia arriba, para atraparlo, varias veces.

—Pero… es imposible que seas alguien más, tú eres Shiro, Shiro Fubuki, aunque digas lo contrario— estaba segura que estaba hablando con más atrevimiento que el que debía, pero no quería detenerse. Shiro/Shawn negó con la cabeza, y levantó la mano hacia su cabello, quitándoselo del rostro.

La mirada de él era diferente, una mirada de dos colores, uno verde agua como el de Shiro, y el otro, anaranjado brillante, como una flama de poder y dominación.

—Soy la segunda cara de Shiro Fubuki.

**Ӂ**

Cruzó las piernas y se concentró en deducir las últimas palabras que le había escuchado a Mitsutore cuando estuvo ahí hacía unas horas. ¿Si había una manera de revivir a los muertos? Pero si no sabían cuál era, ¿para qué debían entrar en el tema? Ella se sintió completamente frustrada de su encierro, mientras que Hiroto estaba intentando ayudarla y muchos estuviesen muriendo. Y cada vez que venía a su memoria aquellas vidas que se perdían, pensaba en Midorikawa. En su sonrisa, en su sentido del humor y su gran compañerismo y la amistad que le ofreció a ella. Aquel tiempo en el que ella pensaba que había encontrado finalmente una señal, que ya no se sentía en un vacío sin sentido. Y Los Conjuros se lo arrebataron.

Se recostó en la cama dando un frustrado chillido de contención y cerró los ojos, intentando calmar sus emociones. En esas situaciones, extrañaba su anterior actitud de frialdad. Escuchaba a Hiroto duchándose, y ella aún seguía esperando a que la ropa que él le había conseguido, se secara. Según él, las sustancias con la que hacían aquellas prendas, no era para nada placentero contra la piel, y había que aplicarle un corto lavado con algunas plantas específicamente seleccionadas, así que ella tenía que usar únicamente una bata de seda mientras la ropa se secaba.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, y ella se sentó inmediatamente, dirigiéndole un vistazo a su acompañante.

—¡Hiroto, tengo que…!

Reina se cayó al instante. Hiroto salía del baño únicamente con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, mientras que se secaba el cabello con otra toalla. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada al cubrirse los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora? — Preguntó Hiroto en tono cansino.

—¡Ponte algo encima, tonto, aún sigo siendo una chica! — Exclamó ella, exasperada.

—¿Acaso te inquieta? — Él sonrió, como si quisiera hacer sonar aquello como una burla.

Reina bufó, pero se detuvo sus acusaciones cuando miró el pecho de Hiroto, en donde, al lado izquierdo se extendía una marca que intentaba imitar un círculo con espirales y delgados trazos de negro. Reina se levantó de la cama con la mirada bañada en espanto, pues ella conocía aquella marca. Era un sello. Ella alzó su mano con el temblor delatando sus emociones desbordadas y rozó la marca con las yemas de los dedos. Hiroto se vio claramente desconcertado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No cambiaste— susurró ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Renunciaste a ellos.

Hiroto abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, como si las palabras se le hubiesen escapado en un suspiro. Reina finalmente alzó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, aquellos orbes jade que una vez había visto llenos de ingenuidad y sentimiento, reposaban vacíos en su rostro, como si él no fuera Hiroto, sino una marioneta enviada para imitar todos sus movimientos. Reina se mordió la lengua cuando las lágrimas le picaron los ojos y comenzaron a caer sin ninguna preocupación, la calidez de ellas resultaba tan amarga que un intenso dolor y afligimiento fue lo único que podía desprender de sus acciones. Ella se olvidó de toda la frustración que la arrollaba con intensidad, de cómo todo el mundo exterior se estaba cayendo a trizas. Y por ese momento, ella quiso ser egoísta para pensar en Hiroto.

El rostro del chico se tensó, como si aquello lo hubiese tomado desprevenido, y la cogió del rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, no, no, Reina, no llores.

—Por favor…, — ella lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en su pecho— no pude haberte perdido a ti también. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hiroto no correspondió a su abrazo, no se movió, no reaccionó. Reina ni siquiera podía escuchar su corazón latir con ímpetu, era como si no sintiera nada. Lo sollozos se convirtieron en gruñidos y luego en hipidos, que decrecían, pero Hiroto continuaba sin mediar palabra, y ella aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

—Entiende, Reina— susurró él—. Era necesario. Era un cobarde, no podía asesinar, tenía miedo. Renunciar a mi humanidad era la única forma, tenía que convertirme en un monstruo para salvarte. No hay vuelta atrás, y solamente quiero llevarte a salvo a casa.

—Eres un verdadero idiota— masculló, dándole un golpe a su pecho, tan suave, que pudo parecer una simple caricia—. Te odio, imbécil… ¡pude escapar sola! Pudiste continuar siendo tú…— ya no le quedaban lágrimas, ya no quería llorar, quería soltarlo, quería deshacerse de la carga que tenía desde hace horas— ¿por qué no lo pensaste mejor? ¿Por qué no te arrepentiste?

Los dedos de Hiroto le limpiaron las lágrimas con delicadeza, y algo pareció refulgir en sus ojos cuando lo hizo.

—Porque no estaba pensando en mí. Estaba pensando en ti— respondió—. Pensaba en lo sola que te encontrabas, que el único que podía sacarte de apuros era yo, y que necesitaba dejar todo atrás. Así sea también los sentimientos que siento hacia a ti.

Reina se apartó y se llevó una mano a la boca, dándole la espalda.

—No, no lo digas, por favor.

—Porque te amo, Reina.

Ella apretó los puños en cuanto escuchó esas palabras dichas con una frialdad que le congeló la médula, y sintió quebrarse por dentro. Como un suave soplo de viento, ella se dio la vuelta hacia él con la mirada altiva y los ojos brillantes. Hiroto había dicho esas palabras, a pesar de haber dejado atrás todo aquello que sentía, y ciertamente no dudaba que eso fuera así. Pero ella no quería aceptarlo, y no iba a permitir perderlo también.

—Me amas— soltó ella, con voz lacónica—. Es lo que dices, y bien lo demostraste— se acercó a él sin apartar la vista de sus ojos; Hiroto parecía confundido—, sin duda alguna. Pero aún te preocupas por mí, ¿no es cierto?

Ella recordó el momento en el que Hiroto se había devuelto por ella en el sendero, cuando llegaban a aquel pueblo, y él había dirigido una mirada de pesadumbre hacia ella. En ese instante ella había visto algo del antiguo de Hiroto en él.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

Reina alzó un dedo y lo pasó por su mejilla, callándolo. Hiroto se estremeció y ella volvió a ver aquel destello en él.

—Que aún lo sientes.

—Es imposible, son parte de mi pasado. Tampoco puedo amarte como lo hice antes, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, aunque no pueda sentirlo— él hablaba con soltura, como una máquina.

Reina deslizó su mano por su cabello y lo cogió con fuerza, atrayendo a Hiroto hacia ella, encontrando sus labios. Hiroto pareció sobresaltado, y aquel beso no era como los anteriores. Hiroto no lo respondía del mismo modo. Reina cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de sentir los brazos de Hiroto rodearle la cintura y corresponder a sus movimientos.

—Reina…— gimió él entre el beso, en un ronroneo tan poco perceptible, que ella creyó equivocarse al escucharlo. Sintió los dedos en Hiroto clavarse levemente en su cintura y no pudo siquiera replicar cuando él la recostó en la cama y la miró con la respiración agitada y los ojos resplandeciendo en un oscuro verde. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó cuando él abrió un poco su bata y pasó un dedo por el nacimiento de sus pechos. Era una sensación nueva para ella, y el calor cubrió sus mejillas inmediatamente. Hiroto alzó la mirada con curiosidad, como un niño que está descubriendo algo nuevo, y algo de esa frialdad hueca había desaparecido. Ella se cubrió con las manos.

—N… no los mires tanto, tonto.

Él la tomó del mentón y volvió a buscar sus labios, y en acto de reflejo, Reina abrió un poco la boca para recibirlo. Hiroto cogió el cuello de su bata y la deslizó hacia abajo, dejándola desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, el roce de sus dedos por su piel dejaban caminos de fuego que le hacían estremecer. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo ante ello, siempre que Hiroto la había tocado, había sentido un cálido sentimiento de protección, no aquella sensación de necesidad que le rodeaba como un incesante pálpito. Sin que ella se percatara, Hiroto había llevado su mano a su muslo y lo acariciaba con delicadeza. Reina trató de ignorar aquella corriente que le recorría el cuerpo, pero no pudo disimularlo cuando Hiroto avanzó y con su boca acaricio su cuello. Reina lanzó un resuello y se mordió el labio con un estremecimiento mayor, dejando frente a Hiroto las inhóspitas sensaciones que él le producía. La lengua de Hiroto recorrió el camino que dibujaban sus clavículas y llegó a su pecho.

Ella lanzó un gemido un poco más alto cuando él llevó sus manos a sus pechos y los acaricio con delicadeza.

—Hiroto…— Reina no apartó la mirada de él. Las manos de él bajaron por su abdomen y se colocaron en el nudo de su bata. Hiroto alzó los ojos y la miró, como si le pidiera permiso para continuar. Ella tragó saliva y asintió lentamente, y después se dijo mentalmente, ¿qué carajos había hecho?

Él deshizo el nudo de su bata y la quitó, posteriormente, volvió a mirarla, mordiéndose el labio. Ella jadeó de la impresión, era la primera muestra de que lo que estaba haciendo producía algo en él. Reina, lo cogió del rostro y volvió a besarlo. Hiroto rozó con sus dientes el labio de ella, y lo único que ella atinó, fue a abrir un poco su boca para dar acceso a la lengua de él. El mensaje era claro, y ambos se sumieron en beso apasionado, con un calor creciente que se hacía insoportablemente placentero con el roce de sus lenguas. Ella sintió por un momento una precipitada desesperación a que también se fuera, a que también se lo arrebataran y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, alzando las caderas. Ambos se separaron con un sonoro gemido cuando sus intimidades se tocaron, ella había sentido una corriente de placer que subió hasta desembocar en un pequeño pinchazo en la parte baja del abdomen.

Rodeó la cintura de Hiroto con sus piernas, y hasta ese instante, notó que él se había quitado la toalla. Él gimió nuevamente y hundió su rostro en su cuello, dándole un pequeño mordisco, y luego, deslizando sus labios hacia su hombro. Ella sintió un repentino deseo por explorar el cuerpo de él, y avanzó con sus manos desde su espalda, palpando con sus dedos los músculos y la agitada respiración que hacía su torso subir y bajar. Con cierta torpeza, ella deslizó su mano hacia donde se encontraba la marca, justo donde estaba su corazón, aquel corazón hecho trizas años antes, aquello que le había hecho pensar que era débil en el pasado.

—Te pertenece— susurró él. Ella alzó la mirada, con la interrogación en los ojos—. Está roto, pero es lo único que puedo darte de mí.

La respiración se le cortó inmediatamente, y le sonrió.

Reina repentinamente se sintió en el pasado, cuando ella se había colado en la habitación de la enfermería y había conectado su alma a la de él para salvarle la vida. Recordaba haber pensado en ese instante en lo sedoso que era el cabello de Hiroto, y también recordaba lo tranquilo que parecía, estando dormido. La vez que había sentido su corazón sincronizado con el de él, aunque era imposible decir lo mismo de ese instante, con ambos pechos latiendo con premura.

Hiroto llevó una mano a su entrepierna, haciéndole despertar de sus ensoñaciones, y jugueteó allí con sus dedos, haciéndola gemir con más fuerza. Él se acercó a su cuello y volvió a lamerlo y a besarlo. Reina gemía su nombre, y enredó los dedos en su cabello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Hiroto no pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de moverse hacia sus pechos. Lo primero que sintió Reina fue un tierno roce de su pezón con los labios de él, después los delicados chupones que él hacía, y su lengua dibujando círculos contra él. Hiroto introdujo un dedo en su interior lentamente. Al principio, Reina frunció el ceño con algo de molestia ante la intromisión, pero inmediatamente se relajó, entregándose a la cosquilleante que le hacía gruñir de satisfacción.

—Reina…— susurró él—, te necesito…

Pronto, sintió un segundo y un tercer dedo ingresando y moviéndose lentamente. Ella gimió y se retorció debajo del cuerpo del chico. Sus dedos se movían inicialmente a una velocidad lenta, pero a medida que sus gemidos se volvían un poco más fuertes, Hiroto movía su mano con más rapidez. Ella se sentía al borde de un precipicio, queriendo dejarse caer. La sensación se volvía más insufrible y cada vez el sentimiento se acrecentaba. Pero antes de que llegara al final, Hiroto sacó los dedos. Ella lo miró con la respiración agitada y dio un gruñido de protesta. Él se hizo en un espacio entre sus piernas y se posicionó sobre ella nuevamente, observándola con intensidad férrea. Ella apenas pudo sujetarle la mirada. Hiroto llevó la punta de su miembro a su entrada e introdujo la punta. Reina se mordió el labio con cierta incomodidad, antes de que Hiroto se deslizara por completo dentro de ella. Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, pero eso no impidió que Reina se estremeciera del dolor y derramara algunas lágrimas.

Hiroto la miró con una repentina ternura y besó sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, ya pasará— musitó, buscando la mano de ella, para entrelazarla con la de él. La sensación se volvió hormigueante nuevamente, y ella no pudo evitar dar un leve empujón al mover sus caderas. Una corriente de placer le inundó sus sentidos, y ambos lanzaron un gemido fuerte, pero que sonó como si fuera lejano. Hiroto apretó su mano cuando comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Un oleaje de placer comenzó a carcomerle la cordura, y ella solamente podía manifestarse entre gemidos de satisfacción. Hiroto hundió su rostro en su cuello nuevamente y ella podía escucharlo gemir por lo bajo con cada embestida.

Reina rasguñó su espalda gritando su nombre, y volvió a sentir esa intensidad que amedrentó anteriormente. Como si aquella sensación pendiera de un hilo que estaba a punto de romperse. Como si esa exquisita sensación tuviese un punto en el que culmina.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, levantándola un poco y la besó, ahogando sus gemidos y los de él. Reina se aferró a su cuerpo y unió sus torsos. Sus pezones rozaban el pecho de Hiroto con cada movimiento que ambos hacían. La mirada de Hiroto, sobre la de ella, también parecía nublada por el placer, y de sus labios, ella apenas podía escucharlo gruñir el nombre de ella. La sensación era insoportable, y ella ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Ella no consiguió evitarlo, finalmente gritó el nombre de él, y él el de ella, mientras que un último lanzazo la penetraba, quizá el más fuerte de todos, y Hiroto terminaba en su interior.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, eran lo único que ellos podían percibir después de lo que habían hecho. Los ojos de él, oscurecidos, parecían destellar nuevamente, con un nuevo sentimiento. Ella, temblorosa, le retiró el cabello, aún húmedo de la frente y se acercó, depositando un beso en ella. Vio las mejillas de Hiroto arreboladas y los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Él salió de dentro de ella y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola.

Reina se acunó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Hiroto los cubría a ambos con la frazada.

—Te amo, Reina.

—Yo también te amo— susurró, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Ӂ**

—Maldición…

La voz de Fuyuka le hizo mirar finalmente al frente, en donde ambos se encontraban. Y un corto alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo tan velozmente que no logró reprimir un escalofrío. Fuyuka sujetaba con fuerza el cuchillo que había usado para atacar a Tachimukai, y él gruñía mientras que sujetaba este con los dientes. Él había logrado detener el golpe, usando la fuerza de su mordida para retener el arma. Fuyuka parecía estar en un lío, pero, en lugar de tratar de quitarle el arma a Tachimukai, se apartó de él. El chico escupió a un lado el peligroso objeto antes de ponerse de pie, el ambiente que despedía, era algo que para Haruna, era ajeno a lo que había conocido de él. Era como si una furibunda bestia hubiese despertado.

Fuyuka chasqueó la lengua, sacando otro puñal. Tachimukai se acercó a paso decidido, mientras que ella, balanceaba la cuchilla entre sus dedos. Él dio un salto impresionante sobre Fuyuka, y ésta pareció estremecerse de la sorpresa, pero consiguió moverse antes de que él le cayera encima. No consiguió decir mucho más, porque una sombra se movió entre los arbustos. Tachimukai se viró hacia la persona que había aparecido, y ante el golpe que ésta había lanzado, consiguió agacharse y escurrirse rápidamente hacia un lado.

—Someoka— musitó Haruna—. ¡Someoka, el chico no es nuestro enemigo, es Fuyuka!

Someoka la miró por encima del hombro, y algo en esa mirada le hizo estremecerse a tal punto, que el miedo volvió a invadirla.

—Escuché su llegada hace algunos segundos— dijo Tachimukai—. No es muy bueno para atacar por sorpresa, es muy lento.

—¿Qué dijiste, mocoso? — Bramó, dando un apresurado paso hacia él. Pero Fuyuka lo detuvo.

—No te precipites, idiota. Este "mocoso" me ha causado más problemas que cualquier otra persona— ella habló con tanta decisión, que por un momento, Haruna pensó que iba a sugerir que abandonaran el lugar, pues era lo más sensato. Ninguno de los dos podría contra Tachimukai. Pero ella no podía cantar victoria tan deprisa, ya que no sabía que cartas podrían guardarse para el momento, y tampoco contaba con que Tachimukai se conservara altivo en todo momento.

Fuyuka la miró con una sonrisa siniestra, y fue en un segundo cuando ya se encontraba a su lado. Su compañera la cogió del cuello y la alzó del suelo, apretando su tráquea con fuerza.

—¡Haruna! — vio chillar a Tachimukai, y pareció tener la intensión de arrojarse hacia Fuyuka desde lejos. Pero Someoka se puso frente a él, y atinó una patada, que le hizo salir despedido hacia atrás. El cuerpo de su amigo golpeó el suelo varias veces antes de quedar inmóvil.

—Acaba con él, Someoka— Fuyuka sacó una navaja y la colocó en un costado de ella—. Él no hará nada mientras la tengamos a ella así.

Tachimukai tenía la mirada clavada en ella, con preocupación y ansiedad. Someoka lo cogió del cabello y lo alzó, comenzando a estrangularlo. El pequeño comenzó a gemir en busca de oxígeno, mientras que ella no podía moverse.

La expresión de Fuyuka se contrajo en algo de dolor y soltó a Haruna, mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Ella tosió y fue en ese instante que vio algo moverse a velocidad impresionante, hacia Someoka. Ese alguien, se detuvo detrás de él y atravesó su pecho con una mano. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quién era esa chica que había aparecido? Someoka soltó a Tachimukai y miró hacia atrás con una expresión pasmada.

La joven se alejó lentamente de él, mientras el cuerpo de Someoka caía inerte a tierra. Tachimukai yacía inconsciente en el suelo, pero parecía estar con vida.

—Haruna— susurró su hermano, llegando a su lado—. Dios, ¿estás bien? — la cogió del rostro—. ¿Puedes hablarme?

—Tú, dirás en este instante a qué has venido aquí— dijo la joven recién llegada con autoridad de hierro.

Cuando Haruna alzó la mirada hacia su amiga, se sorprendió, su mirada estaba tan compungida y rota, que le costó trabajo creer que era la misma de hacía unos minutos.

—Fuyuka, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Esa ropa no pertenece a los Yuukikoori, así que dirás de una vez por todas, ¿a qué has venido y por qué has hecho esto?

Fuyuka miró a Kido con pesadumbre y luego agachó la mirada, colocó una mano en su prendedor, arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo. En ese instante, alrededor de ella, aparecieron altos pilares de hielo que se extendían y terminaban en punta.

—¡Espera! — La chica se arrojó contra aquel hielo naciente y buscó con desespero a Fuyuka.

—Touko, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó su hermano.

—Ha desaparecido— respondió ella—. Ya no está.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 nos vemos cuando suba el siguiente, haré lo mejor que pueda :3<strong>


	22. Capítulo 22

**¡Lamento la tardanzaaa! TTTTwTTTT ¡No tengo perdón de Dios! ¡Pero es que he estado en un curso intensivo y estoy todo el día en él! QwQ ¡Además, el Internet de aquí se aburre y me hace bullying!(?) Okay, ya, ya, voy a subir el capítulo TwT en serio, lo siento mucho. **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reina solía levantarse antes de que el sol tocara en lo alto, justo cuando apenas se asomaba con timidez, dotando el cielo con unos tonos esclarecidos. Y esa vez no fue la excepción. Abrió los ojos cuando la habitación era apenas un endeble espacio de sombras bailarinas. Lo primero que Reina descifró entre las cortinas de sus pensamientos amodorrados, fue la tersa respiración de Hiroto. El sube y baja de su pecho tañía su entorno y sus sentidos, mientras ella gozaba con la suave música que sus suspiros le otorgaban. A pesar de haber dormido toda la noche, aún sentía sus músculos algo exhaustos, y sus deseos de volver a dormirse, la dominaron lentamente.<p>

Movió suavemente sus piernas, recibiendo una incómoda sensación entre ellas, como un doloroso ardor. Un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro cuando recordó el por qué, al tiempo que subía delicadamente la mirada hacia el rostro del muchacho. La misma expresión estaba grabada en su cara, la misma que ella había visto aquella vez que se había despertado en su habitación luego de la fiesta de Rika. No había cambiado, no era diferente a aquella vez. Ella misma lo supo, y se sintió tranquila y satisfecha.

Volvió su concentración, pero sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de él, a los sordos latidos del corazón de Hiroto, lentos, pacíficos, como una las gotas provenientes del techo húmedo de una cueva, que caen al suelo con gradualidad. No deseaba moverse mucho, pues sabía que podía despertarlo con el más simple ajetreo. Era cautivadora la imagen que presenciaba, y pudo distinguir mucho mejor los rasgos de Hiroto, sin la sorpresa ni tampoco la preocupación que había tenido anteriormente. Las pestañas le acariciaban las mejillas pálidas, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían inmóviles e impasibles, y su cabello rojizo como el fuego le caía sobre el rostro y se extendía por la almohada.

Reina sonrió nuevamente y cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño otra vez.

**Ӂ**

Cuando las lágrimas estaban forzadas a quedar atoradas a mitad de la garganta, su hermano siempre había dicho que el alma moría más rápido por el esfuerzo. Pero Haruna sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, junto a Tachimukai, quién, en cama, se mantenía inconsciente. Él había demostrado una fuerza impresionante al enfrentarse a Fuyuka de ese modo, y también la valentía había teñido sus acciones con ostentosidad. Sin embargo, ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza no haber podido hacer mucho desde su posición. No contaba con ningún arma, mientras que ellos se las arreglaban fácilmente sin ellas.

Después de que Fuyuka hubiese desaparecido, ella tuvo que contar los detalles de aquella batalla, y de muchos aspectos. Al trasladar a Tachimukai para atenderle, concluyeron que únicamente estaba inconsciente, y que aquel periodo de estrangulación no iría más allá. Eso fue un pequeño alivio, pero no quitaba el peso que se cernía sobre sus hombros.

—Si fuera más fuerte…— susurró ella con pesadumbre—. Si tan sólo no la hubiese seguido…

Un seco resuello hizo que Haruna se levantara rápidamente y se inclinara hacia Tachimukai. Él se movió un poco antes de abrir los ojos, y mirarla con un destello opaco, como si no estuviese del todo consciente. Haruna detuvo las lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos, pero sabía que no podía ocultarlo. El chico evaluó el lugar con una perezosa preocupación, antes de tocarse los vendajes que le cubrían el cuello.

—No trates de hablar, debemos esperar a que se desinflame— ella colocó una mano sobre la de él y la tomó—. Estás en casa, a salvo. No te preocupes.

Tachimukai movió los ojos hacia los de ella, casi como la suave marea cercana a la orilla de la playa. Él se incorporó en la cama lentamente, haciendo que las sábanas de lana se le deslizaran y dejaran al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Haruna lo observó, y le pareció algo curioso. Tenía un torso trabajado, marcado y fuerte, pero también tenía un toque de delicadeza y endeblez que tachaban las anteriores propiedades.

—Perdóname…— masculló ella—. Por mi culpa estás así.

Tachimukai la miró con ojos abiertos, y con un gesto de la mano, negó sus anteriores palabras. Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió tímidamente, como si buscara alguna forma de poder comunicarse con ella.

—Haruna— escuchó a su hermano llamarlo del otro lado—. ¿Se puede?

—Claro— dijo ella, tartamudeando un poco ante la palabra. Kido abrió la puerta, con alguien siguiéndole desde atrás—. ¿Tsunami? — Exclamó, soltando la mano de Tachimukai. La apariencia de su amigo era deplorable. Los vendajes cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y debía sujetarse del hombro de su hermano para poder moverse—. Pero tú… ¿cómo es posible que…?

—Es una larga historia— explicó Touko, entrando desde atrás—. Encontramos a Tsunami entre la maleza al borde de la muerte. Le rescatamos y logramos estabilizarle hasta que despertó hace unos minutos. Según lo que nos acaba de decir, aquella guerrera a la que ustedes nombran como Fuyuka cree que logró deshacerse de él. Por lo que lo usaremos como un informante. Tiene algo importante qué contarnos.

—Haruna, tú también peleaste contra ella, Tachimukai también, y han durado bastante tiempo en combate, por lo que nos pueden dar algunos aspectos detallados para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

—¿A qué nos estamos enfrentando? — Haruna frunció el ceño—. Fuyuka es fuerte, pero Tachimukai la superaba en fuerza sin duda. Fue muy sencillo para él manejarla.

—Aún no estás informada— Touko cruzó la habitación a paso suelto. Haruna detalló también sus rasgos similares a los de Tachimukai, con unas orejas que le sobresalían de un gorro azul y amarillo. Sus manos articuladas y garrudas y los colmillos, así como algunas marcas en la piel y una cola que se meneaba a cada paso que ella daba—. Fuyuka no es la única a la que nos enfrentaremos.

Esa frase le congeló a Haruna la sangre de las venas.

—Ellos— comenzó Tsunami, soltando un suspiro— no son ajenos a lo que nos está ocurriendo a nosotros, Haruna.

—Creemos que Fuyuka es sólo un soldado entre muchos otros, que planean atacarnos. No conocemos motivos, pero somos un objetivo.

Haruna frunció el ceño, y casi como un relampagueo, tan rápido y brillante, una frase le vino a la cabeza, algo que Fuyuka había pronunciado en medio de la pelea contra Tachimukai, algo que ella había pasado de largo a pesar de la horrible sensación que le hizo sentir: «Sin duda son unos excelentes sujetos de prueba.»

—Ellos los van a usar como experimentos— susurró Haruna, temblorosa y espantada. Todos la miraron, como si pidieran una explicación—. Fuyuka lo dijo— continuó ella, agarrando con fuerza los pliegues de su falda—, lo dijo cuando estaba peleando contra Tachimukai. Como si los estuviesen probando a través de él. Como si probaran a un conejillo de indias.

La mirada de Touko se ensombreció, y Haruna pudo jurar que vio sus caninos crecer mucho más.

—¿Por qué? — Masculló ella—. Hemos estado todo este tiempo viviendo en paz, lejos de todo ese mundo ajetreado y bélico. No pueden venir a hacernos esto.

—Nada se los impide— intervino su hermano, fríamente. Touko lo miró con fatiga—. Que ustedes quieran vivir en paz no hace que los demás lo quieran así. Siempre se debe estar preparado para ello, en este mundo vivir pacíficamente es una alucinación que durará un tiempo antes de desvanecerse.

—Sea como sea— soltó Tsunami—. Debemos intervenir antes de que ocurra. Touko, sugiero que evacúen a los civiles y preparen a los combatientes.

Los ojos de Tachimukai migraban escandalizados hacia todos los presentes en la habitación.

—Entendido— dijo Touko—. Nos encargaremos también de ayudarles con el asunto que los trajo aquí en primer lugar.

Haruna recordó a Fudo. Después de todo el ajetreo que había ocurrido, ella había olvidado por completo que Fudo era la principal razón que los había traído allí. Debían encontrarlo.

—¿Creen que Fuyuka tenga algo que ver con su desaparición? — Preguntó Kido—. Si ellos buscan sujetos de prueba…

—No… por Dios, no— exclamó Haruna—. Él ya tuvo que sufrir eso una vez…, ¡no es posible que vuelva a tener que soportarlo!

—Es una razón bastante convincente— coincidió Kido—. Entre más rápido nos movamos, mejor.

**Ӂ**

En muchas ocasiones las puertas del hostal se habían abierto, mostrando a algún furioso y bárbaro cliente que trataba de imponer su figura, para atemorizar y verse como alguien invencible. Misutore no se sorprendía cuando entraban, dando un portazo tan fuerte que el lugar se estremecía ante la figura del umbral. Pero en ese momento, el golpe sólo sonó una vez, entre varios pasos consecutivos y escandalosos que le siguieron. Eran varios hombres, armados con espadas y otros instrumentos cortantes. Misutore en su lugar, intercambió una mirada fugaz con Badapp, quién le asintió antes de sumergirse en las páginas del periódico.

—Estamos buscando a dos personas— habló uno de ellos al recepcionista, dando un manotazo sobre la mesa—. Habitación, ahora.

El recepcionista miró sobre el escritorio, como si aquel sujeto le hubiese puesto una fotografía en frente.

—S… sí, en… enseguida— masculló el muchacho, sacando nerviosamente un libro—. Habi… habitación dos B.

Sin siguiera mascullar una respuesta, los sujetos subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Misutore y Badapp se levantaron inmediatamente de las sillas, como una exhalación y los siguieron en completo silencio. Las escaleras viejas y rechinantes, sonaban bajo sus pies, pero aquellos ruidos se confundían con los bruscos y poco cuidadosos pasos de los soldados de los Conjuros. Badapp puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y rápidamente se escondió en un rincón del piso, mientras que los soldados se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación. Misutore se escurrió por un lado y desenvainó una daga, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Uno de aquellos sujetos pateó la puerta con fuerza, rompiéndola en dos. Todos entraron raudamente, pero se detuvieron en cuanto detallaron la habitación perfectamente arreglada. La cama hecha y todo en su lugar. Misutore dio dos pasos al frente, jugueteando con la daga entre sus dedos, seguido por Badapp.

—Parece que se les perdió algo— recitó con tono burlesco.

—Misutore, esa frase fue muy mala— susurró Badapp—. Solamente acabemos con esto y alcancémoslos antes de que se alejen más.

—¿Y qué esperamos? — ronroneó, al llevarse la cuchilla a la boca.

**Ӂ**

—¡Fue una excelente idea, Hiroto!

Hiroto lanzó una risa corta sin soltarle la mano al subir por la colina.

—Estaba seguro que nos seguirían el paso hasta allí— explicó con voz ronca por el cansancio—. Esto nos dará algo de tiempo. Pero debemos ser precavidos, si llamamos mucho la atención, tendremos retrasos.

—¿Por eso debimos esperar a que anocheciera? — Preguntó, arreglándose el vestido.

—Exacto, porque no viajaremos a pie.

Reina levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que entre la frondosidad de los árboles, unas brillantes esferas resplandecían en su dirección. Hiroto le puso las manos en los hombros, quizá notando su repentina impresión, y la condujo hacia el interior de la oscuridad. A cada paso, Reina se daba cuenta de que aquellos resplandores eran un par de ojos centellantes de reptil. No tuvo miedo, no se sintió repelida por ello, porque sabía que Hiroto sabía lo que hacía, y ella confiaba en que él, la protegería. Cuando llegaron en frente de la criatura, Reina se dio cuenta de que ésta le miraba con cierta curiosidad, pero no con hostilidad, como naturalmente debería estar impreso en sus ojos. Ella acercó una mano y acarició su nariz; las escamas bajo el tacto de su palma, eran ásperas y secas.

—Nunca había visto uno— dijo ella, en un susurro—. ¿Él nos llevará?

—Misutore y Badapp nos alcanzarán en breve, debemos hacer escala en cierto lugar. ¿Estás lista? — Hiroto cogió una de las escamas que sobresalían de la espalda del lagarto volador y se subió, como si de un caballo se tratase. Cuando estuvo acomodado, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subirse. Reina dio un pequeño salto antes de sentarse. Lanzó un suspiro de contención, sintiéndose algo insegura, a Reina nunca le gustaron las alturas, y ciertamente era uno de sus mayores temores, uno de los que se mantenían con ella en todo momento, inexplicablemente. Ella se preguntaba si había algo que a ella le hubiese ocurrido para que ello le causara esa aversión contra la cúspide alejada del suelo.

Se amarró la daga que Hiroto le había proporcionado al cinturón del vestido.

Hiroto comenzó a hablarle al lagarto, dándole indicaciones, como si fuese un amigo de hace tiempo. No había dicho nada con respecto a la noche anterior, no la había tratado como esa vez, ni parecía mirarla de un modo distinto. Únicamente la trataba con aquella protección seca de antes. Como si no pudiese expresarse, como si estuviese apresado tras una máscara de hierro.

Entre sus cavilaciones, sintió la mano de Hiroto poniéndose sobre la suya; sus dedos apresaron los suyos con delicada fuerza antes de que él la mirara por el rabillo del ojo con expresión imperturbable.

—Sujétate fuerte, no quiero que te caigas— dijo él. Reina aprisionó el torso del dragón con sus dos piernas, cuando sintió a la criatura moverse y extender sus dos alas. Antes de que Reina se diera cuenta, ya el dragón había tomado impulso desde las corrientes de aire que ponía debajo de sus alas. El brusco movimiento, le hizo contener el aire, antes de aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura de Hiroto con un grito ahogado. Ella pudo jurar, que entre sus oídos taponados, le escuchó reírse. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando el viento se había convertido en un fuerte vendaval que enviaba a sus cabellos hacia atrás como trozos de océano turbulento.

—¿Se supone que esto nos llevará de regreso de manera sigilosa? — gritó, mirando hacia abajo. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—No es muy raro ver dragones volando por aquí, únicamente que las últimas acciones de los Conjuros los han mantenido un poco alejados— respondió él—. No llamará mucho la atención.

Reina gimió cuando el dragón hizo un movimiento repentino de caída.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? — preguntó Hiroto.

—¿Qué? — Reina pudo escuchar su voz volverse ronca del pánico, pero sabía que Hiroto no lo notaría por el ruido que hacía el viento al chocar contra ellos—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Te estás apretando mucho contra mí— Hiroto colocó una mano sobre las suyas, que se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su abdomen, tensas como una cuerda a punto de romperse—. Trata de aguantar un poco.

Reina se concentró y cerró los ojos, como si tratara de dormirse, a pesar de que aún continuaba sintiendo el vacío en el estómago. Una ingrávida sensación la rodeó, haciendo ajena la situación presente.

«Ulvida, escucha, escúchate, escúchame.»

Reina lanzó un grito ahogado cuando volvió en sí. Hiroto se había vuelto hacia ella con expresión turbulenta, su derredor se había cubierto de pequeños puntos resplandecientes y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como dos farolas en medio de la noche. La posición que él tenía, no era la inicial, y la sujetaba de los hombros con los dedos tensos. Ella se sentía como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y su atmósfera fuese una alucinación.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Reina, por favor, háblame!

Ella ya no sentía el viento como antes, no sentía ese vértigo que antes le había golpeteado el pecho, como si quisiera arrancarle el alma. Y extrañamente, algo de eso le resultó conocido, como si lo hubiese vivido antes. Miró a Hiroto con los labios entreabiertos de la impresión, cuando él redujo la fuerza de su agarre.

—¿Qué haces?

—No lo sé, de pronto— la voz de Hiroto se confundía con la ventisca— te soltaste y casi caes al vacío. ¿Estás bien?

—Ulvida— pronunció Reina, jadeante y agitada. Hiroto frunció el ceño—. ¿Qui… quién es ella? ¿Qué debo escuchar?

Los labios de Hiroto se abrieron, como si fuese a responder, pero algo impidió que lo hiciera. Él la hizo hacia un lado de un empujón, a lo que ella tuvo que sujetarse de unas escamas sobresalientes del dragón para no caer. Una sombra pasó al frente de ella, y aquel impulso envió el cuerpo de Hiroto despedido hacia el vacío.

—¡Hiroto! — sintió sus cuerdas vocales arder con aquel grito.

Las estrellas de apariencia dispersa que se mantenían flotando a su alrededor parecieron más yuxtapuestas y numerosas. El cuerpo de Hiroto dio un giro, antes de que aquella sombra que los había golpeado antes, volviera a caer en picada sobre él. Los puntos brillantes alrededor de él giraron velozmente, y, entonces, así como ocurrió en el gimnasio el día que él la protegió de la caída de las vigas, Hiroto se impulsó en el aire y maniobró en contra de aquella sombra. El choque que Reina esperaba, se convirtió en un brusco roce. Hiroto se viró, frenando su vuelo, y desenvainó la espada de su cinturón.

Reina escuchó al dragón rugir con fuerza, y ella se vio obligada a tomarse con más fuerza de las escamas, para trepar nuevamente hacia el lomo. Pero, a penas pudo sentarse, antes de ver a unas criaturas rodeándole. Monstruos alados que parecían querer derribarlos.

—¿Cómo conduzco un dragón? — se preguntó, mirando desesperadamente a todos lados. Una de las criaturas clavó sus garras a un costado del dragón, como si quisiera acercarse para subir; éste bramó con fuerza—. ¡Abajo, abajo, amigo!

El dragón dio un peligroso giro para sacarse a la criatura de encima, y descendió en picada, planeando rápidamente, ayudándose con la gravedad. La criatura estaba anclada contra el dragón. Reina se sujetó con fuerza con una mano, y con la otra desenvainó la daga, golpeando con fuerza el brazo del monstruo. La fuerza que aplicó fue suficiente, y al parecer, la daga era también un arma formidable, porque el brazo de la criatura fue amputado, y ésta había salido impelida hacia atrás. El dragón giró su cuerpo de manera que volvieron a elevarse en el aire.

Reina buscó con la mirada a Hiroto, cuando distinguió el cuerpo con materia resplandeciente y móvil a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba peleando. La velocidad con la que ambos cuerpos se movían era sorprendente, como un destello y una sombra que chocaban entre sí. El dragón se detuvo. Reina sintió una repentina agitación, antes de verse completamente en calma.

—¡No, no debes aterrizar! ¡Debemos ayudar a Hiroto! — exclamó ella. El dragón la miró con ojos resplandecientes, y con una de esas criaturas entre los dientes—. Oh, no…— la cola del dragón la tumbó de su lomo. Reina cayó de rodillas y miró al lagarto cuando éste volvía a lanzarse al ataque contra aquellas criaturas. El cuerpo del dragón pareció encogerse entre un giro y un remolino de luz sobresaliente de color purpureo. De aquella ventisca de energía, Reina distinguió la aparición de un muchacho que confrontó hábilmente contra los soldados que continuaban en el aire.

Un estruendo le llamó la atención. Reina miró hacia el cielo, y vio a la sombra de antes detenerse cerca suyo, pero su atención no estaba dirigida hacia ella, sino hacia Hiroto, quién caía en picada hacia él. La sombra detuvo el golpe de Hiroto con su espada. No parecía como los demás, no era como los que la habían atacado a ella hacía unos momentos. Él se veía más fuerte, tanto, que parecía darle problemas a Hiroto.

«Ulvida, escucha.»

Se llevó las manos a las orejas, intentando acallar esa voz que le susurraba, y que hacía vibrar su mente con tanto ahínco que resultaba insoportable.

Algo estalló dentro de ella, como un agudísimo pitido que le perforó los oídos. Se viró hacia un lado, buscando con la vista algo, un indicio que le sugiriera una explicación a ese sentimiento.

Las espadas continuaban batiéndose a sus espaldas, cuando ella decidió adentrarse al bosque, sin entender qué buscaba.

**Ӂ**

Con la grava crujiendo debajo de sus botas, Hiroto recuperó el equilibrio después del golpe de su contrincante. Observó fugazmente el lugar en donde Reina estaba observándolos hacía unos momentos, y se dio cuenta que ya no seguía allí. El terror y el alivio se entremezclaron dentro de él, haciéndolo estremecer imperceptiblemente. Hiroto sabía que Reina no estaba indefensa, pero le inquietaba no tenerla cerca, no saber cómo se encontraba, no poder protegerla. Sin embargo, ir a buscarla, dejando atrás a aquel contrincante, no era un lujo que Hiroto pudiese darse, y él lo sabía. Él era alguien peligroso, y era fuerte, sin duda alguna. Un general de alto rango.

—¿Qué has venido a buscar? — su voz descendió hasta volverse áspera como una lija—. ¿Qué es lo que desean los tuyos?

Aquella persona ladeó la cabeza y lanzó una risita corta entre la máscara de hierro que le cubría la cara. Algo de esa acción, le puso los pelos de punta a Hiroto, y no era por temor, ni tampoco por furia, era como si aquello hubiese descendido la temperatura del aire.

—Deberías informarte de todo primero— él llevó una mano a su capucha, y la echó hacia atrás—, porque no sabes siquiera lo que estás protegiendo— y alzó su máscara lentamente hasta descubrirse el rostro.

Hiroto sintió los pies pegados a la tierra de la impresión, y apenas pudo manifestar un simple semblante desencajado ante la imagen que se cernía frente a él, como una triste y cruenta broma mal hecha.

Aquel soldado tenía su mismo rostro.

—Te sorprendiste más que tus propios amigos.

—No tengo palabras para pedir una explicación— masculló Hiroto—. No entiendo, ¿cómo es posible esto?

—Oh, por favor…— la sonrisa que se plantó en el rostro del otro, fue ácida como el veneno—, ¿te sorprendió tanto?

—La verdad no. Ahora lo que ocurrió el día del accidente en el gimnasio tiene sentido— asió con fuerza su espada y dio un par de pasos hacia él—. Antes de matarte quiero saber algunas cosas.

—Adelante, Hiroto— dijo él—. Comienza a preguntar.

—Creo que las preguntas ya están formuladas, quiero que me lo digas todo, por qué quieren a Reina, por qué tienes mi misma apariencia, por qué atacaste el gimnasio… es una lista completa.

—Eres alguien curioso. Sólo que no sabes a quién estás protegiendo. Ulvida no es lo que piensas; parece una estudiante de tu escuela, lista, seria, misteriosa. No saben nada, ¿por qué la proteges? ¿Por qué te atas a esa mentira?

—¿Ulvida?

—Ulvida, Reina, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

«Ulvida, ¿qui… quién es ella? ¿Qué debo escuchar?».

Hiroto entrecerró los ojos en cuanto recordó a Reina decir aquello. La confusión ascendió hacia él con rapidez, pero se mantuvo firme ante todo lo que aquel soldado estaba por decir.

—Ella no es como nosotros ni como ustedes, es superior. Es una creación del mismísimo Dios traída a la tierra. Vino a limpiar el mundo, vino a salvarlo, a protegerlo como si fuese una madre que protege a sus hijos. Desde que nació fue acogida por un clan que ignoraba completamente esta identidad. ¿No te suena el ataque de los Conjuros al clan Hoshisora?

Una exclamación ahogada se despidió de entre sus labios. Sus ojos finalmente parecieron manifestar un sentimiento tan ardiente y chispeante como una explosión que vierte destrucción donde toca. Quizá era por el horror, la furia, la melancolía… sea lo que fuere que le había golpeteado, había desequilibrado su mente y había hecho que la marca en su pecho ardiese bravíamente. Los círculos de espirales que se extendía sobre su corazón comenzaron a doler tanto que él tuvo que llevarse una mano a ésta y hundirse los dedos en la carne para poder calmarlo. La expresión del soldado frente a él era la de una completa satisfacción, como si eso le entusiasmara.

—No puedo creer que eso te causara tanta euforia— exclamó él, con una voz tan parecida a la suya que Hiroto sintió asco—. Tanto que la marca duele.

—Cállate— masculló—. Ustedes me quitaron todo lo que tenía, mi familia, mi hogar… ¡y luego a mi hermano! ¡Me desagrada que hables con tanta tranquilidad de ello!

—No pretendíamos hacer tanto escándalo ese día, Kiyama, mil disculpas por las consecuencias, pero no debieron esconder a Ulvida. Tener que sacarla a la fuerza de allí fue agotador, tenían ustedes buenos guerreros, debo concedérselos. Creímos que la habíamos asesinado, que nos habíamos quitado esa espantosa carga de encima, pero sobrevivió y quedó en manos de alguien más. Ella no recordaba nada después de eso. Fue como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

Hiroto recordó lo poco que Reina le había contado sobre ella, lo poco que ella conocía, y tuvo sentido.

—Cuando nos enteramos que ella seguía con vida, nos dimos cuenta de que podía servirnos de otro modo. ¿Por qué derrochar un poder en el que Dios confió tanto? Pero en todos lados aparecías tú, tú todo el maldito tiempo. Ella estaba sola, siempre quería estar sola, y tú siempre interfiriendo en todo lo que hacíamos. Me tenías harto.

—Fuiste tú…, fuiste tú quién mató a Midorikawa.

—Se interpuso en nuestro camino. Él también me dio unos cuantos problemas, pero no conseguía tener un nivel muy alto.

Hiroto se movió rápidamente y asestó un golpe con su espada. Él lo detuvo regio, y su mirada se ensombreció, como si la excitación por la adrenalina comenzara a palpitarle en las sienes.

—Antes de que te mate, quiero que sepas mi nombre— a su derredor emergieron pilas de sombras que giraban con ímpetu, haciendo que Hiroto se apartara—. Soy Guran, capitán de la tercera horda de los Conjuros.

Las estrellas a su alrededor comenzaron a girar con más vehemencia, tanto que su propia piel ardía ante ese movimiento apresurado y ansioso.

—Yo soy Hiroto Kiyama, último superviviente del clan Hoshisora— dijo, con la voz tan altiva como su propio poder—. Y juro que voy a matarte, monstruo.

**Ӂ**

Fudo alzó la mirada nuevamente para observar la figura del umbral. Fuyuka lo observaba desde los barrotes, con la expresión ensombrecida y los ojos vidriosos. La boca la sentía seca y la posición en la que descansaba comenzaba a causarle bastantes dolores. Fudo se removió incómodo en su lugar, dirigiendo un veloz análisis hacia ella: lucía manchas de sangre seca que le descendía de la frente y algunas hebras de su cabello se pegaban por ésta. Él no supo cómo hablar, como si su fuerza estuviese invernando, y su propio cuerpo le negara ejercer alguna acción.

—No hay tiempo, ni las palabras necesarias para disculparme— la voz de Fuyuka fue como un intenso devenir de dudas—. Pero te suplico que no me odies por todos los pecados que cometí.

Fue como si un pequeño destello hubiese palpitado en su interior, algo que le ayudaba aún a mantener la cabeza altiva y los ojos y oídos abiertos a ella.

—Pero…— los barrotes de la celda se congelaron por completo, al igual que sus propios grilletes, con una escarcha que subió hasta consumirlas, para luego quebrarse y dejar el camino desalojado. Cuando él cayó al suelo de rodillas, le fue imposible moverse de inmediato—, lo único que puedo agradecerme…, es el haberte encerrado aquí.

—Fuyuppe…— llamó él—. No te puedes ir así como así. Me tienes que dar una explicación.

—No hay tiempo, Akio— la voz de Fuyuka se quebró en incesante llanto—. Tienes que irte. Todo se ha salido de control, pero he logrado volver en mí. Mi padre trabajaba para los Conjuros, y me sobrevino una carga sobre los hombros, una carga que soportaba yo, pero manifestaba otra persona. ¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Tengo que detener a mi padre!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi padre quiere entregar la salvadora del mundo a Los Conjuros, una mismísima creación de Dios. Éstos la desean con tanto anhelo, porque ella es quién les dará la victoria decisiva y les dejará el mundo a sus pies— negó con la cabeza—. No puedo quedarme, tienes que volver con Kido y Haruna, ellos están en una aldea de una raza de Aislados. Adviérteles, adviérteles por lo que más quieras, que ese lugar es un blanco de Los Conjuros. ¡Tienes que avisarles!

—¿Quién es aquella salvadora? ¿Por qué quieren atacar una aldea de Aislados? No tiene sentido, ellos no les significarían ningún inconveniente, no querrán ir en contra de ellos— Fudo finalmente consiguió que sus piernas respondiesen los estímulos de su cerebro, y se puso de pie con torpeza.

—Ellos poseen algo que no conocen todavía. El lago Prisma.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una laguna que se encuentra en el territorio adyacente a la aldea, allí debe hacerse dicha preparación para volver a la salvadora en contra del mundo que tiene que proteger.

—Dime, ¿quién es ella?

Fuyuka se encogió de hombros, con los ojos hundidos en el nerviosismo y la pesadez.

—Reina Yagami, Fudo— explicó—. Se hace llamar Ulvida. Hiroto está con ella, y lo matarán para tenerla.

**Ӂ**

Reina trastabilló una vez más entre la maleza, sintiendo sus sandalias romperse hasta quedar tan sueltas como una liga de caucho que se estira, antes de soltarse. El sudor le pegaba el vestido al cuerpo, y su dermis brillante, ardía de la euforia inexplicable que había descendido sobre ella. No había señales, ruidos, nada además de su propia sangre palpitándole en los oídos. Pero Reina, extrañamente, sabía a dónde ir, como si una cuerda atada a su cintura la halase hacia al frente y la hiciese cambiar de dirección eventualmente. El halo de cabello desordenado le caía sobre la frente y se le pegaba a la cara.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres, Ulvida— masculló, con más fuerza de la requerida. La cabeza, danzándole, como si escuchase una música silenciosa, no dejaba de darle vueltas, como si cada vez que se acercaba al lugar, su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella particular manera.

Una luz la cegó, fue casi como un repentino golpe en medio de tanto ajetreo. Reina cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas, observando su derredor con estupefacción. Lo que tenía al frente le dejó inmediatamente sumergida en algo que no comprendía. El lago que se extendía en frente suyo, impertérrito, como si la estuviese esperando, reposaba entre las rocas. No comprendía, no podía concernir lo que sucedía. ¿Quién la llamaba?

—Si algún día vuelves a correr en un bosque, sugiero que te pongas un mejor calzado.

Reina se sobresaltó, y repentinamente su derredor desapareció, enfocándose en quién tenía al frente. El silencio, siquiera tañido por el sonido de su propio corazón revolcándosele en la garganta, como si quisiera abandonar su lugar, logró completar el ruido vacío del bosque.

—¿Shi… Shiro? — musitó con fuerza endeble—. Oh, por Dios, ¿estás bien?

—Je— soltó él—. Lo esperaba de todos los demás, ¿pero de ti? ¿En serio te acabas de dejar guiar por lo que tus mismos sentidos te muestran?

—¿De… de qué estás hablando?

—Deja de fingir, Ulvida. Tenemos que irnos— Shiro se separó del árbol en el que se encontraba apoyado, y se dirigió a hacia ella con paso gradual—. Ponte de pie.

Reina no obedeció. La mirada de Shiro era distinta, un ojo aguamarina y el otro anaranjado, como si le hubiese tomado alguien más, como si no fuese él. ¿Pero quién además de él podría estar allí? Las cosas eran claras, pero al mismo tiempo, tan complejas, que la dejaron en una encrucijada que no podía comprender.

—Ulvida, ponte de pie, date prisa. Si nos atrapan ahora, no podré protegerte completamente— le habló con inflexión. Sus piernas finalmente respondieron y ella obedeció, como si Shiro fuese el dueño de ellas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Quién eres? — Reina se irguió, esperando que ello, le diese una pista de lo que ella pensaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — él entrecerró los ojos, mirándola de arriba a abajo—. Soy Shawn. Mi cuerpo no está presente, pero si mi mente, y la manifesté dentro de este muchacho. Me vi obligado a hacerlo.

—No entiendo…

Aquel muchacho, abrió los ojos con completa impresión, y se acercó, levantando una mano hacia su dirección. Reina sintió sus helados dedos deslizarse por su mejilla, hasta que la palma de su mano encajó en su frente con cuidado.

—No puede ser… ¿quién lo ha puesto ahí? — preguntó él, como para sí mismo—. Va a hacer las cosas más difíciles.

—Shiro…

—¡No soy Shiro! — chilló él, iracundo e irritado—. No sabes quién eres… ¿no es verdad?

—Soy… Reina…

—Ulvida…— volvió a decir él, sonriéndole, con más suavidad—. Lamento mucho esto… lo lamento tanto… creí… creí que lo sabrías con el tiempo… Pero veo que me he equivocado.

—¿Eh?

—Sé fuerte, por favor— dijo él. Algo en su voz hizo que Reina se estremeciera. Pero no consiguió siguiera apartarse de él, porque "Shawn", la había tomado de los hombros con fuerza. Sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de sus brazos, y ella sintió el fuerte empuje que le dio a su cuerpo. Al caer dentro del lago, su espalda tocó con dureza la superficie fría, como cuando en invierno, se resbaló en la acera congelada, con un delis que le hizo perder todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Sólo que esa vez, fue como si muchas manos la hubiesen tomado con la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarla y no dejarla moverse. Quería subir, quería respirar, pero no podía, aquella fuerza la tenía completamente inmóvil. La desesperación por la falta de aire, conllevó a un fuerte dolor que le perforó la cabeza, como si le estuviesen incrustando un trozo de hierro hirviendo en la frente.

Lo único que Reina contempló antes de perder el conocimiento, fue el rostro diluido de Shiro, asomándose por la superficie danzarina.

«Hiroto…»

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :3 en serio. Quizá me demore con el siguiente capítulo, considerando las circunstancias. Pero intentaré escribirlo u.u haré lo que pueda.<strong>

**Cuídense :3 bye~**


End file.
